Por amor a Ti
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Ella una famosa modelo con un pasado terrible. Él un ex policía contratado para cuidarla. ¿Que tienen en común? Paris... Pasen y lean esta emocionante historia... Adaptación.
1. Prologo

**Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que estoy adaptando... espero que les guste... **

**Si bien estoy escribiendo una original mía (o mas bien modificandola y reeditandola porque estaba hecha con los personajes de rurouni kenshin) me estoy demorando bastante porque quiero que les guste... así que mientras tanto las lleno de estas maravillosas historias. **

**En esta ocasión les trago una adaptación de Catherine Coulter... **

**Espero que les guste... es una de mis historias favoritas... **

**RECUERDEN QUE NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN... SON PROPIEDAD DE COULTER Y CLAMP RESPECTIVAMENTE. **

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR LAS DEJO LEER EL PROLOGO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA "POR AMOR A TI".**

...

**PRÓLOGO**

PRESENTE

Tokio

Las sirenas sonaban con estrépito. Le machacaban la cabeza. Las odiaba. Quería huir de ellas, pero sentía que no podía moverse. Alguien le apretaba la mano con dedos cálidos. Un hombre le hablaba con suavidad, pero con insistencia, no callaba en ningún momento. Igual que las sirenas. Hubiera querido pedirle que se callara, pero no conseguía formar las palabras en su mente. Al principio no entendió qué le decía, pero la repetición la obligó a atenderlo.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama?

Ella abrió los ojos. No, sólo el ojo izquierdo. El derecho se negaba a moverse. Se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar.

Jadeó, tratando de inhalar, y el dolor fue como una puñalada. Sólo había dolor, y nada de aire.

-¡Tranquila! Sé que le cuesta respirar. No respire hondo. No se deje llevar por el pánico. Respire de forma superficial. Sí, así. Creo que tiene un pulmón colapsado. Por eso le estamos administrando oxígeno. Sencillamente respire, con suavidad. Así. Y ahora, dígame, ¿sabe cómo se llama?

Le costaba respirar, aunque siguiera las instrucciones que le daban. Lo intentaba, pero el dolor era insoportable. El hombre volvió a preguntarle quién era. ¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Ella era ella, y estaba allí, y no sabía qué pasaba ni lo que había sucedido, salvo que no podía respirar y estaba muerta de dolor.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama? Por favor, dígamelo. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Lo sabe?

-Sí -contestó, con tal de que ese hombre se callara-. Soy Sakura. -¡Dios, cómo le dolió pronunciar esas palabras! El dolor fue tan fuerte que tuvo ganas de gritar, pero no pudo. Trató de contener el aliento, de impedir el dolor, pero tampoco daba resultado. El hombre seguía hablando. ¿Por qué repetía siempre lo mismo? ¿La creería idiota?

-Sé que le duele, pero aguante un poco. Ya casi hemos llegado al hospital donde la están esperando. No se preocupe, pero respire aspirando poco aire cada vez.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -¡Hablar dolía tanto!

-Se produjo una especie de explosión y la golpearon los escombros.

-Voy a morir... ¿por el pulmón colapsado?

-¡No, nada de eso! Sanará. Se lo aseguro.

-Shaoran. Por favor, llame a Shaoran.

-Sí, lo haré. Se lo prometo. No intente moverse. Le he puesto un gota a gota. No debe arrancárselo. Siga respirando con calma.

-¡Oí tantos gritos!

-No hubo ningún otro herido, pero todo el mundo se asustó. En el momento de la explosión usted estaba junto a la estructura del decorado del telesilla. Vuelva a decirme: ¿cómo se llama?

-Estaba allí porque soy Ying Fa. -Volvió la cabeza. El dolor continuaba. Nunca imaginó que doliera tanto no poder respirar.

El dolor no cejaba. Se metió dentro de sí misma hasta sentir que la oscuridad la cubría, que la empujaba aún más lejos, aliviando ese sufrimiento horroroso. Y permitió que el pasado flotara dentro de sí, y dirigió los pensamientos hacia su interior.

Se hundió cada vez más profundamente, arrastrando consigo sus recuerdos, luchando, siempre luchando contra el dolor. Vio a la muchachita penosa, tan insegura de sí, tan torpe, alta y delgada, toda rodillas y codos huesudos, tan fea, allí con ellos, y sin embargo sin formar parte de ellos, sencillamente allí, observando, deseando de alguna manera pertenecer a ese lugar, formar parte de esa familia, y padeciendo el dolor interminable de todo ello. Pero no pertenecía a esa familia; jamás había pertenecido a ella.

...

**Espero que les guste este prólogo... **

**recuerden espero sus comentarios! **


	2. Capitulo 1: El Matrimonio

**Hola! Les traigo el primer capítulo de esta nueva adaptación...**

**Recuerden ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.. yo solo me dedico adaptarlos (aunque esta la cambie un poco más para que calzara)**

**disfruten...**

**... **

**CAPITULO 1**

Julio de 2010

LA BODA

Fue la boda del año. La brillante hija del juez Subaru Kinomoto, e hijastra de su opulenta segunda esposa, Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto, se casaba con un rico príncipe, Itachi Akimaya.

Naoko Kinomoto, la mujer perfecta, doctorada con honores por la Universidad de Kyoto, sería princesa y abogada, y tan increíblemente rica que daba rabia de sólo pensarlo.

El traje de boda era un modelo de Versace, confeccionado en Roma, y le había costado al juez Kinomoto la escasa suma de veinticinco mil yenes.

En el lado de la iglesia reservado a los invitados del novio no había mucha gente, cosa bastante comprensible considerando que era extranjero. Sólo estaban presentes sus familiares más cercanos. Gente que había sido rica, elegante y distinguida a lo largo de incontables generaciones. De repente el aire se cargó de electricidad. El organista inició los primeros compases de la marcha nupcial indicando que acababa de llegar la novia. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y se volvieron. Kaoru Kinomoto, la matriarca de la familia Kinomoto, una anciana imperiosa de alrededor de setenta y cinco años.

La señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto, segunda esposa del juez, lucía un modelo de seda rosa pálido. Daba la impresión de que había engordado y que el vestido estaba diseñado para disimularlo. No lo conseguía.

Nadeshiko representaba más que sus cuarenta y un años, y había hebras grises en su cabellera oscura.

A su lado, de pie a la sombra de su madre, estaba Sakura, una muchacha alta, huesuda y angulosa de dieciséis años. Su cabello castaño rizado daba la sensación de haber sido rociado con una abundante capa de fijador para luego ser aplastado contra su cabeza. Su cutis era cetrino, y la boca demasiado grande. Tenía un rasgo bonito, que por desgracia pasaba inadvertido: un par de ojos hermosísimos de un verde esmeralda, heredados de su madre.

Naoko avanzaba por el pasillo central del templo del brazo de su padre, con una mirada de excitación en los ojos. Estaba tan radiante que todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Era imposible no hacerlo. De existir en Kyoto una princesa de cuento de hadas, esa era Naoko. En cuanto a su figura, el príncipe no tenía de qué quejarse. Naoko había sido bendecida por la naturaleza con unos pechos generosos, una cintura estrecha y unas piernas largas. A diferencia de la mayoría de las morenas, tenía la piel muy blanca y ninguna peca se hubiera atrevido a invadir tanta perfección. Era saludable, absolutamente exquisita y elegante. Tenía clase.

Por su parte, Subaru Kinomoto, el juez, era endemoniadamente bien parecido, de aspecto tan patricio como el abuelo del príncipe, con la diferencia de que él no tenía setenta y pico años sino poco menos de cincuenta. En el mundo social en que se movía, todos sabían que seguía siendo tan ardiente como a los treinta años, y que jamás vacilaba en hacer exactamente lo que le venía en gana, con esposa o sin ella. Hacía apenas un par de meses que había abandonado a una amante, una joven fotógrafa de la edad de Naoko. Corría la voz de que estaba nuevamente a la caza.

Ante la llegada de la novia, la expresión del príncipe no cambió. Mantuvo una notable tranquilidad. Sus ojos eran castaños y poseían esa mirada líquida, pero observaban a Naoko con frialdad, sin un mínimo destello de excitación. Era sumamente apuesto, y sin duda debía de saber proporcionar placer a las mujeres. Pero resultaba extraño que no demostrara el menor júbilo ni tuviera una expresión triunfal por ser el afortunado que había logrado conquistar a Naoko Kinomoto. Su novia no sólo era bonita e inteligente, sino que además tenía dinero..., y la perspectiva de heredar mucho, mucho más, cuando por fin muriera la vieja señora Kinomoto. Por supuesto que el príncipe y su familia eran también muy ricos, posiblemente más que los Kinomoto, pero pese a ello no era lógico que el príncipe no se mostrara orgulloso, o excitado, o nervioso.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto observó la llegada de su hijastra al altar. En ese momento, Naoko se volvió hacia su padre y sonrió. Subaru todavía continuaba sonriendo cuando se sentó al lado de Naoko.

-¡Naoko es extraordinaria! -murmuró, con la mirada fija en su hija.

-Es idéntica a ti -señaló Nadeshiko.

-Sí, es idéntica a mí, y es hermosa, brillante y se ha casado con el tipo de hombre que yo hubiera elegido para ella. Y ahora su vida será perfecta, tal como lo planeé.

-¡Con cuánta seguridad lo dices! ¡Ojalá la vida fuese así! Pero nunca lo es, te lo aseguro; lo sé por experiencia. Ya verás todos los errores, el dolor y las torpezas que le esperan a tu hija.

-Hablas como una vieja amargada. A Naoko nunca le sucederá nada malo.

Ante el desprecio con que le hablaba su marido, Nadeshiko se puso tensa, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Miró a su hijastra y la oyó pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales con voz clara y hermosa. ¡Era tan segura de sí, tan arrogante y confiada! Siempre lo había sido, hasta en la época en que ella había entrado en la mansión de los Kinomoto, tras casarse con Subaru, cuando Naoko apenas tenía seis años. Ese día, Naoko la miró y dijo en voz tan baja que sólo ella pudo escuchar sus palabras: "No reemplazarás a mi madre. Tú no reemplazarás a nadie. Yo me encargaré de ello."

Nadeshiko sonrió al ver que el príncipe le deslizaba en el dedo anular el anillo de la familia Akimaya. Por fin esa perra destructiva vivirá lejos de nosotros, pensó.

Sakura Kinomoto tenía la sensación de percibir el crecimiento de su cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas. Se movió inquieta en el duro banco de madera, tratando de acomodarse. Su madre le dirigió una mirada de reprobación. ¡Por Dios!, pensó la muchacha. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré creciendo? Trató de fijar su atención en la ceremonia, pero en realidad sólo tenía ojos para el príncipe.

-Itachi, ¿recibes a esta mujer, Naoko Kinomoto, como tu legítima esposa...?

Sakura volvió a mirar al príncipe mientras él pronunciaba sus votos. No quería hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba enferma de amor por él, y lo estuvo desde que vio su fotografía a bordo del yate de la familia, en Córcega, que Naoko les mandó por correo alrededor de ocho meses antes. Aparecía íntegramente vestido de blanco, y su cabello gris, sus ojos oscuros y su piel blanca le conferían el aspecto de un demonio disfrazado de ángel. En la cama, Sakura fantaseaba que él la raptaba, se la llevaba al yate y viajaba con ella hasta el fin del mundo. Le cantaba, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y le daba de comer uvas en la boca. Y la semana anterior, cuando él y Naoko por fin llegaron a Kyoto, comprobó que era aún más apuesto que en la fotografía. Se quedó muda; y cada vez que él se le acercaba, retrocedía. Al verlo personalmente, no logró seguir imaginando que pudiera amarla, cantarle o darle de comer algo en la boca. Era un dios, y estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Lo extraño era que nunca la miraba con esa expresión divertida e indulgente con que miraba a sus amigas. No, sencillamente la saludaba con un movimiento de la cabeza, serio, sin sonreír. Cuando ella estaba presente, por lo general el príncipe no hablaba. Sakura reconocía que era bien parecido, un verdadero príncipe digno de una princesa, pero no era sólo su apostura lo que la aturdía, la hacía sudar y la dejaba muda. Cuando él le hablaba, siempre lo hacía en tono bondadoso, en voz baja y tranquilizadora, como si ella le importara, como si no se diese cuenta de que era una adolescente desgreñada y casi tan alta como él. No parecía notar su comportamiento necio, y tal vez ni siquiera lo notara. Después de todo, ella, con su cabello rizado y casi siempre enredado, era poco más que una chiquilla torpe, aturullada y fea, y él se casaba con la hermosa Naoko, la del cuerpo perfecto.

El príncipe hablaba con su voz profunda y firme, prometiendo a Naoko fidelidad y amor eternos. ¿Qué podía importarle que Sakura estuviera dispuesta a dar la vida por él? Tenía a Naoko; tenía el mundo.

Sakura apartó la mirada, tragándose las lágrimas. Dolía demasiado. A los dieciséis años había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida estaba hecha de muy pocos momentos felices y de grandes dosis de dolor. Pensó en sus sueños con el príncipe. Tontos y absurdos. Penosos.

-... Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Una boda hermosa, perfectamente planeada, perfectamente llevada a cabo.

La princesa Naoko, como ya la llamaban sus amigas, se encontraba en su dormitorio de la planta superior de la mansión Kinomoto, estudiando su reflejo en el espejo.

No cabía en sí de gozo; todo había salido a la perfección. Por supuesto que ella nunca dejaba nada librado al azar, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Después de aplicarse otro poco de labial en los labios, se volvió al ver entrar a Sakura. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Endereza los hombros, por el amor de Dios! Pareces una jorobada. Al menos no tienes espinillas en la cara. Eso ya sería el colmo, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara, y de inmediato la dejó caer. Tenía la sensación de que sus manos eran grandes e inútiles, y le dolían los nudillos.

-Sí, sería el colmo. Estás hermosa, Naoko. El príncipe me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas lista para bajar. Mamá quiere que corten la tarta.

\- Nadeshiko tendrá que esperar hasta que yo esté lista. Le hará bien. Además, está demasiado gorda. Lo último que debe hacer es comer tarta.

Sakura se movió inquieta, deseando que Naoko no hiciera comentarios desagradables sobre su madre.

Pero no podía por menos de defenderla. -Mamá no es feliz, y tú lo sabes. Naoko se encogió de hombros.

-Si no estuviera tan gorda, papá no andaría acostándose con todo el mundo. Me ha dicho que hacer el amor con una vaca no es precisamente lo que considera pasarlo bien.

-Les diré que no tardarás en bajar-dijo Sakura, volviéndose con rapidez.

-Sí. ¡Ah!, Sakura. Al principio, el que estuvieras enamoriscada del príncipe me pareció divertido, pero él me ha comentado que está empezando a resultarle embarazoso. Papá me ha pedido que te hablara del asunto. Dice que es vergonzoso. Trata de contener tus suspiros de adolescente, ¿quieres, querida?

Sakura huyó

...

**Bueno acá está el primer capítulo... **

**Espero que les guste... a mi me encanta esta historia... **

**muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que sigan dejando sus impresiones... **

**nos vemos en la próxima**


	3. Capitulo 2 El exilio

**Hola... Acá un nuevo capitulo... **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ! **

**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen... **

**...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Agosto de 2010**

EXILIO

-¡No, esto no puede ser verdad! Naoko me dijo que pensabas enviar lejos a Sakura, pero no le creí. Por eso no te hablé de ello, pero ahora...

Nadeshiko Kinomoto le mostró a su marido un grueso sobre-. Dime que no es cierto, Subaru. Dime que esto es un error.

-No, Nadeshiko, es completamente cierto. Por fin estoy alejando de aquí a tu hija. ¿Esos son los papeles de la escuela? ¿Han llegado por fin? Me alegro, estaba empezando a preocuparme el que no llegaran.

-¡Maldita sea, Subaru, es tu hija! ¿Cuándo dejarás de compararla con tu adorada Naoko? ¿Qué importa si no llega a ser abogada o Dios no lo permita, juez, como su dulce padre? ¿Qué importa si no se casa con un príncipe italiano? ¿Qué demonios importa todo eso?

-Los juramentos no le sientan bien a una mujer de tu edad y figura, Nadeshiko. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez sea lo que corresponde en una mujer que bebe como tú lo haces. -Subaru Kinomoto se encogió de hombros-. En cuanto al lugar al que la mando... -Le quitó el sobre de la mano a Nadeshiko. Ella se volvió, tratando de controlar su furia. Temblaba. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil, tan vulnerable. Su marido siempre se salía con la suya. Tenía que dominarse.

En el momento en que se volvía para enfrentarlo, oyó la voz de su suegra, Kaoru Kinomoto, que decía desde la puerta de la biblioteca:

-Sakura viajará a Tomoeda a estudiar en un colegio que he elegido personalmente, Nadeshiko. No debes preocuparte. Le he dicho a Subaru que ese era el colegio indicado para ella. Se trata de la Academia Tomoeda, y tiene fama de excelente.

Nadeshiko se quedó mirándola fijamente. Subaru se ruborizó. Oh, Dios, pensó Nadeshiko, todavía le tiene miedo. Era por el dinero, nada más que por el dinero. -Mamá, no he querido decir que...

-Sé muy bien lo que has querido decir, Subaru. Y ahora, basta, los dos. Deberían recordar que la chica tiene un par de oídos saludables y que es muy curiosa. Desde el vestíbulo se los oía discutir.

-Todo esto es una tontería -dijo Nadeshiko de repente-. No quiero que mi hija viaje al Este. Es demasiado joven, se sentiría desgraciada y...

-En realidad, la idea le encanta -la interrumpió Subaru con toda calma.

-¡Mientes! -exclamó Nadeshiko.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir? Cuando se lo dije, por un horrible momento hasta creí que me iba a arrojar los brazos al cuello.

-No, no. No es cierto. No es posible que quiera separarse de mí. Iré a buscarla. Ella me dirá la verdad; estoy segura de que no quiere que la condenemos al exilio.

-No estés tan segura, querida -dijo Kaoru, con voz repentinamente suave-. No hay motivo para que Subaru te mienta en esto. Es demasiado fácil de comprobar. Y en cuanto a ti, Subaru, a pesar de lo que crees, la chica no es tonta. Oye cosas, las intuye. Comprende bastante bien a la gente. Lo que Subaru dice es cierto, Nadeshiko. Sakura está realmente entusiasmada con la perspectiva de ir a estudiar allá. Todavía no ha dicho nada porque tiene miedo de herirte. Pero está deseando alejarse de esta casa. No, Subaru, la chica no tiene un pelo de tonta. Tal vez no sea bonita, quizá sea demasiado alta y un poco torpe y aburrida, pero no es tonta. Se parece mucho a ti, Nadeshiko. Y a pesar de ti, Subaru, veo lo que puede llegar a ser dentro de algunos años.

-Sí, mamá.

Kaoru Kinomoto les hizo señas de que se alejaran. Ambos le resultaban extenuantes. Se dirigió con lentitud a su sillón favorito, delante de la ventana. Pensó en la interminable discordia que reinaba en su casa. Se preguntó cuánto habría oído Sakura de la discusión entre sus padres. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia. La chica nunca lo diría, se lo guardaría todo tras esa expresión taciturna, sin permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su abuela, adivinara lo que pasaba en su interior.

Sakura permanecía en silencio, en las sombras, bajo la gran escalera central. Observó a sus padres salir de la biblioteca. Siguió sin moverse. Se llevó una mano al cabello rizado. Estaba enmarañado, como siempre, y grasoso, porque si se lo lavaba con demasiada frecuencia le quedaba seco y con aspecto pajizo. De repente se dio cuenta de que se moría por salir de esa casa. Quería ir al colegio de Tomoeda. Quería ser libre. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para que lo fuera. Tomoeda. Sonaba como un lugar realmente lejano. La recorrió una leve oleada de ternura al pensar en su madre. Pero la desechó. Su madre tendría que aprender a cuidar de sí misma. Quince minutos después, Sakura abandonó su escondite y salió de la mansión Kinomoto.

En la casa de los Kinomoto, la comida era un asunto formal y elegante, y seguía un ritual invariable. La noche anterior a la partida de Sakura no fue una excepción. Subaru estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa, y la abuela Kaoru al otro.

Dirigían por turnos la conversación. Nadeshiko se sentaba a la derecha de su marido, lugar que ocupaba desde su llegada a esa casa. Sólo hablaba cuando su suegra o su marido iniciaban un tema específico y le pedían su opinión. Nadeshiko miró a su hija, sentada frente a ella, y no por primera vez se preguntó qué estaría pensando, pues su silencio era total. Ni siquiera hacía ruido al comer. Nadeshiko se preguntó si habría sido prudente permitir que Sakura comiera con los adultos. La chica estaba terriblemente delgada, y era muy torpe. Su aspecto pronto mejoraría; sin duda no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

-Hoy he recibido un mail de Naoko -anunció Subaru.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Nadeshiko, deseando que Naoko desapareciera mágicamente de su vida. Milán, Italia, no era un lugar lo bastante lejano para que viviera esa muchacha que le había estropeado la vida hasta que, a los diecisiete años, se había marchado de casa para estudiar en la Universidad de Kyoto.

-Ella y su esposo vendrán a Kyoto en el próximo otoño. Les ofreceremos una comida, ¿no te parece, mamá? Una reunión íntima, de unos cien invitados.

-Por supuesto, me parece apropiado. ¿Naoko se adapta a Italia y a los italianos?

-Se siente feliz, por supuesto. Ella e Itachi acaban de regresar de un mes de luna de miel en Turquía y las islas del Egeo. Dice que la villa de los Akimaya es muy antigua y necesita ser modernizada, de lo que ella se encargará dentro de poco tiempo.

Kaoru observó a Sakura, que en ese momento miraba fijamente a su padre. Había una expresión de ansiedad en los ojos de la muchacha, y una extraña y triste aceptación. Kaoru apartó la mirada de inmediato. Eso no estaba bien, pero en realidad, a ella la vida nunca le había parecido particularmente justa. La idea de mandar a Sakura a un colegio era excelente. Allí haría amigos. Por fin tendría la sensación de pertenecer a alguna parte, a un grupo humano. Si se quedaba en la casa, sería una calamidad para todos. Naoko era la única a quien su padre quería. Sí, era mejor que Sakura se alejara de Kyoto, por lo menos hasta que formara un caparazón lo bastante grueso para defenderse de su padre... un caparazón que le haría falta hasta el día en que él muriera.

**Febrero de 2012**

A Sakura le encantaba el frío. Le encantaban la nieve y el silencio, y las ramas blancas de los pinos del bosque. Se había convertido en una excelente esquiadora, y todos los fines de semana iba con sus amigas a Sapporo, Hokkaido.

Por extraño que pareciese, ya no era tan torpe como seis meses antes. Se movía con gracia y agilidad, sobre todo sobre los esquíes. Y lo sabía. Se lo comentó a Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga, mientras subían en el telesilla hasta la pista para esquiadores avanzados.

Tomoyo, una con su pelo gris y ojos amatistas, se tocaba el aparato de ortodoncia que acababan de ajustarle y que le causaría molestias por lo menos durante una semana.

-¡Por supuesto que ya no eres torpe, Sakura! Tu pelo sigue siendo espantoso, pero si vinieras a pasar el próximo fin de semana a casa, mi madre sabría cómo arreglarlo.

-De acuerdo. No tengo otra cosa que hacer. Me gustaría conocer a tu madre.

-¿Sabes, Sak? Tu pelo ya no está tan rizado. Y sus ondas son realmente bonitas... Lo que ocurre es que no sabes sacar partido de él. Mamá te enseñará.

-¡Veamos quién llega antes! -gritó Sakura cuando bajaron del telesilla.

Fue esa carrera cuesta abajo la que hizo que por el resto del año 2012 se acabara el esquí para Sakura. En la mitad de la pendiente se rompió la pierna, una fractura que la dejó pálida, temblorosa y con sensación de náuseas. Acababa de llevarla por delante un esquiador principiante que había perdido el control. A él no le pasó nada. A Sakura no se le ocurrió llamar a sus padres, hasta que la doctora que la atendía, una mujer joven, se lo sugirió.

-¿No quieres que los llame yo en tu lugar, Sakura? Estás con la voz un poco gangosa a causa de los calmantes que te he suministrado, y quizá si te oyen se asusten aún más. Ya sabes cómo son los padres.

-Nada asusta a mi padre -aseguró Sakura. -Pues a tu madre, entonces.

-Nada asusta tampoco a mi madre. No se preocupe, doctora, ¿quiere? En realidad no tiene importancia. Yo estoy aquí y ellos están en Kyoto y no quiero que se enteren.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó la doctora Mizuki.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, fue su abuela quien la visitó, luciendo un modelo de Givenchy de lana rosada, vital y elegante a sus setenta y siete años. Entró de improviso en el dormitorio tres días después del accidente.

-No fuiste a casa por Navidad -comentó en cuanto se detuvo junto a la cama de Sakura. La pierna escayolada de su nieta estaba apoyada sobre una silla, y la muchacha reía en compañía de tres amigas. Kaoru miró las bolsas vacías de patatas fritas y las innumerables, o eso le parecía, botellas de refrescos. El desorden era tremendo, y en cuanto Sakura la presentó a sus amigas, estas sé marcharon.

-Siéntate, abuela, por favor.

Kaoru se inclinó para besarla. Cuando se enderezaba, comentó:

-Supongo que en una época yo debo de haber hecho esto mismo. En cuanto he entrado, se me ha hecho la boca agua. ¿Queda alguna patata frita en esas bolsas?

-Creo que sí, pero ya deben de estar blandas. No creo que te gusten. Llamaré a Tomoyo. Ella irá a buscar más. Con un suspiro, Kaoru rechazó el ofrecimiento. -En primer lugar, he venido a ver cómo estás. Y ahora no me cabe duda de que te encuentras bien. También estoy aquí para decirte que tus padres han decidido divorciarse, Sakura. Tu madre no se siente bien; por eso no vino a verte y a decírtelo personalmente. No me ha parecido bien darte una noticia como esa por teléfono.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza. En realidad, lo del divorcio de sus padres no era una sorpresa. Recordaba las peleas, los gritos, las cosas horribles que se decían el uno al otro. Recordaba las cosas desagradables que su padre decía de ella, siempre comparándola con Naoko, y Nadeshiko que la defendía, siempre la defendía..., y sin embargo...

-¿Van a divorciarse? Pero ¿por qué? Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

-Porque son unos tontos, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

-¡Pero si yo ya no estoy allí!

A Kaoru no le sorprendió que su nieta se culpara automáticamente de lo sucedido. Los jóvenes eran muy vulnerables a las rencillas de los adultos.

-Tú no eres el motivo de que se divorcien. -Kaoru apartó brevemente la mirada. Sabía que en cierto modo mentía. Enseguida añadió-: Nunca podrías ser el motivo. Escúchame. Ya tienes diecisiete años, Sakura. No eres una criatura. Te consta que tu padre no es un hombre fiel. Tampoco le fue fiel a su primera mujer. La muerte muy oportuna de esta fue lo único que impidió que se divorciaran. -Se encogió de hombros-. Algunos hombres son así. Tu abuelo era igual. Tuvo muchas más amantes que tu padre. Sólo que yo pertenecía a otra generación. Cerré los ojos. Hice caso omiso. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Las mujeres ya no están obligadas a aceptar ese comportamiento de parte del marido. Tu madre sencillamente se ha cansado, o al menos eso es lo que dice. De paso te contaré que ahora está delgada, demasiado delgada. ¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Acaso está enferma?

-No lo sé, querida. Estoy cansada, Sakura, y demasiado vieja para todas estas tonterías, pero me ha parecido que merecías que te dijera esto personalmente, y no por teléfono. Creo que has cambiado, me pareces más madura. Me alegro. Le he pedido a tu padre que no siga viviendo en la mansión. Me resulta extraño que esté allí sin tu madre. En realidad, es una lástima, porque tu madre siempre me gustó. Pero ella nunca tuvo posibilidades de ser feliz con Subaru, sobre todo después de... Pero eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Bueno, de todos modos, Subaru ha comprado una vieja y elegante casa victoriana en Kyoto, y se ha rodeado de decoradores. Tu madre ha comprado un ático en un edificio cerca del centro.

-¿Y tú te has quedado completamente sola, abuela?

-Sí, y te aseguro que me parece maravilloso. De modo que ni pienses que moriré de soledad. Tus padres eran verdaderamente agotadores. Tengo ganas de pasar mis años dorados en medio de un maravilloso silencio. -De pronto, como si lo acabara de recordar, exclamó-: ¡Lo olvidaba! Naoko ha tenido un aborto. Ella se encuentra bien, pero el príncipe está desolado. En realidad, no fue un aborto. Tu hermana iba en coche a alguna parte, y sufrió un accidente que le provocó un parto prematuro. Era un varón, pero pesaba menos de un kilo. No hubo posibilidades de salvarlo.

-¡Oh!

-Tu padre voló de inmediato a Italia para estar con ellos. Volverá muy pronto. Dice que Naoko piensa reanudar su carrera de abogada. Como bien sabes, estaba tratando de ser una esposa tradicional, de adaptarse a la vida social de la familia Akimaya. Quién sabe si habría tenido éxito. Pero después de perder a su hijo, todo se acabó. Veremos lo que sucede. A Itachi no le hace muy feliz la decisión de su mujer, pero ¿qué va a hacer? Naoko siempre hace lo que le viene en gana. Es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, de modo que no debes preocuparte por ella.

El solo hecho de oír el nombre del príncipe hizo que Sakura se sintiera terriblemente indefensa, profundamente dolorida. ¡Pobre Itachi! Se preguntó a qué velocidad viajaría Naoko, y si habría sido realmente un accidente. Lo más probable era que Naoko estuviera conduciendo a gran velocidad y fuese la única culpable. ¡Y el pobre príncipe que quería ser padre, tener un hijo propio, y Naoko se lo negaba! En lo profundo de su ser, Sakura sabía que Naoko era responsable de la muerte del bebé. Y ahora abandonaba a su marido y se negaba a cumplir con sus deberes de esposa.

Sakura miró el escritorio. Cuidadosamente guardadas en un sobre tenía tres postales que el príncipe le había enviado durante los últimos seis meses, cada una desde un lugar distinto. Esas postales eran su tesoro más preciado. La primera era de Santorini; donde él y Naoko habían pasado varios días de luna de miel. Aun entonces pensó en ella, a pesar de estar con Naoko. Los textos eran cálidos, y antes de firmar siempre escribía "con amor". No decía "con los mejores deseos de tu cuñado", sino "Con amor, de Itachi".

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. Naoko no merecía tener un esposo como Itachi; prueba de ello era lo que le estaba haciendo. Le había impedido ser padre. Había matado a su hijo.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru mantuvo una reunión con la señora Akisuki, la directora del colegio. La estudió cuidadosamente. Sí, la mujer era bonita, inteligente, simpática, positiva y sensible. Cuidaría bien de Sakura.

-Quiero saber cómo está mi nieta.

-Bueno, nos inquietó mucho el que se hubiera roto la pierna esquiando. Creo que habría sido difícil evitar el accidente, porque un principiante se la llevó por delante.

-No me refería al problema de su pierna. Me interesa saber si se ha adaptado al colegio. ¿Cómo van sus estudios?

-Es callada, pero no tímida. Es inteligente, pero no brillante. Tiene dos o tres amigas, pero sólo una amiga íntima, Tomoyo Daidouji. Yo diría que es una chica para nada excepcional. Todavía no le interesan los muchachos. Pero por supuesto que a esa edad todas las chicas viven de fantasías que ellas mismas crean. En cuanto a si Sakura se ha adaptado al colegio, creo, señora Kinomoto, que enviarla a este instituto ha sido lo mejor que pudieron hacer por ella. Es muy feliz aquí. Se siente como en su casa; me refiero a que tiene un sentimiento de pertenencia.

-Yo sabía que aquí sería feliz. Sus padres están por divorciarse. Acabo de decírselo a Sakura. La noticia no pareció afectarla demasiado, pero ¿cómo saber lo que sucede en la mente de una chica de su edad? Es posible que se culpe, lo cual sería absurdo, y así acabo de decírselo. Pero quería advertirla a usted acerca de esta situación, para que esté alerta ante cualquier comportamiento extraño de mi nieta.

...&&&&&&&&&&&...

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... **

**no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**nos vemos**


	4. Capitulo 3: La traición

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia... **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen-... **

**Atención este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes (violación) si se las quieren saltar les avisare.**

**...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...**

**CAPITULO 3**

Mi queridísima Sakura:

Naoko y yo estaremos en París durante la semana del 11 de abril. Te adjunto un pasaje. Queremos que te reúnas allí con nosotros. No dejes de ir. Tengo especiales deseos de volver a verte.

Abril de 2012

**LA TRAICIÓN**

Por fin volvería a verlo. Hacía un día y medio que Sakura no comía; se sentía demasiado excitada. Sabía que estaba distinta, pero ¿habría cambiado bastante? El príncipe estaba acostumbrado a Naoko, y Naoko era perfecta. Es cierto que ella ya no era la tonta que se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, sin animarse a hablar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que contemplarlo con expresión de adoración, pero desde esa época habían transcurrido casi dos años. Y en ese tiempo todavía era joven, demasiado joven, o torpe y tonta. Ahora en cambio era mayor, había madurado. Tenía dieciocho años y era prácticamente una mujer. Sintió las manos pegajosas y sudadas.

Estaba en Francia, y viajaba en una limusina blanca, enviada por el príncipe, rumbo al hotel George V, y sólo faltaban unos minutos para que volviera a verlo, por primera vez desde su casamiento con Naoko. Al pensarlo, se estremeció de placer. Por supuesto que Naoko también estaría allí, pero no le importaba. Sólo deseaba verlo, mirarlo, saber que era feliz.

Sacó la carta arrugada del bolso y la leyó una vez más:

Firmaba igual que había firmado todas las postales que le había enviado durante los últimos dos años: "Con amor, Itachi." Ella había cumplido dieciocho años el mes anterior. Ya era casi una mujer adulta. Además tenía buena figura, no tan perfecta como la de Naoko, pero no estaba nada mal. Tenía unos pechos bien formados y un bonito trasero. El problema era su estatura, pero recordaba que él era aún más alto. El príncipe la vería como una mujer, no podía ser de otro modo. Y, como siempre, al llegar a ese punto, contuvo su imaginación. Itachi estaba casado con su hermanastra. Y allí acababa todo.

Por lo que ella sabía, no había habido más embarazos. ¡Pobre príncipe! De haber estado casado con ella, Sakura habría hecho lo que fuera por él, le habría dado tantos hijos como quisiese. Era un hombre muy especial y merecía todo lo bueno que la vida pudiera brindarle.

Empezó a soñar con él, y sus sueños eran siempre idénticos, sin la menor variación. Itachi la tomaba entre sus brazos y le decía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. La subía en volandas al yate y la tripulación sonreía, mirándolos con aprobación: eran la pareja perfecta. De alguna manera, Naoko había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Por supuesto que no había muerto, eso no estaría bien. Sencillamente desaparecía y el príncipe era libre y ella estaba a su lado y lo estaría durante el resto de su vida. ¡Oh, cuánto lo amaba! Y en sus sueños él la amaba con idéntica intensidad. Era su príncipe. Era su dios. Lanzó un suspiro al oír los ruidos de tráfico de París. Soñar despierta era maravilloso, y siempre le costaba poner fin a sus fantasías. Sakura no veía a Naoko desde la fiesta de boda. Cuando, durante el último año y medio, el príncipe y Naoko habían viajado a Japón y habían estado en Tokio, nadie había invitado a Sakura a la casa paterna.

Y ellos nunca la visitaron. Sakura estaba convencida de que la responsable de ello era Naoko. Su hermanastra no le tenía simpatía, posiblemente nunca se la había tenido y ahora había dejado de simular.

Entonces, ¿por qué ese repentino cambio de idea? ¿Por qué quería verla ahora? Sakura no sabía qué pensar. Suponía que el príncipe se había empeñado en ello.

Sin duda era gracias a él que Sakura estaba en París. Naoko no debió de tener más remedio que aceptar los deseos de su marido.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía náuseas. Tragó saliva con fuerza, respiro hondo el aire maravilloso de París y trató de ensayar lo que le diría. Tenía la mente en blanco y se sentía una estúpida. Empezó a deprimirse al pensar que haría el papel de tonta frente al príncipe y Naoko. Y esta se reiría de ella. Y se lo contaría al padre de ambas, que también reiría a carcajadas.

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, pidió que la condujeran a la suite del príncipe Itachi Akimaya. Se preguntó si él se encontraría allí para recibirla o si sólo estaría esperándola Naoko. No importa, se dijo, aunque ahora no esté allí, llegará en cualquier momento. Rogó que se le ocurriera decir algo inteligente, algo que impresionara a Itachi, algo que lograra que hasta Naoko la mirase con renovado respeto.

El botones se hizo cargo de su equipaje y la escoltó por un amplio corredor alfombrado del duodécimo piso. Sakura aminoró la marcha. Estaba tan nerviosa que tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas de sudor.

El botones llamó a la puerta de la suite. Dentro no se oía ningún ruido. Sakura estaba tan excitada que sentía ganas de vomitar.

El botones volvió a llamar a la puerta. Ella oyó pasos que se aproximaban. Después la puerta se abrió lentamente. Allí estaba él. Vestía pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca abierta, y le sonreía. Estaba tan maravilloso que Sakura no alcanzó a ver a nadie más. Itachi le indicó al botones que depositara las maletas junto a la puerta. Le dio una propina. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchaba su francés fluido, percibía su magnetismo.

El príncipe se volvió hacia Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Por fin estás aquí! -exclamó, tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, y de repente Sakura se encontró entre los brazos de él, igual que en sus sueños. No lo podía creer. Itachi la abrazaba, y se alegraba de verla, y su cuerpo cálido se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Le acarició el pelo y la espalda, y su aliento era dulce.

La alejó y la estudió de arriba abajo en silencio, durante no menos de un minuto. Ella permaneció muy quieta y erguida.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Itachi finalmente-. Has crecido mucho más de lo que yo creía. Dentro de un par de años serás toda una mujer, y muy hermosa.

Ella rió y le dio una palmada en el brazo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un gesto infantil, y se maldijo por ello. Pero le parecía extraño que él la halagara con tanta dulzura.

-Hace dos años yo era horrible -dijo con voz un poco alta, porque se sentía desconcertada-. Supongo que ahora estoy un poco mejor.

-Eso son tonterías -replicó él. Volvió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Es una pena que hayas crecido. Pero aquí estás, casi tan alta como yo. Sakura resistió la tentación de hundir los hombros.

-¡No, no! No es una crítica. Me gusta. Todas las muchachas crecen. Me gusta mucho que seas alta. Con tu hermana tengo que inclinarme, y eso hace que me duela el cuello. Sí, una chica alta es algo muy agradable.

-¿Dónde está Naoko?

El príncipe desvió la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

-No está aquí.

Sakura sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Ahora no le quedaría más remedio que irse. ¡No era justo! Si no estaba Naoko, él no querría que ella se quedara. Tuvo deseos de llorar. Tuvo deseos de matar a su hermana, por egoísta. La maldijo por haberle hecho eso.

-Esta mañana partió para Londres -explicó el príncipe tras unos instantes de tenso silencio.

-Pero ¿por qué no ha esperado a verme? Sabía que yo llegaría esta tarde. ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, Sakura. Tu hermana quería verte, pero fue más fuerte su necesidad de alejarse de mí. No lo tomes como algo personal. Seré sincero contigo. A Naoko ya no le intereso mucho, por eso tiene actitudes como esta. Posiblemente te hayas enterado por tu padre de que ha vuelto a trabajar. Yo soy un hombre rico, puedo cuidar de ella, comprarle todo lo que necesite. Pero dice que quiere ser independiente. Le rogué que no lo hiciera, le supliqué que se quedara en la villa, que fuera anfitriona en mi casa, que se hiciera amiga de los amigos de mi familia, que volviera a quedar embarazada, pero se negó. ¡Ay, mi dulce Sakura, yo no debería hablar de esas cosas! Por favor, te pido que lo olvides. Créeme: te juro que Naoko no se fue por causa tuya.

Vio la expresión de adoración que se pintaba en los ojos increíbles de Sakura, la furia que le provocaba la actitud de su hermana, y sonrió con cansancio.

-Tú eres una buena chica, Sakura. Ven, pondremos el equipaje en tu cuarto, y después saldremos a dar un paseo. Estamos en París, y tengo muchísimas cosas que mostrarte. No hay ninguna necesidad de que interrumpas tu visita, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió, feliz.

Sakura trató de no pensar en lo que le acababa de decir Itachi. ¿Que él ya no le interesaba a Naoko? ¿Por qué, por el amor de Dios? ¿Significaría eso que estaban por divorciarse? Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. En ese caso él sería libre. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Sólo tenía dieciocho años y el príncipe treinta y uno o treinta y dos. No se casaría con ella. Era tonto ilusionarse. Para él, ella no era más que una criatura. Y su cuñada, además. Si él y Naoko se divorciaban, ¿no volvería a verlo nunca más? Al pensar en esa posibilidad se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cara? ¿Por qué lloras? Vamos, dime qué te pasa.

¿Qué podía decir? Sakura lo miró en silencio por encima de la mesa colocada en la terraza de Les Deux Magots. Acababa de llamarla "querida" en italiano.

-Toma, bebe un poco más de vino. -No quería más vino. Pocas veces en su vida había bebido vino, y empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada. Tenía miedo de vomitar. Le dio el vaso, que todavía estaba casi lleno. Itachi sonrió y se lo llenó hasta el borde-. Bébelo todo, Sakura.

Lo hizo por complacerlo. Quería verlo sonreír, que aunque fuera por unos instantes olvidara a Naoko y las cosas terribles que le había hecho,

-Háblame del colegio -pidió el príncipe, acomodándose en la silla-. ¿Tú y tus amigas intercambian confidencias sobre sus pretendientes? ¿Comentan entre ustedes lo atractivos que son los chicos? ¿Comparan sus atributos físicos? -Al ver que ella meneaba la cabeza, exclamó-: ¡Cómo! ¿No sales con nadie?

-No. Tal vez cuando vaya a la universidad. Mi amiga Tomoyo dice que se supone que entonces...

-¿Qué se supone? ¡Ah, amor mío! ¿Quieres decir que se supone que entonces debes perder tu virginidad?

Ella no podía hablar; asintió. "Amor mío." Eran efectos del vino. No podía ser que hubiera oído correctamente.

-Yo... ni siquiera he conocido un muchacho a quien quisiera, bien..., siquiera besar.

El pareció presentir su azoramiento, pues cambió de tema.

Empezó a llover.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia, sin que les importara mojarse, olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba. El príncipe le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo. Rieron mucho. Ella sentía hacia él una adoración absoluta, una devoción completa, y adivinó que Itachi lo sabía. No le importó.

Cuando llegaron a la suite, él no trató de entretenerla con más conversación. Le dio un beso casto en la frente y la empujó con suavidad hacia el dormitorio. Ella no quería que terminara la velada, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba borracha, no demasiado, sino mareada y extenuada después del largo viaje en avión. Sonrió y, mientras se lavaba los dientes en el cuarto de baño, soltó unas cuantas risitas. Se puso el camisón de algodón y se metió en la cama. La habitación giraba a su alrededor. Se sintió ligera y tibia, y el mareo formaba parte de la dulzura de su estado de ánimo. ¡Qué noche maravillosa! Mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. La mejor noche de toda su vida. ¡ Itachi era perfecto y cálido, y tan tierno! Sí, perfecto, y tal vez el día siguiente fuese igual...

Era el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, con los pensamientos ya confusos y vagos, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y un rayo de la luz procedente de la sala le iluminó el rostro.

Se incorporó de inmediato, confusa. -¿Qué pasa, Itachi?

El príncipe estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta, cubierto por una bata, descalzo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Sakura observó que sonreía. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-He estado pensando, cara... -dijo él, avanzando hacia ella-. He estado pensando en ti desde el día de mi casamiento. Desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa.

En ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Itachi no llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. Tenía las piernas cubiertas de vello negro, desnudas. Algo se agitó en su interior, una sensación de alarma completamente desconocida, algo que hizo que el corazón le latiera con fuerza, algo que la aterrorizó. Se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta y esperó, sin comprender, sin querer comprender.

-He estado pensando que es absurdo que una criatura hermosa e inocente como tú permita que un chico torpe le quite la virginidad. No disfrutarías nada. Llorarías y te resultaría odioso. No, he decidido que no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

En ese momento Sakura supo con toda claridad lo que él quería decir. Quedó paralizada de horror. En ese instante, sus sueños e ilusiones murieron y se convirtieron en frías cenizas. Ese hombre era un desconocido, y ella tenía miedo. Había sido ciega y estúpida, una chiquilla ingenua. ¡Oh, Dios, qué iba a hacer? Estaba allí a solas con él. Se sintió fría, aterida, aterrorizada.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Sakura -continuó él con su voz cálida y suave, mientras se acercaba. Ella medía con su miedo cada paso que él daba hacia la cama. Le costaba respirar-. ¡No me mires así, cara! Soy Itachi, el hombre a quien amas desde hace casi dos años. No he cambiado. Voy a enseñarte a ser mujer, y me lo agradecerás. Dime, cara, cuánto te han acariciado... Así lo llaman ustedes, los adolescentes, ¿verdad? Bueno, debes decirme todo lo que has permitido que te hicieran esos torpes imberbes.

Sakura sentía la boca seca.

-¡Eres el marido de mi hermanastra! -consiguió articular.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-Naoko es frígida y realmente aburrida con sus prejuicios burgueses. Además, al contrario de lo que piensa el imbécil de tu padre, es una idiota. No es hermosa, no es perfecta, no es nada. Naoko no importa, así como no importó ese estúpido bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Mientras estuvo embarazada actuó como una tonta, como si eso fuese muy importante para ella, para mí, para mi familia. Ya bastante trabajo me daba soportarla a ella, sin que esa criatura la hinchara como un globo. ¡Ah, sí, eso fue demasiado!

"Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, eras completamente torpe, todo rodillas, huesos y codos, exactamente lo que me gusta. En cuanto te vi en la fiesta de boda supe que en el futuro serías muy hermosa, pero también supe que serías mayor, y eso me resultaba odioso. Te deseaba entonces, con toda tu torpeza de adolescente, con tu inocencia infantil y tu candidez. ¡Dios, te deseaba a ti y deseaba tu virginidad! Quería cubrirme con tu dulce inocencia. Todavía te deseo; deseo tu virginidad aún más que antes. No creí que sería así, porque ya tienes dieciocho años, pero la deseo. Los otros hombres te considerarán más hermosa en el futuro pero eso es para ellos, no para mí.

"No, no puedo esperar más, Sakura. Ya he tenido que esperarte demasiado. Sudaba y me preocupaba, pensando que llegaría tarde. Y para empeorar las cosas, tu padre te envió a ese colegio de Tomoeda. Yo sé lo que son las chicas de hoy en día: se acuestan cuando son demasiado jóvenes, permiten que los muchachos las posean en los asientos traseros de sus destartalados coches. Pero a los dieciocho años, tú sigues siendo virgen. Dios sabe que cuando tengas veinte, te habrás acostado con media docena de muchachos. Serán todos torpes y aburridos. ¡No lo permitiré! Te enseñaré a discriminar. Te enseñaré cómo se hace el amor con un príncipe.

Sakura gritó, y el sonido de su propia voz la devolvió a la realidad. Pero esa realidad era desagradable y estaba muy cerca. Rodó sobre sí misma para alejarse de él, y se puso de pie al otro lado de la cama.

El príncipe seguía sonriendo. Se acercó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? Soy yo, Sakura, y me has amado desde el día en que me conociste. Admítelo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Oh, Dios, no eres como yo creía!

En ese momento él se movió con rapidez. Sakura trató de esquivarlo, pero él le aferró los brazos y la arrastró de vuelta al lecho.

-No me molesta que luches y te defiendas de mí -dijo, hablando contra la mejilla de Sakura, que sintió su aliento caliente, su voz aguda-. A ti no te gustará tanto, pero a mí sí. ¡Me encantará! -Seguía sonriendo, y ella alcanzó a ver el empaste de oro de una de sus muelas.

**...atención acá comienza la escena, si la lee es bajo su responsabilidad, avisare cuando termine por si la quiere saltar...**

-¡No, maldito seas, no! -Se dio cuenta de que las palabras no surtían efecto sobre él. Iba a violarla. En cuanto pensó en esa palabra, una serie de imágenes oscuras se cruzaron por su mente, y creyó que se volvería loca. Itachi estaba rasgándole el cuello del camisón, y ella sintió un frío en el pecho. Empezó a patearlo; sus piernas eran fuertes y el príncipe gimió de dolor. Después Sakura le clavó las rodillas en la entrepierna, y él le tomó las muñecas y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza al tiempo que le inmovilizaba las piernas. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le costaba sujetarle ambas muñecas con una mano, pues ella era demasiado fuerte y alta y estaba en excelente estado físico.

-¡Quieres quedarte quieta de una vez, maldita zorra japonesa! ¡No seas como la imbécil de tu hermana! -le gritó.

Ese era el verdadero Itachi, el hombre con quien Naoko se había casado de buena fe, el hombre con quien Sakura había fantaseado y soñado..., y él había tramado ese viaje con la única intención de violarla... ¡Dios, no podía creerlo! Sakura se debatía, tratando de volver a levantar las piernas: Tenía buenos músculos y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse quieta como una víctima propiciatoria. Recordó las recomendaciones que le hacían en su curso de defensa personal: "Grita, grita, grita." ¿ Itachi habría hecho eso antes, con chicas italianas? ¿Se quedarían estas quietas, lloriqueando, y dejando que las violara? Sakura le aulló en la cara, salpicándolo de saliva. Consiguió alzarse y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

De repente él le soltó una mano y ella aprovechó para arañarle la cara. Él le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sakura sintió un dolor agudo, vio relámpagos de luz y jadeó. El volvió a pegarle, con fuerza.

Por unos instantes ella quedó al borde de la inconsciencia, tiempo suficiente para que él le rasgara el camisón hasta abajo. Se puso a horcajadas encima de ella para impedir que levantara las piernas, y la miró fijamente. Sonreía, y había una expresión de triunfo en sus ojos oscuros. La obligó a bajar las manos hasta el vientre y se las sostuvo allí.

-No creí que tus pechos y tus pezones fueran tan grandes -dijo, con evidente desagrado. Toda su suavidad y su gentileza habían desaparecido-. La mayoría de las jovencitas no están tan desarrolladas como tú, pero en realidad no importa. Yo decidí esperar, de modo que la culpa es sólo mía. -Como no podía sostenerle ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, tuvo que levantarle los brazos para poder tocarle los pechos.

Al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Itachi contra su carne, Sakura gritó.

Él volvió a pegarle con el puño, sin dejar de sonreír. Sakura volvió a gritar. El lanzó un furioso gruñido y apoyó la boca contra la de ella. Fue un beso brutal y a Sakura le dolió, al tiempo que le dejaba un gusto de sangre. Se estaba mordiendo su propia lengua. Deseó que él le metiera la lengua en la boca. Se la arrancaría de un mordisco, pero no lo hizo.

Sin advertencia previa, él volvió a pegarle.

Sakura perdió la conciencia por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Itachi le separaba las piernas y la miraba, la tocaba, le provocaba dolor. Supo que estaba listo, que sólo esperaba que ella despertase. Al verla abrir los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y la penetró con violencia.

Sakura se irguió, gritando de dolor. Él acometía contra ella, cada vez con mayor rudeza, y aunque Sakura aullaba y lloraba, no se detenía.

Las lágrimas empezaban a ahogarla, pero continuó gritando.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Le pegó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora jadeaba, y le hacía cada vez más daño. Vagamente Sakura se dio cuenta de que Itachi disfrutaba de ese momento. Eso era lo que siempre había querido de ella. Sakura volvió a gritar con el labio inferior ensangrentado y el gusto de la sangre en la boca. Consiguió liberar la mano derecha y le propinó un puñetazo en la boca. El príncipe se puso frenético, y comenzó a pegarle al ritmo de sus acometidas. Entonces, de repente, se puso tenso, su cuerpo se inmovilizó, se le arqueó la espalda. Ella se resistía, gritaba e intentaba quitárselo de encima. Notó que el príncipe llegaba al punto culminante del placer y la inundaba, y en ese momento deseó morir.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios, no!

**... Fin de la escena...**

Sakura se sobresaltó al oír esa voz inesperada y volvió a gritar con incredulidad. Era Naoko, que los miraba, estupefacta, desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Ayúdame, Naoko! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

El príncipe no pareció oír la voz de su esposa. Jadeaba y se estremecía encima de Sakura. Después gimió, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se contraía con la fuerza del orgasmo.

-¡Ayúdame, Naoko!

El príncipe soltó una carcajada y volvió a pegarle con fuerza en el mentón. Alzó nuevamente la mano para propinarle otro golpe, sin dejar ni por un instante de sonreír. Había llegado al límite de su placer, pero no de su violencia.

Se oyó un ruido sordo. De repente el príncipe se puso tenso y se quedó mirando a Sakura, confuso, con el entrecejo fruncido. Todavía dentro de ella, giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, y vio a su mujer, de pie a menos de tres metros de distancia, apuntándolo con una pistola.

-¿Naoko? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en casa. Deberías estar atendiendo a mi madre. ¿Por qué me has disparado? ¿Por qué?

-¡Es mi hermana! -gritó Naoko, pálida. Apuntó y volvió a apretar el gatillo.

El príncipe se estremeció cuando la bala penetró en su cuerpo; cayó de costado, salió de dentro de Sakura ,y se desplomó en el suelo.

Sakura estaba aturdida. Veía el arma, veía la cama manchada de sangre. Se inclinó para mirar al príncipe. Tenia el pecho cubierto de sangre. Y entonces vio sus propias piernas ensangrentadas y el esperma que goteaba con lentitud de su vagina.

Empezó a temblar sin control.

Comprendió vagamente que estaba fuera de sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía el cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, y no lograba pensar. Allí estaba Naoko, de pie, pálida, con los ojos dilatados y empuñando esa maldita pistola. Y de repente su hermana preguntó, con - una voz aterrorizante porque no tenía inflexiones: -¿Estás bien, Sakura?

\- N... no.

-¡Dios, no conseguí llegar a tiempo! Lo siento, Sakura, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que planeaba. Esta vez el muy cabrón cubrió sus rastros, de modo que demoré más en descubrirlo. Cuando me di cuenta de que seguía detrás de ti, creí enloquecer. Al principio no pude creerlo. Era demasiado, hasta para él. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¿Está muerto?

-¿Muerto? Debería estarlo. Le he disparado dos veces. -Miró el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe-. Le he disparado dos veces a ese cabrón.

De pronto Naoko se dejó caer de rodillas. Empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mientras de su garganta surgía un sonido agudo y penetrante. La pistola cayó de sus dedos sobre la alfombra.

Al ver a su hermana Naoko la perfecta, la brillante, la hermosa, convertida en una mujer destrozada, Sakura recuperó en parte la cordura. Vio la realidad y comprendió lo que tendrían que afrontar.

Bajó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a su hermana. No miró al príncipe. En ese momento carecía de importancia. Tampoco tuvo conciencia del camisón rasgado que caía a los costados de su cuerpo. Tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Contrólate, Naoko! ¡Basta, por el amor de Dios!

-Lo he asesinado. No podemos hacer nada. Lo he asesinado y ahora todo terminó.

-¡No, no! Escúchame. Me has salvado. Él estaba violándome. Ha sido en legítima defensa. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Te lo aseguro, Naoko.

Naoko la miraba fijamente, meneando con lentitud la cabeza. Estaba tan pálida que Sakura creyó que se desmayaría. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Chiquilla idiota! -dijo Naoko, sin dejar de menear la cabeza. En ese momento su voz sonaba fuerte y áspera, y en sus ojos oscuros había una expresión de locura. Permitiste que creyera que deseabas esto. Itachi no es normal. Confundió tu enamoramiento de adolescente con un deseo lujurioso. Has permitido que durante dos años se preparara para este momento. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te escribió sus emotivas postales? ¿Te demostró lo cariñoso y tierno que era? ¿Lo mucho que te apreciaba? No, no es necesario que digas nada. Ya es tarde. Lo sé todo, ¿sabes?, porque nunca modifica su rutina. No tiene necesidad, porque le permito divertirse. Cuando descubrí cómo era en realidad, no tuve elección. ¿Sabes por qué se casó conmigo, Sakura? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! Se casó por mi herencia. Los intereses de mi fondo fiduciario no le bastan. Y allí estabas tú, mirándolo boquiabierta, como si fuera un dios. Viniste corriendo, ¿verdad? Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que le encantan las jovencitas. A mí me considera poco menos que una vieja. Ya me consideraba vieja cuando nos casamos. Para él, dieciocho años es el límite. En tu casó tuvo que esperar, porque no pudo tenerte antes. Apuesto a que se moría de angustia, pensando que algún muchacho se le habría adelantado, quitándote la virginidad. Pero ya no importa. Lo habría matado de todos modos, aunque no lo hubiera descubierto violándote. ¡Chiquilla tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta!

Naoko se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar. Sakura la observaba, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar. No, no era el momento de pensar. Era el momento de actuar.

Se quitó el camisón hecho jirones. Sentía algo desagradablemente pegajoso entre las piernas y una vaga sensación punzante en su interior. La cara le palpitaba por los golpes que había recibido. Sentía ganas de vomitar. Tenía dieciocho años. Era demasiado joven, y sin embargo no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Para el caso era como si estuviese sola con un muerto.

¿Qué hacer?

Consiguió ponerse de pie. Sintió que empezaba a temblar y supo que estaba por perder el control sobre sí, igual que Naoko. No podía permitirlo.

Se acercó al teléfono y levantó el auricular. Se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose cómo se pediría en francés que la comunicaran con la policía. Le temblaba la mano. Respiró hondo. Cuando oyó la voz de la operadora, dijo:

**_-_**Les gendarmes, s'il vous plait. C'est trés important.

De repente, el príncipe soltó un gemido.

...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...

**Bueno chicas y chicos... si alguna vez estuvieran en alguna situación así por favor denuncien no se queden callados nunca... nadie absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de tocarlos si ustedes no lo permiten... no acepten nunca este tipo de vejación... tampoco acepten nunca que nadie les insulte o les diga que ustedes no valen nada... cada una de las personas de este mundo es valiosa.. si tú eres valiosa nunca lo pongas en duda... **

**nos vemos... **


	5. Capitulo 4: Consecuencias

**Hola! Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo... el tema ya se terminaron mis vacaciones así que vuelvo mañana a trabajar y eso implica menos tiempo pro tratare de estar actualizando día por medio (espero) **

**En fin... Ya saben que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... **

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

**:::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

Cuando llegó la policía, Sakura se hallaba en el cuarto de baño, vomitando. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se envolvió con una manta. Tenía la boca seca y sentía un regusto amargo. Naoko estaba de pie, pálida e inmóvil, con la pistola de nuevo en la mano, mirando fijamente a su marido, que seguía desnudo, tendido sobre la alfombra y cubierto de sangre, quejándose.

Sakura tuvo conciencia de una serie de hombres que los miraban a los tres, tratando de comprender lo sucedido. Se arrebujó más con la manta. Le dolía la cara, le ardían las entrañas y sentía unos fuertes retortijones en el vientre. No podía hablar; miraba fijamente a los recién llegados. Oyó los sollozos de Naoko, después vio entrar a dos hombres que portaban una camilla. Colocaron sobre ella al príncipe y se lo llevaron. Lo último que Sakura vio de él fue un rostro grisáceo, su cabello gris empapado de sudor, pegado al cráneo, y oyó que se quejaba.

Uno de los policías, un joven de grandes bigotes negros, se acercó a Sakura. Ella retrocedió, con una mano frente a su cuerpo, para alejarlo. Fue un movimiento instintivo. El hombre le hablaba en voz baja, pero ella no lograba entender lo que decía. Entonces, uno de los hombres habló en inglés.

-Usted no está en condiciones de caminar -dijo-. la llevaremos alzada, mademoiselle. No le dolerá. Le prometo que ahora todo estará bien.

¿Bien? ¡Eso era una locura! Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el hombre la alzó para llevarla hasta el ascensor y luego al coche patrulla. Vio rostros ávidos que se apretaban contra las ventanillas del vehículo y oyó voces de gente que hablaba a gritos. Oyó la sirena. Todo eso formaba parte de la realidad, y ella no se sentía capaz de tolerarlo. Se preguntó dónde estaría Naoko. Sintió el horror de lo que había sucedido, de lo que ella permitió que le sucediera. Aunque no tenía frío, no podía dejar de temblar.

El oficial de policía la llevó en volandas hasta la sala de urgencias del hospital y la depositó sobre la camilla de un cubículo rodeado de cortinas. Sakura temblaba, le castañeteaban los dientes y aferraba la manta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Entonces entraron dos hombres de bata blanca y aspecto impaciente. Empezaron a tironear de la manta. Pero Sakura sabía que debajo estaba desnuda y que tenía los muslos cubiertos de esperma del príncipe, todavía húmedo y pegajoso, mezclado con sangre suya. Comenzó a forcejear con esos hombres, gritándoles que la dejaran en paz mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Pero no le sirvió de nada. Uno de los hombres la sujetó. El otro le quitó la manta y la arrojó al suelo. Después le dobló las piernas contra el pecho. Ambos le hablaban, pero ella no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Sakura se irguió, le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula al médico y lo obligó a retroceder. Para no perder el equilibrio, el hombre agitó los brazos y tiró al suelo una bandeja con instrumental. Sakura trató de coger la manta, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. De pronto apareció un tercer hombre, y entre los tres lograron sujetarla. Volvieron a doblarle las piernas sobre el vientre y uno se las separó. Y esos hombres, los tres, empezaron a mirarla entre las piernas, y de repente uno de ellos le metió dos dedos dentro del cuerpo y ella experimentó un dolor agudo, gritó y trato de desasirse. Entonces sintió que el médico doblaba los dedos dentro de ella. Gritó y gritó, pero él no se detuvo. Por fin sacó los dedos y ella vio que los tres observaban esa mano que había estado dentro de su cuerpo.

Siguieron toqueteándola. Le introdujeron un instrumento frío, grueso y duro, y luego lo sacaron. A través de una niebla de dolor y humillación, Sakura los vio fruncir el entrecejo y asentir. Sintió un ardor terrible en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Le clavaron una aguja en la nalga. Uno de los hombres le dio una palmada, como si ella fuese un animalito doméstico. Después no sintió nada más.

Despertó en una habitación. Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo y tenía las piernas separadas. Gritó y trató de levantarse, pero los hombres no estaban allí, sólo una enfermera que la lavaba con agua tibia y jabón.

La joven enfermera le sonrió y le dio una suave palmada. Luego habló en un inglés claro, sin ningún acento francés.

-No, no tenga miedo. Por favor, quédese quieta. Sí, así. Por fin me han autorizado a lavarla. Los médicos ya tienen toda la evidencia que necesitaban y se han asegurado de que no tuviera heridas internas. En cuanto termine de asearla y le dé sus píldoras, le administraré un calmante. No queremos que quede embarazada con esto. Vamos, mujer, deje de llorar. Todavía está en estado de shock, lo cual es completamente natural. ¡Ah! Esos malditos médicos la asustaron, ¿verdad? ¡Qué hombres tan tontos! ¡Después de todo lo que le pasó!

Aquí estoy, desnuda, pensó Sakura, junto a una desconocida que me está lavando; he sido violada y Naoko a matados a tiros a su esposo. Era demasiado. Cerró los ojos, deseando poder borrar de su memoria todas las imágenes horribles que la asaltaban.

Cuando volvió a despertar, fuera había luz y el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Es cerca de mediodía, pensó, vagamente sorprendida, porque había sido en plena noche, cuando el príncipe...

Por unos instantes no supo dónde se encontraba. Entonces, pese a que su mente luchaba contra los recuerdos, lo recordó todo. Empezó a llorar, como si sus lágrimas surgieran de un grifo abierto imposible de cerrar. La garganta le dolía al tragar. Y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de llorar. Por fin decidió que no importaba. Por suerte, estaba sola. La cara le dolía, y tenía la sensación de que alguien le hubiera desgarrado las entrañas.

La puerta se abrió en silencio. Ella mantuvo la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado. No quería ver a nadie. -¿Mademoiselle? -dijo con mucha suavidad una voz de hombre-. Por favor, le pido que hable conmigo. Lo lamento, pero es indispensable.

Sakura volvió lentamente la cabeza sobre la almohada. Advirtió la expresión de sorpresa del hombre y la posterior de pena que apareció en su rostro antes de que consiguiera impedirlo.

Levantó una mano y se tocó la mejilla y el mentón heridos. El príncipe le había pegado muchas veces y con fuerza, con el puño cerrado.

-¿Está muerto?

El inspector contestó sin vacilar y en tono indiferente:

-No, no ha muerto. Su hermana no tiene buena puntería. El príncipe Akiyama vivirá. Se sentirá bastante mal durante un par de semanas, pero vivirá. En este momento, sin embargo, no quiero hablar de él. La que me preocupa es usted. Por favor, le pido que me diga exactamente lo que sucedió.

Sakura meneó la cabeza. Volvieron a brotarle las lágrimas, y tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡Le dolía tanto la garganta!

-Tranquilícese, por favor -insistió él-. Así está mejor. Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera, no hay prisa. Todo esto es muy difícil. Lo sé, petite. Sencillamente tómese su tiempo.

-A ella no conseguirá sacarle nada coherente. Yo le diré exactamente lo que sucedió, inspector.

Era Subaru Kinomoto, de pie en el vano de la puerta, con aspecto seguro y confiado. Sakura no daba crédito. Su padre había acudido nada más enterarse de lo que le había sucedido. Había viajado hasta París, porque era necesario que estuviese a su lado. Sakura sintió que una oleada de alivio, de amor, recorría su cuerpo, y le perdonó su anterior indiferencia, sus crueldades. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, pero se sentía demasiado débil. No tenía importancia, porque ahora estaba allí su padre para ayudarla. Le sonrió y susurró:

-¡Papá!

Subaru Kinomoto la miró y apartó enseguida la mirada. Antes de que el inspector pudiera volver a hablar, dijo, señalando a Sakura con una mano:

-Hace casi dos años, cuando apenas tenía dieciséis, esta chiquilla tonta se enamoró del príncipe Itachi Akimaya, el día de su casamiento con mi hija Naoko. Sakura lo adoraba y se lo demostró. Lo trataba como a un dios; entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer él? Al fin y al cabo no es más que un hombre. La invitó a París, le pagó el pasaje y ella aceptó de inmediato. Pero cuando decidió tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, Sakura cambió de idea y luchó contra él. Mi pobre hija mayor tuvo que protegerla. Se vio obligada a disparar contra su propio esposo. -Se volvió hacia Sakura y añadió en voz baja-: Eres penosa... Mírate... ni siquiera comprendo cómo es posible que un hombre haya querido ponerte las manos encima. Y ahora, ¡mira en el problema en que nos has metido!

**_-_**Monsieur! C'est assez! ¡Ya basta!

Subaru retrocedió. Respiraba con agitación, furioso. Esa maldita chica había estado a punto de arruinar la vida de Naoko. Y en ese momento trataba de bajarse de la cama, llorando y temblando, mientras se tironeaba el ridículo camisón del hospital que no alcanzaba a cubrirle esas piernas absurdamente largas.

-¡Eso no es cierto, papá, tú sabes que no lo es! -susurraba Sakura entre jadeos-. Naoko me dijo que a él le gustaban las adolescentes, y que ya cuando se casaron ella no le gustaba porque le parecía vieja. Me dijo que en mi caso tuvo que esperar porque no pudo tenerme antes. Me dijo que el príncipe era un enfermo y que ella se apresuró a venir en cuanto descubrió lo que planeaba hacer...

-¡Cállate, maldita imbécil! -le espetó Subaru con toda la fuerza de su autoridad paterna. Y enseguida agregó, en voz baja y tono malévolo-: ¡No me mientas, Sakura! Tú aceptaste vivir una aventura con él. Y cuando Itachi se comportó de forma un poco ruda y te pegó una bofetada, dijiste a los gritos que te estaba violando, y tu hermana se vio obligada a defenderte. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Has arruinado la vida de tu hermana!

El inspector Shinomori se interpuso entre padre e hija. El odio de ese hombre le resultaba increíble. Y lo había pillado tan de sorpresa que no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Qué habría hecho la muchacha para merecer eso? Consiguió dominarse y, con calma y mucha formalidad, dijo:

-Y ahora, señor Kinomoto, le pido por favor que salga de la habitación. Los médicos me han dicho que su hija todavía se encuentra en estado de shock. Además, está dolorida. Como podrá comprobar por el estado de su cara, el príncipe la golpeó con saña. Además, tiene heridas internas. Yo creo que, en este caso, la palabra "rudo" no se corresponde con la realidad. En mi opinión, usted debe analizar mejor lo sucedido. El príncipe fue brutal con su hija. Más tarde hablaré con usted, monsieur.

Subaru tuvo deseos de enviar a la mierda a aquel estúpido inspector, pero pese a su furia comprendió que no sería prudente. Ese hombre podía crearle problemas. Estaban en el extranjero, y allí él no tenía autoridad.

Entonces pensó en su dulce Naoko, que lo esperaba abajo en un coche alquilado, cansada, silenciosa e infeliz, en mucho peor estado que esa zorra que estaba allí tendida, mirándolo fijamente como si con sus palabras la hubiera dejado de piedra. Naoko lo necesitaba para que le indicara lo que había que hacer a fin de poner las cosas en orden. Era su padre, y la quería. Se haría cargo de todo y solucionaría sus problemas. Saludó al inspector con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Sin volver a mirar a Sakura, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

El inspector contempló a Sakura en silencio. Le inspiraba una pena enorme. Ardía en deseos de propinar una trompada a Subaru Kinomoto, pero en lugar de eso dijo con gran suavidad:

-Yo tengo una hija de su edad. Es igual a usted, mademoiselle. Se llama Felice. El año pasado se enamoró de un hombre mayor, y empezó a actuar de una manera tan tonta que todos nos desesperamos. Pero ese hombre no era un enfermo sino un ser normal, y comprendió que mi hija no era más que una chiquilla y que estaba viviendo un enamoramiento de adolescente. Fue bueno con ella, pero nada más. No intentó sacar partido de la situación. Ningún hombre normal lo haría. ¿Lo comprende?

Ella lo miraba fijamente, con expresión ausente. ¡Qué podía importarle la hija de ese hombre!

-Sí, comprendo -contestó.

-Me alegro. Bueno, ahora dígame qué sucedió. La voz de Sakura era tan opaca como su mirada, y eso preocupó al inspector.

-Mi padre ya le dijo lo que sucedió. Lo que dijo es cierto, sólo que no fue exactamente así. El príncipe me dijo que él y Naoko me invitaban a pasar unos días con ellos en París. Es cierto que quería verlo a él. Me parecía el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Lo idolatraba. Creí que mi hermanastra no era la mujer que le convenía, que no era digna de él...

-¡Ah! ¿Y usted, mademoiselle, era la única mujer indicada para él?

-Sí. Creí que Naoko lo trataba mal, que no le daba lo que él necesitaba, lo que deseaba, lo que merecía. Por supuesto que él me habló de las cosas horribles que ella le hacía.

-¿Y usted se quedó aun cuando sabía que su hermana estaba ausente?

-Sí. Verá, me pareció natural. Me dijo que Naoko ya no lo quería y que se había marchado. Me sentí mal por él. ¡Estaba tan furiosa con mi hermana por que lo había herido! Él se comportó muy bien conmigo, y estuvo agradable, y me llevó a pasear por la ciudad, me mostró Montmartre. Era como si todos mis sueños se hubieran convertido en realidad. Y entonces, esa noche, entró en mi dormitorio y empezó a hacerme preguntas acerca de lo que yo permitía que me hicieran los chicos, y me dijo que quería enseñarme todas esas cosas. Entonces lo vi tal como es. Ya no me pareció apuesto, ni encantador, ni bueno. Le tuve mucho miedo. Me hizo daño, pero yo luché contra él, y grité como me habían enseñado en las clases de defensa personal y entonces empezó a pegarme hasta que...

El inspector esperó. Al ver que ella no conseguía pronunciar las palabras, dijo con suavidad:

-Y entonces entró su hermana y le disparó un tiro. ¿Ya había eyaculado dentro de usted?

Sakura asintió, y un espasmo le estremeció el cuerpo.

-¿Su hermana disparó por segunda vez?

-Sí, tuvo que hacerlo. Para protegerme. Entonces él me soltó y cayó al suelo. Creímos que estaba muerto, pero entonces soltó un quejido.

Shinomori le dio una palmada en la mano. No le sorprendió que la muchacha retrocediera con violencia. ¡Pobre criatura!, pensó.

-Ahora descanse, mademoiselle -le aconsejó-. Tiene que volver a ponerse fuerte. Después, ya verá cómo conseguirá olvidarlo. -Deseó que fuera así, pero lo dudaba. Esa criatura jamás olvidaría lo sucedido. Se preguntó cómo sería esa chica al cabo de cinco años-. Descanse, petite -añadió antes de salir.

Subaru Kinomoto abrió la puerta de la suite y topó con el mismo inspector que había estado en la habitación que había ocupado Sakura en el hospital.

-¿Qué demonios quiere? ¿Se trata del maldito príncipe, de nuevo? Creí que había dicho que mejoraba por momentos. Me han asegurado que mi hija no será acusada de intento de asesinato. Que no la acusarán de nada. Actuó en defensa de su hermana. Soy abogado y juez en Japón de manera que no puede tratar de sacar partido de mi ignorancia, porque no soy ignorante.

-Sí, ya sé que es usted juez, monsieur.

-Ese cabrón vivirá. Entonces, ¿qué busca ahora?

-No, su hija no será acusada de intento de asesinato. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi presencia aquí, monsieur. Quiero saber si la joven mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto presentará cargos contra ese hombre.

-¿Qué dice?

El inspector, conservando la calma y la paciencia exclamo:

-El príncipe Akimaya la violó y le pegó. Debo hablar con su hija, monsieur.

-No, no hay ninguna necesidad de que hable con ella. ¿Cree que estoy loco? No se presentarán cargos contra el príncipe. Buenos días, inspector.

-Debo oírlo de labios de mademoiselle.

Subaru no sabía qué hacer. ¡Ese maldito hombrecito tenía todo el poder de la policía tras él!

-Le diré a mi hija que mañana se ponga en contacto con usted, inspector. En este momento está descansando.

-No, estoy despierta -dijo Sakura, entrando en la estancia. Vestía camisón, bata de cama y zapatillas. No representaba más de dieciséis años, salvo cuando uno notaba los moratones de su cara y la expresión de cansancio de esos ojos que sabían demasiado para una chica de su edad.

-Vuelve a la cama, Sakura -ordenó Subaru-. Ahora mismo. Aquí no eres necesaria.

Al inspector Shinomori le agradó que se volviera para mirarlo, haciendo caso omiso de su padre.

-Hola, inspector ¿Sucede algo? Espero que Naoko no se vea metida en problemas.

-No, su hermana no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-La preocupación de Sakura por su hermana llega con un poco de retraso -dijo el juez Kinomoto en tono irónico.

Shinomori se dio cuenta de que la chica se encogía ante las palabras de su padre. ¡Ese maldito imbécil, era tan frío y brutal como el príncipe! Palabras o puños, daba igual. La chica aún tenía el alma hecha pedazos. -Debo hacerle una pregunta, mademoiselle -dijo con mucha formalidad-. Quiero saber si presentará cargos contra el príncipe.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no lo hará, inspector! -interrumpió el juez.

-¿Mademoiselle? -Shinomori sabía que estaba pidiéndole algo imposible, pero quería intentarlo. Sakura no miró a su padre. De repente parecía muy vieja, y enormemente cansada. Para sorpresa de Shinomori, preguntó con voz tranquila:

-Si presentara cargos, inspector, ¿qué sucedería exactamente?

El inspector hizo un ademán con la mano para silenciar al juez y luego dijo con suavidad:

-Me enorgullece que no rechace de plano la posibilidad de conducir a ese hombre ante la justicia. Es usted una persona inteligente.

-Me gustaría acusarlo de violarme y golpearme. Ojalá pudiera impedir que les sucediera lo mismo a otras chicas lo bastante tontas para caer presas de su encanto. Por lo menos habría que obligarlo a ver a un psiquiatra.

-Muy bien, mademoiselle. Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

-¡Eso no importa! -chilló Subaru-. ¡He dicho que ella no presentará cargos, maldita sea!

Shinomori hizo caso omiso del juez.

-Como le he dicho, mademoiselle, usted es una persona inteligente. Y valiente.-No esperaba tanto de ella. Pero ahora tendría que detenerla. No podía dejar que se internara por ese camino. Quizá, sólo quizá, Kinomoto hubiera aprendido algo con respecto a su hija. Pero lo dudaba-. Usted me pidió que le dijera exactamente qué sucedería en el caso de que acusara al príncipe -añadió con especial suavidad-. Seré sincero con usted. Un juicio significaría un escándalo internacional. Su familia es muy conocida en Japón, y la familia del príncipe es igualmente conocida en Europa. Usted correría el riesgo de que la prensa la destrozara.

Sakura lo miró. Al inspector le dolió ver desaparecer de su rostro ese breve destello de esperanza que Io iluminaba.

-Por favor, no interprete mal mis palabras - continuó diciendo-. Lo correcto sería acusar al príncipe. Y me alegra que usted esté dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad. Pero tengo la obligación de ser muy sincero con usted. En definitiva, las destruirían, a usted y a su hermana.

-Todo eso podría habérselo explicado yo -intervino el juez.

Sakura permaneció largo rato en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Por fin dijo con rostro y voz inexpresivos:

-Gracias, inspector. Le agradezco que me haya dicho la verdad. Creía que en el caso de acusar al príncipe, sólo me atacarían a mí, y no a toda mi familia. Y hasta que usted llegó, era eso lo que pensaba hacer, porque ese hombre es un monstruo, pero ahora comprendo... -Se interrumpió, meneando la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación caminando con lentitud.

Shinomori la miró alejarse, experimentando una sensación de pena que dudosamente olvidaría.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la actualidad las cosas son diferentes... si alguna ha tenido o tuviese la desgracia de pasar por alguna situación similar... sea violencia física o psicológica e incluso una violación (ojala que nunca pero nunca les pase alguna situcion así a ustedes o a algún conocido) denuncien.. no dejen jamás pasar por alto un delito de este tipo... solo nosotras podemos parar el circulo vicioso... sean fuertes y griten de ser necesario al mundo esas atrocidades, hablen y nunca se rindan ni se dejen llevar por el que dirán... **

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Shaoran

**Holis! aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo! **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen!**

**Disfruten...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Presente**

**Tokio. Shaoran**

Shaoran entró corriendo en la sala de urgencias, pálido y con expresión de pánico.

La jefa de enfermeras, Rika Misaki, tenía sesenta años y una amplia experiencia. Vio al hombre que se acercaba, percibió su miedo y se preparó para el estallido. Gritos, un enfado lleno de impotencia, la furia provocada por la inutilidad de todo. Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre le habló en voz baja y con tranquilidad.

-Le agradecería que me ayudara... -Miró la placa con su nombre-. Señora Misaki. Se llama Sakura o Ying Fa. Creo que hubo un accidente, que está herida y que ahora se encuentra aquí. Soy su novio. Por favor, dígame todo lo que sepa acerca de su estado.

Y Rika Misaki le respondió con la verdad.

-Ante todo, tranquilícese. Espere aquí mientras voy a averiguar qué ha sucedido exactamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Shaoran asintió y ella se alejó. Él no se movió. Esperó, a sabiendas de que allí estaba en juego todo lo que le importaba, una parte fundamental de sí mismo.

La enfermera Misaki le tocó un brazo.

-Dos costillas rotas, pulmón izquierdo colapsado, contusiones y laceraciones, pero ninguna grave. -Rika Misaki hizo una pausa y respiró hondo-. Además, está el problema de la cara. -Volvió a colocarle una mano en el brazo-. Es imposible saber nada todavía, porque el doctor Yue aún está con ella. Debe hacerle algunos exámenes y radiografías antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué le sucedió en la cara?

-Recibió un golpe muy fuerte que se la destrozó.

Shaoran hizo una mueca provocada por la imagen que esa palabra provocó en su mente.

-Pero el doctor Yue es uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos de la ciudad de Tokio -añadió Rika Misaki.

Shaoran no dijo una sola palabra. Se esforzaba por no temblar. La jefa de enfermeras volvió a darle una palmada en el brazo y dijo:

-En cuanto pueda averiguar algo más, lo llamaré. por favor, siéntese. Ya sé que es duro, pero debe tratar de conservar la calma.

-Gracias, señora Misaki.

Ella lo observó alejarse lentamente. Había visto la cara de esa joven. Todavía no la habían limpiado y sólo se veía sangre seca, trozos de hueso y pelo enmarañado y ensangrentado. Sí, no era fácil ser hermosa cuando una tenía la cara destrozada.

Shaoran sentía el peso de la impotencia. Ying Fa tenía la cara destrozada. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué habría sucedido?

**:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**jojojo siii es cortito! **

**no se preocupen y sigan leyendo! **

**nos vemos**


	7. Cap 6: Paris Un cambio de perspectiva

**Hola! como el capitulo pasado fue super corto les subo inmediatamente el siguiente (odio los capitulos cortos -_- ) **

**Bueno ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 6**

Abril de 2012

SHAORAN

Oyó los gritos y reaccionó de inmediato, porque era policía. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, por ir en su ayuda, pero no pudo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, pero de inmediato volvió a desplomarse sobre la camilla y llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo fracturado. Tenía náuseas y estaba mareado por el golpe, y el dolor del brazo era tan fuerte que le resultaba casi insoportable.

Estaba en el cubículo de la sala de urgencias contiguo al de la chica, y pocos minutos antes la había visto llegar en brazos de un policía, envuelta en una manta, despeinada, con horribles magulladuras en la cara y una expresión vaga y enloquecida en los ojos. Se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock. Los oyó musitar que la habían violado.

Bien, la habían violado; entonces, ¿por qué gritaría tanto en ese momento? ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Se dio cuenta enseguida de que era japonesa y que no hablaba ni entendía francés. Shaoran hablaba francés con fluidez. Era un verdadero francófilo, había visitado Francia por lo menos dos veces al año desde que tenía dieciocho. Esa vez, durante dos semanas recorrió el valle del Loira en motocicleta y regresó a París, donde permanecería tres días. Y ahora eso. Pero ¿que demonios le estarían haciendo a esa chica?

No paraba de gritar, y él alcanzaba a oír con claridad lo que decían los médicos. Estaban impacientes, tenían prisa y querían que se quedase quieta para poder terminar de una vez. Shaoran pensó que debería levantarse y acudir en ayuda de ella, por lo menos servirle de intérprete, pero sabía que si intentaba moverse se desplomaría en el suelo. Siguió escuchando, porque para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de la paciente los médicos hablaban en voz cada vez más alta.

\- Violada por el cuñado, según dijo el policía. Mírale la cara... ¡ese hombre es un animal! -Ayúdenme a sacarle esta manta: ¡No, no sigas resistiéndote! ¡Maldita sea, no entiende una sola palabra de francés! Cógela con fuerza. Jacques, Mira esto... Era virgen, mira toda esa sangre.

-Ábrele más las piernas, tengo que meterle los dedos. Así, levántale las piernas, dóblaselas contra el pecho. ¡Basta! ¡Sujétala! ¡No hay forma de que se quede quieta! ¡Ay!

Acababa de pegarle al médico. Y por el ruido que hizo, debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte. Shaoran lo oyó trastabillar, y luego el ruido de una bandeja de instrumental que caía al suelo de linóleo. Sonrió. ¡Bien por ella! Vio que un tercer médico entraba corriendo en el cubículo. La pobre chica había sido violada y la trataban sin el menor respeto. Probablemente estuviera aterrorizada, histérica y dolorida. ¿No podían mostrarse un poco más amables con ella?

Shaoran tenía ganas de matar a golpes a esos cabrones, pero no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse allí tendido sobre la camilla, escuchando.

\- Dos dedos, maldita sea! Hay que ir más hondo, para limpiarla bien. La policía pedirá esperma del violador, y hemos de comprobar si no tiene algún desgarro interior.

En ese momento ella lloraba desconsoladamente. El tercer hombre salió por fin del cubículo y se acercó a Shaoran. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego le formuló una pregunta, hablando con mucha lentitud. Era lo mismo que hacían los japoneses cuando querían hacerse entender por extranjeros estúpidos. Shaoran le contestó en perfecto francés e inquirió sin preámbulo alguno:

-¿Quién es esa chica a la que violaron? ¿Se recuperará?

El médico se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se inclinaba para examinarle el brazo roto.

-Tiene dieciocho años, es japonesa, y el cuñado, un maldito príncipe de quien sabe donde, la violó y le dio una tunda. Le pegó puñetazos en la cara, le provocó un pequeño desgarro interno, y la pobre sangra profusamente. Pero se pondrá bien, por lo menos con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizarán. Me han comentado que la hermana disparó contra el marido y que él está arriba, en la sala de cirugía.

Enseguida el médico pasó a hablar de su brazo roto.

-Trabajo en el Departamento de Policía de la ciudad de Tokio -dijo Shaoran de repente-. ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará el hueso en soldarse? He de regresar a mi país y empezar a trabajar.

-Pues deberá darle a esa motocicleta seis semanas de descanso. En cuanto a su cabeza, es una suerte que llevara casco. Haré que le tomen una radiografía. Espere aquí. Vendrán a buscarlo.

Shaoran suspiró, cerró los ojos y oyó que la chica sollozaba en voz baja. Esperó otros cinco minutos. Todavía estaba allí cuando se la llevaron en una camilla. Alcanzó a verla durante breves instantes. Tenía el cabello enmarañado alrededor de la cara... y ¡Dios, esa cara! cubierta de moratones y cortes, con un ojo cerrado y al labio superior hinchado y sangrando. Estaba mucho peor en ese momento que al entrar. Observó que se quedaba inconsciente, probablemente a causa de los calmantes. Parecía muy joven. Indefensa, vulnerable. Al menos la hermana había disparado contra el canalla que le había hecho aquello.

No comprendía qué podía incitar a un hombre a obrar de esa manera, pero Dios era testigo de que había visto muchos casos parecidos en su trabajo como Policía.

Abandonó el hospital dos días después, con el brazo escayolado. Aún tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza. Estaba cansado y se compadecía, pese a que, objetivamente, sabía que era muy afortunado de seguir con vida.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, esperando que saliera el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Japón, oyó que un vendedor de periódicos voceaba la noticia de que el Príncipe Itachi Akimaya había sobrevivido a los dos balazos que le había disparado su esposa. En ese momento anunciaron su vuelo. Shaoran se alejó del puesto de periódicos, atacado por otro fuerte dolor de cabeza. Olvidó el diario sobre el mostrador y se encaminó hacia la puerta de embarque.

Durante el viaje pensó en Tomoe, su novia desde hacía cuatro meses, y volvió a preguntarse si sería sensato que se casaran. Hacía seis meses que vivían juntos en el amplio apartamento que ella tenía en el Shibuya. Ella era rica y él no. Él era policía y ella trataba de convencerlo de que renunciase a ese trabajo. Pero Shaoran era joven, seguro de sí mismo y no se dejaba persuadir. Entonces ella cedió. En la cama todo funcionaba a la perfección. Ese viaje a Francia había constituido sus últimas vacaciones como hombre soltero. Tomoe consideraba que era una locura que quisiera irse de vacaciones solo, para recorrer un país extranjero en motocicleta, pero no insistió demasiado. Sólo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con las francesas para que no le contagiaran alguna enfermedad venérea. El trató de explicarle que lo que le atraía era el país en sí, que a los dieciocho años lo había recorrido haciendo autostop y que había quedado completamente fascinado.

Pero pronto estaría de regreso, dos días antes de lo previsto. Se preguntó cuándo podría volver a Francia. Ya estaba deseando regresar. Faltaban dos semanas para que cumpliera veinticinco años, y tres para el día de su casamiento.

Volvió a pensar en la jovencita de la sala de urgencias del hospital. Sabía que ella jamás olvidaría esa violación, como tampoco él olvidaría sus gritos y su cara golpeada. Ni olvidaría su nombre, el nombre que figuraba debajo del apellido del príncipe en los titulares de los diarios que había visto en el puesto de periódicos del aeropuerto: Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué importancia puede tener? pensó. Absolutamente ninguna.

2017

SAKURA

Hacía mucho calor, y el mes de mayo acababa de empezar. Sakura estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, bajo un roble, en el campus de la Universidad de Tomoeda. Se había puesto un par de shorts color caqui y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas. Tenía las piernas bronceadas por haber jugado al tenis todos los días durante los últimos dos meses. Jugaba bien, pero estaba lejos de ser una profesional. Su compañera habitual en dobles era Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga de la Academia Tomoeda, que estaba por titularse de diseño en la universidad.

Faltaban dos semanas para que Sakura obtuviera su licenciatura en Psicología. ¿Qué haría después? Unos meses antes el campus había recibido la visita de representantes de distintas empresas, pero nada de lo que ofrecían le interesó, hasta que conoció al joven que reclutaba gente para las delegaciones diplomáticas. Eso le pareció excitante. Pero el tipo no hablaba más que de Italia. Sakura no quería ni oír nombrar a Italia o los italianos.

Su estómago comenzaba a quejarse, y recordó que no comía nada desde la noche anterior en la casa de Meiling.

La pizza que había ofrecido Meiling a sus invitados era espantosa, pero ese no había sido el único problema. También estaba ese tipo, Ichigo Komura, un compañero y amigo de Meiling. Se mostró interesado en Sakura y sumamente insistente con ella y, cuando de un modo demasiado accidental le rozó un pecho con la mano y aprovechó para tocarle el pezón, Sakura corrió al baño y vomitó. Al salir, comprobó que Ichigo estaba ocupado con otra chica. Y que a esta parecía agradarle.

Estaba a salvo.

En ese momento, Sakura se puso a revisar algunos papeles que llevaba en el bolso. Cuando volvía a guardarlos, encontró la carta de su abuela, que había recibido el día anterior. Se había olvidado de leerla. Por Navidad Sakura había volado a Kyoto, por expreso pedido de su abuela, a quien no veía desde hacía varios años. La encontró más vieja, pero todavía conservaba una mente aguda y todo su amor a la vida y seguía tratando de controlar a cuantos la rodeaban. Sólo que ya no quedaba nadie a su alrededor. Subaru había vuelto a casarse el año anterior. Durante la reunión de Navidad, Sakura conoció a su nueva madrastra. Kotori era una mujer tan vanidosa como ambiciosa, y sólo se preocupaba por su nuevo marido y por sí misma. Percibió de inmediato el desagrado que Sakura le inspiraba a su marido, y se plegó a la actitud de este. Sakura lo sufrió todo en silencio.

En cuanto a su madre, Sakura sólo la vio una vez. Nadeshiko estaba demasiado delgada, demasiado nerviosa, fumaba sin parar, y se acostaba con un muchacho de veintiséis años. Una tarde no tuvo más remedio que presentárselo, cuando Sakura llegó inesperadamente a visitarla. Entonces empezó a tratar a su hija como a una rival, hasta el punto de que la chica decidió irse cuanto antes. Pero se sintió muy triste y muy sola. Tuvo la sensación de que todos los lazos que la unían a Kyoto acababan de romperse.

Sonriendo, Sakura extrajo la carta del sobre, esperando leer agudos comentarios acerca de amigos de Kyoto. Por lo general, las misivas de su abuela eran entretenidas y llenas de sentido del humor. Esta empezaba, tal como ella suponía, con noticias.

"Supongo que, como tu padre se empeña en ignorar tu existencia "que como bien sabes es problema de él, no tuyo", nadie debe de haberte informado de que Naoko está embarazada. Ignoro si el príncipe es el padre de la criatura, y para el caso tu padre tampoco lo sabe... Sin embargo, supongo que la familia lo hará pasar por un Akimaya. No les queda alternativa, considerando que Naoko decidió interpretar el papel de la esposa contrita envuelta en una capa de interminable remordimiento. Es como si ahora se sintiera responsable del mundo entero. Extraño, pero de alguna manera cierto. Hace cuatro años que no la ves, ¿verdad? ¿Desde esa horrible experiencia en París?"

Sakura quedó de piedra. Su abuela sabía que no había vuelto a ver a Naoko desde París. Entonces, ¿por qué insistía en el asunto? No tenía importancia. El adulto inteligente y con amplitud de miras siempre aceptaba la realidad, sonreía y seguía adelante.

"Tu hermana estuvo aquí hace unos días y me contó que el príncipe no ha cambiado -continuaba escribiendo Kaoru-. Supongo que eso significa que siguen gustándole las jovencitas. Perdóname, si este tema te desagrada Sakura, pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde el incidente y es hora de que te enfrentes a ello. Durante tu visita de Navidad te noté muy reservada; ni siquiera permitiste que se te acercara Touya Reed, que es hijo de antiguos amigos de la familia, un chico excelente y futuro médico. Ya sé todo lo que dice tu padre, Sakura, pero está equivocado y no debes creerle. No tuviste la culpa de ser violada. Crece, mi querida, deja todo eso atrás..."

Sakura dobló la carta con rapidez y la metió en las profundidades de su bolso.

El día era cálido. Habían acabado las clases. Era libre. Había acabado con la Universidad de Tomoeda. Muy pronto tendría un título, ningún empleo y ni idea de lo que quería hacer.

Esa tarde, para su sorpresa, le telefoneó Touya Reed para invitarla a comer y a ir al cine. Acababa de terminar su primer año de Medicina en la Universidad Tokio y estaba pasando unos días en Tomoeda. En tono muy amable, Sakura declinó la invitación y se quedó en su casa, leyendo una novela policíaca.

2017

SHAORAN

Era el día en que Shaoran libraba. Se encaminaba hacia el apartamento de Saya Maki, que lo había invitado a comer. Iba silbando, porque se sentía bien consigo mismo y con el mundo en general. Saya era una chica bonita, divertida y con una carrera brillante en el mundo de la publicidad.

De repente oyó un grito, luego otro. Surgían de una casa elegante situada a su izquierda, de cuya puerta salió una mujer de mediana edad, gritando con desesperación. Shaoran corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó-. Soy oficial de policía.

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar el aliento, lo miró como si no pudiera creer que hubiese encontrado a un policía delante mismo de la puerta de su casa, y luego frunció el entrecejo como si le molestara verlo allí. El la cogió por los brazos y la sacudió con suavidad.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dios mío! -exclamó la mujer-. ¡Mi hijita! ¡Está allá arriba, desangrándose!

-¿Ha llamado una ambulancia?

La mujer meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lléveme adonde está su hija -le pidió Shaoran. Shaoran subió por una lujosa escalera de roble lustrado. Maravillosamente conservada. Allí no había suciedad ni olores desagradables.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su hija? ¿Se ha cortado? ¿A qué se debe la sangre?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y giró en un pasillo inmaculado que conducía a una gruesa puerta de caoba. -¿Subaki? -llamó con voz aguda-. ¿Dónde estás, querida? -

Shaoran oyó un débil quejido. Pasó junto a la mujer, cruzó la sala espaciosa y se internó en un amplio pasillo. Entró en la primera habitación y allí la encontró, tendida desnuda sobre una cama de una plaza, a una muchacha que no debía de tener más de quince años. Tenía la cara amoratada e hinchada y había sangre sobre sus piernas y en las sábanas. Jadeaba al respirar y al ver a Shaoran se cubrió con la sábana. Tenía los ojos dilatados de espanto e hinchados por las lágrimas y el dolor.

Shaoran se detuvo de inmediato y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Me llamo Shaoran, soy oficial de Policía y no te haré daño. Déjame ayudarte, Dime qué te ha ocurrido.

-Tio Kazu me ha violado y ahora estoy sangrando como si estuviera por morirme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Subaki.

-Subaki -repitió él en tono tranquilizador mientras se encaminaba al teléfono-. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Voy a llamar una ambulancia, ¿de acuerdo? No, no grites. No voy a hacerte daño.

Paralizada de miedo, la muchacha no volvió a abrir la boca. Pero palideció aún más: Shaoran llamó una ambulancia.

-Bueno -dijo después-, háblame de Kazu. -Se inclinó hacia la muchacha y le quitó con suavidad la sábana de las manos-. No, no te haré daño, pero he de comprobar si estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Por favor confía en mí, ¿quieres, Subaki?

La muchacha asintió.

-tío Kazu me hizo mucho daño.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho. Ahora, déjame ver. No te muevas. -Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y retiraba la sábana que la cubría, recordó lo sucedido aquella noche, años antes, en la sala de urgencias del hospital de París. Y supo por qué sangraba Subaki-. ¿Quién es Kazu? -preguntó, mientras le bajaba la sábana hasta las rodillas. Hizo una mueca al ver la sangre que todavía manaba. No te muevas, Subaki. -Se volvió hacia la mujer-. ¡Tráigame unas toallas, rápido!

Levantó las caderas de la muchacha y debajo deslizó dos almohadas. Luego trató de detener la hemorragia aplicando las toallas.

-Háblame del tío Kazu -insistió.

-¡No! -exclamó la madre, con el rostro rojo y el cuerpo tembloroso-. ¡Kazuhiko no ha hecho nada, absolutamente nada! Esta chiquilla tonta lo incitó, ¿y qué esperaba que hiciera?

¡Oh, Dios!, pensó Shaoran. Una repetición de lo sucedido aquella noche en el hospital de París, y luego los diarios, que afirmaban que la chica, Sakura Kinomoto, había seducido a su cuñado... Miró a Subaki. ¡Diablos! Esa pobre criatura no había dicho nada, aparte de llorar de dolor y de miedo.

-Háblame de Kazu, Subaki -volvió a pedir Shaoran. Y al ver que la mujer iba a protestar, ordenó-: ¡Usted, cállese! Salga a la calle a esperar la ambulancia. ¡Haga lo que le digo!

-¡Esa chica es una mentirosa y una ingrata! ¡No crea una sola palabra de lo que dice!

-No te preocupes, Subaki, todo saldrá bien -la tranquilizó Shaoran.

-Kazu es mi tío, el hermano de mamá. Lo conozco desde que nací.

-¿Es la primera vez que te hace algo parecido? La muchacha asintió.

-Sí, hace mucho que me obliga a hacerle cosas, pero hasta hoy nunca me había hecho daño. Yo no quería, pero me obligó.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Cuando llegó mamá, se marchó corriendo y me dejó sola. -Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No te muevas -le pidió Shaoran -. En cuanto llegue la ambulancia estarás bien. Y yo me encargaré del tío Kazu. Haré que le den su merecido por lo que te ha hecho.

Pero Shaoran sabía que si Subaki no hubiera tenido una hemorragia, la madre no se habría dejado llevar por el pánico y la violación de la muchacha hubiera pasado inadvertida, pues nadie la hubiera denunciado. Y el tío Kazu posiblemente habría seguido abusando de ella hasta que esta tuviera que huir de su casa.

Cinco minutos después, cuando llegó el equipo, Médico, Shaoran dejó a Subaki en sus manos.

-Más tarde iré a verte al hospital. -Le sonrió a Subaki y añadió en voz baja-: No te preocupes. -Antes de salir les recomendó en voz baja: Quiero que el cabrón que hizo esto reciba su merecido. Por favor, díganles a los médicos que vayan con cuidado al examinarla. Necesitaremos muestras de esperma. Ya conocen la rutina.

Llamó a Saya desde un teléfono público y canceló la cita de esa noche. La oyó suspirar, pero era una buena persona, y preguntó cómo estaba la muchacha.

Al entrar en la sala de urgencias, Shaoran oyó los sollozos de Subaki. Y lo inundaron los recuerdos.

Inconscientemente se frotó el brazo izquierdo en el lugar donde se lo había roto años antes.

No había podido ayudar a Sakura Kinomoto. Entró sin vacilar en el pequeño cubículo donde atendían a Subaki. La médico levantó la mirada hacia él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Soy el teniente Li. Fui quien la encontró. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Está bien, teniente -dijo la médico, asintiendo-. Háblele. Asegúrele que todo irá bien. Yo ya he terminado. ¡Ah, ahí está la madre!

-Sí, yo soy la madre. Mi hija se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, doctora?

-Sí, pero quiero que permanezca un par de días en observación. La hemorragia ya casi ha cesado. Tengo todas las muestras que necesita la policía.

-Nada de policía-dijo la madre de Subaki, cruzandose de brazos-. Nada de policía.

-Comprendo -dijo la doctora con voz carente de inflexiones-. ¿Qué integrante de la familia le hizo esto? ¿El padre? ¿El tío? ¿El hermano?

-Nadie -contestó la madre de Subaki-. Mi hija estaba jugando con una percha. Se lo hizo ella misma.

-¡Eso es mentira! -exclamó Shaoran, tomando de la mano a Subaki-. ¿Por qué protege a su hermano, señora? Mire lo que le ha hecho a su hija. ¡Ese hombre está enfermo! -Temblaba de furia.

Para cuando Shaoran volvió a su apartamento, ya era medianoche. Estaba extenuado y frenético. Pero iba a echarle el guante al tío Kazu. ¡Desde luego que lo haría! Ya se encargaría de que ese miserable hijo de puta tuviera su merecido. Nadie le impediría meterlo entre rejas.

:**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No olviden de seguir escribiendolos :P**

**nos vemos pronto**


	8. Capitulo 7: Modelo? yo?

**Hola! Disculpen la demora en actualizar; pero uno de mis colegas falleció luego de luchar tres años contra el cáncer y luego reunión de apoderados así que nada ni tiempo he tenido... pero ahora actualizare hoy y mañana...**

**Bueno ya saben que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen... **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 7**

**SHAORAN**

Al día siguiente tomó declaración a Subaki. Llegó al hospital poco después de las siete de la mañana, para asegurarse de que la madre de la muchacha no estuviera.

Al verlo, Subaki sonrió y le tendió la mano. Shaoran había preparado bien sus preguntas y las formuló hablando con lentitud y suavidad. La historia que Subaki le contó le destrozó el corazón. El tío abusaba de ella desde que tenía once años. Le decía que era su dulce chiquilla y que debía seguir siéndolo si ella y su madre querían continuar viviendo en ese hermoso apartamento. Si no hacía lo que le pedía, ella tampoco podría seguir asistiendo a su escuela privada y tendría que separarse de sus amigas. Al menos no la violó vaginalmente hasta los quince años. El tío Kazu siempre le daba bonitos regalos, pero le hacía doler, y ella le temía. Y esa vez la hizo sangrar mucho.

Cuando llegó la madre de Subaki, Shaoran la llevó aparte y le dijo:

-Quiero hablar con usted, señora, después de que se haya asegurado de que su hija está mejor. La esperaré en el vestíbulo.

Al cabo de diez minutos la mujer se le reunió. Parecía cansada y desafiante. Shaoran la condujo a una sala de espera y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Su hermano es un ser depravado. Necesita ver a un psiquiatra cuanto antes. Pudo haber matado a su hija. Debe poner fin a esto, y acusarlo para que reciba ayuda profesional.

-No puedo -contestó ella, retorciéndose las manos.

-Si no lo hace, continuará violando a Subaki. ¿No sabía que hace cuatro años que abusa sexualmente de su hija? Y ahora la ha violado. ¿Es eso lo que usted quiere para ella? Subaki soportará esta situación sólo hasta que se decida a huir de su casa, y entonces estará sola y en la calle, a merced de las drogas y la prostitución. Y sólo Dios sabe qué más. ¿Es esa lo que quiere para ella?

-No tengo un centavo.

-Existen organizaciones que la ayudarán. Usted no es tonta, señora. Puede conseguir un empleo.

-Usted no entiende...

-Entiendo perfectamente. Está utilizando a su hija para sacarle dinero a su hermano. Pero le advierto que si no presenta cargos contra él, la denunciaré a las autoridades y le quitarán a Subaki.

La mujer se echó a llorar. Shaoran no se dejó conmover.

-¿Qué prefiere? -preguntó-. ¿Acusará a su hermano, o me encargo de que Subaki sea entregada a una familia de acogida?

-¡Me matará! -exclamó la mujer entre lágrimas.

-Está equivocada. Él no hará nada de eso. Deme el nombre de ese hombre, señora.

-No creí que llegase a violarla. No sabía que le estaba haciendo... cosas, ¡le aseguro que no lo sabía! Sólo creí que... -No, no era tonta. Fue lo bastante inteligente para interrumpirse. Shaoran sintió deseos de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo.

-¿Presentará cargos? -insistió.

Por fin, ella aceptó. Shaoran la llevó a la comisaría, donde la hizo firmar una declaración.

Esa misma tarde, Shaoran y su compañero Eriol Hiragizawa se encaminaron hacia la casa del tío Kazu.

El tío Kazu era el señor Kazuhiko Shiro, socio de una importante firma de corredores de bolsa de Tokio. Era un hombre delgado y bien parecido, de unos cuarenta años. Se mostró sorprendido por la presencia de los policías, pero los trató con cortesía. Después de estudiar sus credenciales, los hizo entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señores? -preguntó-. Tomen asiento, por favor.

-Está arrestado, señor Shiro -dijo Shaoran -. Se lo acusa de haber violado a su sobrina, la señorita Subaki Kira.

Shiro se mostró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo. Reaccionó como si lo hubieran insultado. Pero en ningún momento perdió la sangre fría.

-No comprendo, señores -dijo por fin-. Creo que debo llamar a mi abogado -agregó. También dijo que debía hablar con su hermana para pedirle explicaciones por esa locura.

Shaoran le puso las esposas a Kazuhiko Shiro. No era necesario, pero el tipo merecía esa humillación. Shiro nunca había sido encarcelado. Su abogado fue de inmediato a la comisaría y consiguió para él la libertad bajo fianza. Al poco rato el tío Kazu se encontraba libre y de regreso en su lujosa residencia.

Shaoran estaba furioso, pero no se trataba de nada nuevo. El dinero era el arma más poderosa de un hombre. Pero él conseguiría que condenasen a Shiro. Contaba con la declaración de Subaki y la de su madre. También tenía el informe de la médico y las muestras de esperma de Shiro.

Se reunió con el ayudante del fiscal del distrito, un hombre joven e inteligente pero sin demasiada experiencia, todavía capaz de mostrarse indignado ante lo sucedido. De acuerdo con las pruebas que había contra Shiro, estaba seguro de poder obtener una condena. Shaoran sintió renovadas esperanzas. Al fin se haría justicia.

Le alegró enterarse de que el juicio sería presidido por el juez Motosuwa, un hombre duro e insobornable. Odiaba la violencia y a los criminales. Y cuando se trataba de una violación, apenas si podía contener la furia. Pero el día del juicio todo salió mal. Las muestras de esperma, que sin duda coincidían con las de Kazuhiro Shiro y se habían encontrado en el cuerpo de Subaki, habían desaparecido del laboratorio. Nadie pudo encontrarlas.

Cuando se presentó a declarar, la madre de Subaki afirmó que uno de los compañeros de colegio de su hija había estado jugando con ella hasta que le hizo daño.

Esa, afirmaba, había sido la causa de la hemorragia. Subaki, asustada, había echado la culpa a su tío porque era el único hombre que conocía. Una verdadera lástima, agregó la mujer, porque el tío quería mucho a Subaki. Y ahora se veía metido en una situación muy desagradable.

El abogado defensor sonrió y dijo que no formularía preguntas. Pidió al juez que absolviera a Shiro por falta de pruebas.

El juez Motosuwa miró con severidad al asistente del fiscal del distrito y preguntó:

-¿Quiere que la chica declare?

-Sí, su señoría, pero en su despacho, por favor.

-Muy bien.

Shaoran esperó, paseándose con impaciencia por la sala del tribunal durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando el juez regresó a la sala, todo terminó con rapidez.

-Desestimo los cargos contra el señor Shiro.

El siguiente caso.

Todo había terminado. Así de simple. El pervertido quedaba en libertad. Eriol trató de tranquilizar a Shaoran.

-Es lo que suele suceder. Tú lo sabes y yo también. Demonios, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

Shaoran lo miró y sacó una casete del bolsillo. -Hacer que el juez escuche esto -dijo.

El juez Motosuwa permaneció inmóvil mientras escuchaba la grabación donde Subaki le contaba a Shaoran los pormenores de su violación. Cuando finalizó, él mismo apretó el botón que borraba lo grabado.

-Lo siento, teniente, pero la muchacha juró que lo que decía su madre era cierto. Yo le creo a usted. Por supuesto que le creo. Creo que el tío de la muchacha es culpable y que necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico. Pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Olvide el caso, teniente. Lo lamento tanto como usted, pero la ley es la ley.

-La vida de esa muchacha será un infierno y usted lo sabe -contestó Shaoran -. Y ahora ese hombre no se detendrá. Creerá que puede hacerle lo que le venga en gana, impunemente. Acaba de demostrar que está por encima de la ley.

-No. Yo creo que debe de haberle pagado a su hermana para que modificara la historia. Una buena cantidad. Ya verá que madre e hija pronto partirán con rumbo desconocido. De modo que al menos ha salido algo bueno de todo esto. Subaki se liberará de su tío. Dos semanas después el capitán llamó a Shaoran a su despacho y le comunicó que Subaki Kira había muerto.

-Lo lamento, Shaoran -dijo en voz baja. La chica había saltado por una ventana del colegio al que asistía. Desde un tercer piso. Cayó sobre la acera.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran presentó su renuncia al Departamento de Policía de Tokio. Eriol Hiragizawa, su compañero de trabajo y amigo de muchos años, lo imitó.

**2017**

**SAKURA**

Al pasar, un taxi salpicó con barro las nuevas botas de gamuza de Sakura. Ella las miró, maldiciendo en voz baja. Furiosa, entró en un bar.

El local, amplio y en semipenumbra, estaba casi desierto a esa hora del día. Todavía no eran las cuatro de la tarde de un miércoles. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando. Excepto ella. Sakura acababa de renunciar a su empleo, lo cual le producía un enorme alivio al tiempo que la hacía sentirse deprimida.

Se sentó a una mesa, miró al camarero y le pidió una copa de vino blanco. Observó sus hermosas botas nuevas de gamuza, cuyas manchas, ya más secas, resultaban especialmente desagradables.

Cuando le llevaron la copa de vino, tuvo ganas de vaciarla de un trago, pero fue bebiéndolo lentamente, mientras cavilaba sobre lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Al recordar a su jefe, pensó que debería haberle pegado un puñetazo antes de marcharse. En cambio, se mostró tranquila y mesurada. Parte de su trabajo consistía en acompañar a autores que estaban de visita en la ciudad, tratando de evitarles todo inconveniente.

El último intentó convencerla de que subiera a la suite de su hotel. Cuando Sakura le explicó a su jefe lo que el tipo pretendía, él le ordenó que lo complaciera. Ella contestó que convertirse en prostituta no coincidía exactamente con la idea que tenía de su trabajo.

Bien, todo había terminado ya. Podía volver a sonreír.

Era libre por un tiempo, hasta que encontrara otro empleo. Miró alrededor. Hizo girar la copa entre las manos, mientras observaba a un hombre que bebía whisky en la barra. Era delgado, de poco más de cuarenta años, piel bronceada y espeso cabello rubio. Sus facciones eran juveniles y su sonrisa, francamente seductora. Vestía ropa cara. Conversaba con el camarero. Sakura se sorprendió aguzando el oído. Sólo para pasar el rato, se dijo, hasta que se le secaran las botas. No quería seguir caminando por la calle con ese tiempo. Iba a comer con Tomoyo, y aún faltaban un par de horas para eso.

En ese momento entró en el bar una mujer pelirroja, de aire altanero. Lucía un abrigo de visón y botas negras de tacón alto. Era hermosa y parecía muy segura de sí. El hombre se volvió cuando la mujer le puso una mano enguantada sobre el hombro.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! -exclamó con una sonrisa-. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

-Sí, gracias. Kero, un agua tónica. Y después quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya has oído, Tomma, sírvele una tónica a la señorita. Nada de calorías. Mira esos muslos, Chiharu. A pesar del abrigo se nota que has engordado. No comas nada más por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento Sakura reconoció a la pelirroja. Era una modelo. Un par de días antes, en la consulta del dentista, había visto su foto en la portada de una revista femenina. En persona no era tan bonita. Y estaba furiosa con el hombre del bar.

-¡Ya basta, Kero! ¿Me oyes? ¡Maldita sea!

-Tranquilízate -la interrumpió el hombre-. Ya sabes que o cumples las reglas o vuelves al anonimato. Además, si te enfadas se te forman arrugas alrededor de la boca. Y basta de fruncir el entrecejo, ¿de acuerdo? La pelirroja arrojó el contenido de su vaso a la cara del hombre. La rodaja de limón aterrizó sobre sus pantalones.

-Te diré otra cosa, Kero. ¡Voy a casarme con Takashi Yamazaki, y tendré dinero suficiente para comprarte a ti y todo lo que me venga en gana!

-Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se arrebujó en el abrigo de piel y salió del bar.

-¡Vaya mujer! -exclamó el camarero.

-Menos mal que el agua tónica no mancha -contestó Kero, mientras se secaba la cara-. ¡Joder, Tomma, me alegra que se haya largado! Ya no era la de antes. Bien, es agua pasada. ¿Me das otra servilleta? Gracias.

Se estaba secando los pantalones cuando el camarero preguntó en voz alta:

-¿No quiere otra copa de vino, señora?

Sakura estaba fascinada y todavía no quería irse. -Sí, y que sea doble -repuso.

El hombre levantó la cabeza lentamente y la miró durante largo rato, luego asintió y alzó su vaso de whisky en un silencioso saludo.

Sakura le sonrió. Nada como un pequeño drama para que uno olvide sus propias preocupaciones, pensó, e inconscientemente le dedicó una amplia sonrisa:

Kerberos Ichihara no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Debe de ser el exceso de whisky, pensó. La sonrisa de esa mujer era algo increíble. Sí: Eléctrica. Y la cabellera despeinada, abundante y de distintos tonos que iban desde el ceniza claro hasta el marrón oscuro, y que parecían absorber toda la luz.

Era una magnífica cabellera, a la que no había necesidad de aplicarse laca. En cuanto a los ojos...

-Yo le alcanzaré el vino, Tomma. Y cárgalo a mi cuenta.

Sakura lo observó acercarse, con la copa de vino en la mano derecha y el vaso de whisky en la izquierda.

La miraba y ya no sonreía. Eso la intranquilizó. Pero hizo, un esfuerzo y se repuso. ¡Basta de miedos! Por lo menos basta de miedos sin motivo. ¿Qué importancia podía tener que el hombre quisiera invitarla a una copa de vino? Eso no significaba que quisiera violarla. Además, estaba sin empleo y se sentía deprimida.

-Soy Kerberos Ichihara, o Kero, como habrá oído que me gritaba Chiharu. Aquí tiene su vino. Permítame invitarla. ¿Puedo sentarme unos minutos a su mesa?

-Por supuesto.

Él se sentó, alzó su vaso y ella lo entrechocó con el suyo.

-¿Es estudiante?

-Ya no. Soy una profesional adulta y sin trabajo. Hoy he renunciado a mi primer empleo. Y me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Se estrecharon la mano.

-Encantado de conocerla -dijo él. Ella asintió-. ¿Sabe?, sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Sensuales e inteligentes. Una combinación explosiva.

-Me halaga usted.

-No se trata de un halago, sino de una realidad. Supongo que no usará lentillas de colores, ¿verdad? No, no lo creo. Dígame, ¿cuánto pesa?

-¿Vestida o desnuda? -Desnuda.

-Sesenta y cinco kilos. ¿Cuál es el premio por contestar correctamente a sus preguntas?

-¿Cuánto mide?

Ella lo miró, inclinando la cabeza.

-Uno setenta y siete. Bueno, en realidad casi uno ochenta.

-No me ha parecido que estuviera excedida de peso. ¿Sus piernas son largas?

-Larguísimas.

-Bien, también tiene una bonita boca. Como le he dicho, me llamo Kero. Soy dueño de la agencia de modelos Ishihara. Le aseguro que es todo legal, puede preguntárselo a Tomma. Me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas, no le costaría un centavo. Yo proporcionaría el fotógrafo y la vestimenta. ¿Le interesa?

-No tiene aspecto de querer propasarse.

-Le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer. Además, no tendrá que desvestirse para esas pruebas. No me dedico a calendarios ni a las revistas de desnudos. Trabajo en fotografía de modas. Si resultara, usted podría ganar mucho dinero, y yo también. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veintidós, y acabo de obtener mi licenciatura en psicología por la Universidad de Tomoeda. Ya sé que el título no sirve de nada, pero siempre es algo.

-Ha trabajado alguna vez como modelo? Ella meneó la cabeza, y dijo:

-La mujer que acaba de marcharse es modelo. La he reconocido. La vi en la portada de una revista...

-Sí, en la portada del Cosmo del mes pasado. Chiharu acaba de renunciar. Todavía tengo olor a agua tónica y limón.

-¿Está buscando una reemplazante para ella? Él la miró en silencio por unos instantes.

-No, quiero algo completamente nuevo, y tal vez usted lo sea. -Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la miró fijamente-. Tiene una estructura ósea magnífica. Casi siempre, esa es la clave. ¿Y? ¿Quiere hacer la audición, Sakura Kinomoto?

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana. Digamos a la una.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Está comprometida con alguien? Ella se puso tensa de inmediato.

\- No.

-Me alegro. Los novios son un problema cuando se trata de hacer sesiones fotográficas a horas fuera de lo común.

-Nada de novios.

-Lo dice como si se tratara de algo grave.

-Lo es, señor Kero. Lo es.

-¿Acaso le gustan las mujeres?

-No. En realidad, ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Bien. Si todo saliera como imagino, tendrá que adelgazar tres kilos, quizá cuatro. Es lo que siempre añade la cámara, ¿sabe?

-Tres kilos es mucho, cuatro me parece imposible. Además, en mi opinión estoy bastante delgada. No sé si podría bajar tanto de peso, y tampoco si tengo ganas de hacerlo si para ello tengo que morirme de hambre.

-En cualquier caso, nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Tal vez no sea fotogénica. Además, es un poco tarde para que empiece esta carrera. Piénselo, Sakura. Y llámeme mañana por la mañana con su contestación.

-Cuesta creer que todo esto sea real. Parece una película de serie B.

-Lo sé -dijo Kero, sonriendo-, pero siempre he creído que la vida se inspira en las películas de serie B. De modo que espero su llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa noche, Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo:

-Tal vez el año que viene me veas en la portada del Vogue.

-No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Sakura. Ese hombre puede ser un pervertido, un criminal. Supongo que lo investigarás antes de presentarte en su agencia, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo he hecho. Es muy conocido en el mundillo. Tiene una agencia importante. Hasta he llamado a la revista Cosmo para preguntar por él. -Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y añadió, mirando con expresión desolada su plato de patatas fritas-: Mis pechos son demasiado grandes. Yo creía que todas las modelos debían tener aspecto de anoréxicas.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues he decidido que mañana te acompañaré. No quiero que corras ningún riesgo. Eres demasiado ingenua.

-¿Que yo soy ingenua? -preguntó Sakura, sorprendida-. ¡Estás bromeando!

-No, Sakura. Y candorosa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! **

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios...**

**nos vemos!**


	9. Capitulo 8: Celos?

**Hola! Como se los prometí les traigo otro capitulo... Falta poco para que nuestros castaños se conozcan...**

**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 8**

**2018**

**SAKURA / YING FA**

Era un día caluroso de mediados de julio, y aunque aún no era mediodía ya hacía muchísimo calor. Sakura comenzaba a lamentar su larga caminata hasta la agencia de modelos Ishihara, pero había aumentado un kilo, y caminar y sudar era la mejor manera de bajarlo. Sonrió, al pensar que el trabajo de ese día sería divertido. Haría un anuncio para Lancóme y los de la agencia de publicidad eran inteligentes y divertidos. Bien, pues ese día sería ella quien se divertiría; iba despeinada y sin gota de maquillaje, y cuando la vieran pondrían el grito en el cielo.

Se inclinó para subirse las medias verdes que llevaba por encima de sus viejos tejanos. Al enderezarse vio bajar de un taxi a una mujer maravillosamente elegante que lucía un vestido de seda rosado que destacaba su melena castaña,

Sakura se quedó mirándola. Al reconocerla sintió una profunda desazón. Sacudió la cabeza, como si negara lo que estaba viendo, y luego dijo en voz baja:

-¿Eres tú, Naoko? -Su media hermana se volvió y la miró. Vio el cabello recogido con una goma en una coleta, el rostro brillante y sin maquillaje, y la sencilla camisa blanca.

No dijo nada. Sencillamente permaneció allí, hermosa, delgada y perfecta como siempre.

-Eres tú, Naoko, ¿verdad? -volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-¡Hola, Sakura! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sakura no sabía qué responder. Nadie le había advertido que Naoko estaría allí. Sintió una punzada de dolor, y de enfado. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su media hermana. Esa criatura fría y exquisita era muy distinta de la mujer histérica que había visto cinco años antes en París.

-Sí -contestó Sakura, sin moverse-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estás muy bonita, Naoko.

-Y tú... Bien, sigues siendo Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que uno nunca cambia demasiado.

-Sorprendida, Sakura advirtió que las palabras provocaban en ella un sentimiento de inferioridad. Se sentía fea y torpe. Enderezó los hombros para erguirse por encima de Naoko, que sólo medía un metro sesenta y cinco con tacones altos.

-Por lo visto, has cambiado mucho. En las fotografías pareces diferente. ¿Cómo lo consiguen? ¿Con humo, espejos y toda clase de trucos?

-Más o menos -contestó Sakura, riendo-. Están el fotógrafo, el director, la maquilladora, la peluquera, la encargada del vestuario, todos los del equipo técnico... A veces tengo la sensación de ser un objeto alrededor del cual trabaja una multitud.

Seguían en la acera, rodeadas de gente que caminaba, bajo el sol abrasador.

Ninguna de las dos se había movido.

-He venido a hacer las paces contigo, Sakura -dijo Naoko de pronto.

Sakura escrutó el rostro de su hermana en busca de alguna muestra de emoción, pero no la encontró. Aquí fuera hace calor. Todavía no tengo que subir al estudio. ¿Quieres que crucemos a ese bar y bebamos algo fresco?

Naoko Kinomoto de Akimaya, conocida como la Principessa por todos sus amigos, no se movió. Cinco años son mucho tiempo, pensó. Se había llevado una fuerte impresión al ver la fotografía de su hermana en la portada de la revista Elle de abril, tan hermosa, delgada y elegante. Después de estudiarla detalladamente, comprendió que no estaba mirando a una mujer hermosa, al menos en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Era el rostro de Sakura, con esa expresión y esa calidad indescifrable que iba más allá de la belleza. Y si entonces había contemplado largamente la portada de la revista, en ese momento miraba a la criatura sin ningún atractivo especial que tenía frente a sí. Se preguntó si a Sakura le resultaría divertido presentarse con ese aspecto en el estudio y luego sufrir una increíble transformación para que la fotografiaran.

Volvió a pensar en esa criatura exótica y maravillosa de la portada del Elle, con la lustrosa cabellera, la sonrisa seductora y los atractivos ojos verdes. Esa no podía ser Sakura. No, Sakura era la criatura patética e histérica que había visto en París después de que Itachi la violara. De repente se le ocurrió una idea realmente brillante. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la Principessa, famosa por su belleza, su encanto, su buen gusto. No demoró mucho en llevar a cabo su idea. Todo salió exactamente como había previsto. Tres días antes, había dejado a Yuko con su abuela, su bisabuelo y tres sirvientes de la familia y cogido el avión a Tokio.

Le sonrió a la mujer de aspecto vulgar que tenía delante. Al ver a Sakura tal como era, recobró la confianza. Sakura estaba idéntica a sí misma. No había magia en su mirada ni en sus facciones. Era alta, huesuda, delgada e iba vestida con una ropa que le daba el aspecto de un ser surgido de la década de los setenta. Estaba, sencillamente, ridícula. Naoko sintió un gran alivio. Muy pronto estaría en camino, y el límite de ese camino serían las estrellas.

-¿Naoko?

-Por supuesto, vayamos a ese bar. He venido por un par de días, por asuntos de negocios, y he pensado que debíamos hablar. ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo? Una copa de vino nos vendría muy bien con este calor. Había olvidado lo mucho que detesto Tokio en verano. No sé cómo lo aguantas.

-Nadie lo aguanta. Uno simplemente lo soporta. Sakura se sentó frente a su hermana. Naoko le ofreció una copa de vino. Ella la rechazó, con un suspiro, y pidió una botella de agua mineral.

-Supongo que sabrás que tengo una hija, ¿verdad? -preguntó Naoko.

-Sí, y sé que se llama Yuko. La abuela me ha enviado una fotografía de ella. Es hermosa. Idéntica a ti.

-No sabía que trabajabas de modelo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Probablemente Naoko todavía creyera que ella era una persona insignificante. Les había hablado a su madre y a su abuela de su nueva carrera, pero sin duda ellas no consideraron que valiera la pena comentárselo a su padre ni a su hermana.

-Te vi en la portada de Elle.

-Según Kero, eso fue un golpe de suerte. A la encargada del departamento de publicidad de Elle le gustó la forma de mis orejas o una tontería por el estilo.

-Tu agente es Kerberos Ishihara, ¿verdad?

-¿Estabas enterada de la existencia de Kero?

-Todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad conocen a Kero y a sus... modelos, Sakura.

-Bien; dime: ¿qué te ha traído a Tokio? ¿Has venido para averiguar si me acuesto con Kero?

-Hizo una breve pausa antes de preguntar-: ¿Has venido sola?

Naoko asintió, percibiendo la falta de seguridad de su hermana. Al principio creyó que había cambiado. Pero no era así. En algunos sentidos, la gente nunca cambia. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y contestó con una sonrisa:

-Sin duda estás pensando en mi marido. Esta semana, Itachi está en Roma. Ya casi no vive en la villa de Milán. Ahora sólo estamos allí su madre, su abuelo, Yuko, yo y los sirvientes. Papá pasa tres meses al año con nosotros. Como es natural, le gusta estar con Yuko y conmigo. Su nueva mujer es apenas tolerable. La conoces, ¿verdad? Kotori es una zorra, pero soportable si uno sabe manejarla, lo cual sé hacer muy bien. Durante el último viaje se alojó en casa. Por supuesto, está celosa de mí. Papá se echó una amante a los dos meses de casarse con ella. Nunca será un hombre fiel, como debe de haber descubierto tu madre al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio. Tú has cambiado... un poco.

-Ya soy una mujer adulta. Sé manejar las cosas. Posiblemente papá tampoco le haya sido fiel a tu madre, Naoko.

-Papá la adoraba, y cuando ella murió, se convirtió en otro hombre.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de idea. En una oportunidad había oído que el mayordomo de los Kinomoto le comentaba a la cocinera que después de abandonar al juez, la primera esposa de éste había huido a Nueva Zelanda. Así pues, no había muerto. Pero Naoko debía de saberlo. Sin duda sólo le gustaba simular que la situación era otra. Volvió a sentirse segura de sí. Sonrió.

-¿Querías verme por algo especial, Naoko?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres mi hermana! ¿Por qué voy a necesitar un motivo especial para verte?

-Hace veintitrés años que soy tu hermana. ¿Por qué ahora? Sobre todo cuando hace cinco años que no nos vemos.

Naoko no contestó. ¿Qué podía decirle? Haría que se sintiese intrigada.

-Tal vez haya venido en busca de algunas vírgenes jóvenes para Itachi. Le gusta tener una nueva cosecha todos los años. Si ahora te arrojaras a sus pies, ni siquiera te miraría. Eres demasiado vieja, de cara y de cuerpo. ¿Sabes que una vez Itachi me dijo que llegarías a ser hermosa? Por supuesto que él te prefería cuando no eras más que piel, huesos e inocencia. Pero si te viera como ahora, tal vez siguiera deseándote. Quizá hasta admitiera que se equivocó. Se lo preguntaré. Sakura no daba crédito.

-Sigues pensando en esa noche -prosiguió Naoko-, ¿verdad? Realmente, Sakura, ¿qué es un poco de sexo, comparado con haberle disparado por dos veces a tu propio marido? Recuerdo su expresión. Era de completa sorpresa, y después cayó al suelo. -Se encogió de hombros-. Pero han pasado cinco años, Sakura, tiempo más que suficiente para que olvides. Sin embargo, ¿sabes?, más de una vez he lamentado tener tan mala puntería.

-No me parece que algo así sea fácil de olvidar. ¿Por qué no te divorciaste de él?

-Sencillamente por miedo al escándalo. Por el mismo motivo por el que tú no presentaste una denuncia contra él. Papá se encargó de disuadirnos a las dos. Había mucho dinero en juego. Pero basta de hablar de mi esposo. ¿Cómo empezó tu carrera de modelo? Sakura se alegró de cambiar de tema. Se dio cuenta de que Naoko la miraba fijamente, y se apresuró a responder:

-Kero me descubrió el año pasado en un bar. Es un hombre agradable, inteligente y divertido.

-¿Más divertido que Itachi?

Sakura apretó en tal forma la copa que contenía su agua mineral, que le partió el pie. El cristal le hizo un hoyo en un dedo. Permaneció inmóvil, mirando la sangre.

-¿Quieres una tirita?

-Sí, sería una buena idea. -Naoko enjugó la sangre que brotaba del dedo de su hermana con una servilleta y luego le puso la tirita. Bien, no ha sido nada.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso, Naoko? ¿Por qué quieres que me sienta mal de nuevo?

-¡No seas tonta, Sakura, no se trata de eso! Pero tienes que admitir que estuviste enamorada de Itachi durante más de dos años, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando supiste que yo no estaba en París, no te marchaste, ¿verdad? El hacía que te sintieses especial, ¿no? ¡Ah, cuando quiere, sabe ser encantador!

-¡Yo no era más que una adolescente tonta!

-Es cierto, Sakura. ¿Sabes que aún hoy Itachi asegura que lo sedujiste? Dice que no te deseaba, pero que sintió lástima de ti al verte tan torpe y desmañada, y que por eso te invitó a París, porque nadie te quería y estabas muy sola. No creía que tuvieras ningún sentimiento serio con respecto a él. Y asegura que lo sedujiste, que insististe incluso.

Sakura miró su dedo vendado. Sentía un intenso frío interior. Ahora sabía que aquello nunca terminaría. Siempre estaría presente el papel que según su padre y Naoko, ella había desempeñado en el asunto. Después de cinco años... No podía permitir que su hermana la redujera a la nada..., lo mismo que antes... Ya no. Tenía veintitrés años y era una mujer adulta.

Miró a su hermanastra y dijo con voz tranquila: -Empiezas a aburrirme, Naoko. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Atormentarme para no perder la práctica?

-Nunca supusiste un gran desafío para mí. Eras vulnerable y lo sabías. Ante el menor ataque, te quedabas sin saber qué contestar. Eras perfectamente consciente de tu fealdad.

-Eso es agua pasada. Por qué has venido? -insistió Sakura-. ¿Qué te he hecho para que sigas torturándome?

La tortura nunca terminaría mientras Naoko siguiera entrando y saliendo de su vida cada cinco años aproximadamente para abrirle la cicatriz de la herida. Moriría antes de que por fin desaparecieran los recuerdos y el dolor; lo sabía, lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ello.

-No sólo he venido a verte a ti, sino también a alguien más. No te lo he dicho, y tampoco a papá. Cuando se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Hace unas semanas hablé con Kerberos Ishihara, después de enviarle unas fotografías mías. En resumidas cuentas, querida hermana, quiere que hagamos juntas este trabajo. Cree que soy bella, elegante y de aspecto distinguido, lo opuesto a ti, que pareces tan deportiva y dada a la vida al aire libre. Cree que dos hermanas, una de ellas princesa italiana, y la otra una modelo ya bastante famosa, será algo realmente novedoso y vendedor. Están por lanzar un nuevo perfume de Arden y les interesaría que apareciésemos juntas en los anuncios. Ya sabes a qué me refiero: un perfume capaz de atraer a mujeres muy distintas.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Kero no me ha dicho nada.

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, y le advertí que era una condición, o de lo contrario que no contara conmigo. Quería tener el placer de decírtelo personalmente. ¿Lo imaginas? La Principessa y Ying Fa. Ambas besando el frasco de perfume.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres ser modelo, Naoko? No creas que es divertido. Se trata de un trabajo duro y agobiante. Te pasas la vida haciendo dieta, y acostándote a las nueve de la noche porque por lo general las sesiones son por la mañana, y antes de estas tienes que maquillarte, por no hablar del peinado y las pruebas de ropa. Es agotador. Muchas veces el director es un imbécil y el fotógrafo otro tanto, y has de soportarlos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eres abogada y princesa y diriges una empresa:

Naoko soltó una carcajada y bebió un sorbo de vino.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu nombre profesional? Ying Fa. Tiene fuerza, clase, misterio. ¿Lo eligió Kero?

-Lo elegimos juntos.

-Comprendo. ¡Qué interesante! Supongo que igual que tú, tendré que suprimir el alcohol de mi vida. Engorda, ¿lo sabías? Por supuesto que yo nunca he tenido problemas de sobrepeso.

Sakura miró a su hermanastra y se preguntó por qué estaría haciendo todo aquello. Por rencor hacia ella seguro que no. No perdería tiempo ni se tomaría tanto trabajo. Sakura se sintió confusa.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Ya no tiene importancia. Lo hago por dinero. A Itachi le llevó mucho tiempo recuperarse de las heridas de bala. Su larga convalecencia estuvo a punto de llevarnos a la ruina. De modo que este trabajo de modelo aportaría un poco de dinero a las arcas familiares y me proporcionaría una fama que no me desagradaría. No hay otro motivo, Sakura. ¡Ah, sí lo olvidaba! La emoción que me produce el volver a verte, la emoción de posar a tu lado. Piénsalo: las dos trabajando juntas. Me pregunto: ¿quién creerán que es la mayor?

-No lo haré -declaró Sakura.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¿Todavía me tienes tantos celos que temes no poder ocultarlos ante las cámaras?

-Yo no te tengo celos.

-De acuerdo. Como tú digas.

-No quiero volver a hablar del tema, Naoko.

-Muy bien. Hoy, a las dos de la tarde debemos de reunirnos con Kerberos. Ahora, con respecto a Kotori, la mujer de papá, ¿no crees que es una auténtica zorra?

-Tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de ella.

-¿Sabías que ella y papá han vuelto a instalarse en la mansión de la abuela? Kotori ha puesto sus ojos en el dinero de la vieja. No olvides que este año cumple ochenta y tres. Le hace la vida imposible a papá. Pero bueno, no puede vivir por mucho tiempo más. Papá ha mencionado la posibilidad de ingresarla en un geriátrico.

-¡No se atrevería! La abuela es inteligente y él no se atreverá a hacer algo así. Y en cuanto a Kotori, quizá papá se merezca cualquier cosa que ella le haga.

-Creo que es por eso por lo que papá no te quiere, Sakura. Siempre lo has criticado, has hecho que se sintiera una mala persona, siempre has demostrado que no te cae bien. Y siempre has defendido a tu madre, una alcohólica que se acuesta con chicos que podrían ser sus hijos.

Sakura no pudo por menos que quedarse mirando a su hermana. Naoko cortaba con el pulso firme del cirujano. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde el episodio de París, Sakura no creyó haber salido mal parada del encuentro.

Naoko se puso de pie y se alisó la falda de seda.

-Creo que te he proporcionado bastante material que meditar. Nunca has sido muy perspicaz, ¿verdad? Te veré esta tarde en la suite de Kerberos. Y espero que para entonces tengas mejor aspecto. ¡Ah! Deja que pago yo.

**:::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo...**

**vuelve la hermana a molestar a Sakura...**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**nos vemos pronto!**


	10. Cap 9 El dinero compra el silencio

**Hola! Perdón por la demora pero la maquina me alcanzo y estuve ocupada toda la semana.. en fin les traigo otro capitulo de este fics...**

**muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios... me encanta leerlas! **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... yo solo los adapto para nuestro disfrute... **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 9**

**SAKURA **

Sakura estaba de pie, alta, erguida y muy rígida, frente al escritorio de Kero. Repitió, esta vez con más calma:

-No lo haré. Kero. Y nada de lo que digas logrará disuadirme. De modo que olvídalo.

-¿Te he dicho que esa ropa que llevas te sienta de maravilla, Sakura? -dijo él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Escúchame, Kero. No posaré con mi hermanastra. No quiero que se me asocie con ella. Me niego a que se sepa que estamos emparentadas. Antes prefiero romper mi contrato, y en ese caso no te quedará más remedio que ponerme una demanda, lo cual será un embrollo para ti.

Kerberos Ichihara se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, con aire pensativo.

-Además -añadió ella-, sabes bien por qué no quiero hacerlo.

-Tu hermana asegura que es porque tienes celos de ella, que siempre ha sido así, desde que erais niñas -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. También me dijo que no comprende tu actitud, porque después de todo tú ya eres una modelo de éxito y ella todavía es una desconocida. ¿Es así? ¿Tienes miedo de que todos la prefieran a ella y te dejen a ti de lado?

Por primera vez desde que estaba en el despacho de Kero, Sakura sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Kero? Al principio yo también creía que ese era el motivo. Aquí está Naoko de nuevo, pensé, dispuesta a echarlo todo a perder. Tengo algo que ella no posee, por eso quiere quitármelo. Pero no, le he dado muchas vueltas y no es así. Mira, ya no soy una chiquilla. Si fuera un problema de celos, podría manejarlo. - Sakura respiró hondo.

-Bien, entonces dime de qué se trata -pidió él.

-Me niego a posar con ella por el mismo motivo que tú y yo inventamos mi nombre de Ying Fa. Ying Fa a secas, sin apellido.

-¡Eso!

-Lo habías olvidado, ¿verdad?

-Han pasado cinco años desde lo de París, Ying Fa. ¿A quién puede importarle ahora? A nadie, ni siquiera a la prensa amarilla.

-Eso no es cierto, y ahora que lo recuerdas has de comprender que no es cierto. Ya imagino los titulares: "La Principessa y su hermana menor, Sakura/Ying Fa, nuevamente juntas. Compartiendo las mismas fotografías, el mismo hombre una vez más. ¿Volverá la hermana menor a decir que ha sido violada? ¿Dónde está el príncipe?" No, Kero, olvídalo.

-No sabía que todavía te afectaba tanto, Sakura.

-Si quieres que Naoko aparezca en el anuncio de Arden, pues aparecerá ella sola.- Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos. Le temblaban. Tenía frío, pero estaba decidida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que lo hará ella sola. La gente de Arden está realmente muy entusiasmada con tu hermana. ¡Es tan hermosa, además de elegante e inteligente! Y todo eso se le nota en el rostro. Es una lástima no haber podido contratarla cuando era más joven. Pero si ella se decide hacer modelo, ¿crees que podrás manejarlo, Sakura?

-Sí, siempre que nadie conozca mi identidad.

-Yo no puedo amordazarla. Si ella quiere decir quién es Ying Fa, lo hará.

Y sin duda lo haría. Sakura sabía que si su hermana decidía hablar nada ni nadie lograría evitarlo. Conocía a Naoko. Lo convertiría todo en una broma. O modificaría las cosas de manera tal que Sakura quedara como una tonta. Le parecía estar oyéndola decir lo mucho que le dolía el que su hermana, la pobre Sakura/Ying Fa, hubiera malinterpretado la situación, ya que todo lo que el pobre príncipe había sentido por ella era pena... Y todo el mundo pensaría: "¿Será verdad eso? ¡Por supuesto!"

La sola idea le resultaba insoportable. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Naoko se alojaba en el Plaza. Iría a verla, le suplicaría que no hablara, le prometería cualquier cosa, lo que fuera...

En ese momento recordó con claridad la actitud de Kero cuando ella le había contado lo sucedido. Prácticamente no había hecho ningún comentario, sencillamente le había dado una palmada en el hombro y había asentido. No sintió lástima de ella. Y lo más irónico era que ni por un instante había dudado de su palabra,

-No hay problema -dijo cuando ella terminó de contar su historia-. ¿Sabes, Sakura? En realidad no tienes aspecto de ser quien eres. ¿Qué te parecería Ying Fa como seudónimo para tu trabajo de modelo? Simplemente Ying Fa. Es un nombre que evoca imágenes maravillosas, misteriosas promesas, y que además, resulta intrigante. Nadie conocerá nunca tu verdadera identidad. ¿Qué te parece?

Pero ahora llegaba. Naoko para echarlo todo a perder. Sakura levantó el auricular. A los pocos instantes oyó la voz de su hermana.

-¿Eres tú, Sakura? ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Quiero saber si estás decidida a ser modelo.

-Pues creo que sí. La gente de Arden está entusiasmada conmigo, y el dinero que ofrecen es muy tentador, Después de todo soy una verdadera princesa, no una mujer con un nombre falso como Ying Fa, por ejemplo. Estaban dispuestos a aceptarte a ti en el anuncio porque Kerberos insistía en la idea de las dos hermanas. Sí, creo que seré la imagen de ese nuevo perfume. ¿Sabes que están considerando la posibilidad de llamarlo La Principessa? Y en ese caso yo haría toda la campaña publicitaria, televisión, revistas, todo. La revista People sin duda querrá hacerme una entrevista.

Sakura sostenía el auricular con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

-¿Dirás algo acerca de mí? Piensas revelar que soy tu hermanastra y que es una pena, y que tu marido, el príncipe... - Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Estaba agitada y le temblaban las manos.

-¿Acaso no es Sakura tu verdadero nombre? ¡Qué deprimente sería para papá enterarse de que te avergüenzas de su apellido! Por supuesto que, por otro lado, para él sería un alivio que nadie te relacionara con la familia.

Sakura sabía que Naoko hablaría del asunto en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión, sencillamente porque muy pronto sería reconocida como la esposa que cinco años antes había disparado contra su esposo al sorprenderlo en la cama con su hermana. Eso era algo que no podría soportar. Se las ingeniaría para modificar la historia de modo que Sakura cargara con toda la culpa. De manera que colgó el auricular con suavidad, bebió otra coca-cola light y se acostó.

A medianoche aún seguía despierta, pensando.

Durante largo rato, Kerberos Ichihara permaneció a oscuras en su oficina y en absoluto silencio. Eran las diez de la noche. Sudaba a pesar del aire acondicionado.

Por fin levantó el auricular y marcó un número. Después de que hubo sonado la señal del contestador automático, se limitó a decir:

-Mañana dejaré el dinero en el lugar habitual. Pensó en el hermoso original de Stanislas que tendría que vender para reunir la cantidad que le exigían. Lo había comprado en el Village, en 1988, cuando el cuadro era barato y él muy pobre.

Pero ya todo había pasado. Estaba a salvo.

Sakura cogió un taxi desde el aeropuerto de Kyoto al Hospital Presbiteriano. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a su madrastra, Kotori, sentada en la sala de espera, leyendo una revista. Levantó la mirada, vio a Sakura y sonrió.

-Vaya, al fin ha llegado la nieta respetuosa. La vieja no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti. Estaba segura de que vendrías, por mucho trabajo que tuvieras. Dios sabe que es una bruja, pero fuerte. No puedo por menos que admirar su fortaleza.

-Es lógico que supiera que vendría.

-¿Crees que te legará algo de su fortuna, Sakura? Por eso eres tan tierna y considerada con ella?

-No.

-Me alegro por ti, porque te aseguro que no lo hará. Toda su fortuna la heredaremos tu padre y yo. Es justo. Subaru es su único hijo. Además, ella sabe que ahora ganas bien con tu trabajo de modelo.

-Entraré a verla. ¿Donde está papá?

-En el juzgado, naturalmente. Tu padre trabaja, sabes? Me pidió que me quedara hasta que llegaras. Y ahora que estás aquí, me voy. Que te diviertas con la bruja. A propósito, por orden de tu abuela debes alojarte en la mansión.

Sakura ni siquiera tenía ganas de acercarse a la mansión, pero no dijo nada. Abrió en silencio la puerta de la habitación en que estaba su abuela.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirándola. Su primera impresión fue que parecía muy pequeña. Tenía ochenta y tres años, pero no los representaba. Su piel era tersa y suave, el cabello plateado todavía abundante, las cejas bien definidas, las mejillas rosadas. Sakura se acercó a la cama. Kaoru abrió los ojos.

-¡Hola, abuela!

-Me alegra que hayas venido, querida. Sakura sonrió.

-¿Por qué será que siempre tienes un aspecto maravilloso y haces que me sienta un desastre?

-Gracias a mis huesos. Tengo unos huesos excelentes, y tú los has heredado. Con excepción de mi cadera rota. Caí por la escalera. Fue una torpeza de mi parte, y la cadera se me rompió como si fuera un hueso de pollo. Pero muy pronto estaré en pie y llevando la vida de siempre. No pienso estar en la cama ni un día más de lo necesario. El tener que mirar a la gente desde abajo hace que me sienta en inferioridad de condiciones, ¿sabes?

-Lo imagino. ¿Te duele mucho?

-No. Y ahora, querida, dime cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte. Cuéntame cómo va tu trabajo y cuándo te veremos de nuevo en la portada de alguna revista.

Sakura le había enviado media docena de ejemplares de Elle.

-Cancelé tres sesiones fotográficas. No eran demasiado importantes. He de estar de vuelta en Tokio dentro de una semana y media, de modo que tengo tiempo.

-Siéntate, Sakura, eres muy alta y haces que me sienta incómoda. Sí, acerca esa silla. Estás tan alta como tu abuelo, y ahora que eres modelo y te mantienes bien erguida, pareces aún más alta. Eso me gusta. Siempre me disgustó que cuando eras más joven, caminaras con los hombros hundidos. ¡Dios mío! Al ver lo mucho que has crecido me siento terriblemente vieja. Estoy un poco cansada, Sakura. ¿Por qué no vas hasta la mansión y te alojaras en ella? Por favor, vuelve a verme esta tarde.

-Preferiría alojarme en otra parte, abuela.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ahora eres toda una mujer, no una muchachita de dieciocho años. Tarde o temprano tendrás que aprender a tratar a tu padre. Ya es hora, Sakura. Deja de ser víctima de tus recuerdos. Ya no eres una criatura a quien él puede herir a su antojo. Enfréntate al presente tal como es. En cuanto a tu padre, hay muchas cosas que ignoras sobre él, pero no son importantes. Sólo te pido que recuerdes que no debes permitir que nadie vuelva a intimidarte, ni siquiera Subaru.

Eso es fácil de decir, pensó Sakura.

Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien se habría atrevido a desobedecer a su abuela.

-Si te digo que no quiero vivir en la mansión, sé que me disuadirás -declaró con una sonrisa, mientras le apretaba la mano.

-Eso es distinto. Soy tu abuela, estoy vieja y enferma, y me debes respeto. Y ahora vete. Por cierto: Kotori se encuentra en un estado lamentable. No te vengues en ella. No sería justo, aunque posiblemente lo encontraras satisfactorio. En este momento es demasiado vulnerable.

El hospital quedaba a poca distancia de la mansión. Después de pagar al taxista, Sakura permaneció unos instantes en la acera, mirando la casa que se alzaba bajo el cielo azul claro de la bahía de Kyoto.

La mansión era enorme y agobiante, y el tiempo había cubierto con su pátina los ladrillos. Lo extraño era que la casa le parecía más imponente ahora de adulta, que cuando era niña. Los jardines eran inmaculados, con flores de todos colores: rojas, rosadas, blancas... el césped estaba perfectamente cortado, y los setos impecablemente podados.

La nueva ama de llaves, la señora Sasaki, la condujo hasta su antigua habitación en la primera planta. Sakura se tendió en la cama y, al contrario de lo que había esperado, se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Una mucama la despertó a las seis de la tarde.

Era hora de que viera a su padre. No tenía ganas, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Se lavó la cara y se recogió el cabello en un moño. Se aplicó un maquillaje suave y se puso un vestido verde y blanco. La vendedora le había asegurado que el verde hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Era un vestido que le gustaba, porque hacía que se sintiese segura. Se puso unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto, que llevaban su estatura a un metro ochenta y cinco, la misma de su padre. Sonrió al verse reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Podría mirarlo desde la misma altura. Y si él llegaba a inclinar la cabeza, ella sería aún más alta. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió segura antes de encontrarse con su padre. No permitiría que la intimidara. No estaba dispuesta a sentirse inútil o despreciable. Estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, con los consejos de su abuela grabados en la mente.

Su confianza decayó en cuanto entró en la enorme sala. Allí estaba Naoko, junto a la chimenea, conversando con su padre, sosteniendo un vaso de vino en la mano. Subaru estaba hablando, y cuando terminó, Naoko echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. -¡Hola, Sakura! Ven, entra.

Sakura saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza a Kotori, que se encontraba tendida en un sofá, con pijama de seda, y entró lentamente, y contra su voluntad, en la estancia. La última vez que ella y su hermana habían estado allí, Sakura tenía dieciséis años y era el día del casamiento de su hermana. En ese momento sólo faltaban su madre y quinientos invitados. Pero allí estaba Kotori, un excelente sustituto. Había aumentado de peso y bebía un martini doble.

-¡Hola, hermanita!

-Hola, Naoko. Hola, papá.

Subaru la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás aún más alta que antes. ¿Cuándo dejarás de crecer?

-Con tacones tengo tu misma estatura.

-Sácatelos. Quedas ridícula. No pareces mujer.

Sakura se sacó los zapatos. Se sentía intimidada, sin duda. ¿O sería el viejo hábito de la criatura que obedece a su padre? Se preguntó si alguna vez seria capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que cerrara la boca.

-Así estás mejor -aprobó Subaru-. No te diré que me pareces gran cosa, pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedes conseguir.

Sakura se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó, cogió los zapatos y volvió a ponérselos. Enseguida se irguió cuan alta era.

-¡Ah! Así me siento mejor. Como te he dicho, papá, ahora tenemos la misma estatura. Olvidas que soy modelo, y que las modelos deben ser altas.

Subaru tenía ganas de pegarle. Por unos instantes no se le ocurrió qué decir. Sakura nunca se había enfrentado a él, jamás. Mierda, tenía ganas de... Respiró hondo. Ya se encargaría de que en el futuro le obedeciera sin vacilar.

-Kotori dice que te vio esta tarde en el hospital. ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de lo que hiciera su padre. Pero esta vez la victoria fue suya. Su abuela tenía razón: no debía permitir que siguieran intimidándola. ¡Si sólo pudiera impedir que le doliera el que su padre la mirase con desagrado e indiferencia!

-La encontré de buen ánimo. El médico dice que se recuperará muy pronto.

-Nos sobrevivirá a todos -masculló Kotori-. Naoko dice que no bebes alcohol porque estás demasiado gorda. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua con gas?

-Sí, Kotori, gracias. Me sorprende verte aquí, Naoko.

-¿Y por qué iba a sorprenderte? Kaoru también es mi abuela, y yo no estaba en Italia sino en Tokio. Le estaba contando a papá que seré modelo de Arden. No será un anuncio de baja categoría del que él pueda avergonzarse, aunque sea juez. ¡Imagínate, un juez con dos hijas modelos!

-Serás una modelo maravillosa, Naoko.

-Eso creo. Le estaba comentando a papá que tus celos, tan innecesarios ahora que eres adulta, obnubilaron tu buen criterio e impidieron que hiciéramos el trabajo juntas, dos hermanas, tan diferentes la una de la otra...

-No tuvo nada que ver con los celos -la interrumpió Sakura -. Fue por lo que sucedió en París. Le expliqué a Kero que no quería que todo ese asunto volviera a salir a la luz. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar-: Te pido nuevamente, Naoko, que no le digas a nadie cuál es mi verdadero nombre, ni que somos hermanas.

Naoko la estudió en silencio durante largos instantes. Parecía profundamente divertida.

-¡Ying Fa! -bufó Subaru-. ¡Ese nombre que has adoptado es ridículo! Me estremezco cada vez que lo pienso. Yo también espero que el pasado no vuelva a salir a la luz. Sin embargo, la prensa siempre anda buscando emociones baratas. No creo que Naoko piense hablar del pasado, Sakura, porque la perjudicaría y ella sabe que no quiero que nada la perjudique. Ya tuvo que sufrir demasiado por lo que tú hiciste. -Se volvió hacia Naoko-

-¿Estás decidida a trabajar como modelo cielo?

-Nos hace falta el dinero -contestó Naoko-. Y Arden pagará una suma enorme. O eso es lo que asegura Kerberos. Además, Italia es aburrida y está demasiado lejos de casa. Kerberos dice que una verdadera princesa es algo fuera de lo común. Y que una que no es fea cuando está sin maquillaje es algo que no tiene precio. Y como su porcentaje depende de lo que logre sacar a los clientes, cobrará cuanto pueda.

Subaru asintió.

-A pesar de todo, no estoy muy seguro acerca de esto. Espero que tengas razón. Confío en que no dirás que eres hermana de Sakura. No quiero que ese asunto desagradable vuelva a salir a la luz. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

-Mis sufrimientos han terminado, papá. Te lo prometo.

-Entonces, Naoko, ¿no dirás quién soy? -no pudo menos que preguntar Sakura.

Naoko sonrió.

-Papá tiene razón, ¿sabes? ¡Ying Fa es un nombre verdaderamente tonto! Tal vez lo que necesites sea enfrentarte a tu pasado y reír. Tal vez eso realmente le daría a tu carrera el impulso que necesita. En ese caso, yo podría ayudarte. Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez no.

El juez Kinomoto rió y acarició la mejilla de Naoko. -¡Siempre me ha encantado tu sentido del humor! -exclamó.

-Pasemos al comedor -sugirió Kotori, poniéndose de pie. Sakura advirtió que, en efecto, había engordado. Lo mismo que le sucedió a su madre.

-No sé qué hacer, abuela.

Era el día siguiente. Más allá de las ventanas del hospital, la niebla era espesa. Allí dentro, ambas se sentían abrigadas y protegidas.

-Bueno, por lo menos supongo que ahora estarás dispuesta a contarme lo que te ha tenido tan intranquila desde tu llegada. ¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero preocuparte, pero...

-Estoy aburrida, Sakura, mortalmente aburrida. Plantéame un problema, dame algo en qué pensar, por favor.

-Naoko trabajará de modelo, lo mismo que yo.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Anoche se lo comunicó a papá. Al principio creo que a él no le gustó mucho, pero ella lo convenció.

-No comprendo por qué lo hace.

-Le dijo a papá que necesita dinero.

-¿Y a ti por qué te molesta?

-La gente se dará cuenta enseguida de quién es, y ella les dirá quién soy yo, y todo volverá a empezar. Justamente para evitar eso fue que adopté el seudónimo de Ying Fa. Ni siquiera uso mi apellido. En Tokio no soy Sakura Kinomoto. Y durante el último año me he sentido segura.

Kaoru Kinomoto no hizo ningún comentario. Miró fijamente a su nieta.

Sakura siguió hablando, como si fuese incapaz de detenerse.

-Y lo dirá de manera tal que la gente creerá que yo seduje al príncipe, que todo fue por mi culpa, que me comporté como una prostituta o una pervertida.

-No, querida. Naoko no dirá una sola palabra.

-¡Pero tú no la oíste anoche! ¡No sé qué hacer! Le he suplicado, pero...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Nunca debes suplicarle nada a Naoko, es una pérdida de tiempo. Tu hermana desprecia la debilidad. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas comprendido. Claro que, en realidad, no la has visto mucho y no puedes haberte dado cuenta de eso. Hay nueve años de diferencia entre vosotras. Pero con Naoko, querida, lo único que da resultado son la razón y sus propios intereses. Nada más. Cuando ella se propone algo, no hay modo de hacerla desistir. Además, le divierte hacerte sufrir. Eres un blanco maravilloso para Naoko, lo mismo que antes lo fue tu madre, porque te importan los sentimientos; los tuyos y los de los demás. A ella, en cambio, no.

-Pero si hablara de París y de Itachi, ella también se vería perjudicada, ¿verdad? No comprendo cómo se le ocurre hacerlo.

-En eso tienes razón. Si Naoko hablara tú aparecerías como una especie de Lolita. Tu hermana es tan inteligente que a veces me asusta. Si decidiera hablar de lo que sucedió en París, tú quedarías como una zorra sin escrúpulos y ella como una mártir, y todo el mundo la alabaría y la adoraría.

\- Debo impedir que hable. No podría... volver a enfrentarme a todo eso.

-¿Quiere decir que ya lo has hecho? ¿Por eso estudiaste psicología? Ya me parecía a mí. No es fácil enterrar una experiencia tan traumática.

-¡Si habla, la mataré!

-Una idea francamente absurda, querida. No, Sakura, yo me encargaré de Naoko. Tú no eres capaz de hacerlo; al menos por el momento. Sí, déjalo de mi parte.

La tarde siguiente, Naoko entró en el dormitorio de Sakura. Estaba hermosa y elegante. Parecía enfadada, pero cuando habló lo hizo en tono divertido.

-Esta vez has ganado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has conseguido que la abuela se obstinase en protegerte. No le diré a nadie tu verdadera identidad. Podrás seguir siendo Ying Fa, la de la dulce sonrisa. Por supuesto que los periodistas no tardarán en saber quien soy y me harán preguntas sobre Itachi y sobre lo que realmente sucedió en París. Y yo no te descubriré, hermanita. Pero quiero que sepas algo: te superaré en todo, no lo dudes. Dentro de seis meses, nadie se acordará de ti.

Pero Sakura no la escuchaba. Se preguntaba qué argumentos habría utilizado su abuela para asegurarse el silencio de Naoko. Lo más probable era que lo hubiese conseguido con dinero.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta acá el capitulo! **

**Espero que les haya gustado..**

**no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**nos vemos**


	11. Capitulo 10 El guardaespalda

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado... **

**Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen... **

**nos vemos abajo!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 10**

**2018**

**SAKURA**

Parque Pingüino nunca era más hermoso que en otoño, a finales de octubre, cuando las hojas comenzaban a caer. El aire era fresco y diáfano, y Sakura se encaminaba al encuentro de Tomoyo, su amiga.

Oyó voces infantiles y levantó la cabeza. Unos niños discutían por un juguete. Las madres, conversando, no les prestaban atención. Sakura sonrió y siguió su camino. Eran unas criaturas hermosísimas. Y de pronto la asaltó un pensamiento que odiaba: "Tengo veintiséis años. Los hombres me aterrorizan. Nunca me casaré ni tendré hijos."

¡Déjalo ya!, se dijo, apartando de un puntapié un montón de hojas. Tu vida es perfecta, maravillosa, sin problemas ni disputas. En efecto, los últimos dos años habían sido magníficos, tanto para ella como para su hermanastra.

A Naoko, la Principessa, se la veía en todas partes, no sólo en revistas y por televisión, sino en los más importantes acontecimientos sociales de Tokio. En cuanto al príncipe, nunca daba señales de vida.

-Está en Milán, llevando los negocios de la familia -decía Naoko-. Cada vez que puedo, viajo hasta allí para verlos, a él y a mi adorada hijita. ¡Todo el mundo reclama mi presencia! Yo hago lo posible por no decepcionar a nadie. El fin de semana que viene, viajaré a Italia.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que su hermanastra jamás se marchaba de Tokio. Sin embargo, como rara vez se encontraba con ella, en realidad lo que hiciera carecía de importancia.

Sakura debía admitir que de vez en cuando sentía envidia al coger una revista y ver allí el perfecto rostro de su hermana en la portada. No importaba que ya tuviera treinta y cinco años. No importaba que no hubiera empezado a trabajar de modelo hasta después de los treinta. Nada parecía importar cuando Naoko se decidía a hacer algo. Pero afortunadamente se había equivocado al asegurar que Sakura dejaría de existir en el mundo de la moda, lo cual le provocaba un alivio enorme. Profesionalmente hablando, a Sakura seguían yéndole bien las cosas; no era una modelo famosa como su hermanastra, pero nunca le faltaba trabajo. Era popular, querida, casi todos los directores y fotógrafos querían trabajar con ella, y por lo general los clientes quedaban plenamente satisfechos.

En cuanto a Sakura Kinomoto, seguía enterrada. Nadie sospechaba que Ying Fa, la modelo de Tokio, fuese Sakura Kinomoto, la Lolita de París. Naoko había cumplido su promesa, gracias al soborno de su abuela.

**SHAORAN**

Kerberos Ichihara estudió al individuo. Era un ex policía. -¿Por qué necesita un guardaespaldas, señor Ishihara?

Kero se frotó el mentón.

-En realidad no es para mí, señor Li. Es para la grabación de un corto publicitario que se hará el viernes en el parque Pingüino. Se trata de la publicidad de un champú... ¿Ha oído hablar de Ying Fa?

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza. -No. ¿Quién es?

-Una modelo y muy conocida, por cierto. Ha recibido amenazas, y no sólo ella, sino todo el equipo encargado de la filmación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Kero jugueteó con el pisapapeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. ¿Era conveniente que le dijese parte de la verdad a ese tipo? No, todavía no. Que usara su cerebro. Kero no quería que le soltaran un sermón, ni quería que ese tipo metiera a la policía en el asunto. -Es un asunto... complicado, y yo lo contrato para que me dé protección, nada más.

Shaoran decidió no hacer más preguntas por el momento. Se encargaría de proteger la filmación de ese corto publicitario y a esa Ying Fa, y ya vería qué hacía luego.

-¿Sólo han amenazado esa filmación en particular?

-Sí. -Por el momento, pensó Kero, pero seguramente habría más amenazas hasta que él cumpliera. Y tendría que cumplir, porque en caso contrario habría violencia. Pero todavía le resultaba imposible. Era como una maldita bola de nieve que a cada momento adquiría mayor velocidad.

-¿Acepta el trabajo, señor Li?

Shaoran asintió. Le dijo a Kero a cuánto ascendían sus honorarios, le estrechó la mano y se marchó.

Shaoran tomó un taxi hasta el apartamento de Sayo. Se veían con regularidad desde el mes de julio. Shaoran la había conocido en la playa. Admiró su estado físico -era una estupenda nadadora- y después descubrió que era divertida, sexualmente atractiva, inteligente, y muy hermosa. Abundante cabellera negra, ojos café y piel muy blanca. Descubrió que le gustaba conversar con ella. Era un poco mayor que él, pero ¿qué importaba? La noche anterior, después de hacer dos veces el amor, él le habló de Tomoe, su primera esposa, y de los motivos por los que el matrimonio había fracasado.

-Éramos los dos demasiado jóvenes. Por supuesto que eso no es una excusa.

Sayo le sirvió una taza de té y él comenzó a beberla.

-Tomoe era -prosiguió-, y sigue siéndolo, muy rica. Creo que lo que buscaba era un hombre común y corriente. Me consiguió a mí, que soy lo más común y corriente que pueda haber. Y quería que su hombre común y corriente estuviera a salvo. Decidió que era demasiado peligroso que fuese policía. Cada día odiaba más mi trabajo. Por supuesto que se había casado conmigo a pesar de la oposición de su familia, pero yo hacía caso omiso de ello. Sólo lo supe más tarde, cuando todo había terminado y empezamos a decirnos cosas dolorosas. El matrimonio sólo duró dos años. Y pensándolo bien, me sorprende que hayamos podido estar tanto tiempo juntos.

-¿No tuvieron hijos?

-No. Cuando nos conocimos ella sólo tenía veintidós años y acababa de terminar sus estudios universitarios. Yo tenía veinticuatro.

-¿Cómo era Tomoe físicamente?

Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa y preguntó: -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sayo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué fue lo que los llevó a separarse?

-Me negué a renunciar a la policía. Una noche me hirieron; no fue más que un rasguño, pero ella tuvo un ataque de nervios. Quería que entrara a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, una casa de antigüedades. Yo no distinguía una pieza Sheraton de una Chippendale, y tampoco me interesaba.-Shaoran se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos apareció una expresión pensativa-. No cedí, y ella tampoco.

-Pero renunciaste a la policía.

Shaoran se sentía particularmente incómodo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero eso fue más adelante, después de que nos divorciáramos. Tuve mis motivos.

-¿Qué motivos?

-Motivos -repitió Shaoran. Terminó de beber el té y colocó la taza sobre la mesilla de noche. Se volvió hacia Sayo-. ¡Eres hermosa! -susurró.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, Shaoran.

-¿No?

Volvieron a hacer el amor y por fin se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran, a regañadientes, se marchó para entrevistarse con ese hombre, Kerberos Ichihara.

El taxi lo dejó delante del edificio de apartamentos, una maravillosa construcción de la década de los veinte. Saludó al portero con un movimiento de la cabeza, y se le ocurrió pensar que Tomoe vivía en un apartamento parecido al de Sayo. ¿Estaría destinado a sentirse atraído por mujeres hermosas y ricas? De ser así, le daba igual. No tenía la menor intención de volver a casarse, pese a que de vez en cuando le dolía no ser padre, como la mayoría de los hombres de su edad. Tener familia, hijos, un perro, todo eso. Meneó la cabeza. Acababa de cumplir treinta y dos; todavía era joven, pero ya no tanto. A veces se sentía inquieto. Como en ese momento. Se obligó a pensar en Sayo. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en bastante tiempo. Le gustaba hacer el amor, no era exigente, y aunque sabía poco acerca de ella, respetaba su derecho a la privacidad. Era una mujer inteligente y, aunque a veces su ingenio resultaba demasiado agudo, le agradaba. En ocasiones esperaba, con cierta tristeza, gustarle de la misma manera.

Tomoe era inteligente y le gustaba hacer el amor. Pero eso no bastaba, últimamente casi nunca pensaba en Tomoe. Lo último que había sabido de ella era que estaba en Osaka, que era dueña de su propia tienda de antigüedades -heredada de su padre- y que las cosas le iban bastante bien. Le deseó suerte.

**YING FA**

La mañana era esplendorosa, el tiempo caluroso, y en el parque pingüino no soplaba una gota de aire. Clow Mihara era el director del anuncio de champú, un trabajo que odiaba. Estaba de mal humor. Le gritaba al fotógrafo, que no hacía caso de sus órdenes. La filmación no andaba bien, pero había mucho dinero en juego.

Al levantar la vista vio que Ying Fa se acercaba, alta, delgada, con piernas larguísimas. Tenía una cabellera magnífica, espesa y larga, con grandes ondas y una maravillosa mezcla de tonos que parecía completamente natural. La miró mientras conversaba con su asistente. Por el momento su maravilloso cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. El peluquero todavía no había comenzado a trabajar en ella. Ying Fa tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Mihara se preguntó si estaría disgustada por algo. Tenía fama de amable y excelente profesional. Era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él.

-¿Señor Mihara? Soy Ying Fa. -Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-¿Sí? ¿Tiene algún problema? -preguntó con desconfianza-. Hoy parece que todo el mundo los tiene.

-No, en realidad no, o al menos espero que no sea un problema. Sólo que Kero no ha venido, y allí hay un hombre a quien no conozco. ¿Sabe usted quién es? Clow miró al hombre, que estaba de pie, con aire indiferente, detrás de los cámaras. Iba impecablemente vestido con pantalones de pana marrones, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Tenía aspecto respetable. Pero eso en Tokio no significaba nada. -Yuki, ve a ver qué quiere ese individuo, y después ven a decírmelo -ordenó Mihara a su asistente. Yuki asintió con nerviosismo y se marchó a hacer lo que le decían-. Ya nos enteraremos. ¿Nunca lo había visto antes?

-No -contestó Sakura, meneando la cabeza-. Y he aprendido a ser cuidadosa. Además, nadie parece saber quién es.

Observó a la pequeña Yuki, que se acercó tímidamente al extraño. Este sonrió, le habló con aire tranquilizador, y hasta llegó a darle una palmada en un brazo. Yuki volvió con expresión aliviada.

-Dice que se llama Shaoran y que está aquí por orden del señor Ishihara.

-¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Ha dicho que Kerberos no tardará en llegar, y que entonces se lo explicará, Ying Fa.

-Comprendo -dijo Ying Fa, que en realidad no comprendía-. Bien, entonces tal vez podamos empezar a trabajar.

-Empezaremos con las tomas dentro de unos cuarenta minutos -anunció Mihara, despidiéndola con un ademán-. Que la maquillen, la peinen y la vistan.

Sakura asintió y regresó al lugar donde la esperaban el peluquero y la maquilladora.

Shaoran la observó. De modo que esa era Ying Fa, la primera modelo a la que conocía en persona. Era muy alta, debía de medir casi un metro ochenta. Y delgada. Ese era un anuncio de champú, y su cabello parecía muy poco atractivo, echado hacia atrás de forma descuidada. Esperaba que alguien hiciera algo al respecto. Esa mujer debía de tener algún atractivo, aparte de su estatura. Vestía tejanos, camiseta y un par de zapatillas de tenis. La vio entrar en una caravana, cuya puerta se cerró tras ella. Le extrañó el que fuese ella quien había cuestionado su presencia allí, en lugar de alguno de los otros. ¿Estaría nerviosa por algún motivo? ¿Habría juzgado mal a Ichihara? ¿Sería Ying Fa el objeto de la amenaza, y Kerberos pretendía protegerla?

Estudió el grupo, tomando nota de la posición que ocupaba cada uno y de lo que parecía estar haciendo. Tenía una lista de todos los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en ese anuncio. ¡Y qué lista! Era imposible calcular los costes de producción.

No le gustaba que estuvieran en parque pingüino. Había demasiados árboles y arbustos. Constantemente pasaba gente caminando por allí, gente que simulaba indiferencia pero aminoraba la marcha para mirar. Y había malvivientes por todas partes. Shaoran se paseó, vigilante, en busca de algo o alguien que le resultara sospechoso. Nada hasta ese momento.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Era paciente y sabía permanecer completamente inmóvil si la situación lo exigía. Se apoyó contra el tronco de un roble, y notar el arma en la sobaquera lo reconfortó. Treinta minutos después, se abrió la puerta de la caravana y de esta salieron tres personas. Se volvieron y uno de los hombres tendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a alguien.

Una mujer increíble aceptó la mano que le tendían. Lucía un vestido blanco e iba descalza. Su cabellera era indescriptible, larga, abundante y llena de ondas de todos los tonos de rubio. Era ella, Ying Fa, la modelo. Increíble. Shaoran se quedó mirándola, boquiabierto. Por supuesto que no la había visto de cerca.

Entonces ella levantó la vista y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Shaoran volvió a sentirse un adolescente turbado. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y luego siguió con el trabajo que le habían encomendado. Estudió el set y a cuantos pasaban por allí o se detenían para curiosear. Miró las manos de los hombres, la expresión de sus rostros. Luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Ichihara había dicho que quizá fuera el blanco. Kerberos quería que Shaoran se mantuviera cerca de ella. Bien, pues mirarla no era, ciertamente, un sacrificio.

Observó al director, lo oyó impartir órdenes, criticar a Ying Fa, y no una vez, sino varias. Su sonrisa era afectada. Su pose, poco natural. Estaba rígida como un títere. Shaoran le hubiera atizado un puñetazo a aquel hombre. Ying Fa se limitaba a sonreír, meneaba la cabeza o pedía alguna aclaración. Hacía lo que se le indicaba sin dar muestras de vacilación ni de desacuerdo, adoptaba determinada postura, permaneciendo quieta cuando se lo ordenaban. Vio que los maquilladores le hacían unos retoques, luego el peluquero se acercó para arreglarle un mechón que según Shaoran estaba muy bien como estaba. Todo era caos y nerviosismo.

La filmación duró dos horas y media. Durante ese tiempo, Shaoran advirtió la presencia de veinte posibles sospechosos, pero todos se alejaban. Y él volvía a mirar a Ying Fa. Observó a un hombre que se colocó a poco más de medio metro de distancia de ella con un ventilador, para que el cabello se le agitara alejándose de su rostro.

A Shaoran le sorprendió la paciencia de Ying Fa. Se preguntó cómo conseguía seguir sonriendo. Se preguntó cómo soportaba el despotismo del director. Esperó verla gritar y protestar, pero ella no lo hizo, por lo menos esa vez. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Shaoran soltó un suspiro de alivio. En todo ese tiempo, el único sospechoso había sido un hombre al que se le había caído algo, o lo había dejado caer, y había demorado demasiado buscándolo. Pero en cuanto lo encontró, siguió su camino. Shaoran vio que Ying Fa sé desperezaba, conversaba brevemente con el director, estrechaba la mano del fotógrafo y volvía a desaparecer en la caravana.

Cuando salió, veinte minutos después, de nuevo iba en tejanos y camiseta, y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño. Extrañamente, a Shaoran le pareció más hermosa en ese momento que cuando estaba cuidadosamente peinada.

Se acercó a ella.

-Ichihara no ha venido -dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano-, de modo que tendré que presentarme yo mismo. Soy Li.

-¿Li?

-Li es mi apellido. -Al ver que ella marcaba una ceja en un gesto interrogativo, él se encogió de hombros y añadió-: De acuerdo, mi nombre completo es Shaoran Li, pero, como le he dicho, todo el mundo me llama Li.

Como no le quedaba alternativa, Sakura estrechó su mano.

-Soy Ying Fa. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Kerberos me ha contratado para que los proteja, a usted y al equipo de filmación.

La sorpresa de Sakura fue evidente. -¿Qué dice?

-Dijo que vendría para explicárselo personalmente. Me pidió que no me separara de usted durante un par de días.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! ¿Protegerme? Pero ¿de quién...?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso. Creo que nuestro amigo Ishihara le debe dinero a alguien y que ese alguien en este momento no se siente muy feliz con él.

-Es aficionado a las carreras de caballos.

-¿Cuánto hace que trabaja con él?

-Unos cuatro años.

-¿Quiere llamarlo para constatar que lo que estoy diciéndole es verdad?

Ella suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-No me interprete mal. No es que sea desconfiada, y además esto es algo típico de Kero. Lo que me sorprende es que no me haya puesto al corriente.

-¿Quiere que almorcemos juntos?

Sakura no sabía qué responder. No acababa de confiar en él. Parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Era apuesto, y eso siempre la hacía recelar. Era robusto y alto, lo cual le preocupaba aún más. El príncipe era más bajo y delgado, a pesar de lo cual le había pegado y la había violado. Ese hombre debía de medir uno ochenta y cinco, lo mismo que su padre. Deseó estar con tacones altos en lugar de haberse puesto zapatillas, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo sólo almuerzo un yogur. Anoche cené comida mexicana, y hoy debo pagar mis culpas.

-No hay problema -contestó Shaoran-. ¿Está lista?

Ella asintió. De repente fue consciente de que estaba rodeada por una auténtica multitud.

-¿No es peligroso pasear entre tanta gente?

-No se preocupe. Estoy a su lado, y voy armado. No quiero que termine siendo una prisionera dentro de su propio apartamento, temerosa de responder al teléfono o abrir la puerta. Seremos precavidos e inteligentes, eso es todo. Y, por supuesto, yo la seguiré a todas partes.

Sakura asintió. Estaba impaciente por ponerle las manos encima a Kero. ¿Era de verdad posible que estuviera en peligro? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerla en una situación como esa y hacerla seguir por ese hombre, que era un completo desconocido?

-Tal vez no debí ser tan sincero con usted -dijo Shaoran, caminando junto a ella-, pero como Ichihara no se presentó, no me quedó más remedio. Supuse que sólo me creería si le decía la verdad.

-Tiene razón -contestó Sakura, en tono áspero, mientras andaba lo bastante rápido para que él tuviera que esforzarse para no quedarse atrás-. Pero se arrepentirá de inmiscuirme en sus problemas.

-Tal vez yo haya comprendido mal -dijo Shaoran-, o él no haya sido lo bastante claro. -Se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo miraba por primera vez. ¿Qué le ocurriría a esa mujer?

-Sí, por supuesto. Soy tan importante que de repente tiene miedo de que me rapte por un jeque del Oriente Próximo.

-Pues yo me sentiría tentado de raptarla.

Ella guardó silencio, refugiándose dentro de sí misma. Fue de lo más extraño. Simplemente ya no estaba allí. No aceleró el paso, no hizo nada distinto, pero estaba por completo ausente.

Shaoran la miró y se disculpó. -Lo siento. Lo que acabo de decir ha sido una tontería.

Pero ella se limitó a asentir, sin mirarlo, y continuó caminando con sus pasos largos y elásticos.

-En siguiente calle hay un lugar donde tienen buen yogur. ¿Le gustaría conocerlo? Ying Fa asintió. Las aceras estaban repletas de gente apresurada, las calles congestionadas de coches, principalmente taxis. Todos hacían sonar la bocina, zigzagueaban, tratando de dejar atrás a los demás. Sakura se descubrió estudiando rostros, analizándolos, confiriéndoles una importancia que hasta entonces nunca tuvieron para ella. Se sentía distinta, desconfiada, temerosa.

-No haga eso -dijo Shaoran en voz baja-. Ya verá que no tendrá ningún problema. Confíe en mí. Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. Por si eso la tranquiliza, le diré que durante años fui policía.

-Muy bien -repuso Sakura. A partir de ese momento trató de que sus miradas fueran subrepticias.

El bar que habían elegido estaba lleno de gente, y tuvieron que esperar diez minutos para conseguir una mesa.

Sakura pidió un yogur de plátano y nueces.

Shaoran, lo mismo y a continuación se reunió con ella. Sakura comía con mucha lentitud, saboreando cada bocado. Él la observaba.

-Veo que está hambrienta.

Ella no contestó hasta haber tragado con deleite lo que tenía en la boca.

-No es para tanto. Sucede que debo pesar siete kilos menos de lo normal. Las cámaras hacen que una parezca más gorda de lo que en realidad es. En mi trabajo, es una condición indispensable. -Antes de que él pudiera hacer algún comentario, agregó-: Si una quiere ser modelo, tiene que aceptar las reglas.

-Me parece lógico; pero ¿a su familia no le preocupa que coma tan poco?

-No, ellos... ¿Por qué Kero lo contrató precisamente a usted?

-Bueno, además de técnico en informática, soy investigador privado. Y para eso precisamente me contrató Ichihara. Espero que no le importe tener que verme a menudo durante un par de días.

Sakura sonrió. Ya estaba más relajada. Extrañamente, confiaba en que ese hombre sería capaz de mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro. Además muy pronto se libraría de él, en cuanto pudiera hablar con Kero.

-¿Qué significa eso de verlo a menudo? ¿Acaso va a decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. La noche anterior, cuando Ichihara lo llamó, parecía bastante agitado, y le pidió que no se apartara de Ying Fa después de la filmación. Dijo que no quería correr riesgos. Que la vigilara cuidadosamente.

Shaoran le pidió unos honorarios exorbitantes por hacer el trabajo, y Ichihara aceptó sin vacilar. Shaoran se preguntó si en verdad le pagaría.

-Insisto; qué quiere decir eso de verlo a menudo? Él sonrió, y esa sonrisa la asustó. Retrocedió de manera evidente. Shaoran se puso serio y se inclinó para decirle:

-Verá, yo no sé lo que le sucede a usted, pero no pienso pasar el día entero pensando cómo va a reaccionar ante todo lo que le diga y cuidando cada palabra que pronuncio. Me han contratado para hacer un trabajo, y ese trabajo es usted. De modo que hasta que Ichihara necesite mis servicios, seré su sombra. Y si no está de acuerdo, dígaselo. Y ahora, ¿puedo saber qué quiere? ¿Llama a Kerberos o salimos de aquí? Le prevengo que tengo muy buen gusto, de modo que si quiere ir de compras, estoy a su disposición.

Sakura permaneció un instante en silencio. -Lo siento -dijo por fin:

Él se limitó a asentir.

-A veces Tokio es atemorizante -añadió ella.

-Eso es verdad.

-He de ir a clase de kárate dentro de una hora.

-¿Cuánto hace que estudia kárate?

-Un año. El año pasado presencié un robo a mano armada y no pude soportarlo. -Verdades a medias, pensó, siempre verdades a medias. El problema era qué cada vez le resultaba más fácil decirlas.

-¿Sabe? -dijo Shaoran-. Lo que afirma la policía acerca de defenderse de los asaltantes es cierto. Por lo general se trata de un error.

-¿De modo que usted recomienda que uno permita que le roben sin oponer resistencia?

-Lo que recomiendo es emplear el cerebro y analizar la situación. El peor enemigo es el miedo, porque en la mayor parte de los casos consigue que uno se comporte como un tonto. Y el machismo es igualmente malo.

Sakura se puso de pie.

-¿Usted perteneció al Departamento de Policía de Tokio?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué renunció?

Él sonrió y abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir a la calle.

-¿Dónde está el gimnasio al que va?

-Cerca de la torre Tokio. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en que vaya?

-Para nada -repuso Shaoran-. Vamos. Es una larga caminata. Supongo que anda para no engordar, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

Shaoran la observó trabajar en el gimnasio. No estaba mal. Era fuerte, coordinaba bien sus movimientos y tenía resistencia. El problema era que uno adivinaba lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciese. Sus intenciones eran tan claras como el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Tal vez él pudiera darle algunos consejos al respecto. Porque si tenía que enfrentarse con un asaltante, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Debería asegurarse de que ella comprendiese lo que eran realmente los bajos fondos de Tokio, al pensar en ello, hizo una mueca. Él, Shaoran Li, el policía perfecto, defensor de la ley y el orden, que creía ardientemente en la justicia y en el sistema, esperó exactamente dos meses, después de que Subaki saltase desde el segundo piso de la escuela a la que asistía.

Dos meses después de ese día, sacó a empujones al tío Kazu de su opulenta casa y le dio una paliza en plena calle. Lo más extraño fue que eso no le sirvió para sentirse mejor. Y el hombre tuvo la desvergüenza de amenazarlo. La desvergüenza de decir a voz en cuello que Shaoran era el único culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Entonces Shaoran, furioso, volvió a pegarle. Pero no devolvió la vida a Subaki. En cambio, el tío Kazu se recuperó, y Shaoran sabía que seguía viviendo igual que antes. Poder, dinero, y todo lo que eso significaba.

Salió del gimnasio con Ying Fa sin dejar de pensar en Subaki. Sakura se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Se lo veía distraído. Ella había llamado a la agencia desde el gimnasio. La atendió el secretario de Kero.

-El jefe se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera, Ying Fa.

-¿Sabes por qué contrató a ese tal Li? ¿Alguien lo amenazó?

-Así es. No te enfades con Kero y deja que ese detective cuide de ti. Es un excelente profesional.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la semana que viene.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por fiin! El primer encuentro!... **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios **

**nos vemos!**


	12. 11 Galleta de la fortuna

hola... Sorry por la demora... lo lamento... no hay escusas aunque el trabajo no me ha dejado en paz... en fin espero que este capitulo les guste...

Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...

...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...

**CAPITULO 11**

** SHAORAN/YING FA**

Shaoran llamó a Sayo desde la casa de Ying Fa.

-Esta noche no podremos salir -anunció, y el tono de su voz reflejaba que lo lamentaba-. Sí, ya sé que tenías ganas de ver esa obra de teatro, pero me han contratado para un trabajo que quizá me mantenga ocupado durante toda la semana. Lo siento, querida. Cambiaré las entradas para el próximo sábado. ¿O prefieres que te las mande para que las aproveches tú? Quizá te apetezca invitar a alguien.

-¡De eso nada! Quiero ir contigo. Estás con otra mujer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es el trabajo que me han encomendado -contestó él, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el tono de desconfianza que notó en la voz de Sayo-. No es más que un trabajo, Sayo. Te advertí que de vez en cuando sucedería esto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Mientes! -exclamó ella, súbitamente fuera de sí-. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Eres igual a todos los demás hombres! ¡Dime quién es!

Shaoran alejó el auricular de su oído y se quedó mirándolo. No daba crédito. Sayo estaba despotricando, aullaba a gritos, llamándolo mentiroso, acusándolo de acostarse con cuanta mujer se cruzaba en su camino, de engañarla con una mujer más joven que ella, de mentir, mentir y mentir. Él permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir que no hubiera dicho ya? Dios, uno nunca llegaba a conocer del todo a la gente. Él creyó que conocía a Sayo. Pero ésta reaccionaba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Cuando Sayo por fin se calló, Shaoran estaba enfadado e impaciente.

-Lamento que no me creas, Sayo -dijo-. Te aseguro que estás completamente equivocada. Te llamaré el lunes. Y espero que entonces te disculpes por todo lo que has dicho.

Sayo vaciló un instante y enseguida volvió a empezar. Shaoran colgó el auricular con suavidad y lo miró con expresión de disgusto.

Al volverse, vio a Ying Fa en el vano de la puerta de la cocina. Lo miraba, ladeando la cabeza, con un gesto interrogativo. Shaoran meneó la cabeza.

-Uno nunca llega a conocer a la gente, ¿verdad? -dijo.

-No -admitió Ying Fa -. Y tal vez sea lo mejor. Todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar. No, mejor no conocer a la gente. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

Él habría preferido una cerveza, pero estaba trabajando.

-Sí, una taza de té estará muy bien, gracias.

Sakura regresó a la cocina. Está saliendo con otra mujer, pensó, y eso está muy bien, porque así no tendré por qué preocuparme. Se preguntó qué sentido tenía que la mujer del teléfono se hubiera puesto furiosa por motivo de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Y eso que él le había dicho, con toda tranquilidad, que sólo se trataba de una cuestión de trabajo. Era muy extraño. Shaoran se sentó en el sofá y miró alrededor. La sala no era grande, pero resultaba cómodo, cálida y muy abigarrada. Lo extraño era que a él, una persona obsesionada con el orden, le gustaba.

Había una mesa baja cubierta de pilas de libros, y otra pila en el suelo, junto al sofá, frente al cual había dos sillones y, en el medio de ambos, una lámpara de pie. Miró los libros, casi todos ediciones de bolsillo. Esa mujer tenía un gusto ecléctico. Había novelas policíacas, de espionaje, de ciencia ficción, históricas...

No vio libros que no fueran de ficción. Ni diarios, ni revistas. Era extraño que no hubiese revistas. Era modelo y lo más probable era que apareciese retratada en muchas de ellas. Shaoran se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea. Sobre la repisa había fotografías, varias de Ying Fa en compañía de una anciana vestida con elegancia y de aspecto sumamente aristocrático. La foto de un hombre que debía de ser su padre y otra de una mujer muy delgada, con la frente surcada por profundas arrugas de preocupación. ¿Sería la madre? No se parecían en nada, salvo en sus ojos. ¿No tendría hermanas ni hermanos?

-¿Con qué prefiere el té? -preguntó Ying Fa en tono de cansancio y desconfianza. Él se volvió con lentitud, consciente de que ella debía de creer que estaba investigando su vida, espiándola, lo cual, en realidad, era exactamente lo que hacía.

-Gracias, lo prefiero solo. -Cuando ella volvió a la cocina, Shaoran continuó con su investigación. La chimenea estaba negra por el uso y le hacía falta una buena limpieza. Cuando ella regresó, con una bandeja, le dijo-: Ha de llamar al deshollinador. Es peligroso tener la chimenea tan sucia.

Sakura sonrió y su aprensión desapareció. La suya fue una sonrisa amplia, sincera y, de alguna manera, él supo que era especial. Una sonrisa especial que ella, una mujer, le dedicaba a él, un hombre.

-Me sorprende que me haya invitado a subir- dijo Shaoran después de beber un sorbo de té de jazmín, que por cierto no le gustaba.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con usted? ¿Dejarlo en el rellano? ¿Insistir en que se quedara abajo, montando guardia en la esquina?

-Podríamos haber ido a alguna parte; ya le dije que tengo buen gusto.

-Me siento demasiado cansada para ir de compras. ¿Es absolutamente necesario que usted se quede conmigo así, todo el tiempo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-No podrá librarse de mí. Ya que Kerberos me paga, ¿no le gustaría ir al cine? Me han dicho que El Príncipe Negro es excelente. Por lo menos tiene buenas críticas. -Lo que no le dijo era que tenía dos entradas en el bolsillo. Había analizado mentalmente los posibles riesgos y decidió que eran mínimos. Él no tenía un pelo de tonto y contaba con la suficiente experiencia. En verdad no quería que Ying Fa tuviese la sensación de ser una prisionera.

A Ying Fa se le iluminaron los ojos. Shaoran no pudo por menos que sentirse sorprendido. Era hermosa, tenía éxito, debía de vivir rodeada de muchos hombres atractivos. Sin embargo, era como si acabaran de hacerle una propuesta extraordinaria y completamente inesperada.

-Podríamos comer en un restaurante chino. La comida china no tiene calorías.

En ese momento ella apartó la mirada y dijo, tras beber un sorbo de su té.

-Esto no es una cuestión de trabajo para usted, ¿verdad? ¿No se trata de una cita, una invitación o algo así?

-Nunca se me ocurriría invitarla a salir -repuso él en tono de broma, pero ella lo tomó en serio.

-De acuerdo. Entonces acepto.

-Me encanta su apartamento.

Ella lo miró, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

Shaoran percibió el momento exacto en que decidió que él era sincero. Debería jugar con ella al póquer. Le ganaría cuanto tenía. Era transparente.

-Gracias -dijo Sakura por fin, mirando con orgullo alrededor-. Es pequeño, pero completamente mío y he hecho con él lo que quería.

Cuando acompañó a Shaoran hasta su apartamento -que sólo quedaba a ocho manzanas de distancia para que se cambiara de ropa, Sakura se sentía extrañamente feliz. Hacía años que no salía con un hombre, que no caminaba con un hombre, conversaba con un hombre. Sin tener que preocuparse y refugiarse a cada rato dentro de su caparazón. Porque esa no era realmente una salida. Para él, se trataba de una cuestión de trabajo... y sin embargo para ella era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Por favor, rogó, que no quiera aprovecharse de mí.

El apartamento de Shaoran era mucho más bonito que el de Sakura. Ubicado en un edificio más antiguo, era más amplio y tenía altos cielos rasos con hermosas molduras que iban a la perfección con los muebles modernos. Un gran sofá tapizado en cuero verde, dos sillones de cuero, mesas y lámparas de madera y cristal. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar limpio, ordenado, nada abigarrado, y donde reinaba el buen gusto. Sakura se sintió intimidada. Ese hombre no era para nada pobre. ¿Por qué había supuesto que lo sería? ¿Porque trabajaba como guardaespaldas? De repente tuvo conciencia de que él la observaba estudiar el apartamento.

-Yo... pues... me gusta -dictaminó.

-Gracias. Siéntese -la invitó Shaoran, señalando el sofá. Y salió de la estancia.

Sakura advirtió enseguida que no le gustaban las novelas, por lo menos tanto como a ella. Y tanto orden hizo que le dieran ganas de arrojar todos los libros y revistas por el aire y dejarlas en el lugar donde cayeran. Tanta meticulosidad la ponía nerviosa. Había revistas y libros de informática sobre todos los estantes y sobre todas las superficies disponibles. Sakura cogió un ejemplar de PC Magazine y hojeó páginas llenas de números, palabras y frases indescifrables. Depositó con cuidado la revista en su lugar, exactamente donde la había encontrado, y miró alrededor. Le produjo una fuerte impresión coger una revista en cuya portada aparecía la fotografía de un hombre particularmente musculoso. El individuo se parecía a Rambo y apretaba contra el pecho una enorme Uzi o algo por el estilo. La expresión de sus ojos era dura y fría y... entonces vio las revistas sobre armas de fuego, rifles y escopetas. Armas de caza. ¿Li iría armado? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Se trataba de un investigador privado, de su guardaespaldas.

Levantó la vista al oír el sonido de la ducha, amortiguado por las puertas cerradas, pero aún así fácilmente identificable. Un hombre que se duchaba a sólo una puerta o dos de distancia. Era una sensación extraña. Hacía mucho que vivía sola. Recorrió la sala y entró en la cocina. Sin duda Shaoran era un enamorado de todos los artefactos eléctricos imaginables. Sakura reconoció algunos, otros no. Abrió la nevera en busca de un refresco light. Encontró gran cantidad de vegetales, zumo de naranja, latas de atún, mayonesa, distintos aderezos para ensaladas, un pan blanco, mantequilla sin colesterol, dulces sin azúcar, pero ni rastro de soda diet. Desilusionada, cerró la nevera.

Volvió a la sala. Advirtió que se interrumpía el sonido de la ducha y en ese instante, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que ese hombre debía de estar desnudo, y de lo que eso significaba. Y no sólo fue extraño estar en el mismo apartamento que él hombre, sino que le resultó aterrador. Se encontraba cerca de un hombre desnudo. Sólo los separaban dos puertas... o quizá una.

El hombre era capaz de hacer daño a la mujer. Ese hombre. Li, podía hacerle daño. Era fuerte, musculoso. Parecía un individuo agradable, pero tal vez eso sólo hubiera sido una artimaña para conseguir que ella fuera a su apartamento. Y allí estaba, después de haberlo seguido sin vacilar, indefensa como un cordero. Mientras estuvieron en su casa se comportó como una aburrida y una tonta, y ahora su situación era sumamente vulnerable.

Li estaba desnudo. En ese momento se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, pero ¿y si salía? ¿Se presentaría cubierto por una bata, lo mismo que el príncipe, deseoso de prolongar un poco más el jueguecito? ¿Se daría cuenta ella de que estaba desnudo bajo la bata, como lo había sabido al ver entrar al príncipe en su dormitorio? No, estaba segura de que Shaoran apareciera completamente desnudo; para él nada de batas, nada de jueguecitos. Y lo único que ella tenía puesto era unos pantalones y un jersey.

¡Oh, Dios! Era fuerte y sabía luchar. Era hombre, era corpulento y ella jamás tendría una oportunidad contra él.

Sakura cogió su cartera, corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió. Oyó que Shaoran la llamaba.

Bajó corriendo los cinco pisos por la escalera, ya que no quería esperar el ascensor por miedo a que él la alcanzara. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo de la planta baja, estaba sin aliento. Corrió hasta la esquina y llamó un taxi, desesperada.

Tenía que huir de allí.

Shaoran oyó que se cerraba la puerta y, sin pensarlo, entró corriendo, desnudo, en la sala. ¡Ying Fa se había marchado! ¿O acaso había entrado alguien y la había raptado? Era imposible. La llamó, pero al caer en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, supo que no podía salir corriendo tras ella.

¿Por qué se habría ido?

Se quedó allí, empapado, preguntándose cuál sería el problema. Era extraño. Ying Fa era extraña. Soltó un suspiro, volvió al dormitorio y se vistió a toda prisa.

Estaba sola y sin nadie que la protegiera si los que amenazaban a Kerberos decidían atacarla.

Sakura le dio al taxista la dirección de Tomoyo. Tommy vivía en el piso treinta y seis de un moderno edificio. Sakura cruzó a la carrera el enorme vestíbulo hasta los ascensores. Pulsó los botones y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba a salvo.

Pero Tomoyo había salido. No era posible que permaneciera allí indefinidamente. En ese edificio la seguridad era estricta. Alguno de los vecinos denunciaría su presencia. Con lentitud, se echó la cartera al hombro y bajó al vestíbulo principal. Se quedaría allí. Si esperaba a su amiga con una actitud inofensiva, no la obligarían a alejarse. Y si Shaoran llegara a buscarla... Confiaba en que eso no ocurriera.

Dos horas después se le acercó un guardia de seguridad. Al parecer se les había acabado la paciencia. Salió y tomó un taxi para regresar a su apartamento. Una vez en el vehículo, y por primera vez desde que huyera del apartamento de Li, recordó que corría peligro. Había cruzado la ciudad sin protección. De pronto comprendió, con nerviosismo, que no tenía adonde ir, como no fuera a algún hotel impersonal. No tenía amigos. En lo que se refería a fiestas y reuniones sociales, hasta se mantenía alejada de Kero. Desde hacía años no se relacionaba con nadie, por muy amables que se mostraran con ella. Eran conocidos y nada más, porque desconfiaba de todo el mundo, mujeres incluidas. Con excepción de Tomoyo, porque a Tomoyo la conocía desde antes de lo que había ocurrido en París.

Salió del ascensor con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía muy cansada. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con Shaoran. Cuando él la cogió por los hombros con fuerza, ella alzó la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Li le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¡Cállese, maldita sea!

Trató de alejarse de él. Era fuerte y sabía que no la soltaría. La arrastraría hasta su apartamento y luego... Shaoran percibió el terror en los ojos de Ying Fa. Se sobresaltó al comprender que ese terror no se lo provocaba un posible ladrón, sino él. Decidió hablarle con mucha tranquilidad.

-Necesito ir al cuarto de baño. Hace dos horas que estoy aquí esperándola. Por favor, abra la puerta de su apartamento.

Ella lo miró. No parecía tener el menor interés en arrancarle la ropa. En cambio, parecía muy enfadado. Con ella.

-¿Tiene que ir al baño? -preguntó, sintiéndose un poco ridícula.

-Sí. Y no me ha parecido indicado tocar el timbre de su vecino para pedirle que me permitiera usar el suyo. Abra la puerta, por favor.

-¡Oh! - Sakura no pudo por menos que soltar una risita.. Por un instante, el terror la había paralizado... y lo único que él quería era ir al baño.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, señalándole el camino.

-Pasando el dormitorio.

Shaoran le dirigió otra mirada de irritación y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Al salir, la encontró en el mismo lugar, en silencio. Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

-Por favor, diga algo -pidió.

En lugar de hablar, Ying Fa lo miró fijamente.

-Yo también estoy cansado de permanecer de pie -añadió él-. Venga y siéntese. Hábleme.

-Tengo hambre.

-Me niego a comer otro maldito yogur.

-¿Y comida china?

-¿Piensa volver a huir?

-No.

-De acuerdo -contestó Shaoran, suspirando. La situación era muy extraña-. Le propongo que vayamos a Chow Fang.

Para sorpresa y alivio de Sakura, Shaoran no le preguntó por qué había huido. Ella esperaba que lo hiciera y que le demostrara su enfado, tal vez que le hablara con frío sarcasmo, como su padre. Pero Shaoran no dijo nada. Ni siquiera mencionó que se había expuesto a un grave peligro.

La llevó a un restaurante chino, un lugar antiguo y muy necesitado de pintura, con viejas linternas rojas de papel que colgaban de un cielo raso bajo.

Sakura pidió rollos primavera con salsa de cacahuete.

-Mi plato favorito -comentó Shaoran, y pidió lo mismo.

Mientras él hablaba con el camarero, Sakura lo observó. Su rostro tenía una expresión franca, bondadosa, pero, como había dicho él mismo un rato antes, ¿quién llegaba a conocer realmente a otra persona?

Incómoda, cogió una galleta de la suerte. Desenrolló la tira de papel y leyó: "Necesita cambiar de ambiente. Cambie el papel de las paredes de su dormitorio." Rió y se lo pasó a Shaoran, quien después de leerlo, se lo devolvió.

-Consérvelo -le aconsejó, al tiempo que desenrollaba otra tira de papel.

-¿Qué dice la suya? -preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran la abrió y quedó azorado. "Por fin ha conocido el amor de su vida. Trátelo con cuidado. No se arriesgue a perderlo." Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. ¡Qué tontería! El amor de su vida no podía ser esa extraña mujer sentada delante de él, que lo miraba fijamente, esperando que le pasara su galleta de la suerte. Pero la expresión de curiosidad de Ying Fa lo enterneció. Era desconcertante. Se trataba de la misma mujer que había huido de su apartamento sin pensar en su propia seguridad, y sin motivo aparente. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Eso de las galletas de la suerte era una tontería.

-¿Que dice su papel? ¿Le augura un viaje alrededor del mundo? ¿Cita alguna frase de Confucio?

Shaoran simplemente sonrió, meneó la cabeza, plegó el papel y lo metió en la cartera.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando hubieron acabado de comer y salieron a la calle, la noche era clara y fría.

-En noches como esta, me encanta Tokio -dijo Sakura, respirando hondo.

Shaoran estaba ocupado mirando alrededor. No detectó ninguna presencia sospechosa. Nadie que pareciera tener interés en ellos. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, la encontró todavía enfrascada en la contemplación de la noche. Le sonrió y llamó un taxi.

-La llevaré a su casa. Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo. Y mañana por la mañana volveré a buscarla a la hora en que vaya a salir.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estará allí, o va a hacer otra tontería? No saldrá antes de que yo llegue, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Admito que eso me tranquiliza. -Ante el silencio de ella, Shaoran agregó-: No le abra la puerta a ningún desconocido, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, pero permaneció en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Shaoran echó un vistazo al apartamento. El dormitorio era pequeño pero luminoso. Contenía una cama de cabecera blanca, una cómoda, una silla y varias alfombras blancas sobre el suelo de madera lustrada. Sonrió al ver un par de medias y algunas prendas de ropa interior sobre una silla. Había una zapatilla sobre la colcha azul, y su compañera, todavía con la media dentro, estaba junto a la cama. Shaoran recordaba bien el pequeño cuarto de baño. Volvió a la sala y se dedicó a darle instrucciones, como si se tratara de una criatura, acerca de las cerraduras, que eran cuatro, y que ella conocía de memoria.

-¿Tiene contestador automático? Muy bien. No responda a ninguna llamada; escuche primero quién habla. Asegúrese de saber quién es antes de levantar el auricular.

Cuando se fue, después de dirigirle una larga mirada que ella no supo descifrar, Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué diría la galleta de la suerte que él no había querido mostrársela?

Sakura tenía ganas de salir a correr por el parque. Eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado luminoso, y se sentía aburrida e inquieta. Había llamado dos veces al despacho de Kero, pero él no estaba. ¡El muy cobarde! Y ni noticias de Shaoran.

Recorrió el pequeño apartamento, bebiendo té y mordisqueando una tostada.

¿Por qué demonios no se le habría ocurrido pedirle su número de teléfono? Bueno, él también se había olvidado de dárselo. Nadie la había llamado.

Miraba constantemente la puerta de entrada, con todas las cerraduras cerradas.

Cuando, exactamente a las ocho, sonó el timbre, se llevó tal sobresalto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza de té. Abrió las cerraduras, y luego la puerta, de un tirón. -¡Hace horas que estoy levantada! ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué no ha preguntado quién era antes de abrir? Pude haber sido un violador, o alguna de esas personas a las que Kerberos tanto teme.

Advirtió que ella no había pensado en eso ni por un instante. De repente, al verla temblar, lamentó haberla asustado, ¡pero es que debía ser mas precavida!

-¡No he querido asustarla, pero ha de ir con más cuidado! -Alargó los brazos para cogerla de los hombros, pero se arrepintió y se detuvo. Si intentaba tocarla, ella se alejaría rápidamente.

-No tengo miedo. Lo que ocurre es que había olvidado ese asunto de la amenaza. Hace horas que espero, y el timbre me sobresaltó, eso es todo. Quiero ir a correr al parque y no tengo su número de teléfono, y le había prometido que no saldría del apartamento. ¿Le parece peligroso que vaya a correr un rato?

Shaoran hubiera preferido no salir. En el parque se convertirían en blancos perfectos, pero al ver la excitación en los ojos de Ying Fa, sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que no habrá problema. Tendremos que adoptar algunas precauciones, pero he venido preparado. -Le mostró un bolso de lona negra-. He traído algunas cosas, porque no tenía idea de lo que suele hacer los sábados por la mañana. -Enarcó una ceja y preguntó-: ¿Puedo cambiarme de ropa en su dormitorio sin temor a que huya?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué le parecería si me ofrece una taza de café solo bien fuerte?

-¿Beicon? ¿Huevos? ¿Tostadas?

-No. Voy a correr con usted. Pero se lo agradezco de todos modos.

-Vaya a cambiarse -dijo ella.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el parque pingüino y dedicaron la hora siguiente a practicar jogging. Sakura le dijo que siempre corría en el otro extremo del parque, y él le aconsejó que en adelante evitara hacer todo lo que fuera previsible. Permanecerían en ese extremo del parque. Shaoran llevaba la sobaquera debajo del chándal. Se preguntó si Ying Fa lo advertiría. A él, sentir el peso del arma le resultaba tranquilizador.

Ying Fa no se había maquillado. Después de media hora de trotar, jadeaba y una mancha de sudor humedecía su camiseta, en medio de los pechos.

De repente Shaoran advirtió que quería besarla. Cubrir de besos la totalidad de su cuerpo, lo cual exigiría bastante tiempo, porque tenía las piernas muy largas. Se detuvo y le arrojó una toalla.

Ella la cogió mientras decía: -¿Usted no suda?

-Lo que ocurre es que soy un hombre -contestó Shaoran y, perplejo, comprobó que Ying Fa volvió a refugiarse dentro de sí misma, tal como había hecho el día anterior. Decidió hacer caso omiso, y agregó con aire indiferente-: Como he dicho, soy un hombre, y no un alfeñique incapaz de correr diez metros. Además, yo creía que las mujeres no sudaban, sino que resplandecían o algo así.

Entonces ella comenzó a regresar, con suavidad, lentamente, hasta que volvió a estar completamente allí. Por el momento, la expresión de cansancio y el silencio habían desaparecido. Pero estaban siempre allí, agazapados, al acecho. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a esa mujer? Tal vez la razón fuese el asunto ese de la amenaza, nada más. Sí, tal vez fuera eso. Pero él no lo creía. No, lo que la asustaba era él, como hombre.

...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...

nos vemos!


	13. 12 Una cita?

**Hola... Les traigo un nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste! **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... solo los adapto para nuestro disfrute... **

**...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...**

**CAPITULO 12**

**SHAORAN/YING FA**

-¿Le gustaría ir esta noche al cine a ver El Príncipe Negro?

Ella se mostró encantada y él se alegró de que aceptara su proposición. Tuvo ganas de decirle que no se trataba más que de ir a ver una película, pero el evidente regocijo de Ying Fa lo obligó a guardar silencio. Como ex policía, a Shaoran la película le resultó tonta en varios aspectos, pero aun así se divirtió. Por fin Ying Fa se mostraba relajada en compañía de él. A la salida del cine, Shaoran estudió concienzudamente a la multitud que los rodeaba, observando sobre todo las manos de la gente.

Les llevó un rato conseguir un taxi, y eso lo puso nervioso. Habría sido mejor no invitarla a salir esa noche. Pero al asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, respiró con más tranquilidad. Al llegar al apartamento de Ying Fa, Shaoran registró a fondo cada habitación, le dio su número de teléfono y, cuando se volvía para marcharse, dijo:

-Gracias por una noche fantástica, Ying Fa. Me lo he pasado en grande. Recuerde todos mis consejos.

Después de que él se hubo marchado, Sakura cerró la puerta con llave, se preparó una taza de té y la llevó a la sala. No estaba cansada. Por el contrario, se sentía tensa, inquieta, nerviosa incluso. Comenzó a leer una novela histórica, pero no consiguió captar su interés. Se paseó un rato por el apartamento, ceñuda. Alrededor de diez minutos después, mientras se duchaba antes de acostarse, comprendió que era lo que le inquietaba. No se trataba de la amenaza, sino de Shaoran. Podía imaginarlo, sonriéndole. Le gustaba. Esa noche lamentó que se fuera. No quería verlo marchar. Era un hombre, y le gustaba. Más que eso, confiaba en él. Por lo menos confiaba en que sería capaz de mantenerla a salvo.

El domingo por la noche, después de pasar todo el día viendo partidos de fútbol por televisión, Shaoran se marchó no sin antes darle las mismas indicaciones. Sakura tomó una ducha y luego se puso el camisón. Enseguida empezó a poner orden en la sala mientras escuchaba distraídamente las noticias de las diez de la noche. De repente se volvió y miró fijamente la pantalla del televisor. Clow Mihara, de treinta y seis años, director de un anuncio filmado el viernes por la mañana en el parque pingüino, había sido golpeado y encerrado en el maletero de un coche que los malhechores dejaron en un aparcamiento. Fue encontrado con vida pero mal herido. Estaba internado en el hospital St. Vincent, con varias costillas rotas y el bazo y el hígado dañados. Había recibido fuertes golpes en la cara, como consecuencia de los cuales sufría una conmoción cerebral. Por el momento, la policía creía que se trataba de un intento de robo o del ataque de una pandilla de gamberros, aunque no se explicaba el que no hubiesen robado la cartera de Mihara, en la que había doscientos dólares. Se especulaba con la posibilidad de que fuera obra de traficantes de drogas, aunque por el momento parecía improbable. Todavía no había sospechosos ni detenidos. Hacía pocos minutos Mihara había declarado a la policía que, al llegar al aparcamiento, fue asaltado por dos desconocidos enmascarados. Era todo cuanto podía decir. Los atacantes no pronunciaron una sola palabra; sólo lo sometieron a un castigo brutal hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

En cuanto terminó el noticiario, el teléfono de Sakura empezó a sonar. Ella estiró la mano para levantar el auricular, pero recordó las recomendaciones de Shaoran. Esperó a que el contestador automático se pusiera en marcha. Enseguida oyó la voz de Li. Levantó el auricular de inmediato. Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra, él dijo con mucha tranquilidad y en voz baja:

-Lo sé. Acabo de ver el noticiario. Quédese allí. Llegaré dentro de diez minutos. No se mueva, Ying Fa.

Llegó en ocho minutos. Contempló su rostro pálido, tendió los brazos hacia ella y la abrazó.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. A mi lado estás a salvo.

Sonó el teléfono.

Shaoran le hizo señas de que se sentara, y sólo entonces advirtió que Sakura se había puesto un camisón que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Él contestó al teléfono. Era Ichihara, aterrorizado y balbuceante.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es usted, Li? ¿Se ha enterado? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No debe decir nada, Li, ¿me entiende? Mantenga la boca cerrada. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Shaoran permitió que el hombre diera rienda suelta a su pánico y sus nervios. Cuando le pareció que estaba más tranquilo, dijo:

-Debo hablar con la policía, Ichihara. Imagino que comprenderá que no tengo alternativa. Le sugeriría que, después de esto, les pague a esos mafiosos y no vuelva a meterse en líos.

-¡Sí, sí, le juro que lo haré, pero no vaya a la policía! ¡No puede hacerme eso!

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Shaoran.

-¡Porque vendrán por mí, por eso! Si habla usted con la policía, soy hombre muerto. Además, ¿qué pretende que les diga? ¿Quiere que les dé nombres y direcciones? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Por Dios! ¡En cuanto pronuncie un solo nombre, me liquidarán! Esos tipos no saben que lo he contratado, Li, y no lo saben porque no van tras Ying Fa. Creen que el único que está enterado del asunto soy yo. ¡Usted no puede hablar con la policía!

Shaoran suspiró. Kerberos estaba en lo cierto; y por muy imbécil que fuera, no tenía ningún interés en que lo mataran.

-¿Me promete que les pagará lo que les debe?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí, sí!

-¿Mañana mismo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y que nunca más volverá a meterse en un lío como este?

Antes de contestar, Kerberos vaciló por un instante.

Shaoran lo percibió.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Kerberos. No quiero que Ying Fa vuelva a correr peligro. Si lo amenazaran a usted, me tendría sin cuidado, pero no permitiré que Ying Fa u otra persona inocente pague por culpa suya. ¿Lo ha entendido?

-Sí, lo he entendido, y le aseguro que jamás volverá a ocurrir. Puede confiar en mí.

-De acuerdo -dijo Shaoran en tono de desconfianza-. Pero no olvide, Ichihara, que yo estoy al corriente de todo. Si vuelve a meterse en líos iré directamente a la policía y entonces sí que se verá en problemas. Por supuesto, si Clow Mihara llega a morir, no piense que estoy dispuesto a convertirme en cómplice. Tendré que presentarme ante la policía y declarar lo que sé.

-Clow no morirá. No vaya a la policía. Haré lo que me pida, se lo juro.

-Bien. -Shaoran colgó el auricular y se volvió lentamente hacia Sakura-. Todo ha terminado. Kerberos ha prometido que pagará lo que debe.

-Me alegro -contestó ella con voz carente de inflexiones.

-Espero que Clow viva.

-Yo también. Mañana iré a verlo. Para estar segura de que se encuentra bien.

Shaoran sonrió. Ying Fa estaba recuperando su equilibrio emocional.

-Buena idea. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que todavía necesitas protección. Lo que significa que quiero volver a verte. Esta vez no se trata de trabajo, sino de una invitación. ¿Qué contestas, Ying Fa?

Hacía dos días que lo conocía, pero era como si hubiese transcurrido mucho más tiempo. Aunque Shaoran sonreía, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso. Realmente quería volver a verla. La sorprendió y le agradó descubrirlo, y sólo despertó en ella un leve sentimiento de cautela.

-Sí -contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Sí, me gustaría.

...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...

bueno es un capitulo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado...

muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! me alegra que les guste la historia...

saludos!


	14. 13 Entrando en tu vida

**Hola! Como el otro capitulo era corto, les subo inmediatamente el siguiente para que no queden gusto a poco... poco a poco se están acercando estos dos... **

**...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...**

**CAPITULO 13**

**SHAORAN /YING FA**

Sakura observó por la mirilla y sólo después abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-Llegas demasiado pronto, Shaoran. Aún no he acabado de arreglarme.

Hasta ese momento él no se había percatado de la hora que era.

-Lo siento, pero estaba en el vecindario y...

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que haya tomado una ducha.

Shaoran observó que vestía una vieja bata blanca, y nada debajo: Llevaba el cabello recogido con una goma. Sonrió.

-Perdóname, por favor -insistió-. ¿Qué te parece si me sirvo una cerveza y veo el noticiario?

Ella le indicó con un gesto de la mano que hiciera lo que quisiera, y se metió en el dormitorio. El meneó la cabeza mientras retiraba varias novelas que había sobre el sofá. En lugar de encender el televisor, se sentó y empezó a preguntarse qué sería lo que realmente asustaba a Ying Fa. Si pretendía serle de alguna utilidad, tenía que descubrirlo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de tomar una decisión consciente: quería que Ying Fa formara parte de su vida, y la quería perfectamente saludable, en la cama y fuera de ella.

Se sorprendió bastante al reparar en ello. ¡Por Dios, y él que había jurado que jamás volvería a casarse! Y ahora deseaba a una mujer a quien sólo conocía desde hacía cuatro días, y la quería para siempre. Pensó en las criaturas altas, de largas piernas y con los mismos ojos de Ying Fa que serían las hijas de ambos. ¡Era demasiado!

Se puso de pie y se acercó al teléfono. Todo a su debido tiempo, se dijo. Marcó el número de Sayo. Era martes y había prometido que la llamaría el lunes.

Ella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola, Sayo. Soy Shaoran. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -Pero no siguió con su habitual verborragia, sino que hizo una pausa y luego agregó-: Mira, Shaoran, lamento lo de la otra noche. En serio, lo siento. Estaba tensa y me desahogué contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto. No hay problema.

-¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

-Sí.

Se produjo otra pausa, esta más larga. -¿Sigues con el mismo trabajo?

-No, ese asunto ya quedó resuelto. -Espero que con éxito.

Shaoran percibió la tensión de la voz de Sayo, reconoció su intento de comportarse como un ser civilizado, y se preguntó por qué le resultaría tan difícil.

-Sí -contestó-, fue un éxito.

-Se trata de otra mujer, ¿verdad, Shaoran? -preguntó ella.

-Tú y yo no estamos casados, Sayo -contestó él en tono amable.

-¡Pero yo quería verte esta noche!

-¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

-¡No, maldita sea!

-Bien, como ya te he dicho, no estamos casados. ¿Qué te parece el jueves?

-¡Sólo me quieres para acostarte conmigo!

-Y supongo que la perspectiva no te resulta nada agradable, ¿verdad?

-Ven a las ocho. Pediré comida a Carrousel. No te retrases.

Colgó el auricular. Ojo por ojo, pensó Shaoran, colgando a su vez. La última vez que hablamos fui yo quien lo hizo. El jueves, cuando la viera, pondría fin a la relación. Debía hacerlo, porque a la única que quería ver en el presente y en el futuro era a Ying Fa.

Ying Fa, a quien los hombres aterrorizaban.

Al verla salir del dormitorio tras darse un baño, luciendo un vestido amarillo y tacones altos, Shaoran rió.

-¿De modo que quieres estar a mi misma altura, eh? ¿Es una manera de intimidarme?

-Llámalo así si quieres -contestó ella, sonriendo-. En realidad, hasta debería ser un poco más alta que tú.

-Pues intimídame todo lo que quieras. Estás magnífica. Me encanta que te recojas el cabello en un rodete. Ella se limitó a asentir. Se acercó a Shaoran y lo miró a los ojos enarcando una ceja.

-Tal vez no sólo debería ser un poco más alta que tú, sino bastante más alta.

Mientras tanto, él pensaba todo lo que ignoraba de ella, todo lo que quería explorar, apreciar, saborear. Pensó en la posibilidad de comprarle un par de zapatos con tacones aún más altos.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa.

La llevó a conocer a Eriol, su socio, y a su madre, Kaho. Comieron en la casa de ambos.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, querida? -preguntó Kaho, mientras cortaba trozos de papaya-. Cuando nos presentaron, estaba demasiado enfrascada preparando la comida.

Shaoran la miró mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

-No tengo apellido, señora Hiragizawa. Soy Ying Fa, sencillamente.

-¡Ustedes los artistas son siempre tan reservados y evasivos!

-No soy artista, señora, sino modelo.

-No hay demasiada diferencia entre una cosa y la otra, ¿no? -dijo Kaho desde la cabecera de la mesa-. ¿Un poco más de postre, querida?

-No, señora, gracias. Estaba exquisito.

¡Qué lástima!, pensó Shaoran. Ya había decidido que no trataría de averiguar el apellido de Ying Fa; no, tendría que decírselo ella misma, cuando quisiera hacerlo. Él no pensaba rebajarse a mirar su correspondencia para averiguarlo. No pensaba fisgar en cosas que evidentemente ella deseaba mantener ocultas.

-Pero ¿ Ying Fa es tu verdadero nombre?

-Kaho -intervino Eriol-, eso no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Deja en paz a Ying Fa.

Sakura sonrió, pero no sin esfuerzo. Esa mujer no era más curiosa que otras que conocía, pero sí más insistente, y por esa noche ella estaba a su merced. Miró a Shaoran y advirtió, sorprendida, que la comprendía, porque asintió. Al cabo de cinco minutos, él exclamó:

-¡Dios mío, Kaho! ¿Qué hora es?

-Todavía no son las nueve, Shaoran.

-Es tarde, Kaho -dijo Eriol, saliendo en ayuda de Shaoran-. Mañana tengo una reunión muy temprano.

\- Ying Fa y yo hemos de irnos. Ella debe levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana. Tiene una sesión fotográfica.

Kaho Hiragizawa los estudió a los tres con expresión de desagrado. Su hijo se negaba a mirarla. De Eriol ya se encargaría después. En cuanto a esa tal Ying Fa, decididamente era bastante bonita para Shaoran y parecía razonablemente agradable, pero...

-Pensaba serviros el café. Y después iba a tocar algo de jazz en mi saxofón, Shaoran.

Shaoran la miró, sinceramente desilusionado. Kaho era sumamente talentosa.

-La próxima vez, Kaho -dijo, poniéndose de pie. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. La comida estaba buenísima. Gracias por invitarnos.

-Apuesto a que ahora ustedes dos va a hacer el amor, ¿verdad?

-¡Kaho, por favor!

Sakura se preguntó por qué llamaría Eriol a su madre por el nombre de pila.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa -dijo Shaoran, y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Sakura cuando estuvieron en el coche, rumbo a la ciudad-. Esa mujer es verdaderamente inquisitiva, ¿no?

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien que se relaciona conmigo. Hace años que trata de convencerme de que debo volver a casarme. Debe de imaginarse que será una especie de abuela de los hijos que llegue a tener.

-¿Volver a casarte? -preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. De repente se sintió tensa y se dio cuenta de que la espalda se le había puesto rígida.

-Me casé con una mujer excelente cuando los dos éramos aún muy jóvenes. Fue un fracaso. La culpa fue tanto mía como de ella. Hace mucho que estamos divorciados.

Había estado casado. Había tenido relaciones íntimas con una mujer...

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró vuestro matrimonio?

-Algo más de dos años.

... Relaciones íntimas con una mujer durante largo tiempo. Era algo que ella, ni siquiera podía imaginar. Dormir con alguien, comer todos los días con ese alguien, compartir pensamientos y problemas con otra persona -siempre la misma persona-, ponerse nerviosa e irritable, y permitir que se notara. Discutir acerca de quién debía limpiar el cuarto de baño o la nevera. Sintió un deseo profundo de gozar de una intimidad completa, de esa increíble libertad de mostrarse tal como se es y sin secretos, sin misterios o engaños, sin necesidad de cuidar lo que se dice por miedo a que el otro se disguste. Pero seguía sin poder imaginarlo, por lo menos en relación con ella misma, con Sakura Kinomoto.

Para sorpresa de Shaoran, cambió de tema por completo, y preguntó:

-¿Es cierto que Kaho toca el saxo y que le encanta el jazz?

-Sí. Y muy buena por cierto. Su fuerte son los blues. La próxima vez que nos inviten tal vez la oigas tocar. Mientras interpreta algún tema, no podrá someterte a sus interrogatorios.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Ella y Eriol no se parecen en nada. Kaho es baja y regordeta, y él es alto y fuerte. ¿No le preocupa el que su hijo no se case?

-Eso es completamente distinto -repuso Shaoran, mientras entraba en el garaje de su edificio de apartamentos-. Kaho ha tenido que convencerse de que su hijo es un soltero empedernido. Y no le importa que Eriol tenga amigas temporales, como ella las llama, pero no piense en casarse.

-¡Qué extraño!.

-Sí, muy extraño. -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar con naturalidad-: Por supuesto que los freudianos lo considerarían un típico caso de complejo de Edipo. ¿Lo he expresado bien? Tú sabrás, puesto que eres psicóloga.

-Sí, lo que has dicho es perfectamente correcto. Debería presentarle a mi amiga Tomoyo, creo que se llevarían bien. Pero, por su voz, Shaoran notó que volvía a refugiarse dentro de sí misma.

-¿Quieres subir a mi apartamento a tomar una taza de café o de té antes de que te acompañe caminando hasta tu casa?

Ella deseaba hacerlo, y Shaoran lo advirtió. A pesar de lo cual hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Todavía no confiaba en él. Era así de simple. El temor podía más.

Shaoran la acompañó hasta su casa y la dejó en la puerta. A modo de despedida, le tocó con suavidad la mejilla con los nudillos.

Se moría de ganas de besarla; de hecho, hasta le costaba no mirar fijamente su boca.

Cuando se alejó, Sakura permaneció mirándolo hasta que dobló la esquina. Entonces suspiró, entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

El jueves, según lo prometido, Shaoran fue al apartamento de Sayo. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, él no pudo por menos de sorprenderse. Siempre olvidaba lo hermosa que era. Lucía un pijama de seda azul, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros y lo llevaba recogido con un pasador de oro.

Tenía aspecto de mujer tan adinerada como su ex esposa Tomoe.

-Hola -dijo él.

-Hola, Shaoran. ¡Vaya, luces espléndido! Entra. Nuestra comida llegará aproximadamente en una hora. ¿Qué te apetece beber?

Shaoran la siguió, preguntándose qué le diría, y cómo reaccionaría ella. Fue un alivio que Sayo no empezara a atacarlo de inmediato. Tuvo la sensación de que planeaba que hicieran el amor cuanto antes, y eso hizo que se sintiese aún más incómodo. El problema era que no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque había otra mujer en su vida, y ella tuvo razón en lo que le dijo. No al principio, pero sí después.

Sayo no lo atacó, ni intentó seducirlo antes de la cena. Lo entretuvo con una conversación chispeante hasta que terminaron de comer. La comida era exquisita, pero a Shaoran nada parecía gustarle. Lo único que quería era terminar de una vez con ese asunto. No tenía ganas de estar allí, y le disgustaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Bueno -dijo Sayo de pronto, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón, con una copa de coñac en la mano-. Háblame de ese trabajo que te ha tenido tan ocupado.

-¿Te refieres al que ya he acabado?

-Sí.

-Estuve protegiendo a una mujer a cuyo jefe habían amenazado. Pero resulta que no la atacaron a ella sino a otro de los empleados del hombre. Ahora ya todo ha terminado.

-Comprendo -dijo Sayo, dedicándole una sonrisa que la semana anterior lo habría excitado hasta lo indecible. Deshizo el lazo que llevaba atado a la cintura.

Shaoran alzó una mano, con la mirada clavada en ese maldito lazo.

-Espera, Sayo. No hagas eso. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Ella se detuvo y lo miró, enarcando una ceja con expresión interrogativa.

-Quiero hablar contigo -añadió él.

-Hasta ahora no hemos hecho más que hablar, Shaoran. -Ella miró su reloj Cartier-. Hemos estado hablando durante una hora y media. De modo que, amor mío, ahora relájate y déjame... -Se interrumpió, sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios-. No, Shaoran, basta. En realidad la que quiere hablar soy yo. Ya te llegará el turno a ti. Deseaba conversar contigo sobre esto durante la cena, pero la estabas disfrutando tanto que no quise arruinártela. Lo siento mucho, y no quiero herirte, pero he conocido a un hombre que tiene todo lo que a ti te falta y que me he enamorado. Pero me ha parecido que sería agradable despedirnos acostándonos por última vez. Para mitigar mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tú eres bastante bueno en la cama, casi tan bueno como él.

Shaoran experimentó un alivio tan grande, que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-Ven, cariño -dijo ella-, una última vez, y luego te marcharás. Estoy esperando a mi nuevo novio. Shaoran la miró fijamente.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres hacer el amor conmigo cuando te interesa otro hombre? Eso es una locura, Sayo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre me han gustado las comparaciones, y creo que esta será sumamente interesante. Tal vez luego tú podrías ir a ver a tu otra amiguita y hacer lo mismo.

-No, Sayo, esta vez no. Te deseo suerte. Eres hermosa e inteligente, y lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos. -¡Estaba hablando como un personaje de culebrón.

Sayo sonreía, pero sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo. Shaoran ignoraba lo que estaría pensando. ¿Estaría enfadada porque se negaba a acostarse con ella, o todo no sería más que un juego? Quizá...

-Sí, ha sido agradable, ¿verdad, Shaoran? Bueno, espero que también lo pases bien con tu nueva amiguita. Ya sabes a quién me refiero: a esa que empezaste protegiendo y con quien terminaste acostándote. ¿Por qué no me llamas después de haber hecho el amor con ella y me dices cuál de las dos es mejor en la cama?

-Déjalo ya, Sayo. Ahora será mejor que me vaya.

Shaoran se encaminó hacia el armario del recibidor, sacó el abrigo y se lo puso. Sayo lo observó, inmóvil, dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir sin mirar atrás. Lo observó sin perder detalle. Hasta que cerró la puerta silenciosamente a sus espaldas. La ahogaban la furia y el dolor. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número. Atendió una voz de hombre.

-¿Ryu? Soy Sayo. Sí, amor mío. Ven. ¿Qué importa lo que le digas a tu mujer? Dile que no te sientes bien y que necesitas un reconstituyente. Sí. Dentro de treinta minutos, pero ni uno más.

El día de Acción de Gracias, Sakura se enteró de que los padres de Shaoran habían muerto hacía tiempo. Tenía una hermana mayor, Futtie, casada con un contable, que vivía en Hong Kong con su marido y sus tres hijos. Le comentó a Sakura que Hong Kong estaba demasiado lejos para ir a pasar con ella la celebración. Luego le preguntó qué planes tenía ella.

Sakura se mostró previsiblemente imprecisa, lo cual le produjo cierto enojo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Terminaron yendo de nuevo a la casa de Kaho y Eriol.

Kaho tocó el saxo a lo largo de dos horas, y logró que el instrumento llorara y aullara hasta que a Sakura se le puso la carne de gallina. La madre de Eriol era una intérprete increíblemente buena. Durante la velada no hubo preguntas incómodas ni interrogatorios.

Esa noche Shaoran la besó por primera vez. Estaban de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, y ella no tenía ganas de que él se marchara. Pero tampoco se atrevía a invitarlo a entrar.

Él sencillamente se inclinó, le tomó la barbilla en la palma de una mano y la besó. Fue un beso suave, nada amenazador, que no tenía nada que pudiera hacerla escudarse tras su caparazón.

-Mmm...

Shaoran sonrió, con una expresión cálida en los ojos, tratando de que confiara en él, de que no tuviera miedo de expresar su cariño.

-Dime, ¿no te ha gustado ni un poquito?

-No lo sé.

-Eso se llama ser sincera. Te pido que siempre seas sincera conmigo, Yin Fa, ¿de acuerdo?

-A veces... -dijo ella con mucha lentitud, mirando fijamente los botones de la chaqueta de Shaoran-. A veces sencillamente, no es posible.

-Cuando confíes en mí, te resultará tan fácil como mascar un chicle, o al menos eso es lo que espero. Buenas noches, querida. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias. Que duermas bien.

-No dudes que dormiré bien, porque esta noche he comido más de lo que suelo comer en una semana. ¿Sabías que las sesiones fotográficas tienden a mermar notablemente durante las épocas de fiestas como esta? Y eso es porque las modelos también somos seres humanos y la tentación es demasiado grande. De modo que tengo tiempo hasta diciembre para librarme del peso que haya aumentado con ese pavo relleno.

A Shaoran le gustó que se quedara conversando, sin prisa por despedirse. Le gustó mucho, tal vez demasiado, más de lo que la situación requería. ¡Pero qué diablo si cuando Sakura hizo una pausa, él dijo:

-Mañana debo volar a Osaka. El dueño de una empresa de frigoríficos ha decidido renovar el sistema informático de su empresa de cara al nuevo cambio de siglo. Por desgracia algo ha fallado en la programación. Y me ha llamado para que vaya a solucionárselo. Mañana por la noche te telefonearé desde allí y te daré mi número de teléfono.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Shaoran se inclinó y volvió a besarla. Fue un beso igualmente suave, y con las manos enguantadas le acarició la mejilla. Le gustaba tocarla, hasta con los guantes puestos. Le tomó el mentón en una mano.

-Échame de menos, ¿quieres? -pidió.

-Sí, creo que lo haré -contestó Sakura, y él supo que era verdad.

Shaoran no tuvo suerte en Osaka. Demoró tres largos días en encontrar la solución al problema del sistema informático.

En Osaka hacía frío y llovía. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y lo notaba a pesar de las ventanas con cristales dobles de su habitación de hotel.

Shaoran estaba cansado, impaciente y echaba de menos a Ying Fa. La echaba de menos mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Echaba de menos las largas conversaciones que mantenían todas las noches.

Cuando el trabajo por fin estuvo terminado y él se embolsó los cinco mil dólares de sus honorarios, tomó el primer avión de regreso a Tokio.

Esa tarde, a las seis, tocaba el timbre del apartamento de Ying Fa.

Para su sorpresa, le abrió la puerta una joven desconocida, que lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Viene a vender algo?

-Soy Shaoran, un amigo de Ying Fa, y usted, ¿quién es? ¿Dónde está Ying Fa? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Usted es amigo de Sak... de Ying Fa? -inquirió ella con incredulidad, y hasta algo escandalizada.

-Sí -contestó él-. Un buen amigo de Ying Fa. Hasta salimos juntos el día de Acción de Gracias. ¿Quién es usted? -insistió.

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Entre, por favor. Lamento el interrogatorio, pero Ying Fa no me habló de ningún amigo... Por favor deme su abrigo.

-¿Dónde está Ying Fa?

-En el dormitorio. Ha pillado la gripe y tiene mucha fiebre. -Tomoyo lo estudió por unos instantes. Todavía le costaba creer que ese hombre tan apuesto que no tenía trazas de homosexual pudiera ser amigo de Sakura. Que Sakura permitiera que se le acercara un hombre como él. ¿Hasta qué punto serían amigos?, se preguntó.

-Veré si está despierta. Ha sido un día muy largo para ella.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, me encargaré de cuidarla.

La joven volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad. ¿Por su ofrecimiento? ¿Por su simple presencia allí? Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que era por lo último.

-¿Hace mucho que conoce a Ying Fa? -le preguntó a Tomoyo.

-Fuimos compañeras en la academia de Tomoeda. De todos modos, nuestra amistad se remonta a la época en que nos hicimos agujerear las orejas para ponernos los primeros pendientes, y en que inventábamos todos los trucos posibles para copiar en los exámenes. Siéntate, Shaoran. Veré si Ying Fa...

-Deja, ya voy yo -la interrumpió él, y se le adelantó hacia el dormitorio, consciente de que Tomoyo lo seguía, vacilante, sin saber qué hacer.

Entró en la habitación en silencio y se detuvo en seco. Ying Fa estaba acostada de espaldas, tapada hasta el mentón, y con el semblante blanco como el papel. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. En ese momento abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó al verlo-. Tenía esperanzas de que llamaras antes de venir, para poder advertirte que no te acercaras. Aléjate, Shaoran, estoy muy enferma.

-Yo jamás me enfermo ni me contagio -aseguró él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le apoyó una mano en la frente-. Tienes fiebre. ¿Hace mucho que te sientes tan mal? ¿Qué medicamento has tomado, y cuándo?

-¿Quién eres, el doctor Shaoran? -preguntó Ying Fa con un hilo de voz.

\- Ying Fa, ¿qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-¡Oh, Tomoyo...!

Shaoran se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba casi en puntas de pie, con expresión preocupada, sorprendida y vacilante. La miró y esbozó su sonrisa más amistosa, para tranquilizarla.

-Ha sido un placer conocer a una amiga de Ying Fa. Ahora puedes dejarla en mis manos, Tomoyo.

Si Sakura no se hubiera sentido tan mal, no habría podido por menos que reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de absoluta incredulidad de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Tommy. Todo está bien. Te llamaré mañana, si sigo con vida. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y por ser una esclava tan maravillosa.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya, Ying Fa?

-Completamente segura. Dentro de un rato, Shaoran también se irá.

Shaoran no hizo ningún comentario. Saludó a Tomoyo con una inclinación de la cabeza y permaneció en silencio hasta que oyó que se cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

-Bueno, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste anoche, cuando te llamé por teléfono, que estabas enferma? -preguntó entonces.

-Porque no me sentía tan mal. Empeoré durante la noche. Te aseguro que hasta llegué a jurar que me convertiría en misionera si mejoraba. Pero no importa; Dios debe de haber sabido que mentía, porque en lugar de mejorar, empeoré.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado esas palabras, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, palideció aún más y saltó de la cama.

Él la siguió al cuarto de baño, esperó mientras ella se estremecía presa de un ataque de arcadas, después la ayudó a levantarse y la ayudó a regresar a la cama. -Estás muy enferma y ha llegado la hora de llamar a un médico.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, pero no intentó disuadirlo. Se sentía demasiado mal. Al ver que él se dirigía al teléfono, dijo:

-No llames a un médico. No es más que gripe.

-Tengo un amigo que me aconsejará qué medicina debes tomar. ¿Has estado vomitando todo el día? Sakura asintió.

-¿Has intentado comer algo?

-Tomoyo me preparó un poco de gelatina, pero mi estómago la rechazó.

-De acuerdo, quédate en la cama y trata de no moverte.

Shaoran llamó al doctor Himura, un médico forense de la policía de Tokio. No tenía intenciones de explicarle a Ying Fa que los pacientes de su amigo siempre eran muertos.

Después de cinco minutos de espera consiguió comunicarse con Himura.

-¡Maldita sea, Shaoran! Estaba en medio de una autopista.

Shaoran le explicó el problema y le pidió consejo. Himura le dio instrucciones precisas acerca de cómo tratar a Sakura.

-Muy bien, ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer. Ante todo debo ir a la farmacia y al supermercado. No te muevas.

Treinta minutos después regresó y Sakura lo miró, algo sorprendida. La galleta salada le sentó bien, y el té también.

-He de darte una galleta y una taza de té cada hora. Después veremos.

-Gracias -dijo ella, y cerró los ojos-. Esta situación es terriblemente incómoda. Por favor, vete. Te aseguro que sé cuidarme.

El contestó algo bastante duro acerca de su confianza en sí misma, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos. -Pero no tiene sentido que te quedes a cuidar de mí. Es absurdo. Casi no me conoces y...

-Cierra la boca. Es asunto decidido. Me quedo. dormiré aquí, a tu lado, y si se presenta algún problema me encargaré de solucionarlo. Ahora debes tomar dos de estas pastillas, y después dormir. ¿Puedo usar tu cepillo de dientes?

...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...

Espero que les gustara...

nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios!

nos vemooos!


	15. 14 Tú eres Milagroso

**Hola! Disculpen la demora pero ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo... Espero que les guste... **

**Ya saben que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 14**

**SHAORAN/YING FA**

Sakura dormía cuando Shaoran volvió al dormitorio. Se desvistió en silencio. Se quitó la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los colocó cuidadosamente doblados sobre una silla, junto a un par de medias de mujer y un sujetador. Por lo general dormía sin ropa, pero durmiendo con Ying Fa decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse desnudo y hacer que se llevara el susto más grande de su vida.

Se aseguró de tener a su alcance galletas, aspirinas y Nugarin, un medicamento contra los vómitos.

Se tendió en la cama junto a ella, y la arropó con otra manta. Él sólo se cubrió con la sábana. Se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Ying Fa era tranquila y profunda. Le tomó una mano con suavidad y permaneció allí, tendido de espaldas, con la vista fija en el cielo raso. Alcanzaba a oír el suave tictac del reloj de la mesilla de noche y el sonido del tráfico en la calle.

A las tres de la mañana, se despertó sobresaltado. Ying Fa no estaba en la cama. Se irguió; entonces la oyó. Estaba vomitando en el baño.

¡Dios! ¡Él dormía tan profundamente que no la había oído levantarse! Comprendió que se debía a que en Osaka no había dormido nada, y corrió al cuarto de baño. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, a recuperar el equilibrio y luego le limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda. -¿Quieres enjuagarte la boca?

Al hacerlo, Sakura experimentó una aguda punzada en la boca del estómago. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la taza del váter y el espasmo desapareció de pronto.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó, y permitió que él la condujera de regreso a la cama. En cuanto se acostó, se puso en posición fetal, presa de otro espasmo.

El espasmo pasó y Sakura quedó jadeante. Lo miró. Sorprendentemente, sonrió. No fue una gran sonrisa, pero al menos lo intentó.

-¡Esto es horrible! Nadie debería ver a una persona cuando se halla en semejante estado. Es como para repudiar definitivamente al género humano.

-Para alejarme de aquí, tendrías que ser una asesina y amenazarme con un hacha. ¿Se te ha pasado el espasmo?

-Sí. En este momento no me duele.

Shaoran le dio otra galleta, le tomó la temperatura y se tranquilizó al comprobar que no era alta.

-¿Un poco de té? ¿No? Lo comprendo. ¿Quieres dormir otro rato?

-¿No podríamos conversar?

-Por supuesto.

Se tendieron uno al lado del otro en la oscuridad, tomados de la mano.

-Empieza tú -dijo ella y, al notar la debilidad de su voz, Shaoran obedeció.

-Adoro Francia, es un país que siempre me ha encantado. Creo que debo de haber vivido allí en una vida anterior, tal vez trabajando en un viñedo o algo así. De todos modos, me encanta alquilar una motocicleta y recorrer el país sin rumbo fijo. En septiembre estuve allí durante dos semanas, y recorrí cada metro de Bretaña, después que se hubieron marchado los turistas. Es un lugar hermoso, cálido y...

Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ying Fa seguía callada y quieta, pero sentía que su mano se había puesto rígida y fría. Acababa de alejarse nuevamente de él.

-¿ Ying Fa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es otro espasmo? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

-No. ¡Oh, Dios, no es eso!

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -Odio Francia.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve allí una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, y fue horrible. -Le resultó más fácil de lo que creía pronunciar esas palabras. Se dio cuenta de que se debía a que la protegía la oscuridad, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Shaoran ni a percibir su reacción ante lo que acababa de confesar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

Silencio. Un silencio doloroso. Ying Fa acababa de retirarse detrás de su caparazón.

Instantes después él volvió a hablar, en tono tranquilo, como si no hubiera percibido su reacción.

-¿Cuándo estuviste allí?

-En 2012.

-Yo también estuve en 2012. En realidad, no puedo decir que sea una coincidencia, porque voy casi todos los años. ¿En qué época del año estuviste?

-En primavera. En abril.

-Recuerdo que fue una primavera particularmente bella. Pero si por algo me acuerdo especialmente de ese viaje es porque pasé los últimos días en París, donde tuve un accidente. La motocicleta y yo quedamos en un estado bastante lamentable. El resultado fue hospital, brazo roto, contusiones, un poco de todo. ¿Tú también sufriste un accidente?

Shaoran advertía que estaba internándose en terreno peligroso, prohibido incluso, pero siguió adelante. Había hablado en voz baja y en tono tranquilizador, y después esperó, con la esperanza de que ella contestara a su pregunta, con la esperanza de que le proporcionara más información, con la esperanza de lo que fuera.

-Sí, fue una especie de accidente. Ahora estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.

La mano de Sakura volvió a relajarse en la suya, la piel volvió a ser cálida y suave. Al menos era un principio, aunque él no tenía ni idea de si ese principio lo llevaría a alguna parte.

A la mañana siguiente despertó antes que ella. No se movió, permaneció muy quieto, pensando que Ying Fa estaba a su lado, que aún retenía su mano en la suya y que la quería allí para siempre. Lenta, muy lentamente, se volvió de costado para mirarla. Con suavidad, le pasó la mano por debajo de la espalda y la movió para que quedara mirando hacia él. Ella murmuró algo, pero no se despertó. Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y luego volvió a colocarse de espaldas, con Ying Fa sobre su pecho.

Sonrió. Así era mejor. Deseó no tener nada de ropa puesta. Le habría gustado sentirla desnuda contra su cuerpo. En cambio, así, Ying Fa tenía la mejilla apoyada contra su camiseta.

Otro principio.

Volvió a quedarse dormido.

Sakura despertó lentamente. No se movió porque estaba muy atenta a su cuerpo, quería comprobar si se sentía mejor. No tenía espasmos, no tenía náuseas, no le dolía la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba acostada encima de Shaoran, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, un muslo extendido sobre uno de los suyos.

Shaoran tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, el mentón apoyado contra su pelo. Percibió su aliento cálido. También la calidez de su cuerpo.

La sobrecogió una súbita sensación de pánico.

Se apartó lentamente de él y luego se encaminó a toda prisa al cuarto de baño. Que creyera que estaba descompuesta. Sí, era mejor eso a que la creyera loca. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y le echó llave.

Lo oyó andar por el dormitorio, tropezar contra una silla. Llamó a la puerta. No, no pronunciaba su nombre, sino ese otro inventado al que empezaba a odiar. Era un escudo, una barrera; era una mentira.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. -No te preocupes, Shaoran, estoy bien. Quiero tomar una ducha. Estaré lista dentro de diez minutos. No te preocupes por mí.

Shaoran se alejó y ella lanzó un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y desilusión. Mientras se duchaba y se lavaba el pelo, volvió a pensar en la intimidad que había habido entre ellos. Al mirarlos a ambos, un desconocido habría creído que mantenían relaciones íntimas, los hubiera creído amantes y hasta marido y mujer. Pero no eran ninguna de esas cosas. Ella era una impostora y él...

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño cubierta por su bata, se sentía tan débil que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Se encaminó hacia la cómoda de la que sacó un camisón de franela que había comprado el invierno anterior y que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Regresó con él al cuarto de baño.

Oyó que Shaoran se movía en la cocina.

Hacia allí se encaminó con lentitud; el pelo mojado le caía alrededor del rostro. Trató de sonreír.

Shaoran estaba completamente vestido, afortunadamente. Silbaba y se comportaba como si estuviera en su casa.

-¡Buenos días! -la saludó, levantando la vista de la cafetera. La estudió, luego señaló una silla-. Siéntate antes de que te desmorones. No sé si podría levantarte. Antes de mi dosis matinal de cafeína siempre me siento bastante débil.

Ella se sentó, y casi de inmediato se inclinó hacia la izquierda, como si no pudiera sostenerse derecha.

-Te has cansado demasiado al tomar esa ducha -dictaminó Shaoran-. Te ayudaré a volver a la cama, de acuerdo?

-Habría que cambiar las sábanas y...

-Eso ya lo he hecho. Espero que no te disguste el que haya hurgado tus cajones. Ahora la cama está en perfectas condiciones.

Ella lo miró con expresión de miedo. A Shaoran eso le partía el corazón. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no tomarla entre sus brazos y acunarla. Pero si intentaba hacerlo, ella se ocultaría tras su caparazón. No, todavía no. Todavía no.

Después de ayudarla a acostarse, le dijo:

-No es bueno que estés en la cama con el cabello mojado. ¿Dónde guardas el secador?

Mientras él le secaba el pelo, Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando diez minutos después sonó el teléfono, ella no se movió. Shaoran atendió al segundo timbrazo.

Era Kerberos, que preguntaba dónde demonios estaba Ying Fa y quién demonios hablaba.

-Soy Shaoran, y Ying Fa está en la cama con la gripe. cancela todo lo que deba hacer y vuelve a llamar mañana para saber cómo se encuentra.

Se produjo un silencio en el otro extremo de la línea. -Shaoran? ¿En serio estás ahí con ella? -pregunto Kerberos al fin-. ¿Ha permitido que te quedaras? en su apartamento?

¿Hasta qué punto debía contestar la verdad? Era evidente que Kerberos sabía algo. Por lo menos debía conocer el verdadero nombre de Ying Fa. Tal vez fuese eso lo único que sabía.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Y aquí seguiré hasta que ella esté en condiciones de valerse por sí misma.

-Te aseguro que me sorprende -dijo Kerberos, y Shaoran imaginó su expresión de incredulidad-. Es una verdadera sorpresa. De modo que tú y Ying Fa... congeniáis, ¿eh?

-Sí -contestó lacónicamente Shaoran, sin dar más explicaciones.

Kerberos colgó el auricular después de comentar que, como en ese momento Ying Fa no tenía muchos compromisos pendientes, no habría problema en cancelar algunos.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Shaoran-. Ella me explicó que es porque las modelos también son seres humanos y durante las fiestas la comida que se ofrece es demasiado tentadora.

-Es cierto. Bien, buena suerte, Shaoran. Cuidarás bien de ella, ¿verdad? Y, por favor, no intentes aprovecharte de la situación. Llamaré mañana.

-Descuida, Kerberos, no lo haré -aseguró Shaoran. La miró mientras colgaba el auricular. ¿Quién eres?, se preguntó en silencio.

El domingo ella todavía se sentía débil, pero mucho mejor en general. Shaoran había pasado con ella la noche del viernes y la del sábado. Cuando el domingo por la mañana Sakura despertó apoyada contra él, no se separó. Permaneció donde estaba, confiada y feliz, porque sabía que él no le haría daño.

Estaban a punto de salir, porque la tarde del domingo era cálida, soleada y no demasiado fría, cuando sonó el teléfono. Shaoran le hizo señas a Ying Fa de que se sentara, y contestó.

-¿Quién habla?

-Me llamo Shaoran y soy amigo de Ying Fa.

-¿ Ying Fa? ¡Ah! Comprendo. Soy su abuela. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Él le pasó el auricular. Durante la conversación Ying Fa no dijo nada importante. Shaoran comprendió que se debía a que él estaba presente y no quería que supiera nada acerca de su abuela. Eso lo enfureció.

Cuando colgó, él le dijo:

-Tu abuela parece una mujer muy agradable.

-Lo es.

-¿Dónde vive?

Ying Fa vaciló por un instante antes de responder: -En Kyoto.

-¿Es muy anciana?

-Mucho.

-¿Por qué no vamos a hacer nuestras compras de Navidad?

Fueron a FAO Schwarz, porque Ying Fa dijo que tenía una sobrina a la que quería hacerle un regalo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Yuki. Tiene tres años. Vive en Italia.

-¿Hija de un hermano o de una hermana tuya?

-De una hermanastra.

Shaoran aceptó la falta de locuacidad y de detalles. En la juguetería compraron regalos para los dos sobrinos y la sobrina de Shaoran que vivían en Hong Kong.

Cuando él eligió una cometa con forma de dragón, ella rió a carcajadas.

-¡Es fantástica! Me regalaron una igual cuando tenía seis años.

-Me parece que estás confundida -aclaró Shaoran-. Este no es un regalo para mis sobrinos. La he comprado para mí.

Ella volvió a reír y él sonrió algo azarado. Después, mientras examinaban ositos de peluche, Shaoran preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

-¡Por supuesto! -Pero en cuanto lo dijo, Ying Fa retrocedió tan bruscamente que tiró al suelo un exhibidor. Veinte ositos de peluche volaron por el aire. Los vendedores no se dejaron arredrar, y en instantes todo estaba en su lugar. Sakura se sentía como una imbécil. Advirtió que Shaoran la miraba con expresión interrogativa, y se oyó contestar:

-En realidad, los niños son maravillosos, pero no todos podemos ser padres, es decir... es imposible... y yo casi he llegado a aceptarlo, pero a veces, sólo a veces, me entristece y...

Shaoran repuso en tono casual, como si no le diera importancia, mientras estudiaba un juego de dardos.

-Yo también quiero tener hijos. No lo supe hasta hace muy poco: Los hombres debemos de tener un reloj biológico, lo mismo que las mujeres, porque de pronto me vi lavando una furgoneta, con un perro lleno de pulgas corriendo a mi alrededor y sacudiéndose el agua sucia, y tres chicos que trepaban por mi cuerpo y me impedían seguir con mi tarea.

-Pues es una imagen hermosa.

-Supongo que en esa escena, debe de haber una esposa por algún lado.

-A menos que tú seas un milagro de la naturaleza. Tal vez ella sea la que está echando agua con la manguera. Shaoran depositó el juego de dardos sobre un estante y se acercó a unos cochecitos de juguete.

-Todavía eres una mujer joven, Ying Fa. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticuatro?

-Veinticinco. -Sakura creía que él conocía su edad y frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué estaría pensando en ese momento. Shaoran era rápido y escurridizo como una serpiente, y la aterrorizaba la facilidad con que le sonsacaba cosas.

-Tienes mucho tiempo por delante. Y pensándolo bien, yo tampoco soy viejo, apenas tengo treinta y dos años. ¿Por qué no esperamos un par de años los dos?

Sakura clavó la mirada en un trenecito de juguete y contestó:

-Me parece muy bien.

Shaoran le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Después se inclinó para besarla con suavidad, en medio de FAO Schwarz.

-Trato hecho -dijo.

Sakura se sentía extenuada. Shaoran se sentía feliz. Juntos habían gastado doscientos dólares en juguetes para sus sobrinos, y estaban encantados. En el camino de regreso al apartamento, Sakura estaba tan agotada, que a Shaoran casi no le costó nada conseguir que le dijera que ella también tenía padres y que vivían en Kyoto. Progresamos, pensó él, feliz, y sin sentirse culpable por haberle sonsacado esos datos mientras ella todavía estaba débil a causa de la enfermedad.

Luego Sakura se quedó dormida delante del televisor, durante el partido de fútbol entre Tokio y Osaka. Se durmió acurrucada contra el pecho de Shaoran, y con los brazos de él alrededor de sus hombros.

Esa noche él regresó a su casa, porque no quería presionarla en ningún sentido. Para su satisfacción, ella se despidió de él con un beso. No fue lo que se dice apasionado, pero se trataba de un beso al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias por todo -dijo Ying Fa-. Has sido muy bueno conmigo.

Shaoran fue andando hasta su casa, silbando. Eso de la bondad estaba bien por un tiempo.

Después de la gripe, ambos se convirtieron en una pareja. Cuando Sakura tomaba conciencia de ello se asustaba, pero se sentía tan feliz que se negaba a prestar atención a sus advertencias interiores que le indicaban que, a pesar de todo, Shaoran seguía siendo un hombre, que llegaría a desearla y que, siendo tan fuerte, podría hacer con ella lo que se le antojara. Veían bastante a Eriol y a Kaho, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que debería presentarle a su mejor amiga Tomoyo. Algunas noches hasta salían con Kerberos.

El 4 de diciembre, Sakura envió el regalo de Navidad de Yuki.

La Navidad se presentó con una tormenta de nieve que se convirtió en temporal e impidió la salida del avión que iba a tomar Sakura rumbo a Kyoto. De modo que no pudo ir, y se alegró. Llamó para disculparse ante su familia. Por primera vez en su vida de adulta, pasó la Navidad en compañía de un hombre. Sentía cosas increíbles. Le regaló a Shaoran un nuevo celular que cabía en el bolsillo de su camisa. Lo primero que él hizo fue programar el número de Ying Fa. Él le regaló una consola de juegos.

Cuando Shaoran le entregó una caja con la etiqueta de Tiffany's, Ying Fa vaciló. Empezaron a temblarle las manos.

-Ábrela -susurró él.

Lo hizo, cuidando de no desgarrar el papel. La abrió con mucho cuidado, terriblemente asustada. Levantó con lentitud la tapa de la caja y dentro encontró un estuche. En este, había un magnífico anillo de diamantes. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Y era más que un anillo, mucho más. Miró a Shaoran, aturdida, asustada, excitada.

-Cásate conmigo, Ying Fa-dijo él-. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Shaoran acababa de pedir en matrimonio a una mujer que no era real, a una mujer que era una mentira, un fraude. Tenía miedo de tocar el anillo, miedo de lo que contestaría, miedo de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Se protegió tras su caparazón y dijo en voz baja:

-No puedo casarme contigo, Shaoran, porque no soy la persona que tú crees.

Ante esa respuesta, él sonrió.

-No me importa que no te llames Ying Fa -contesto-, y que en cambio te llames Sak. Sak es un bonito nombre. Puedo tolerar que te llames Sak.

-¿Cómo?

-El mes pasado, cuando estuviste enferma, Tomoyo te llamó Sak sin darse cuenta, pero enseguida volvió a llamarte Ying Fa. Si prefieres que te llame Ying Fa, por mí no hay problema. ¿No entiendes que me importa un bledo todo eso?

\- Ying Fa me resulta odioso. Y en cuanto a Sak...

-Bien, entonces...

-Oh, no se trata de eso. Es más, mucho más... y no sé cómo... Eres tú el que no entiende.

Shaoran no contestó; se obligó a esperar, a tener paciencia. Sakura permaneció mirando el anillo en silencio. Él se levantó para avivar el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

La habitación era cálida y olía a pino y a chocolate caliente. Shaoran contempló el pequeño árbol de Navidad que resplandecía con luces multicolores. Juntos lo habían decorado, discutiendo acerca de cómo y donde colocar los adornos. Un Papá Noel viejo y sin barba colgaba cerca de otro Papá Noel victoriano, antiguo y muy caro. Shaoran no podía por menos que sonreír cada vez que los veía el uno junto al otro. Era el árbol de Navidad más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida. Permaneció en silencio. La luz de las llamas de la chimenea hacían que la sala iluminada con velas resplandeciera en una danza de luces y sombras. Shaoran jamás se había sentido tan asustado. Ni más seguro. Colocó el atizador en su lugar y luego volvió a reunirse con ella, en el suelo. Se sentó frente a Ying Fa, en lugar de sentarse a su lado. Tenía toda la noche para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-El anillo es hermoso, Shaoran.

-Sí. Quería que lo fuera, porque quiero vértelo en el dedo durante el resto de nuestra vida.

-Estoy sorprendida. No esperaba...

-¿Que un hombre te pidiera que te casaras con él? ¿Un hombre que todavía ni siquiera te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti? Tienes razón. No he hecho bien las cosas. Te amo Ying Fa, Sak o como te llames. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Ella siguió en silencio, pero ya no lo miraba.

-Debería caer de rodillas para pedírtelo de nuevo -prosiguió él-, pero como ya estás sentada en el suelo no creo que mi actitud tuviera gran impacto, desde un punto de vista romántico.

-¡Oh, no digas eso!

-Además, te advierto que no tuve que vender el coche para comprar ese anillo. Tengo dinero suficiente para que ambos vivamos cómodamente. Tengo un buen trabajó, y el horario no es malo, excepto de vez en cuando, como tú bien sabes.

Sakura seguía en silencio. Parecía estudiar el dibujo de la alfombra.

-Si quieres seguir siendo modelo -continuó él-, no seré yo quien te lo impida. En cambio, si quieres quedarte sentada comiendo bombones el día entero, todas las noches te traeré una caja. Si quieres que tengamos hijos cuanto antes, me parece perfecto. Soy una persona sin complicaciones, cariño. Lo que tú quieras, para mí está bien. Lo único que me importa es que seas feliz. Conmigo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Tenía la boca seca. Le intrigó el dibujo de la alfombra. Debía de ser fascinante, porque Ying Fa no dejaba de contemplarlo. ¿Por qué no decía algo, maldita sea? Pero como ella seguía sin hablar, él prosiguió:

-Si quieres vivir aquí, yo traeré mis cosas. Pero si prefieres que vivamos en mi apartamento, lo haremos. Aunque te diré que, creo que para vivir juntos con cierta comodidad, necesitaríamos más espacio. Creo que deberíamos buscar un nuevo apartamento. Yo prefiero el East Side, pero el West Side me parece perfecto. Como te he dicho, soy un tipo que no presenta problemas. Lo que tú quieras.

Ella seguía muda, como si algo le impidiese hablar.

-¿Me amas, Ying Fa?

Entonces ella levantó la vista y lo miró, tan inmóvil que podría haber sido una estatua. Respiró hondo antes de decir:

-No sé lo que es el amor. Pero sí sé que tú eres milagroso, Shaoran.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme -repuso él, y era verdad.

-Lo digo en serio. No creí que pudiera existir un hombre como tú.

-¿Por qué no?

Era una pregunta demasiado directa. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas demasiado deprisa.

Ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía el estuche en la mano. No había tocado el anillo.

-Creo que podría decir que mis experiencias con los hombres no han sido precisamente buenas.

-Pero yo no soy un hombre más.

-No -admitió ella-. Tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos.

-Porque soy milagroso, y no quiero que nunca te olvides de eso. Además, te amo.

Notó su temor y deseó darle una tunda al hombre o a los hombres que la habían hecho sufrir. ¿Y qué le habrían hecho ese hombre o esos hombres? Cerró las manos y las convirtió en puños.

Sakura tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. -No puedo. Todavía no puedo. Lo siento, Shaoran...

Él alzó una mano, como para pedirle que no continuara, y dijo con tono tranquilo:

-Se me ocurre una idea. Ahora necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Te ha gustado tenerme cerca durante el último mes y medio?

-Sí.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo de mí?

-Sí.

-Bueno, permíteme que te lo pregunte de otra manera. ¿Confías más en mí ahora que hace dos semanas?

-Sí.

-¿Confías en que no te violaré ni te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras?

Tras vacilar por un instante, Sakura respondió: -Sí.

Bien, pensó Shaoran, es muy probable que la hayan violado. Y ella había estado en París en abril de 2012. Podría averiguar -valiéndose de diarios y revistas francesas- si lo que le había sucedido le sucedió allí. Tenía que ganar una guerra, y no podía permitirse el lujo de andar con escrúpulos.

-¿Recuerdas cómo dormí contigo durante dos noches? ¿Recuerdas que despertaste en mis brazos?

-Sí.

-No intenté hacerte nada, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez hayas tenido miedo de que te vomitara encima.

Ante eso, Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tal vez, pero no lo creo. Creí que moriría de deseo. Pero no me importó, Ying Fa, ni me importaría en el futuro. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, y eso incluye la posibilidad de obligarte a llevar a cabo cualquier clase de acto sexual que no desees.

-¡Basta, Shaoran! ¡No sigas! No es eso. Es que simplemente no puedo... Ya sé que tú... que todos los hombres necesitáis sexo, y que lo deseáis a menudo, pero yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo...

-Ahora no -dijo él con tranquilidad-. No hay problema. No soy ciego ni tonto, Ying Fa. Hace bastante tiempo que sé que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, como hombre. No, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa. No voy a mentirte. En realidad sería una estupidez que tratara de mentirte, porque cuando te beso tienes que darte cuenta de lo mucho que me excito. Hablo de los momentos en que no sólo nuestras bocas están en contacto, sino que nuestros cuerpos están muy juntos. Entonces te deseo tanto, que te aseguro que me duele. Pero no soy un adolescente desbordante de hormonas, y tampoco un macho imbécil. No sólo quiero tu cuerpo, sino que te quiero a ti, como mujer. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que ella no lo entendía. -No importa, entre los dos buscaremos una solución.

Ella hizo un movimiento, como para darle el estuche con el anillo, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. A Shaoran le alegró esa muestra de indecisión.

-El anillo es tuyo, Ying Fa, lo mismo que yo soy tuyo. Si arrojas lejos ese anillo, me arrojas a mí con él; si lo conservas, también me conservas a mí.

-No sé...

-Escúchame. Te haré una propuesta. -Se recostó contra el sillón y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se lo veía muy corpulento, muy fuerte, muy seguro de sí, y al advertirlo, ella retrocedió interiormente-. Si con eso te sintieras más segura, puedes ir a la otra habitación -añadió, de buen humor-. ¿Mi postura te asusta? ¿No? Bueno. Está bien, entonces. ¡Ah! De nuevo pareces sorprendida. Te conozco, o por lo menos empiezo a conocerte mejor cada día. A tu lado tengo que moverme con mucho cuidado. Bien, pues es muy difícil y me estoy cansando, de modo que te propongo que abordemos el problema con claridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¿No te has refugiado tras tu caparazón? ¿Has decidido mostrar un poco de coraje? ¿Estás segura de que no saltaré encima de ti?

-¡Basta, maldita sea! - Ying Fa cogió la caja que tenía el teléfono portátil y se la arrojó. Fue a dar contra la mandíbula de Shaoran.

-Excelente puntería. Afortunadamente, el teléfono no se ha roto. He aquí mi propuesta: quiero mudarme a este apartamento mañana mismo. No seremos amantes, sino simples compañeros. Estaremos todo lo cerca que pueden estar dos personas, sólo que no habrá sexo. Nada de sexo, Ying Fa, absolutamente nada de sexo hasta que tú estés dispuesta. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y dónde dormirás?

-Contigo. Igual que cuando estabas enferma.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior. Bueno, pensó él, a lo mejor he dado en el blanco.

-Eso significa que descubrirás todos mis defectos y costumbres -dijo ella.

-Yo tengo montones de defectos y malas costumbres. ¿Te pasas el hilo dental por la noche o por la mañana?

-Por la noche.

-A mí me gusta hacerlo por la mañana. ¿Roncas cuando duermes?

-No lo sé -contestó ella con toda seriedad-. Nunca me he oído. ¿Y tú?

-Sólo cuando estoy en situación de estrés o muy cansado. Salgo a correr tres mañanas a la semana y los otros dos días voy al gimnasio. No pienso convertirme en un gordo seboso. Además, soy bastante buen cocinero.

-Yo tampoco engordaré -acotó ella.

-Sí, ¿pero por convicción personal o porque te ves obligada a ello para ganarte la vida? ¿Engordarás cuando dejes de ser modelo?

-No lo creo. Nunca he tenido problema de gordura.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Muy bien. Creo que hemos mencionado todos los temas básicos.

-Yo no cocino bien.

-Ningún problema. Ya que nunca comes, ¿para qué molestarte en aprender a cocinar? Con un trozo de carne y un poco de lechuga soy capaz de hacer verdaderos prodigios.

-Muy bien.

-Pásame el anillo -pidió él, extendiendo una mano.

Ella le tendió el estuche. Shaoran sacó el anillo.

-Dame la mano izquierda.

Ella vaciló y él simplemente esperó en silencio, con la mano extendida.

Sakura le tendió la mano izquierda. Shaoran sacó del estuche el hermoso anillo y se lo deslizó en el dedo anular. Le quedaba un poco pequeño, de echo bastante pequeño, y ella hizo una mueca al pasarlo con esfuerzo por encima del nudillo.

-Me alegro que te quede pequeño, así te costará quitártelo. Si alguna vez te pones muy furiosa conmigo y quieres arrojármelo a la cara, lo tendrás difícil. Eso, cariño, te dará tiempo para tranquilizarte y a mí me dará tiempo para conseguir que me perdones.

-Eres encantador, Shaoran.

-Y ahora ven aquí, que quiero abrazarte.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Shaoran le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Ahora eres mi novia. Mi novia oficial. ¿Que te suena?

-Milagroso.

Él rió, le echó el cabello hacia atrás y le mordió lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche, Shaoran?

Él se preguntó si, desde tan cerca, ella se diera cuenta de lo excitado que estaba.

-De acuerdo -repuso-. Tenemos nuestros calcetines de Navidad para mañana por la mañana. Será agradable no tener que venir caminando temprano en medio del frío y la nieve. De esta manera podremos quedarnos sentados en la cama bebiendo cacao, y ver qué contienen esos calcetines cuando nos venga en gana.

-¡Todo esto es increíble! -exclamó ella en voz baja, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece -contestó él, besándole de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja-. Ya no me cuesta nada imaginarlo.

-La última vez que tuve un calcetín de Navidad tenía once años.

Shaoran la miró con expresión pensativa.

-Uno se adapta a todo. Sí, no cabe duda de ello.

...&&&&&&&&&&...

Nuevamente disculpen la demora de los capitulos... es que ni ganas me dan de prender el compu luego de que llego del trabajo TT_TT

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

nos vemos!


	16. 16 Malas Noticias

Hola! Bueno les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la historia..

Espero que les guste

Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...

::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 15**

SHAORAN/YING FA

Esperaron la Navidad despiertos, pero no les resultó fácil. A las doce y diez Shaoran miró a Ying Fa y bostezó. A la mañana siguiente, temprano, debería dedicarse a los calcetines de Navidad. Tenían que dormir. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella colocó su mano en la de él, se puso de pie, se bajó el jersey color burdeos y dijo, tratando de disimular su repentina timidez:

-Si no te importa, yo iré primero. Tardaré menos de diez minutos.

Shaoran asintió y se volvió a mirar la chimenea. En ese momento ella sintió una punzada de rencor hacia él, porque había estado con otras mujeres; sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, cómo hablar. Sabía qué hacer. Sakura se detuvo en el vano de la puerta para decir:

-Esto no es justo. Me siento terriblemente extraña y confusa. No sé cómo actuar, ni puedo hacer bromas acerca de esto como haces tú. Me siento tonta.

Él sonrió y la despidió con un gesto de la mano. -Pero piensa que luces un anillo hermoso. Me tienes a tus pies. ¿Qué más quieres?

De nuevo ese tono despreocupado, como quitándole peso a la situación. Sakura meneó la cabeza. Cuando terminó en el cuarto de baño, lo llamó, y después de apagar las velas y cerrar con llave la puerta del apartamento, Shaoran entró en el dormitorio. La única lámpara encendida era la de la mesilla de noche. Ella estaba acostada sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama, de espaldas, cubierta hasta la barbilla con la manta, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Hola! -exclamó él con toda tranquilidad, pero pensó que Ying Fa era el equivalente del siglo xx de una virgen vestal. Se desabrochó la camisa-. Supongo que te habrás mantenido dentro de los límites que nos pusimos, ¿verdad, Ying Fa?

-¿Acerca de qué? preguntó ella con tono de preocupación. Shaoran se quitó la camisa. Después, la camiseta.

-Con respecto al precio de los regalos que hay en los calcetines. Convinimos en que serían cosas de poco valor, con un límite de cincuenta dólares. ¿Te has mantenido dentro de ese límite?

Sakura observaba la camiseta, que después de flotar por el aire, cayó al suelo. Shaoran empezó a quitarse el cinturón. Mientras esperaba a que ella acabara en el cuarto de baño había decidido que esa noche dormiría en camiseta y calzoncillos y que al día siguiente, después de que se mudara allí, sólo se dejaría la camiseta. Pero luego pensó: ¿Por qué le voy a ocultar mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué hacer algo que me resulta poco natural? ¿Por qué simular que no la deseo y no permitir que vea que es así? ¿Por qué no dejar que se acostumbre a mí desde el principio? Suponía correr un riesgo enorme, pero lo aceptó y rogó que no estuviese cometiendo un error. Sus manos se detuvieron un instante, pero supo que debía continuar desvistiéndose. Ying Fa debía acostumbrarse a él. Tenía que saber que, aunque estuviera desnudo a su lado, no corría el menor riesgo de que le hiciera daño. Tenía que confiar en él.

-¿Lo has hecho? -volvió a preguntar, sin levantar la mirada.

El cinturón cayó sobre la silla y se enroscó alrededor de la camiseta. Shaoran se sentó y se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines; después volvió a ponerse de pie y apoyó los dedos en los botones de la bragueta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella.

-Me quito la ropa. Por lo general no duermo vestido, ¿sabes? Así la ropa dura más. Y ahorro en tintorería. Y ahora, ¿por qué no contestas a mi pregunta? ¿Te mantienes en los límites que nos pusimos?

-¡Shaoran!

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo. La imagen del príncipe acudió a su memoria, y lo vio desnudo, vio su sexo duro y largo, recordó el calor del aliento de ese hombre sobre su cara, las manos frías sobre su cuerpo, y volvió a experimentar el antiguo terror, la humillación y el miedo, la indefensión.

-Yo he conseguido no gastar más de 47 dólares y 69 centavos, para ser exacto. Te he comprado algunas cosas muy bonitas. Ya lo verás.

Ella volvió la cabeza.

Lo oyó silbar Noche silenciosa.

Pero ya no tenía dieciocho años. Ya no era una adolescente indefensa,

-¡Maldita sea! Me prometiste que podía confiar en ti, que no...

Shaoran ni por un instante simuló no entender, ni dudó en interrumpirla.

-No te mentí, Ying Fa. Vuélvete y mírame. Acostúmbrate a mí desde este mismo instante. Soy incapaz de simular que no te deseo, de modo que no tiene sentido tratar de ocultarlo y pretender que el sexo no existe y que soy una especie de eunuco que comparte tu habitación. Mírame y confía en mí. Jamás haré nada que tú no quieras. -Hablaba con lentitud y con calma, para tranquilizarla. Pero Ying Fa no se tranquilizó. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente sobre la almohada Shaoran estaba de pie en el centro del dormitorio, desnudo, mirándola.

-No soy más que un hombre, Ying Fa. Ella lo miraba fijo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy milagroso?

-Sí -contestó ella por fin, después de contemplarlo en silencio durante no menos de tres minutos- . Sí, supongo que lo eres.

Él sonrió, con la sensación de que acababan de quitarle un gran peso de encima.

-¿Y ahora qué te parece si dormimos?

Avanzó hacia la cama y advirtió que ella se ponía tensa, pero no se detuvo. La clave de todo era actuar con total normalidad. Se metió en la cama.

-Apaga la luz. Esta noche has conseguido que me sienta agotado.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sí, te aseguro que me siento agotado. En primer lugar no lanzaste exclamaciones de júbilo al ver el anillo. Tampoco te arrojaste a mis brazos, ni me cubriste de besos mientras gritabas que te morías de ganas de casarte conmigo, que eras la mujer más feliz de Tokio. Por el contrario, prácticamente me obligaste a pedir auxilio a los marines. Y ahora he de reponerme. Tengo que pensar, que hacer planes.

La luz se apagó. El dormitorio quedó a oscuras. Por unos instantes, Sakura se movió, inquieta; luego se tranquilizó.

-¿Nunca te pones pijama para dormir? -preguntó por fin.

-No.

-¿Y si yo te comprara uno, te lo pondrías?

-No.

Ella suspiró.

-Hablando de pijamas -dijo Shaoran-, yo odio los camisones. Si quemara todos tus camisones, ¿dormirías desnuda?

-No.

-Pues ahí tienes. Buenas noches, querida. Es agradable estar aquí, en el lugar que me corresponde.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran. Creo que me alegro de tu compañía.

-¿Merezco un beso de buenas noches? Silencio.

-Está bien, un beso especial, un beso de Nochebuena.

Ella se volvió para besarlo. En la oscuridad sus labios dieron contra la barbilla de Shaoran. Él tendió una mano para acariciarle el hombro y sin querer le rozó un pecho. ¡Oh, mi Dios!, pensó.

-¡No! No te asustes, ni retrocedas. Está muy oscuro. Y ahora veamos si conseguimos que nuestras bocas se unan como corresponde.

Lo lograron, y fue un beso dulce que le produjo a Shaoran una gran excitación y que dejó a Sakura con un hormigueo en el estómago, una sensación que ella atribuyó a los restos de su temor.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las siete y diez, Shaoran despertó, Sakura estaba tendida de espaldas, a unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Al igual que la vez anterior, la hizo girar suavemente sobre sí misma y la apoyó contra él. No volvió a dormirse. Permaneció despierto, completamente feliz y tan contento consigo mismo que tenía ganas de soltar un aullido de alegría. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y se le acercó más. Pasó una pierna por encima de las de él y apoyó la palma de la mano contra su pecho, acomodando la cabeza en el cuello de Shaoran, a quien el suave cabello de Sakura prácticamente le cubría la rara.

Shaoran esperó, deseando ver cómo reaccionaría Ying Fa cuando despertara. Pero por desgracia Ying Fa no despertó, y a las ocho él tuvo que ir al baño.

-¡Maldita sea! -masculló al levantarse.

Después se encaminó hacia la cocina y preparó chocolate caliente. Lo puso en una bandeja junto con cruasanes, mantequilla y mermelada.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Ying Fa! -exclamó, entrando en el dormitorio-. ¡Vamos ! ¡Despierta!

Sakura no podía creérselo. En su apartamento resonaba una voz de hombre, y ella estaba en la cama. Demoró apenas un instante en despertar por completo. Miró al hombre que se hallaba a los pies de su cama. Se había puesto su bata blanca. Estaba en su dormitorio y le servía el desayuno. Vivía allí. Durante la Nochebuena ella debía de haber perdido la cordura. Él le había propuesto vivir allí y ella había aceptado. Entonces Sakura miró el resplandeciente anillo de diamantes que lucía en su mano izquierda. De modo que era verdad...

Se sentó en la cama y se dio sendas palmadas en las piernas. No era necesario que actuara como una tonta aterrorizada.

-Pon aquí la bandeja -indicó-. Estoy muerta de hambre.

-¿Nunca vas al baño? Ella bajó la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, Ying Fa. Aunque eres maravillosa y tu cuerpo es hermoso, tu mente un dechado de inteligencia, tu juventud una fuente de la que fluye el más increíble de los ingenios...

-¡Cállate, no seas tonto!

-A pesar de todas esas perfecciones es absolutamente necesario que en algún momento vayas al baño.

-De acuerdo -contestó ella, levantándose.

Al volver, después de haberse cepillado el cabello y lavado los dientes, los dos grandes calcetines de Navidad estaban sobre la cama, junto con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! -exclamó Sakura, y se dio cuenta de que realmente lo era. Era algo nuevo y diferente, y simplemente no podía creer que le estuviese ocurriendo a ella. Quería vivir intensamente ese momento y no volver a tener miedo. Nunca más. Tal vez Shaoran fuese distinto.

\- Estoy tratando de demostrarte que no puedes vivir sin mí. Alimentar a una mujer delgada siempre es un buen principio.

Ella mordió un cruasán.

-¡Qué maravilla! Había olvidado que tenía mantequilla en la nevera.

-Debes darme un beso de buenos días. Es una tradición que en mi familia se remonta hasta la guerra del opio. Y también en nuestra familia será tradición.

Sakura lo besó, obediente. Sakura sabía a chocolate y a mermelada de fresas. Él profundizó el beso apenas un poco y lo dejó.

Dos semanas antes, Shaoran jamás habría creído que la mañana de Navidad estaría en la cama con Ying Fa, recibiendo un beso muy dulce, pero allí estaba.

Como ella bien dijo, era sin duda milagroso. Mientras cogía el primer regalo que había dentro de su calcetín, Shaoran se preguntó si Ying Fa lo amaría. Tuvo que admitir que lo ignoraba. Supuso que, por el momento, tendría que conformarse con eso de "milagroso". Debía hacer muchos méritos antes de volver a preguntarle si lo amaba.

Shaoran pronto descubrió que a Ying Fa le gustaba conversar en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, cuando no podía verlo o saber cómo reaccionaba.

Él, a su vez, podía reaccionar como le viniera en gana, porque ella no lo veía. Por el momento, les convenía a los dos.

La más memorable de esas conversaciones nocturnas fue corta y lo conmovió más de lo esperado. Con tono indiferente, Ying Fa comentó:

-Siempre he querido experimentar la sensación de pertenencia. Tener alguien que me quiera y a quien le importe lo que me sucede. Alguien que nunca me cuestione, que crea en mí y que me acepte tal como soy.

¡Oh, Dios!, pensó Shaoran. Tragó saliva con dificultad y luego tendió una mano y le dio una palmada en las costillas.

-Ahora lo tienes -dijo-. Y no olvides que todo eso seguirá en pie, aun después de que hayamos tenido nuestra primera pelea.

-Es maravilloso -dijo Sakura cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

Eso fue todo, pero Shaoran supo que jamás lo olvidaría. Ying Fa retuvo su mano durante toda la noche. Sólo el 2 de enero a Sakura se le ocurrió pensar en su correspondencia. Casi todas las cartas llegaban dirigidas a nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Cabía la posibilidad, por supuesto, de que Shaoran ya hubiera visto alguna, pero no lo creía. No lo consideraba un hombre dado a revisar la correspondencia ajena. Sin embargo, tendría que decirle quién era o hacer algo con respecto a la correspondencia.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que en realidad se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto. Aunque lo más probable era que él ni siquiera reconociese el nombre, si no fuera porque había estado en París en abril de 2012. En esa época debía de haber leído los diarios y quizá alguna revista de las que se especializaban en cotilleos y escándalos sociales. ¿Cómo iba a ignorar lo sucedido? Si él se enteraba, ella no podría soportarlo. Pero por otra parte, si el nombre no le resultaba familiar, nunca se tomaría el trabajo de averiguar nada. Sakura no dudaba que, siendo, como era, detective, si Shaoran sentía curiosidad por conocer su verdadero nombre, lo habría averiguado sin mayores problemas. Ella todavía no estaba preparada para decírselo. Era sorprendente que esa herida aún le doliera tanto. Durante ocho años trató de enfrentarse a ello, y hasta asistió a grupos de análisis de grupo en la universidad. Y hasta ese momento se sentía bien preparada para hacer frente a la vida. Pero con Shaoran todo era distinto. Él contaba. Le importaba. No quería perderlo. No quería que la mirara y pensara que había sido una especie de prostituta. Ya sabía demasiado sobre ella, pero eso... era algo que todavía no estaba en condiciones de manejar.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo que por fin hizo fue alquilar un apartado de correos. Le resultaba realmente incómodo, pero no encontraba alternativa. Aparte de decir la verdad, y todavía no estaba preparada para eso.

Si Shaoran advirtió que no volvía a recibir correspondencia, no hizo el menor comentario.

Por supuesto que lo advirtió, porque justamente había estado pensando en la posibilidad de dar el cambio de domicilio para su propia correspondencia. Quiso hablar con ella del asunto, pero decidió esperar.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tendría tanta importancia cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuándo iba a confiar en él? El 8 de enero, ambos admitieron que el apartamento era demasiado pequeño para los dos.

Sakura temía hablar del asunto. Pero Shaoran no, y mencionó el tema.

-Tenemos dos opciones. Mudarnos a mi apartamento, que es más grande que este pero posiblemente no lo suficiente, o buscar otro. ¿Qué piensas hacer el sábado?

Era un compromiso que la aterrorizaba. Era aún más real y tangible que ese anillo de diamantes que resplandecía en su dedo. Ahora Shaoran quería que se mudaran. No sería una decisión de vida o muerte, pero se le parecía bastante.

-¿Y bien?

Ella simplemente lo miró con expresión de incertidumbre y vacilación.

-Hace dos semanas que vivimos juntos -añadió él-. ¿Te das cuenta de que anoche, mientras yo me desvestía, tú estabas sentada en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y que ni siquiera te interrumpiste en lo que me estabas contando?

-Estaba enfrascada en lo que te decía.

-Yo estaba duro como una roca, y ni siquiera parpadeaste.

-¡Bueno, está bien! Quiere decir que me estoy acostumbrando a ti..., a todas las partes de tu cuerpo. ¿Y qué?

-Hace dos días, me desperté temprano. Tú estabas tendida encima de mí, completamente relajada. Cuando despertaste, simulé que seguía dormido. Te levantaste, fuiste al cuarto de baño, y al volver te acostaste de nuevo encima de mí. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Que estaba demasiado dormida para saber lo que hacía.

-De acuerdo.

-Tenía frío y tú me dabas calor.

-De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas que anoche conversabas conmigo a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño? Eso era completamente normal, ¿verdad? -preguntó él en tono irónico.

-¡Me estaba aplicando crema en la cara! Supongo que agradecerás que te ahorre ese espectáculo.

-¿Seguro que no estabas haciendo más que eso? -Shaoran le pasó un dedo por la mejilla ruborizada.- No, por favor, no te sientas incómoda. Pero comprende que ha llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso. ¿Por qué no mirarnos los anuncios de alquiler del periódico?

Ella le arrojó el periódico a la cara.

-¡Muy bien, hazlo tú si tan interesado estás!

-De acuerdo -repuso él sin inmutarse y alisando el periódico.- ¿Cuánto puedes pagar por tu parte?

Ella extendió los brazos y soltó una carcajada. -Yo gano montones de dinero. Quiero uno de esos apartamentos antiguos, con techos altos y chimeneas de mármol y una vista hermosa, pero siempre que tenga, por supuesto, cocina y cuartos de baños modernos.

Encontraron exactamente lo que querían en el elegante Bishop, construido en 1926. El apartamento era amplio, con suelo de parqué y varias habitaciones con las paredes cubiertas de madera. A Shaoran le pareció que era carísimo, pero ¿qué demonios importaba? Al mirarla notó que Ying Fa estaba como hipnotizada, de pie en medio de la enorme sala, y mirando el parque y el museo a través de los amplios ventanales.

-¿Cuánto ganas?

Sakura sabía cuánto pedían por el alquiler. Además, comprendió que Shaoran era hombre, y que a los hombres en general no les gusta que las mujeres ganen cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Levantó el mentón con orgullo ,y contestó:

-Puedo permitirme pagar más de la mitad del alquiler, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Hasta puedo hacerme cargo sola de la entrada. ¡Y si quisiera podría pagar todo el alquiler!

-Me alegro. Bastará con que pagues la mitad de todo. No quiero perderme el viaje a Francia en primavera, ni tener que comer sopa de sobre al llegar a final de mes. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que firmemos el contrato de alquiler?

Cuando, debajo de la firma de Shaoran, Sakura firmo el contrato por un año de alquiler con su nombre, su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera vaciló.

Pero en cambio miró con atención la firma de él. Shaoran ni siquiera se inclino para mirar lo que ella había escrito. Hasta se alejó unos metros mientras ella lo hacía. Cuando Sakura dobló la copia del contrato y se la metió en el bolso, él tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Ella se lo diría todo cuando estuviera preparada. Evidentemente, todavía no lo estaba.

Se mudaron el 20 de enero. Las posesiones de ambos, juntas, no alcanzaban a llenar el apartamento, pero Sakura empezaba a comprender que era más divertido que fuese así. Ahora estaban en condiciones de planear, discutir, decorar y hacer mutuas concesiones. Lo de las concesiones hizo que su vida, toda su vida, fuera más plena y rica. La convirtió en algo más normal, porque ahora no sólo importaba ella sino que tenía que tomar en cuenta los gustos, opiniones y estados de ánimo de otra persona. Le resultaba extraño. Pero también maravilloso.

Además, implicaba un compromiso de tal envergadura, que nunca lo había considerado posible. Era un compromiso que exigía honestidad. Pronto, se dijo, muy pronto. Shaoran era demasiado importante para jugar con él. Demasiado importante para ella.

El 2 de febrero dedicaron la tarde a buscar alfombras persas para la sala. Discutieron, se insultaron y cada uno aseguró que el otro tenía un gusto espantoso. En definitiva, se divirtieron muchísimo. Por fin compraron una Tabriz, en tonos celestes y ocres, rojos, amarillos y rosados. Quedaba espléndida. Shaoran aseguró que la había elegido él. Ying Fa afirmó que ella la había visto primero. Pelearon y se gritaron. Tomaron té y Sakura llegó a pensar que habría dado cualquier cosa por un poco de helado. Y esa noche, a las diez y diez, sonó el teléfono.

Sakura contestó dejando inconclusa una frase dirigida a Shaoran. Todavía reía cuando exclamó:

-¡Diga!

Se produjo un breve silencio y enseguida oyó una voz de hombre.

-Sakura, soy tu padre.

Ella aferró el auricular con fuerza y dejó de reír.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tu abuela ha muerto. Tu madre también ha muerto. Tu madre estaba borracha y llevaba a tu abuela en coche a una de esas interminables reuniones de directorio. Chocó contra otros cuatro coches, todos vacíos, afortunadamente. Tu madre... ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

-¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Ayer.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste ayer mismo?

Subaru permaneció en silencio y a Sakura le pareció verlo encogerse de hombros con impaciencia.

-Te estoy llamando ahora. El entierro es el viernes. Pensé que tal vez quisieras asistir.

-Sí, tomaré el primer avión. Haberme llamado ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

-Guárdate tu sarcasmo, Sakura. Te sienta casi tan mal como esos absurdos tacones altos. Ayer hablé con Naoko. Volará desde Italia.

Por supuesto, había llamado a Naoko de inmediato. A ella, en cambio, no. Su madre había muerto. Su abuela, también. Kaoru Kinomoto, un personaje de Kyoto, una mujer que parecía inmortal, siempre en movimiento, siempre activa. Y su madre. ¿Borracha? No, eso era algo que no podía aceptar. Y no había ido a pasar la Navidad a Kyoto. Se alegró al enterarse de que el aeropuerto estaba cerrado a causa de una tormenta de nieve. No hizo el menor intento de conseguir billete en un vuelo posterior. Y, por lo tanto, no vio a su madre ni a su abuela. Y ahora estaban muertas.

-Cuando llegues, coge un taxi hasta la mansión. Supongo que tendrás que alojarte aquí.

-Sí -contestó Sakura, y colgó suavemente el auricular.

Levantó la mirada: Shaoran la contemplaba con intensidad.

-Era mi padre -explicó-. Mi abuela y mi madre murieron ayer en un accidente automovilístico. Tendré que volar mañana por la mañana. El viernes es el funeral.

Shaoran la observó marcar el número del aeropuerto y hacer una reserva. Estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Pero esperó, mientras la oía hablar por teléfono.

En cuanto hubo colgado el auricular, Sakura dijo: -¡Dios mío! Tengo que hablar con Kero. No podré hacer la sesión fotográfica de mañana. No recuerdo si tenía algún compromiso para el viernes. ¿Recuerdas si tenía algo que hacer, Shaoran?

Él se le acercó y con mucha suavidad la rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba tensa y encerrada dentro de sí misma. Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, de modo que simplemente la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.

-¿Por qué no tomas una ducha caliente? Yo me encargaré de llamar a Kero.

-Gracias, Shaoran. -Se alejó de él, cruzó la enorme sala casi carente de muebles y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio principal.

Shaoran llamó a Kero. Después fue al cuarto de baño. Sakura estaba tendida en la bañera llena de agua caliente, con la cabeza apoyada contra el mármol rosado, el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y cubriendo su pecho.

-Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Sakura estaba desnuda, pero no le importó. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Shaoran estaba sentado sobre la taza del váter, con una expresión de profunda y sincera preocupación que la conmovió profundamente:

-Sí, me encuentro bien. Pero me he llevado una impresión tremenda. Mi madre... desde los dieciséis años no he tenido un contacto estrecho con ella. En esa época mi padre me puso interna en un colegio de Tomoeda. Papá dice que estaba borracha y que fue la responsable del accidente. ¡Pero mi abuela! Es duro, realmente duro, convencerse de que se ha ido. Siempre estaba allí, siempre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No, no quiero que conozcas a mi... No importa. estaré de regreso el viernes por la noche. No quiero quedarme allí, en la mansión, ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Siempre he odiado ese lugar.

¿La mansión? ¡Había tantas cosas que Shaoran quería saber, tantas, y ella estaba cada día más cerca! El día, anterior tuvieron una discusión y terminaron uno en brazos del otro, riendo y hasta besándose. Y ahora esto.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues.

-De acuerdo.

Esa noche la tuvo constantemente abrazada, como lo hacía siempre. La notó muy silenciosa, y presintió que no permanecía callada a causa del dolor; más bien se debía a la impresión y la incredulidad, esa especie de entumecimiento que invade el cerebro cuando uno no puede asimilar la enormidad de una pérdida. Supuso que era completamente normal. Dos muertes violentas al mismo tiempo. Deseó que le hubiera permitido acompañarla. Pero no pensaba insistir. Todavía no.

Sakura cogió un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, por lo menos Shaoran sabía cuándo volvería. Pasaría a recogerla. Tal vez para entonces ella tuviera verdadera necesidad de estar con él.

Kyoto era un paraíso terrenal. Sakura respiro hondo después de recoger su equipaje en la terminal, camino a la parada de taxis. Treinta minutos después, el taxi se detuvo frente a la mansión.

Sakura no tenía ganas de tocar el timbre. No tenia ganas de ver a Kotori, su madrastra, ni a su padre. Todavía no sentía nada, a excepción de un vago silencio interior. Eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Shaoran? ¿Estaría en casa?, se preguntó.

"Casa." Una palabra maravillosa. Pulsó el timbre.

Una Kotori gorda y ojos inyectados en sangre abrió la puerta. ¿De tanto llorar? Sakura lo dudaba. Recordaba haber visto las mismas señales en su madre. Los ojos inyectados en sangre posiblemente se debieran al exceso de alcohol.

-¡Pero bueno! -exclamó Kotori, apartándose para permitirle entrar-. Al fin has llegado. Adelante, Sakura.

Kotori lucía una blusa holgada sobre unos pantalones muy ceñidos. Tenía el aspecto de la mujer de cuarenta años que trata de representar veintidós y quince kilos menos de los que pesa.

-¡Hola, Kotori! ¿Cómo estás?.- Kotori sonrió.

-Son ustedes los que están de luto, no yo. Pero te confieso que, por extraño que parezca, echaré de menos a Kaoru.

-No me parece nada extraño.

-Tú no tuviste que vivir aquí, día tras día, desempeñando el papel de la nuera, aceptando órdenes, sin poder hacer nunca lo que tenías ganas. Siempre obligada a rogar, a suplicar para poder conseguir algo. Tu padre era el cachorrillo de Kaoru. ¡Dios! Has tenido la suerte de vivir lejos.

-No tenías ninguna necesidad de vivir aquí, Kotori. Fue una decisión tuya.

Kotori le dirigió una mirada maligna; luego se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la sala. Las gruesas cortinas de brocado estaban echadas. La habitación se encontraba fría y húmeda:

-¡Dios! -exclamó Kotori, apresurándose a descorrer las cortinas y abrir las ventanas-. ¡Esa imbécil del ama de llaves! Te aseguro que el lunes mismo la despediré. Sí, el lunes yo seré quien mande aquí, y el que no esté de acuerdo tendrá que marcharse.

Sakura depositó su única maleta en el suelo del vestíbulo y se acercó a la gran chimenea de mármol.

-Voy a encender un fuego, ¿quieres?

-Sí, por favor. Aquí dentro hace un frío de muerte. - Sakura se estremeció.

-Necesito un trago. Kotori se encaminó hacia la mesita de las bebidas y se sirvió un whisky doble.

-¿Sigues bebiendo, Kotori? Deberías tratar de controlarte. Pronto empezará a llegar gente a ofrecernos sus condolencias. No, estaría bien que parecieses borracha.

Naoko lucía un vestido de lana negro y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Las medias también eran negras. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sujeto con unas peinetas doradas. Su maquillaje era suave, perfecto. Estaba pálida, tenía aspecto frágil y era increíblemente hermosa.

-¡Hola, Naoko! ¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó Sakura, sin moverse de delante de la chimenea.

-Anoche. El vuelo desde Milán fue muy largo. Tú no has cambiado, Sakura. ¿Cómo está Tokio?

-Frío y con sol.

-¿Acaso vas a servirte otra copa, Kotori? Me parece que ya has bebido bastante. Tu alcoholismo es mucho más evidente de lo que fue nunca el de la madre de Sakura. Y también estás más gorda de lo que jamás estuvo ella. Y esa obsesión que tienes con los espejos... ¿No te resulta un poco doloroso verte tal como estás ahora?

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Naoko?

Naoko soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pobre Kotori! Toda esa gordura que llevas a cuestas desagrada a los hombres, ¿no lo sabías? Particularmente a mi padre.

-¡Cállense, las dos!

Naoko y Kotori se volvieron hacia Sakura, que estaba de pie, pálida, furiosa. Ya no podía soportar esa situación un solo instante más.

-Naoko, ¿por qué no evitas hacer comentarios desagradables? ¡Por el amor de Dios, nuestra abuela y mi madre acaban de morir!

-Cuánto apasionamiento -comentó Naoko, dirigiéndose a Kotori-. ¡Y pensar que yo creía que el príncipe había logrado agotar la pasión de mi hermanita!

Sakura dejó caer al suelo los dos trozos de leña que tenía en las manos. Los observó rodar sobre el hermoso entarimado de madera lustrada. Al caer, uno de ellos hizo una muesca en el parqué. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, Sakura salió de la habitación, muy erguida, pero desazonada. Nada había cambiado. La situación no hacía más que empeorar, y ahora que la abuela había muerto, no había nadie capaz de impedir escenas como esa.

Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con llave y sacó de la maleta la poca ropa que había llevado. Actuaba como una autómata, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Tenía la mente embotada, lo cual agradecía. Cerró los ojos. Le pareció ver a Shaoran, riendo, abrazándola con fuerza, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole que tenía un gusto horrible para las alfombras persas, a diferencia de él que, por supuesto, tenía un gusto exquisito. ¡Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos! Echaba de menos su sentido del humor, esa manera de ser suya, tan normal. Visualizó a Shaoran tal como estaba la noche anterior, con una mirada de preocupación en los ojos, y un aire de profunda impotencia, porque no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle.

¡Dios, cómo lo quería!

A las siete de la tarde, llamaron a su puerta. Sakura estaba vestida, sentada frente a la ventana, esperando que alguien fuera a buscarla. La agobiaba la perspectiva de tener que volver a ver a Naoko y a Kotori. Por no mencionar a su padre.

Siguió al ama de llaves hasta la sala. A la primera persona que vio fue a su padre, el juez Subaru Kinomoto, de traje negro y camisa blanca de hilo, apuesto y elegante como siempre, que reía de algo que acababa de decirle Naoko. Levantó la vista para mirar a Sakura y la risa murió en sus labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que les haya gustado... no olviden dejar sus comentarios

nos leemos pronto!


	17. 16 El dinero saca lo peor de la gente

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia... **

**Espero que les guste... **

**Atención Este capitulo contiene Lemon (Al fin!) **

**Recuerden ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 16**

SAKURA

-Veo que has decidido venir -dijo Subaru Kinomoto, saludándola con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Lo que Naoko acababa de decir para hacerlo reír había dejado de ser gracioso en cuanto Sakura había entrado en escena. Para ella no hubo sonrisa de bienvenida, aunque la verdad era que tampoco la esperaba. Se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría el día en que no le doliera esa inevitable e inexplicable antipatía que su padre sentía hacia ella.

-Hola, papá, Naoko -dijo, y se volvió hacia Kotori. Su madrastra sostenía con fuerza un vaso de whisky en la mano-. Buenas noches, Kotori.

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

-Un vaso de agua mineral, por favor. Naoko le sonrió.

-Sí, eso es muy tuyo, Sakura. Por cierto, olvidé encargarle a mi secretaria que te agradeciera el regalo de Navidad que le mandaste a Yuki. Mi hija está tan malcriada que casi no le prestó atención al adorable osito que le enviaste. Pero fue un gesto muy agradable de tu parte. El príncipe también lo consideró así. Me pidió que te diera las gracias en su nombre.

-Me alegro de que por lo menos a Yuki le gustara durante ese instante en que le prestó atención.

El ama de llaves anunció que la comida estaba servida. Subaru le dio las gracias y enseguida se volvió hacia Sakura.

-Estás tan delgada que se te notan los huesos de la pelvis, y veo que has vuelto a ponerte esos ridículos tacones altos. Ya te dije que no los usaras más, pero insistes en desobedecerme. Quedas completamente ridícula. -Esa vez, sin embargo, no le pidió que se los quitara. Sakura acababa de ganar otra partida, ésta por omisión.

Subaru tomó el brazo de Naoko, y Sakura y Kotori los siguieron hasta el comedor. El juez Kinomoto no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Sakura percibía el disgusto que ella le inspiraba, pero ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Se sentía extrañamente fuerte. Y era una sensación agradable.

-El lunes viene un decorador amigo mío -anunció Kotori en cuanto se sentaron-. Estoy decidida a modificar esta estancia horrible y a alegrar todos sus rincones oscuros.

-¿Acaso piensas llenarlo de chintz, Kotori? -preguntó Naoko, mirando a su madrastra.

-¿Qué es eso del chintz? -quiso saber el juez, que hasta ese momento había estado distraído.

-Simplemente me preguntaba cómo pensaba decorar Kotori el comedor.

-¿Decorar el comedor? -repitió con lentitud Subaru. Se volvió hacia su mujer, enarcando una ceja-. Pues desde ya te digo que no va a tocar un solo detalle del comedor. Al menos sin mi consentimiento. Pero debo confesar que es una estancia un poco oscura; ¿no la crees, Naoko?

-Eso es precisamente lo que dijo tu mujer. -Bien, sin duda Kotori no entiende los conceptos de luz y sombras. Pero no tiene importancia.

Kotori soltó un bufido, pero padre e hija hicieron caso omiso. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por poner fin a aquella atmósfera desagradable.

-Quiero proponer un brindis. Por la abuela y por mi madre. Las echaremos de menos.

Subaru sonrió y alzó su copa.

-¡Qué piadosa estás! Pero como quieras, Sakura, aunque te diré que nunca conociste bien a ninguna de las dos. Por supuesto que ni siquiera te molestaste en venir a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, y tu abuela se llevó una desilusión. Mencionó tu ausencia un par de veces, ¿no es verdad, Kotori? En cuanto a tu madre, dudo que haya notado tu ausencia, pero cuando se trata de un borracho nunca se sabe, ¿verdad? -Y alzó su copa en dirección a Kotori.

Fue como si acabara de caer el telón después del último acto. Todo el pasado quedaba detrás del telón y no la volvería a tocar. Acababa de terminar. Sakura se puso de pie con lentitud y empujó suavemente su silla hacia atrás. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha, y haría lo que tuviera ganas de hacer. Y lo que quería era salir de esa habitación y alejarse de toda la fealdad y el dolor que contenía.

-¿A qué hora es el funeral mañana? -preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-A mediodía, Siéntate, Sakura.

-No, papá. ¿Es en la iglesia de St. Mary's?

-Sí. ¡Que te sientes te digo! En Tokio puedes darte los aires que quieras, pero aquí, en mi casa, no toleraré tus malos modales y tu falta de educación. ¡Dios, cómo te pareces a tu madre!

-Gracias, papá -contestó Sakura -. Buenas noches -agregó, dirigiéndose a Naoko y a Kotori. Tienes que salir caminando despacio, se dijo una y otra vez mientras se alejaba. Muy despacio. Eres una mujer adulta ya no una criatura a quien él puede intimidar y dar órdenes. Eso se acabó.

En cuanto hubo llegado a su dormitorio, Sakura llamó a Shaoran. Contestó al segundo timbrazo y, ya antes de oír su voz, Sakura sonreía.

-¿Hablo con mi maravillosa novia que espero que esté bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

Se produjo un silencio.

-¿Estás ahí, querida? ¿De verdad que te sientes bien?

-Sí. En mi familia lo único que hacen todos es atacarse y herirse mutuamente... incluyéndome a mí. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Esta vez no me ha parecido tan importante como antes. Vuelvo a casa mañana por la noche.

-¿En el vuelo de medianoche?

-Sí. No es necesario que vayas a recogerme, Shaoran. -No era cierto, y por el tono de su voz fue evidente que quería que lo hiciese.

-De acuerdo, no iré.

-¡Era broma! -exclamó ella. Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por supuesto que estaré esperándote, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja! Y ahora cuéntame que está sucediendo allí.

Sakura no se lo contó. No podía.

Shaoran la alentó, pero no logró sonsacarle nada.

Por fin, se dio por vencido,

-Esta noche he ido a comer al restaurante chino con Eriol y Tomoyo, creo que esos dos son uno para el otro. Le ha encantado el apartamento. Dice que es demasiado elegante para mí, pero que a ti te sienta perfectamente. ¡.Ah, lo olvidaba! Mi galletita de la suerte decía: "Eres un ángel. Cuídate de los que coleccionan plumas."

Sakura soltó una carcajada y Shaoran sonrió, feliz de haber aliviado su tensión.

-Eriol y Kaho te mandan saludos.

Hablaron del tiempo, de cosas sin importancia. Después se produjo otra larga pausa. De pronto, Sakura susurró:

-Te echo de menos, Shaoran. Te echo muchísimo de menos.

-Yo también -repuso él.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura no bajó hasta la hora de salir para la iglesia.

No tenía un vestido negro, y decidió que de todos modos no importaba, porque su abuela odiaba el negro. Por desgracia ignoraba lo que hubiera preferido su madre. De modo que se vistió íntegramente de blanco. Y se puso unos zapatos con los tacones muy altos. Por una vez Naoko se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

El servicio religioso fue elegante, discreto y la iglesia estaba atestada. Terminado el servicio, a Sakura se le acercó Paula Kettering, una periodista del Chronicle.

-Su abuela era una mujer maravillosa, señorita Kinomoto -dijo esta sin preámbulo alguno-. No quería dejar de decírselo. También le diré que ella la creía capaz de triunfar en todo lo que se propusiera, y la prueba es que lo ha logrado. Su abuela estaba muy orgullosa de usted. Y también de su hermanastra, por supuesto. Recuerdo que me dijo: "Naoko, la Principessa, siempre caerá donde el abrigó de visón amortigüe el golpe. Sakura resistirá. Sabe hacerlo."

Sakura quedó sorprendida y feliz. Resistir. Sí, por lo visto eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer. De repente le pareció oír a su abuela pronunciando esa frase. Rompió a llorar. Le fue imposible evitarlo. La periodista le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-No era mi intención mortificarla, señorita Kinomoto, simplemente quería decirle...

Sakura logró recobrar la compostura y le agradeció sus palabras.

Por fin, horas después, la familia llegó de regreso a la mansión. Se les unió el señor Fye D. Flourite, el abogado de Kaoru Kinomoto desde 1959.

Sakura estaba por subir a su habitación para hacer su maleta, cuando el señor Flourite la llamó.

-Un momento, Sakura. Ya sé que tendrás deseos de estar a solas, pero debo leer el testamento. Es indispensable que se encuentren presentes todos los integrantes de la familia. Por favor, pasa a la biblioteca.

¿Qué importaba todo eso? Pero igualmente entró en la biblioteca y se sentó detrás de su padre, Kotori y Naoko.

Había legados para el ama de llaves, la cocinera y para un mucamo ya jubilado. Otros para las organizaciones de beneficencia a las que Kaoru Kinomoto había pertenecido y ayudado a lo largo de muchos años. Cuando por fin terminó la larga lista de legados, el señor Flourite levantó la vista y se sacó las gafas. Los fue mirando uno a uno. Y comenzó a hablar lentamente, como midiendo cada palabra.

-Ignoro si usted, juez Kinomoto, sabe hasta qué punto era cuantiosa la fortuna de su madre. En pocas palabras, se trataba de una mujer económicamente poderosa. Siempre tuvo la virtud de elegir buenos consejeros financieros, y a lo largo de los años prosperó e incrementó la fortuna que le había dejado su marido.

-Era una anciana muy inteligente -dijo Subaru en su tono de voz más lisonjero-. Además, fue famosa por su buena suerte. Pero vayamos al grano, Flourite.

El señor Flourite no pareció sentirse agraviado. Volvió a ponerse las gafas, cogió el testamento y leyó: -"Lego un millón de dólares a mi hijo Subaru Kinomoto. Lego un millón de dólares a mi ex nuera Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Lego un millón de dólares a mi actual nuera, Kotori Kinomoto. Lego un millón de dólares a mi nieta mayor, Naoko Kinomoto deTsukishiro. Lego cinco millones de dólares a mi bisnieta Yuki Tsukishiro. Por fin, lego mi casa, situada en el número 358 de la calle Bayberry, a mi nieta, Sakura Kinomoto. También le lego a ella, libres de todo gasto de impuesto, el resto de mi fortuna, tanto en bienes inmuebles como en acciones y efectivo, para que haga con ellos lo que desee. Mi nieta Sakura es bondadosa y sin duda con los años aumentará su sabiduría y comprenderá mejor a quienes la rodean. Espero que esta herencia la ayude a conseguir la felicidad y la seguridad que merece."

Se produjo un silencio de incredulidad. Un silencio impenetrable, parecido al ojo de una tormenta. En ese silencio comenzaron a arremolinarse sentimientos oscuros, hasta que todos los presentes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Kotori se puso de pie de un salto, estuvo a punto de derribar la silla y exclamó, roja de furia:

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Dejarle esta mansión a Sakura! ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo quería volver a decorarla! Subaru la cogió de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse. -Tal vez la elección de palabras de mi esposa no haya sido afortunada, Flourite, pero lo que dice es cierto. Es ridículo que mi madre le haya dejado la mansión a Sakura y a mí, su único hijo y heredero, un miserable millón de dólares. Me veo en la obligación de exigir explicaciones.

Fye Flourite repitió el ritual de sacarse las gafas, para tener tiempo de pensar antes de hablar. Juez Kinomoto, yo era el abogado de su madre, no su asesor financiero ni su confesor espiritual...

-¡Mentira! ¡Usted siempre la aconsejaba! ¿Es el responsable de esta parodia? -Miró un instante a Sakura. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos, estaban empañados por la furia-. ¿Cuál es su problema, Flourite? ¿Lo atraen las chicas de más de un metro ochenta de estatura, y que además son cándidas?

Sakura se estremeció y miró a su padre. Sabia que no debía sorprenderla nada de lo que él dijera, pero tanta amargura, tanta crueldad...

-Juez Kinomoto -contestó el abogado Flourite-, le ruego que modere su lenguaje. La señorita Sakura Kinomoto es su hija, no una especie de entrometida que no tiene nada que ver con la familia. También es nieta de Kaoru Kinomoto. Sakura es ahora una mujer de una enorme fortuna, puesto que además es la única heredera de su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Dado que, en ese caso, ella es la única beneficiaria, lo conversaremos en privado una vez que hayamos terminado con este asunto.

-¡Qué locura! -exclamó Kotori-. ¡No lo toleraré! ¡Esa vieja maldita...! ¡La mataré!

-Nunca terminaremos con este asunto -dijo Subaru Kinomoto. Se volvió hacia Naoko-. ¿Y tú qué piensas? No has dicho una sola palabra. Un millón, Naoko, sólo un maldito millón de dólares. ¡Dios! ¡Y cinco millones para tu hija! Estoy seguro de que la maldita vieja debe de haberse encargado de impedir que puedas disponer de ese dinero. Y posiblemente tampoco Yuki hasta que cumpla veinticinco años. ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?

Naoko miró a su padre y sonrió con tranquilidad. Actuaba como la princesa que era: fría, lejana, digna, bien educada de pies a cabeza. Se volvió hacia su hermanastra, y le dijo con voz y modales compuestos, afables, suaves:

-Felicitaciones, Sakura. Por lo visto has ganado la partida, ¿verdad? La abuela solía decir que en algunas personas había corrientes ocultas. Hasta este momento nunca entendí lo que quería decir con eso. De todos modos, te felicito por tu excelente manipulación.

-Yo no hice nada. En mí no hay corrientes ocultas, eso es una tontería y lo sabes, Naoko. Tampoco hubo manipulación de ningún tipo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Si yo estoy tan sorprendida como vosotros!

-¡Por fin te decides a decir algo cierto, Sakura! -exclamó Subaru-. Excelente. -Se puso de pie con rapidez y se acercó a su hija menor-. Demuéstranos tu honestidad, tu sinceridad. Renuncia a la fortuna que te ha dejado tu abuela y cédemela a mí, tu padre, a cuyas manos debió haber ido a parar. No es justo que ocupes mi lugar en la línea de precedencia. Y harás esa cesión ahora mismo.

Fye Flourite se puso de pie.

-¡Un momento, juez Kinomoto! Desapruebo de plano su actitud. No debe coaccionar a su hija, sobre todo en un momento como este. Esas tácticas intimidatorias son altamente inapropiadas y...

-¿Por qué no cierra el pico, viejo imbécil? -lo interrumpió Kotori-. ¿Sakura le paga un porcentaje por esto? ¿Usted tramó este testamento a su favor?

Flourite apretó los labios. Sin ninguna prisa, reunió sus papeles, tomándose su tiempo, enderezando cada hoja, para tranquilizarse. Se sentía sorprendido, porque aunque había estado en infinidad de lecturas de testamentos, se suponía que la familia Kinomoto era distinta. El dinero es demoníaco, pensó. Ensuciaba y corrompía. Infligía heridas que jamás cicatrizaban. Terminó de arreglar los papeles. Se volvió hacia Sakura Kinomoto, que permanecía sentada como una estatua en una silla de respaldo recto.

-¿Puedes acompañarme, Sakura?

-Sí -contestó ella-. Vamos.

Pero Subaru no retrocedió. Tenía los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo, las manos crispadas. Estaba muy pálido y en sus ojos había una expresión dura y desagradable.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! ¡Sabía que eras una hipócrita, pero nunca te creí capaz de robarle a tu propio padre! ¡Estás dispuesta a robar lo que me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento! ¡Qué imbécil he sido! -Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y continuó en voz baja y amenazadora-; Pero uno siempre acaba por mostrarse tal cual es, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿No sedujiste al marido de tu propia hermana? ¿No obligaste a esta a dispararle a causa de lo que tú habías provocado? ¿A los dieciocho años no demostraste exactamente lo que eras? ¡Dios, qué despreciable eres, Sakura! ¡Te repudio!

-Si la repudia, juez Kinomoto, Sakura ya no pertenecerá a su familia y por lo tanto no tendrá obligación moral o legal de dejarle un solo centavo en su testamento. En caso de que muriera y no le dejara un solo dólar, usted no tendría posibilidades de impugnar ese testamento. En síntesis, se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todos.

El señor Flourite estaba encantado con su frase de despedida. En cuanto al juez Kinomoto, parecía arrepentido de haber perdido el control. Me alegro, pensó Fye Flourite mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Sakura y ambos salían juntos de la biblioteca. Sakura estaba tensa y pálida como el papel, y mantenía la mirada fija delante de sí. El abogado tuvo que conducirla hasta la sala, como si guiara a una ciega.

La instaló en un sillón y acercó otro para sentarse él. Mientras le hablaba le tomó las manos. Sakura las retiró, incapaz de soportar un contacto que la llevara allí, al presente, a ese horrible presente que había dejado todo convertido en añicos. Pero no había manera de disminuir el impacto. Nadeshiko Kinomoto le había dejado a su hija una suma cercana a los cinco millones de dólares y un ático en un lujoso edificio.

Sakura no lograba asumirlo. Simplemente se quedó allí sentada, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

-¿Comprendes? -preguntó Flourite con suavidad.

-Sí, aunque me parece que nada de esto tiene sentido. -Se volvió y le sonrió con tristeza-. Pero en realidad lo mismo da, ¿verdad? No cambia nada. Mi padre siempre me ha tenido antipatía. Pero hasta hoy, jamás comprendí hasta qué punto me odiaba, lo mucho que me despreciaba. Aunque mi abuela me hubiera dejado un millón de dólares, lo mismo que a los demás, aunque le hubiera dejado toda su fortuna a él, aún así me lo habría echado en cara.

-Probablemente -dijo Flourite en tono grave-. Corren rumores de que tu padre tiene graves problemas financieros y que necesita una importante suma de dinero. Por lo visto no posee la habilidad de tu abuela.

-Pero un millón...

-Dicen que, para él, un millón de dólares es una suma insignificante. En cuanto a esa idea de renunciar a tu herencia en su favor, te lo desaconsejo. Como bien dijiste, ¿qué modificarías si lo hicieras? ¿Crees que con eso podrías comprar su amor? Te aseguro que no, y creo que eres lo bastante inteligente para comprenderlo. Tampoco comprarías su respeto. No comprarías absolutamente nada. Creo, Sakura, que deberías regresar a Tokio y ponerte a pensar un poco. Tu abuela ha colocado un gran peso sobre tus hombros. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta con el número de teléfono de mi casa particular. Estaré allí a tu disposición. No debería decir esto, pero debo hacerlo -continuó el abogado-. No dejes que tu padre te intimide. No dejes que te haga sentir culpable. No dejes que te destruya valiéndose de ese viejo escándalo de París. Yo sé que tergiversaron completamente la verdad. Me lo dijo tu abuela. ¿Me prometes que te mantendrás firme?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor.

-Prométemelo -insistió él.

-Se lo prometo.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio? -Ahora mismo.

-¿Y con respecto a la casa? Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Hablo de esta casa, de la mansión Kinomoto. Te pertenece. Es tuya. Tu padre y su mujer viven aquí. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?

Ella hizo un gesto vago con una mano.

-No lo sé. Como usted ha dicho, viven aquí. Que se queden. Sería absurdo que entrara ahora en la biblioteca y les informara de que deben irse antes de las tres de la tarde o algo así.

Fye Flourite lo lamentó. Haber echado de aquella casa al juez Kinomoto le habría proporcionado una enorme satisfacción.

-¿Quieres que indique a la señora Kinomoto que no debe hacer modificaciones sin tu expresa autorización por escrito?

-Haga lo que le parezca apropiado, señor Flourite. No, no quiero que se hagan modificaciones. Al menos por el momento. Sí, a menos que yo lo autorice por escrito. Eso suena muy oficial.

-Bien, bien. El abogado se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano-. Esperaré aquí hasta que hayas terminado de hacer las maletas. Luego te llevaré hasta el aeropuerto.

-Veo que quiere protegerme de los lobos feroces -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Así es. -La posibilidad de decirle a la señora Kinomoto que no podía poner ni uno solo de sus gordos dedos en la casa también le proporcionaría cierta satisfacción.

Sólo durante el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, Sakura comprendió lo que había hecho su abuela por ella.

Le había proporcionado poder, un poder definitivo; la única clase de poder que Kaoru Kinomoto conocía, y lo hizo claramente y sin condiciones. Poder. Sakura sonrió. Un poder inmenso, pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Deseó tener posibilidades de decírselo a su abuela, pero ya era tarde. Para Sakura el poder no era lo mismo que para Kaoru Kinomoto. Para ella consistía en comprender y aceptar las cosas que no podía modificar. Consistía en sobreponerse al temor; en colocar el dolor que le provocaban las palabras de su padre, detrás de esa cortina que había visto con tanta claridad la noche anterior en el comedor. Poder significaba no permitir que el pasado obstruyera el futuro. Poder significaba conocerse a sí misma, lo que era, lo que podía llegar a ser. Poder significaba ver a los integrantes de su familia como realmente eran: unos seres malignos. Y aceptar que jamás cambiarían. Y la culpa no era suya. No tenía ninguna necesidad de intervenir en esos interminables juegos destructivos en que estaban empeñados. Se había librado de ellos. Respiró hondo. Flourite le dirigió una mirada aguda, pero al ver que meneaba la cabeza, no dijo nada.

Para su propia sorpresa, Sakura durmió durante casi todo el viaje hasta Tokio. No soñó. Ni siguió llorando. Al principio del vuelo se sintió aturdida; después, el sueño la venció. Durante la última media hora estuvo en un estado de semivigilia, y no pensó más que en Shaoran.

Se moría de ganas de verlo. Quería estar cerca de él. Quería tocarlo, aspirar su olor. Quería saber que no estaba sola. Siempre sola, pensó. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a Shaoran!

Aterrizaron poco después de medianoche. Sakura se bajó del avión y se dio cuenta de que caminaba a toda prisa, pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba a Shaoran, y cada segundo de espera le resultaba intolerable. Era tal su prisa, que tropezó y un hombre tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, y siguió caminando con rapidez.

Allí estaba, apoyado contra una columna, con los brazos cruzados, la expresión intensa.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo vio realmente, hasta lo más profundo de su ser, percibió la esencia de su fuerza y su bondad. Entonces sintió que algo salvaje latía en su interior.

Avanzó un paso, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin comprender realmente lo que le sucedía, pero deseándolo más que nada en el mundo. Shaoran no había pronunciado una sola palabra; permanecía inmóvil, mirándola, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado.

Sakura dejó caer la maleta y corrió hacia él. Shaoran era un hombre de reacciones rápidas, de modo que la alzó y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella sintió que perdía el aliento. Al depositarla en el suelo, Shaoran percibió la calidez y la suavidad del cuerpo de Sakura, y también algo más: una enorme urgencia, un poder, un frenesí, una locura que habían hecho presa de ella. Sakura no lo soltó, mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran. Y entonces empezó a besarle la cara, y él sintió el calor de su boca y el calor de su cuerpo.

¡Dios mío!, pensó, entreabriendo la boca ante la urgencia de ella. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, se dejó llevar, reaccionó como deseaba, le demostró cuánto la deseaba. Dejó de lado todo control, y ni siquiera tuvo miedo de asustarla. La deseaba con una locura furiosa y...

Gimió y la besó largamente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con pasión. Entonces oyó que alguien reía, y lentamente, odiando separarse de ella, volvió la cabeza. Demoró unos instantes en comprender dónde se encontraban. Estaban en medio del aeropuerto y poco faltaba para que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo. Respiró hondo, tomó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y la besó con suavidad la nariz, el mentón, las mejillas y le alisó las cejas con las pulgares.

-Bienvenida a casa, amor mío. Te eché de menos.

-¡Llévame a casa, Shaoran, por favor! ¡Ahora mismo!

Nunca la había oído hablar en voz tan baja, casi ronca. Se dio cuenta de que se comportaba con torpeza, cosa poco habitual en él. Cogió la maleta de Sakura y condujo a esta hacia la salida.

Prácticamente corrían, sin hablar. Ella se dio cuenta de que experimentaba sensaciones absolutamente desconocidas, pero no vaciló; fuera lo que fuese, lo deseaba, y no tenía miedo, ni sensación de rechazo. Sólo existía Shaoran; y él la cuidaría y le daría lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Respiraba cada vez con mayor agitación. Al advertirlo, él le apretó la mano.

Sakura observó su perfil, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta. Tenía necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo entero, de acariciarlo, de excitarlo hasta que ya no pudiera resistirlo y la poseyera. Sí, sí, sí...

El tiempo parecía suspendido. El tránsito no era más que un conjunto brumoso de formas y sonidos. Shaoran conducía demasiado rápido, con ambas manos sobre el volante, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlo. No había nada en el mundo más que ella.

Sakura miraba fijamente adelante. Sintió los extraños ritmos de su cuerpo latiendo cada vez más profundamente, y no los cuestionó. Al contrario, jadeaba con intensidad, porque lo sentía a su lado, percibía su olor a hombre. Tuvo que apretar las manos para contener sus ganas de tocarlo, de sentir las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

De repente, cuando estaban a una manzana del apartamento, lo miró y dijo:

-Shaoran. -Después tragó saliva con dificultad. Fue el único sonido que pudo articular.

-Sí, Ying Fa. Ya falta poco. Muy poco.

Corrieron hasta la puerta de entrada del apartamento y quedaron sin aliento. Shaoran demoró demasiado en meter la llave en la cerradura y hacerla girar. Dejó caer la maleta en el suelo, cerró la puerta de un puntapié y la abrazó. Ella se le entregó por completo, y por primera vez Shaoran pudo constatar lo bien que armonizaban sus cuerpos. ¡Pero la ropa! ¡Maldita ropa! Necesitaba tenerla desnuda, apretada contra él. Tenerla toda, sin demora, la carne caliente de ella contra la suya, la piel suave, su piel...

-Shaoran -susurró Sakura. Y esa vez fue ella la que le tomó la mano y juntos corrieron al dormitorio. Sakura se colocó debajo de él, sobre la cama, lo notó pesado y duro contra su cuerpo, y comprendió que jamás había imaginado algo tan maravilloso. Shaoran la besó, no con suavidad, como de costumbre. Fue un beso profundo. Su lengua se encontró con la de ella y, para su sorpresa, adivinó que era la primera vez, que nunca había permitido que nadie se lo hiciera, pero que ahora, a él se lo permitía.

Shaoran temblaba. La fuerza de la pasión hacía que su corazón latiese desbocado. Colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de Sakura y los acarició, le pellizcó con suavidad los pezones a través de la ropa.

-Demasiada ropa -susurró. En efecto, era muchísima ropa.

-¡Sí, sí! - Sakura lo hizo ponerse de costado y empezó a luchar desenfrenadamente con los botones de su camisa; después lanzó un gemido de frustración y comenzó a tironear inútilmente de la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Todo lo que ella era, todo lo que había conservado tanto tiempo encerrado, acababa de salir a la luz. Gemía con una necesidad frenética que la estaba llevando más allá de todo lo que hubiera creído posible. Shaoran no lo pudo soportar más. Metió las manos dentro de los pantalones de Sakura y prácticamente los rasgó para abrirlos. En pocos instantes ella estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo y tironeaba de los pantalones de Shaoran, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y el jersey.

-¡Por favor, Shaoran!

Había tantas ansias en su tono de voz que Shaoran gimió. Cayó sobre ella y le separó las piernas.

-¡Sí, amor mío, sí! -musitó mientras la penetraba. Sakura gritó, y arqueó la espalda. Al mismo tiempo lo rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a empujar hacia arriba, sin saber bien qué hacer, pero dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Sintió a Shaoran en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus propias pulsaciones eran tan fuertes y su respiración tan agitada, que tuvo miedo de morir. Pero sólo podía pensar en la potencia de Shaoran, en su ardor, en ese sexo que se agitaba dentro de su cuerpo. Y Sakura gimió y gimió, deseando que eso no terminara nunca, pero deseando también algo que crecía en su interior, que la impulsaba con fuerza...

Shaoran estaba sobre ella, con la cara arrebatada por la pasión, y entonces se dejó caer con todo su peso, profundizando en la penetración, y empezó a acariciarla, a estremecerse, a retirarse, a besarla con una ternura que la hizo apretarse contra él, para que entrara cada vez más hondo en ella.

-Ven a mí, mi amor. Sí, ven a mí. Entrégate. Sí, ven, ven, ven... confía en mí, por favor, confía en mí. Ella lo hizo, con un estremecimiento.

-¡Shaoran!

Se agitó con frenesí, las caderas contra sus dedos, haciéndolo penetrar más hondo dentro de ella, y sus músculos se contrajeron, y Shaoran supo que se acercaba al clímax. Al oír los gritos de Sakura, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, gritó ante la inminencia del orgasmo, y en el momento de explotar dentro de ella supo que ese era el primer orgasmo de Ying Fa, y que él se lo había dado y que algo había sucedido para que se acercara a él en ese estado de frenesí. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello.

Cuando él quedó en silencio, ella musitó:

-No me llamo Sak, sino Sakura. Ying Fa es un nombre odioso.

-Te amo, Sakura -dijo Shaoran, y al pronunciar esas palabras se ofreció entero, sin reservas y para siempre.

-Y yo a ti -dijo ella, con voz ronca. Y le lamió los labios, la lengua, le mordisqueó la barbilla y se volvió a colocar debajo de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios...

nos vemos


	18. 17 Pánico

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia...

Ustedes se preguntaran y a esta que le dio que ha subido capítulos diarios... no estoy de vacaciones solo que en mi país hay una gran crisis social.. que me ha impedido ir a trabajar por que han suspendido las clases debido a la inseguridad... En fin aprovechando esto he aquí el capitulo...

Atención este capitulo contiene Lemon

Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...

::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::

**CAPITULO 17**

SHAORAN/SAKURA

Volvía a latir en su interior esa urgencia, esa necesidad, el deseo insoportable que le provocaba ese hombre. El orgasmo la había golpeado con fuerza; dejándola aturdida y temblorosa. En realidad no comprendía bien lo que acababa de sucederle, pero sabía que volvería a ocurrir. El frenesí crecía con rapidez en su interior. No lo cuestionó, ni vaciló un solo instante. Se levantó y empezó a arrancarse la ropa.

-Sí -dijo, concentrándose por completo en la tarea de quitarse el sostén-, quiero sentirte, Shaoran, quiero saberlo todo acerca de ti, absolutamente todo... Quiero tocarte... Tu vientre es tan maravilloso y fuerte y...

Él se detuvo por un instante y a medida que la oía hablar empezó a respirar cada vez más aceleradamente. La deseaba de nuevo y con el mismo ardor de antes. La sangre le latía con fuerza en las venas y sentía la piel ardiente. Tenía la sensación de ser increíblemente fuerte. La observó luchar con torpeza para quitarse el sujetador. Rió y le apartó las manos. Abrió con rapidez la prenda y se quedó mirando los pechos de Sakura; luego, tragando saliva con fuerza, los tomó entre las manos y lanzó un gemido.

-¡Date prisa! -rogó ella-: ¡Date prisa, Shaoran, por favor!

Y él se dio prisa. Cuando se puso sobre ella, Sakura abrió las piernas para recibirlo y él la sintió toda, completa, los pechos contra su pecho desnudo, el vientre contra el suyo, las largas piernas contra las suyas, y la intensidad de sus sentimientos lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Maldición, Sakura, yo quería que esta vez fuese lento y dulce!

-No -contestó ella, con desesperación, tirando de él. Shaoran se alzó, apoyándose sobre los codos, y sintió que ella cerraba las manos alrededor de su sexo. Cerró los ojos y al sentir esas caricias suaves empezó a jadear y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás, porque sintió que estaba a punto de eyacular.

-¡No sigas, amor mío, no puedo soportarlo! -La colocó encima de él-. Ahora ven a mí.

Al oírlo, en sus ojos apareció una expresión tan ardiente como su cuerpo. Shaoran quedó anonadado por la intensidad de su pasión. Al deslizarse dentro de ella, sintió su calor. Sabía que ese calor estaría allí para él, y así era. La acogida que Sakura le daba era increíble, oscura y suave. No creyó poder aguantar más. De repente le aferró las caderas con ambas manos y con un movimiento brusco, casi furioso, la empujó hacia abajo mientras él se alzaba.

Sakura gritó y arqueó la espalda. Shaoran contempló sus pezones erectos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos. El cabello rodeándole la cabeza como una aureola. Parecía no tener otro interés que el intenso placer que experimentaba. Shaoran le enseñó cómo ir al mismo ritmo que él, y luego se detuvo.

-¡Shaoran! -gritó Sakura moviéndose de manera tal que él no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

Saltaba sobre él, con las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, y lo miraba fijo, observando cada detalle de su orgasmo. Y de repente, Sakura sintió que su pasión crecía hasta el punto de hacerse insostenible. Volvió a gritar balanceándose sobre él como enloquecida, movida por una pasión incontenible.

El permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, observándola presa de intensos estertores que lentamente fueron disminuyendo hasta que las piernas de Sakura se aflojaron. Dios, pensó Shaoran, mirándola. Esa pasión incontrolable tenía un punto de perversa, pero la aceptaba fascinado, como lo aceptaba todo en ella.

Le soltó las caderas, comprendió que debía de haber dejado marcas en su piel muy blanca, y alzó las manos para acariciar sus pechos. Ella volvió a estremecerse y él sonrió.

-Eres maravillosa, Sakura.

-No soy nada, comparada contigo -contestó ella, con la boca seca, la mente embotada, y el cuerpo cada vez más relajado por la extenuación que sentía-. No soy nada.

Se desmoronó encima de él, cubriéndolo. Shaoran le acarició el pelo, le pasó las manos por la espalda y se dio cuenta de que seguía profundamente hundida en su cuerpo.

La primera vez le costó penetrarla. Como si fuese una virgen. No, no una virgen, sino una mujer que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no gozaba del sexo.

Sakura había tenido dos orgasmos. Shaoran sentía deseos de gritar y bailar. Quería darle diez más. Esa noche. Pero en lugar de ello, la colocó de espaldas sobre el lecho y salió de su interior. Sakura gimió y se tapó los ojos con un brazo.

-No te muevas -pidió él.

Ella sólo pudo lanzar otro gemido y recoger las piernas. Shaoran la miró, miró sus largas piernas, tan exquisitamente formadas, los muslos delgados y suaves, la mata de vello rubio que cubría su pubis. Estaba demasiado delgada, pero a él no le importaba. Y sus pechos. Más llenos de lo que había imaginado, y redondos, con los pezones de un rosado suave. Se inclinó y tomó un pezón en la boca.

Ella se irguió, jadeando. -¡Oh, Shaoran!

Al comprobar lo rápida que era su respuesta, Sakura se sintió aún más excitado.

Ella le aferraba la cabeza y susurraba:

-¿Cuando terminará esto? ¿Por qué, Shaoran? No lo entiendo. ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Por favor, no permitas que termine!

En efecto, acababa de descubrir un mundo maravilloso, pero Shaoran sabía que estaba extenuada. Y tenía motivos para estarlo. Ignoraba lo que le había sucedido en Kyoto. Pero fuera lo que fuese, la había impulsado a entregarse a él por completo, abiertamente.

-No, amor mío. ¡Eres tan hermosa! Pero no podemos seguir. -Cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con la manta y permanecieron muy cerca el uno del otro, y muy juntos.

Shaoran luchó contra el deseo de volver a penetrarla, porque no quería dormir. Debía pensar, porque tenía la sensación de que cuando ella despertara por la mañana no pensaría, simplemente reaccionaría, y esa reacción sería de fría lógica, o de miedo, un miedo basado en el pasado.

Trató de imaginar lo que ella pensaría a la mañana siguiente, después de haberse comportado como la más apasionada de las amantes, como una mujer para quien el sexo era lo más importante en la vida. Shaoran sonrió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose a medida que aumentaba su preocupación. Tenía que encontrar algún lazo que los uniera. Tenia que lograr que confiara en él. Por lo menos le había dicho su verdadero nombre. Pero eso no bastaba. Los secretos debían salir a la luz, los enigmas debían ser resueltos. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba completamente confuso. Sakura se había comportado de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la imagen que se había creado. Pero ¿cuándo la había creado, y por qué? También ignoraba lo que había producido ese cambio en ella. Y entonces, de repente no le importó. Nada de eso importaba; lo único importante era tenerla a su lado, tenerla con él, allí y ahora, ahora...

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado, y se sentó en la cama, alerta. Miró alrededor, vagamente consciente de que era tarde. Ying Fa... No, no era Ying Fa, y tampoco Sak. Era Sakura, y no se encontraba allí. Tocó su almohada; todavía estaba tibia y conservaba la forma de su cabeza. Rogó que no hubiera huido de él. Se maldijo por no haber despertado cuando ella se había levantado, por no sentir el vacío que dejaba a su lado. Suplicó que no fuera tarde.

Apartó la manta y salió desnudo del dormitorio. Corrió por el largo corredor, en dirección a la puerta principal, pero chocó con ella y estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Se disponía a salir vestida con abrigo, botas y guantes y con su enorme bolso colgado del hombro. Shaoran la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a volverse. Estaba muy pálida. Había miedo en sus ojos, miedo y algo más, algo extraño, inquietante. Él hizo caso omiso.

La tomó del otro brazo.

-¿Adónde demonios crees que vas?

Ella trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. -¿No conoces las normas de urbanidad de los amantes? La primera consiste en no huir jamás. Uno no desaparece por no saber enfrentarse a los hechos, por no poder enfrentarse a lo que tú (sí, tú, Sakura) querías hacer e hiciste con enorme entusiasmo, energía y pasión. No, maldita sea, no trates de huir. De todos modos, no pienso dejar que vayas a ninguna parte, de modo que no lo intentes. Ven conmigo. Estoy desnudo, tengo frío y tu lugar está a mi lado, en la cama. ¡No te resistas!

La arrastró de regreso al dormitorio. Sakura clavó los tacones en la alfombra, pero no le sirvió de nada. Shaoran era fuerte y estaba enfadado y resuelto. Ella no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Sólo respiraba con agitación. Cuando consiguió hacerla entrar en el dormitorio, Shaoran cerró la puerta con llave y arrojó esta debajo de la cama. Le quitó el bolso del hombro, puso de manifiesto la fuerza que siempre había contenido estando con ella. Le quitó el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda. Debajo, Sakura se había puesto un jersey amplió y grueso, un par de tejanos y botas.

Shaoran la arrojó sobre la cama. Ella trató de levantarse, pero la obligó a tenderse nuevamente.

Ella pateó y le golpeó un muslo. Shaoran hizo una mueca y soltó un juramento, recordando de pronto que Sakura practicaba kárate. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a utilizar esa arma contra él. Lo golpeó con los puños, pero aun en ese momento lo hizo con cuidado, como si temiese hacerle daño. Una buena señal, supuso él, mientras le quitaba la bota derecha. Después, no sin esfuerzo, le quitó la otra.

-Bien -dijo después, quitándole el jersey-, así está mejor.

En ese momento ella empezó a debatirse en silencio. Seguía sin hablar. Se retorcía, luchaba y lo golpeaba en un silencio aterrador que él se negaba a admitir. Los tejanos eran muy ceñidos y le resultó difícil quitárselos, pero finalmente lo logró, pese a que ella seguía resistiéndose.

Le dejó puestas las medias y las braguitas. No estaba de humor para delicadezas, de manera que le arrancó el sujetador en lugar de desabrochárselo.

-Ahora -dijo, metiéndola bajo la manta, a su lado, y sosteniéndola, tensa y lejana, contra su cuerpo. De repente, la actitud de ella lo puso frenético, y gritó-: ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, siénteme! Soy tuyo, y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que me utilices para alejar los demonios que te perseguían anoche. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que disfrutes de cuatro malditos orgasmos que yo te di, para que después salgas corriendo y me dejes plantado como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Me oyes?

-Por supuesto que te oigo. Estás aullando.

-Bien, por lo menos has decidido hablar. No te resistas, porque no conseguirás alejarte de mí. Me gusta sentir tu vientre contra el mío, de modo que acostúmbrate a ello. Ya me has hecho bastante daño con tus malditas piernas. Ahora apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro y relájate. ¡Haz lo que te digo! Así está mejor. Sakura oía su respiración agitada, y prácticamente experimentaba el mismo temor e incertidumbre de Sakura. ¿Tenía miedo de él? No, probablemente fuese miedo de sí misma, de ese pasado que había teñido todos sus actos durante muchos años. Por fin Sakura volvió a respirar con normalidad. Shaoran permaneció en silencio, acariciándola, hasta que advirtió que se relajaba. -Ahora que has vuelto al lugar que te pertenece, quiero decirte algo.

Y no agregó una sola palabra. Hasta que ella preguntó.

-¿Qué?

Shaoran siguió en silencio.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazó.

-Que jamás he conocido a ninguna mujer que haga el amor como tú.

Ella se puso rígida. Él la abrazó con más fuerza aún. Era hora de que Sakura oyese una verdad sin tapujos. -Además -continuó él tras unos instantes en silencio- es un alivio que tú y yo funcionemos tan bien en la cama, porque vamos a pasar los próximos cincuenta años juntos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-No lo sé.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! Anoche te lo pasaste muy bien. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura! ¡Si tuviste cuatro orgasmos!

-Por favor, no digas eso, Shaoran. No entiendo qué pudo ocurrir. No me entiendo a mí misma, ni te entiendo a ti, ni cómo sucedió. Anoche... Durante toda la noche..., no sé... Además, fueron cinco.

Buen comienzo, pensó él, sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la oreja.

-De acuerdo, cinco orgasmos. Yo habría preferido que fueran media docena. Y por cierto, me gusta tu verdadero nombre. Cuando creí que era Sak, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo porque se trataba de ti. Pero debo confesar que Sakura te sienta mucho mejor. Sí, me gusta que seas Sakura. -Al observar que ella seguía en silencio, él prosiguió-: Cuando tengas necesidad de contarme el resto, no dudes en hacerlo. Supongo que es por eso por lo que has evitado que tu correspondencia llegue a casa. Supongo que por eso firmaste el contrato de alquiler del apartamento mirándome con el rabillo del ojo y tapando la firma con un brazo. No importa. Me lo dirás cuando tengas ganas. Te aseguro que no intentaré averiguarlo, y te consta que, como ex policía, tengo medios de hacerlo. Podría haberlo averiguado hace tres meses. Pero no lo hice. Y esa es una prueba de que creo en tu derecho a la privacidad.

Ella se removió, inquieta, no por su proximidad, sino inquieta y algo confusa.

-Pensaba decirte como me llamo -confesó por fin-, pero nunca me parecía el momento indicado, y temí que en cuanto lo averiguaras, me odiarías y...

Shaoran necesitaba tiempo para desentrañar el sentido de todo lo que Sakura acababa de decir. Pero no tenía tiempo.

-Ya sé que te sorprendí en un momento de debilidad. -¿Qué significaba eso de que la odiaría si se enteraba de su verdadero nombre? ¿Sería hija de un asesino en serie? ¿o la hija ilegítima del emperador? Shaoran odiaba los misterios.

-No, lo que ocurre es que no quería que le hicieras el amor a Ying Fa. Porque no es un ser humano, no es una persona auténtica, sino una quimera, una impostora, y me resultaba insoportable. Shaoran la atrajo hacia sí.

-De acuerdo, pero finalmente me lo dijiste. Y yo siempre supe que eras tú, y tú eres real, Sakura, muy real y muy mía. -Empezó a acariciarle la espalda-. Te he hecho mal en las caderas. ¿Te diste cuenta de que se notan las marcas de mis dedos?

Sintió que ella asentía contra su cuello.

-Además, quiero pedirte perdón por no haber tomado ninguna precaución -prosiguió él-. Cuando te vi, y supe que me deseabas, fue tal la urgencia que... bueno, perdí la cabeza y no me puse preservativo. Anoche pude haberte dejado embarazada.

Shaoran esperó; se dio cuenta de que Sakura absorbía el impacto, y eso dio rienda suelta a su esperanza. Para su enorme alegría, ella no tuvo un ataque de nervios, ni se alejó de él. Permanecía silenciosa, pero eso era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Sabía que Sakura estaba pensando. Y así era. Recordaba a la enfermera de la sala de urgencias de París y la píldora que le había dado para impedir que quedara embarazada. Para impedir que diera a luz a un hijo del príncipe. Para impedir que tuviera que someterse a un aborto. Cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Y ahora volvía a sucederle, sólo que esta vez ella había participado voluntariamente. Un hijo de Shaoran. Se sintió paralizada.

Él seguía esperando, pacientemente.

-Supongo que te habrás percatado de que me he vuelto a excitar. ¿Quieres que te haga el amor ahora, a plena luz del día, para poder verte con claridad y observar tu orgasmo, y para que tú puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Al oír esas palabras ella se echó a temblar, y él experimentó una sensación de triunfo.

Shaoran se volvió para mirar ese rostro tan amado. No estaba maquillada y se la veía hermosa. El cabello, suelto, le caía sobre los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda en el que brillaba una luz que esperaba fuese de deseo. Pronto lo sabría. La besó, sintió que se retraía un instante, pero enseguida se apretó contra él. Profundizó el beso, le tocó el labio inferior con la lengua para urgirla a abrir la boca. Ella lo hizo, pero sólo por un instante.

Entonces, de repente, se echó hacia atrás y rodó sobre sí misma para alejarse de él.

Trató de aferrar las mantas, pero cayó al suelo, desnuda. Shaoran rió y se acercó a ese lado de la cama para mirarla.

-No es necesario que huyas de mí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme que no te ha gustado y no volveré a hacerlo. Soy un buen hombre, Sakura, y quiero complacerte en todo.

Ella estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, cubierta únicamente por las bragas y un par de medias azules oscuras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Jadeaba y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Y parecía humillada.

No, eso no, cualquier cosa menos eso. Le resultaba insoportable.

-¡Ven, cariño! ¿No quieres hacer el amor ahora? Pues debe de ser porque con lo de anoche has tenido suficiente. -Le tendió la mano. Ella se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si tratara de decidir qué hacer.

Era una mano cuadrada, los dedos largos, las uñas muy cortas y bien formadas. Manos hermosas, manos de hombre, y de un hombre que podía hacerle daño con ellas, como había hecho el príncipe. Sakura lanzó un sollozo y se alejo gateando, luego se puso de pie y corrió al cuarto de baño.

-¡Mierda! -masculló Shaoran.

No temió que ella volviera a huir; además la llave de la habitación estaba a salvo debajo de la cama. Se subió la manta hasta la barbilla, acomodó la almohada de bajo de su cabeza y se quedó observando esa maldita puerta cerrada.

Silencio. Después oyó correr el agua de la ducha. Shaoran se levantó, se puso la bata y se encaminó hacia la cocina. No era lógico que la mantuviera encerrada, de modo que abrió de par en par la puerta del dormitorio y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. Preparó café, sacó unos cruasanes del congelador y los metió en el microondas. Se puso a silbar, mirando de reojo la puerta.

Cuando, media hora después, Sakura apareció en la cocina, él estaba bebiendo su tercera taza de café. Sakura se había secado el cabello y estaba completamente vestida. Un intento de escudarse, pensó él.

-¿Café? -le ofreció.

Sakura asintió y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. -¿Un cruasán con mermelada sin calorías? -No, gracias, Shaoran -contestó ella, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Me quieres decir algo, Sakura? Silencio.

-¿Quieres decirme adónde pensabas ir esta mañana? Vives aquí, tu otro apartamento está alquilado. ¿Adónde ibas, Sakura?

Entonces ella levantó la vista y él se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. Lo único que quería era huir de él.

Fue un descubrimiento muy desagradable. -¿Adónde, Sakura?

-Pensaba ir al apartamento de Tomoyo.

-No, no pensabas hacer nada de eso, al menos en ese momento. Es posible que después hubieras pensado en Tomoyo, pero no en ese momento. No me mientas.

-Ahora me gustaría irme, Sakura.

-No. No te irás hasta que hayamos aclarado algunas cosas. No sería justo que me hicieras eso, Sakura. En ese momento ella lo miró, lo miró realmente. Vio su cabello chocolate despeinado, la barba crecida, la intensidad de su mirada, y vio algo más. Vio que estaba preocupado por ella, sinceramente preocupado.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Sí.

-Soy millonaria, Shaoran. Multimillonaria. Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla.

-En su testamento -prosiguió Sakura-, mi abuela prácticamente ignoró a mi padre y a mi hermanastra. Me legó la mansión y la mayor parte de su fortuna. Además, soy la única heredera de mi madre. En realidad, mi abuela les legó un millón de dólares a cada uno de ellos, pero consideran que eso es una cantidad miserable, y desean verme muerta. -Se estremeció-. Que horroroso.

-Ven aquí, Sakura.

Ella lo miró pero permaneció inmóvil. Shaoran se dio sendas palmadas en las rodillas y repitió:

-Ven aquí.

Sakura obedeció. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y él la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura no lloró. Sus lágrimas estaban demasiado enterradas, hasta para verterlas delante de Shaoran.

-¿Quieres hablarme de ello?

-Mi padre siente una profunda antipatía hacia mí. Siempre ha sido así. Hace mucho que lo sé. Cuando el abogado leyó el testamento de mi abuela y mi padre comprendió lo que ella había hecho, se puso furioso conmigo. Fue espantoso. Kotori, su mujer, gritaba y me atacaba, pero él me trató como me trata siempre: con enorme frialdad, y fue terriblemente cruel. Lo extraño fue que mi hermanastra no intervino. Y ella es muy hábil para esa clase de cosas. Pero se contuvo... no sé por qué. Entonces el abogado, que se llama Fye Flourite, me comunicó lo de la herencia de mi madre. Yo ya tenía un fondo fiduciario que consiste, sobre todo, en acciones que aumentaban mis ingresos, pero nada como esto, Shaoran. No sé qué hacer.

-¿Crees que tu padre impugnará el testamento?

-Estaba tan furioso que me repudió. Pero dio marcha atrás cuando el abogado Flourite le dijo que si lo hacía no tendría derecho legal, ni moral para reclamar mi fortuna en el caso de que yo muriera antes que él.

-Me parece una situación terrible, Sakura.

-¿Por qué me odiará tanto, Shaoran?

-Tal vez si me contaras más, podría sacar alguna conclusión.

-Siempre le ha dado todo a mi hermana Naoko. Ella tiene nueve años más que yo y toda la vida ha sido perfecta: hermosa, muy inteligente, estudió para abogada y se casó con un príncipe italiano. Y ahora, por supuesto está aquí y...

Shaoran esperó. Maldición, Sakura había empezado a hablar pero de repente se interrumpió y se volvió a refugiar en su caparazón.

-¿Por qué crees que tu abuela te legó toda su fortuna?

-No lo sé. Sé que estaba muy orgullosa de Naoko. Tal vez haya empezado a pensar que su hijo, mi padre, no era lo que ella creía que era... Desde hace dos o tres años, mi padre y Kotori, su mujer, vivían con ella en la mansión. -Hizo una pausa-. Creo conocer parte de sus motivos. Quería darme armas para que pudiera defenderme de mi padre y de Naoko. Quería que yo tuviera poder, y el dinero es la única forma de poder que ella conocía. Pero ¿sabes?, he descubierto que existe otra forma de poder que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero.

Shaoran la abrazó con más fuerza, y esperó, pero Sakura no dijo más.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, Sakura? Ya que vas a casarte conmigo, quiero saber el nombre completo de mi futura mujer.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no habló. Poder. Sí tenía muchísimo poder. Pero París, lo que le había hecho el príncipe... Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y meneó la cabeza contra el hombro de Shaoran.

-No puedo, Shaoran. Es demasiado terrible. Créeme... demasiado terrible. Te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Es cierto que eres muy, muy rica?

-Sí, escandalosamente rica.

-¿Y qué diablos vamos a hacer al respecto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Eso fue lo que te hizo arrojarte a mis brazos en el aeropuerto?

Ella empezó a refugiarse en su caparazón, pero no del todo; había cierta vacilación, y él esperó.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Sakura? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te acercaras a mí? -Se preguntó si ella misma lo sabría, de modo que dijo-: ¿La muestra definitiva de la antipatía de tu padre hacia ti? ¿Haberte dado cuenta de que no querías que él te siguiera dominando? ¿Buscabas una especie de liberación? ¡Dios mío!, pensó. ¡Qué tonterías estoy diciendo! El no era psiquiatra y no debía estar jugando con las palabras. Todo ese asunto del padre... pero ¿la habría seducido? Lo ignoraba y le aterrorizaba especular con la posibilidad.

-Tal vez. Pensaba en ti y sólo en ti, supongo yo, porque no quería que esas escenas horribles de lo ocurrido en la mansión acabaran de destrozarme. Te desee aun antes de verte. En lo único que podía pensar era en ti. Y cuando te vi ahí de pie, con ese aspecto de hombre razonable y cálido que tienes, y pensé que me deseabas y no me odiabas, supongo que... no lo sé.

-¿ Sakura?

-¿ Sí?

-No me dejes. No vuelvas a huir de mí. A pesar de todo lo que te angustie, y de todo lo que te asuste, por favor, no me dejes. Habla conmigo, o simplemente quédate ahí sentada, mirándome fijamente. Ni siquiera me importaría que me dieras la espalda. Pero no huyas. Te amo, y juntos saldremos adelante. ¿Puedes tratar de creerme?

Silencio.

-Hasta permitiré que me compres un perrito caliente para celebrar que eres rica.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero sin abandonar el círculo de sus brazos. Lo miró en silencio, y después sonrió. -Está bien, no huiré de ti. Es hora de terminar con eso, ¿no crees? Ya no soy una chiquilla, algo que me he dicho con frecuencia últimamente. No, no soy una chiquilla a la que se puede despreciar y herir con palabras crueles. No, ahora soy una mujer adulta, y se supone que los adultos deben pensar con tranquilidad y ejercer cierto poder sobre sí mismos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Shaoran, sin saber bien lo que ella había querido decir.

Pero ese sábado por la tarde, cuando volvieron de correr por el parque, Shaoran aprendería que la vida tiene una manera de servir siempre nuevos, variados y perversos manjares en nuestros platos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...

muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

nos leemos


	19. 18 Tratos

**Hola nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten... **

**gracias**** por sus comentarios... **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 18**

Shaoran se estaba duchando, después de haber tirado la moneda a cara o cruz. Le ganó a Sakura y ese día el se bañaba primero. Silbaba y se sentía más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía verdaderas esperanzas. Sakura se le había entregado abiertamente. Había hecho el amor con más pasión que nunca, lo que era de verdad sorprendente.

En realidad, él no creía que su vida sexual volviera a ser demasiado exitosa. En sus momentos de máxima depresión, imaginaba a Sakura en la cama pero aterrorizada, temblando cada vez que la tocaba, permaneciendo rígida y fría, soportándolo y poco más. Y eso le helaba la sangre. Pero la noche anterior...

Salió del dormitorio, todavía silbando, vestido con un par de tejanos ceñidos y un jersey azul de cuello cisne: Al oír una voz de mujer, se encaminó hacia la sala. Supuso que habría llegado Tomoyo Daidouji.

Cuando estaba por entrar comprobó que no se trataba de Tomoyo, sino de una mujer espléndida e impaciente, con un vestido de cuero negro que cubría un cuerpo perfecto. Estaba de pie frente a Sakura, que se encontraba sentada, con la actitud de la niña desobediente en el momento de recibir una reprimenda de parte de su maestra. Shaoran no pudo evitarlo. Se detuvo y escuchó.

-... Así es, Sakura -decía la mujer en un tono suave y dulce, pero que le heló la sangre en las venas-. Papá todavía pide tu cabeza. Nunca ocultó que te creía una zorra malvada y egoísta. Pero creo que estará dispuesto a reconsiderar su opinión, siempre que hagas lo debido, lo que corresponde, que es, por supuesto, pedir la anulación del testamento para que él herede la fortuna de nuestra abuela. Esa herencia le corresponde, y tú lo sabes. Pero he venido a hablarte yo, porque él no cree que lo comprendas. Le aseguré que en cuanto hubieras tenido tiempo de reflexionar, cambiarías de opinión y harías lo que es justo. Le dije que estabas muy angustiada por la muerte de la abuela, y también por la de tu madre, por supuesto, y que eso te impedía razonar debidamente. Le dije que no debía subestimarte, Sakura. Que no eres tonta. Y tampoco egoísta ni malvada. Que harías lo que debe hacerse, lo que es justo.

Por algunos instantes reinó un completo silencio. Shaoran sabía que debería entrar en la sala y poner fin a esa escena, pero no se movió, todavía no. Oyó que Sakura decía, en un tono vagamente intrigado:

-Pero esa tarde tú casi no abriste la boca, Naoko. Y ahora vienes como emisaria de papá, como su abogada.

-En realidad, he venido como su hija y como hermana tuya. Estoy aquí para tratar de enmendar errores y hacerte entrar en razón. Tú quieres a nuestro padre y no tienes ningún deseo de herirlo, como lo hirió la abuela.

-¿Pretendes que le ceda toda la herencia?

-No, por supuesto que podrías conservar una parte, pero el grueso de la fortuna debería ser de papá. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Después de todo, el heredero directo era él. Además, sigues teniendo el dinero de tu madre. ¿Cuánto es? ¿Alrededor de cinco millones?

-¿Te parece que sería lógico que conservara un millón de dólares del dinero de abuela?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Realmente crees que podría comprar el amor de papá si le cediera toda la herencia de abuela?

-¡No seas tonta, Sakura! Papá te quiere. Lo que ocurre es que despreciaba a tu madre y por desgracia trasladó a ti ese sentimiento. Pero ahora... sí, creo que si hicieras lo que corresponde, te vería con otros ojos.

-¿Y no crees que en este asunto deberían contar los deseos de la abuela? ¿No crees que ella tenía derecho a hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su fortuna? El dinero no era de papá, sino suyo.

-Él es... era... su único hijo. El dinero de la abuela le pertenece por derecho de sangre, porque lo ético y lo justo es que lo herede él. Bueno, aquí tienes los papeles de cesión de la herencia. ¿Los firmarás ahora, Sakura? Shaoran tuvo ganas de entrar de inmediato, pero de nuevo se contuvo. Ese era un problema de Sakura, debía ser suya la decisión. Parecía perfectamente tranquila, en realidad tan tranquila que le preocupaba un poco. Esperó, casi conteniendo el aliento.

Entonces Sakura dijo, con enorme tranquilidad:

-Creo que no lo haré, Naoko.

-Ahora escúchame, Sakura no estoy dispuesta a soportar ninguna de tus... -pero no terminó la frase. De pronto se volvió y vio a un hombre maravilloso de pie en el vano de la puerta de la sala. Un hombre a quien no conocía. Advirtió por su aspecto que acababa de tomar una ducha. Era fuerte, delgado y duro, justo el tipo de hombre que le gustaba. Moreno y vigoroso. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que vivía ahí, con su hermana. Azorada, tuvo la sensación de haber entrado en el apartamento equivocado. No estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Debía de haber algún error, ese hombre seguramente era el lampista o algo por el estilo. Sakura jamás permitiría la presencia de un hombre cerca de ella, y mucho menos de un hombre como ese. Ese hombre era peligroso. Se veía a las claras que era un individuo decidido a apropiarse de lo que deseaba. Sólo en ese instante Naoko vio el anillo de diamantes que Sakura lucía en el dedo anular. Un anillo de compromiso. No comprendía. Debía de tratarse de un error. Tenía que haber una explicación.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó-. ¿Quién es este hombre, Sakura?

Al volverse, Sakura vio a Shaoran; sonreía y miraba a Naoko con expresión interrogativa.

Trató de sonreír. No tenía el menor interés en que él conociera a Naoko, pero en cuanto su hermanastra se presentó, supo que se encontrarían. ¡Y había ocurrido!

-Este es mi novio, Shaoran Li -dijo en tono de indiferencia-. Sakura, te presento a mi hermanastra, la princesa Naoko Akimaya.

-Shaoran -repitió Naoko, mirándolo fijamente. Meneó la cabeza y añadió con asombro: -¿Es cierto que está comprometido con Sakura? Es broma, ¿verdad? -Miró a su hermana-. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ha venido a arreglar la calefacción? ¿Es gay? ¿Por eso permites que esté en tu casa?

Sakura percibió el tono de absoluta incredulidad de Naoko. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué diría? Miró alternadamente a su novio y a su hermana, que contemplaba a Shaoran con admiración. Era tan hermosa que debía de resultarle irresistible a cualquier hombre. En su interior, Sakura sintió unos celos profundos que la herían en lo más profundo, como un cuchillo. ¿Realmente sería tan absurdo que un hombre pudiera estar comprometido con ella? Sí, lo era.

En ese momento Naoko le tendió la mano a Shaoran, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, en actitud invitadora. Para sorpresa y alivio de Sakura, Shaoran la miró con la más absoluta indiferencia y se limitó a asentir.

-Es un placer conocerla -dijo.

-¡Me trata de usted, como si yo fuese una vieja!

Shaoran continuó estudiándola y Naoko, nerviosa, se volvió hacia Sakura, que parecía aturdida, como si la hubiesen golpeado.

-¿Dónde se conocieron? Y ¿por qué no nos hablaste de él, Sakura? ¡Por el amor de Dios, si ayer estuvimos juntas! ¿Le pediste que se casara contigo cuando supiste lo rica que era, Shaoran? ¿Todo sucedió anoche?

-No, Naoko, no sucedió anoche.

Shaoran seguía sonriendo, y Naoko comprendió que había cometido un grave error, de modo que añadió de inmediato:

-En Kyoto, Sakura no usaba anillo de compromiso. Si ya estaban comprometidos, ¿por qué no llevaba puesto el anillo?

-Me lo saqué porque no quería que me hicieran preguntas. Nos reunimos porque habían muerto mi abuela y mi madre. No me pareció un momento adecuado para festejos y felicitaciones.

Shaoran deseó que hubiera usado ese maldito anillo. Pero había tenido miedo de reconocer su noviazgo. Le atemorizaron demasiado los ataques, las preguntas, las burlas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que eso cambiara.

-Pero en la reunión hubo mucho más que eso, ¿verdad, Sakura? ¿Le has dicho a Shaoran exactamente a cuánto asciende tu fortuna?

-Mira, Naoko, estoy cansada e imagino que tú debes de tener mucho que hacer. Me gustaría darme una ducha. ¿Has venido simplemente para hacerme cambiar de idea? Si quieres, puedes dejar aquí esos papeles. Los leeré y me lo pensaré. Y ahora, ¿te importaría marcharte?

-Sí, tienes aspecto de necesitar un baño, Sakura; pero, querida hermana...

-Ya está bien, Naoko -la interrumpió Sakura -. ¿Tienes algo más que decir? ¿Vas a dejar o no esos papeles?

Naoko miró a Shaoran y luego meneó la cabeza. -No, hoy no los dejaré. Te llamaré y concertaremos una reunión las dos solas.

-Muy bien. Adiós.

-¡Vaya! Cuánta confianza en ti misma has adquirido con este hombre a tu lado. Debo confesar que hasta en Kyoto mostraste un poco de arrestos. Confieso que me sorprendió. Papá se sentía muy herido. ¿Y todo por este tipo? ¿Por eso vas a casarte con él, Sakura? ¿Para que te proteja cuando tú misma no seas capaz de hacerlo?

Shaoran se puso de pie, miró a Naoko y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Tendrá que disculparnos, princesa, pero estamos los dos muy cansados. La acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Naoko tenía una mirada triunfante, y Sakura deseó que Shaoran se hubiera quedado callado, dejando que ella se encargara de su hermana. Esa vez habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Al menos lo habría intentado. Observó a Shaoran salir con ella de la sala. Imaginó a Naoko sonriéndole, dedicándole una de esas miradas que convertían a los hombres en sus esclavos. Pero no a Shaoran.

La puerta del apartamento se cerró. Naoko acababa de irse. Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón que desocupó Shaoran, entrelazó las manos alrededor de las rodillas y clavó la mirada en el suelo de madera lustrada. Vio una mota de polvo. Le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-Lamento decirlo, Sakura, pero tu hermanastra no me ha caído precisamente simpática. ¿Tu padre es aún peor? Ven a mis brazos. Conocer a tu hermana ha sido una experiencia inquietante. Necesito que me tranquilices. Asegurarme de que todavía estás aquí, conmigo, y que cuidarás de mí.

Ella lo miró y frunció el entrecejo. -Tranquilizarte... -repitió. Luego se puso de pie y se echó en brazos de Shaoran.

-¡Te necesito, amor mío! -dijo él, y Sakura supo que era verdad.

-Yo también, Shaoran -dijo, dándole una palmada en el antebrazo y acariciándole las mejillas. Te has comportado con ella como se merecía que lo hicieras. Siempre me pongo a la defensiva y termino sintiéndome una imbécil.

-Creí que habías dicho que estaba en Kyoto.

-Debe de haber tomado el vuelo siguiente al mío. Supongo que ella y papá se reunieron y decidieron que tal vez Naoko consiguiera que yo firmara la cesión de la herencia.

-Parece un argumento lógico, pero no demasiado inteligente, considerando las tácticas utilizadas por tu hermana. Me pregunto qué comisión le dará tu padre si tiene éxito. Posiblemente una suma considerable.

-¡No creerás que...! Bien, tal vez tengas razón al fin y al cabo. Pues deberá cambiar de tácticas, ahora que estás aquí. Me pregunto qué hará ahora. Pero no dudes que la volveremos a ver.

-Lo único que te pido, Sakura, es que recuerdes que ahora somos dos. Para siempre.

-Lo recordaré.

Esa noche comieron en un pequeño restaurante italiano. Sakura se permitió beber una copa de Chianti, probar un poco de los espaguetis de Shaoran y dar cuenta de una enorme fuente de ensalada.

-El jueves tengo que filmar un corto publicitario. Estamos en pleno mes de mayo y debo simular que estoy en la nieve, con traje de esquí. Mmm... estos espaguetis están buenísimos.

Shaoran sonrió, y siguió comiendo lentamente, para no acabar antes que ella.

-Siento mucho lo de tu abuela -dijo.

-Sí, voy a echarla de menos.

-Y lo de tu madre.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Pobre mamá! No fue feliz. Era alcohólica y recuerdo que cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, antes de que me enviaran interna a un colegio, había engordado y cada vez bebía más. A causa de las infidelidades de mi padre y de su propia debilidad. Papá ni siquiera le fue fiel al principio. Y esta no es una suposición, yo ya lo sabía a los dieciséis años.

-Háblame de ello.

-Recuerdo que una vez Naoko se estaba burlando de mi madre, llamándola gorda borracha. Rió hasta que yo le señalé que posiblemente papá tampoco le hubiera sido fiel a su madre. Temí que me pegara. Se puso roja de furia. Está convencida de que su madre fue el único amor de papá, y que después de su muerte todas las amantes y las esposas que tuvo no fueron más que imitaciones de ese amor verdadero.

-¿Y qué le ocurrió a la madre de Naoko?

-Naoko cree que murió trágicamente, pero no es así. Oí decir que se había vuelto a casar y vivía en Nueva Zelanda o algún lugar por el estilo. Supongo que papá siguió simulando que había muerto. Tal vez para no perder a Naoko, no lo sé.

-¿Y tú no tienes la maldad necesaria para decirle la verdad? -inquirió Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ganaría con eso?

-Tal vez ganaras algo. La próxima vez que Naoko venga aquí le preguntaremos por su madre. Quizá eso le haga perder parte de su seguridad, lo que no le vendría nada mal.

-No, sería una crueldad de nuestra parte.

Shaoran la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-Tienes que endurecerte, Sakura. Naoko ha de aprender que no todo en la vida debe ser como ella quiere.

-Es que su vida no siempre ha sido perfecta, ni mucho menos. Si hasta el príncipe...

-¿Qué pasa con el príncipe? Es su marido, ¿verdad?

Pero Sakura había bajado tanto la cabeza que se le estaba por meter un mechón de pelo en la ensalada. Shaoran se inclinó para tomar el mechón y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Ella hizo una mueca y se echó hacia atrás. Levantó la vista, palideciendo. Luego sus hermosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron aún más.

-¿Harás el amor conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa? -preguntó él.

Sakura bajó nuevamente la vista. Cuando habló, lo que dijo sorprendió a Shaoran.

-¿Y si esta vez no siento nada? ¿Y si lo de anoche fue sólo una casualidad, un accidente?

Shaoran se inclinó para tomarle las manos entre las suyas. Le habló en voz baja pero firme, con absoluta convicción.

-Te prometo que eso no sucederá. Ahora que hemos cruzado juntos esa frontera, no hay modo de retroceder. Ya no habrá más miedos, Sakura, no habrá más temores cuando te toque. Y sabes que soy incapaz de mentirte.

Te aseguro que cada vez que me beses, me desearás tanto como me deseaste anoche. A mi lado te aguarda una vida entera de placer. Confía en mí. No es necesario que vuelvas a preocuparte por eso.

-Nunca dudé de ti.

-Eres hermosa y tienes un poco de lechuga entre los dientes delanteros.

Ella soltó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos, y él se echó a reír. Le retiró las manos, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios por encima de la mesa lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que Sakura terminó sonrojada y riendo. Shaoran no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz.

Por desgracia, esa noche no sería una repetición de la anterior. Tampoco había posibilidades de que Sakura hubiera quedado embarazada. Sakura se avergonzó, pero la naturalidad con que lo tomó Shaoran echo una luz distinta sobre la situación.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño, pálida como el papel, Shaoran dejó de desvestirse para mirarla fijamente.

-Déjame adivinar. Has contraído la peste.

-No, no es la peste. Es peor.

-¡Ah! -exclamó él-. No, eso no es la peste. Es simplemente mala suerte. Me merezco este castigo por haberme convertido en un maníaco sexual. Y tú también.

-Por lo menos no sucedió anoche.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -exclamó él con fervor, y la abrazó-.¿Te duele?

-Un poco.

-Metete en la cama y te daré una de esas píldoras mágicas.

Y así terminó todo.

El martes Shaoran iba caminando, feliz, rumbo a su casa. Era un día frío y soleado. La atmósfera era diáfana. Un perfecto día para Tokio, a pesar de la temperatura. Pensó en Sakura y sonrió. Esa mañana, durante el desayuno, mientras él comía un plato de cereales, entre bocado y bocado de su tostada, ella le propuso, de la manera más natural del mundo:

-¿Quieres que salgamos el jueves por la noche?

-¿El jueves? ¿Sucede algo especial?

-Al advertir que ella se ruborizaba, añadió-: Desde luego que quiero salir contigo. -Comió otra cucharada de cereales-. ¿Por qué no llamamos a Eriol y Tomoyo para hacer algo los cuatro juntos?

-¡No era eso lo que planeaba, Shaoran!

-¿Ah, no? -dijo él, mirándola como si no comprendiera. Sakura se ruborizó aún más, pero al notar la expresión risueña de los ojos dorados de Shaoran, le arrojó el resto de tostada a la cara.

Shaoran empezó a reír a carcajadas, se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

-El jueves nos quedaremos en casa y lo celebraremos durante unas doce horas.

Y mientras caminaba iba sonriendo, preguntándose cómo iría la filmación del corto. Por lo menos ella no tendría frío, ya que vestiría ropa para la nieve.

En realidad, la filmación no iba nada bien. Sakura miró al director y suspiró. Era un individuo arrogante e ignorante, lo cual empeoraba las cosas, porque el cámara era bueno pero tímido.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, se apoyó contra la estructura del decorado y esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Ese decorado elaborado por el que la compañía de ropa de esquí había pagado casi sesenta mil dólares, se alzaba oscuro y pesado, a casi doce metros de altura. Aún no había sido utilizado. Hasta tenía un telesilla en el que ella ni siquiera se había sentado, que se balanceaba por encima de su cabeza, movido por la leve brisa.

Sakura se alejó del decorado para presenciar una partida de ajedrez que algunos integrantes del equipo de filmación jugaban a corta distancia. Al cabo de pocos minutos se le acercó uno de los ayudantes para pedirle en susurros que volviera a colocarse debajo del telesilla y que no se moviera de allí. Querían hacerle algunas tomas de prueba. Sakura se acercó, obediente, al telesilla y se apoyó contra las gruesas maderas que sostenían la estructura de la escenografía, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Shaoran. Sonrió, como hacía cada vez que pensaba en él. Shaoran llenaba su vida y la había hecho más feliz de lo que jamás había imaginado. Ahora él lo era todo para ella.

De repente se preguntó donde estaría el ayudante que le había pedido que se colocara allí. Hasta ese momento nadie le había hecho ninguna toma de prueba. Tampoco se veía ningún movimiento. Al levantar la mirada, vio que se le acercaba Sasha, la maquilladora. Tal vez por fin empezara a suceder algo. Iba a recibir a Sasha con una frase amable cuando vio que la mujer dejaba caer el bolso, miraba hacia arriba, soltaba un grito y a continuación le decía:

-¡Aléjate, Ying Fa!

Sakura empezó a adelantarse, luego oyó más gritos y miró hacia arriba.

Toda la estructura del telesilla parecía haberse elevado de su base; después se oyó una explosión y estalló en llamas de las que surgía un espeso humo negro. La explosión produjo una lluvia de trozos de acero que cayeron con fuerza y a enorme velocidad. El ruido era ensordecedor. Lo extraño fue que los gritos de quienes rodeaban a Sakura eran aún más fuertes. Pero el ruido de la estructura al derrumbarse resonaba cercano e irreal porque estaba allí, encima de ella y a su alrededor y pronto...

-¡No! -susurró presa de un tremendo terror. Trató de correr.

No lo hizo con bastante rapidez. Un grueso trozo de madera le golpeó el hombro, contra el que rebotó, y fue a caer sobre el suelo de cemento. Sakura experimentó una rara sensación de calidez, un vacío extraño, pero nada de dolor, tan sólo una presión que parecía provenir de su interior. Se intensificó, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Otro objeto duro le golpeó la cara. Le cedieron las rodillas. Se desplomó de costado. El dolor, repentino y fuerte, la hizo gritar. Las planchas de madera de la destruida estructura del telesilla caían en torno a ella, golpeándola, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El dolor era profundo y desgarrador, y la inmovilizaba. Después llegó la oscuridad, esa bendita oscuridad que caía sobre ella, cubriendo el dolor y produciendo el mismo efecto que una manta arrojada sobre unas llamas. De algún modo se alejaba poco a poco de los gritos, rumbo a esas penumbras maravillosas que lo cubrían todo y no dejaban nada tras ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos vemos en el prox capitulo!


	20. 19 Atentado

**Hola... perdón la demora... acá un nuevo capitulo... ya quedan poquitos! **

**recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... **

**disfruten**

**:::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 19**

El sonido de las sirenas era agudo y estridente. Resonaba desagradablemente dentro de su cabeza. Quería alejarse de él, pero no conseguía moverse. Alguien le apretaba la mano, sintió el contacto de unos dedos, dedos cálidos. Un hombre le hablaba con suavidad, pero con insistencia. Era como si no quisiera callarse. Al igual que las sirenas. Quería decirle que se callara, que no siguiera hablando, pero por algún motivo su mente se negaba a formar las palabras. Al principio no entendió lo que el hombre le decía, pero después, a pesar suyo y a fuerza de oírlo, empezó a prestarle atención.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama?

Abrió los ojos. No, sólo el ojo izquierdo. El derecho se negaba a moverse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar.

Luchó por aspirar algo de aire, y sintió una punzada de dolor. Sólo había dolor, y nada de aire.

-Está bien. Ya sé que le cuesta respirar. Trate de aspirar un poco cada vez. No, no se deje dominar por el pánico. Sí, así está bien. Creo que un pulmón se ha visto afectado, por eso estamos administrándole oxígeno. Aspire poco aire cada vez y con suavidad. Muy bien. Ahora, dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

¡Le dolía tanto! Hizo un esfuerzo enorme y consiguió aspirar un poco de aire, pero el dolor era tan terrible que estuvo a punto de enloquecer. El hombre volvió a preguntarle cómo se llamaba. Ella era ella, y estaba allí, pero ignoraba lo que había sucedido, salvo que el dolor era horroroso y que apenas podía respirar.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama? Por favor, dígamelo.

-Soy... Sakura. -¡Dios, cómo le dolió pronunciar esas palabras! Le dolió tanto que hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía. Trató de contener el aliento, de evitar ese dolor penetrante, pero tampoco lo consiguió. El hombre volvía a hablarle. ¿Por qué repetía siempre lo mismo? ¿Creería que era una imbécil?

-Ya sé que es doloroso, pero aguante un poco. Ya casi hemos llegado al hospital, donde la están esperando. No se preocupe. Siga aspirando poco aire cada vez.

-¿Qué ha... sucedido? -¡El dolor era insoportable!

-Hubo una especie de explosión, y la hirieron unas maderas.

-¿Voy a morir...?

-¡Desde luego que no! Se pondrá bien. Se lo prometo. .

-Shaoran... Por favor, avísele a Shaoran.

-Sí, le avisaré. Se lo prometo. No se mueva.

Tiene un gota a gota en el brazo. Si se mueve se lo arrancará. Sólo esfuércese por respirar superficialmente.

-¡Todo el mundo gritaba!

-Sólo resultó herida usted, pero todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado. Usted se encontraba de pie al lado de la estructura del telesilla cuando se produjo la explosión. Por favor, repítame su nombre.

-Estaba allí... porque soy... Ying Fa.

El médico frunció el entrecejo, pero ella no lo advirtió. Le dolía demasiado y no quería que él la viera perder el control. Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. El dolor no disminuía. Nunca imaginó que fuera tan espantoso no poder respirar.

El médico se preguntó quién sería Shaoran. ¡Qué impresión se llevaría cuando viera a su mujer! Además, ella era modelo, y... Le miró el lado derecho de la cara. Como estaba completamente cubierto de sangre resultaba difícil saber hasta qué punto era grave la herida. Le oprimió la mano con más fuerza. ¡Pobre mujer! ¡Ojalá se recuperara!

Kerberos se hallaba en el pasillo del hospital, apoyado contra la pared, cerca de la puerta de la que sería la habitación de Ying Fa cuando saliera del quirófano.

Demoraría bastante en salir. El doctor Yue, uno de los cirujanos plásticos más famosos de Tokio, le estaba haciendo cirugía facial. La enfermera aseguraba que, aparte de que el doctor Yue era un excelente profesional, los huesos podrían volver a colocarse en su lugar, de modo que no debía preocuparse.

-Saldrá del quirófano alrededor de las siete, y después la dejarán más o menos una hora en la sala de recuperación -agregó la enfermera-. ¿Por qué no aprovecha para ir a comer algo?

Kero se encaminó hacia la cafetería del hospital, donde permaneció pensativo delante de un sándwich. Exactamente a la una menos diez había recibido la llamada de uno de los empleados de la agencia, quien, histérico, le relató lo ocurrido. Salió de inmediato hacia el hospital, pero no le permitieron ver a Sakura. Estaban haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ella. No debía preocuparse. Luego Kero debió rellenar una serie de papeles y autorizaciones. Sólo entonces se le ocurrió que debía llamar a Shaoran. Que él se encargara de la familia de Sakura, de Naoko. Por algo estaba comprometido con ella. Kerberos sabía el número de Sakura de memoria. Marcó los dos primeros números y se detuvo, temeroso. Después respiró hondo y volvió a marcar. Contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola. Habla Shaoran.

-Soy Kerberos, Shaoran.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

-¡Oh, Dios, Shaoran, tienes que venir de inmediato!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha habido un accidente y Ying Fa está herida. ¡Date prisa, ven enseguida!

Veinte minutos después, Shaoran entraba corriendo en la sala de primeros auxilios, pálido y aterrorizado.

-Todavía no sabemos nada -se apresuró a decir Kerberos-. Tiene un pulmón colapsado, por lo menos es lo que me han dicho, pero además está lo de la cara...

-¿La cara? ¿Qué le ha sucedido en la cara?

-Tiene un lado de la cara destrozado.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Shaoran; pero se repuso de inmediato-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Con quién puedo hablar?

-En lugar de esperar una respuesta, se encaminó con rapidez hasta la sala de enfermeras.

Rika Misaki, la enfermera encargada de la sala de emergencias, era una mujer de sesenta años, con mucha experiencia en su oficio y más dura que un general de cuatro estrellas. Vio al hombre que se le acercaba, percibió su miedo y se preparó para el estallido. La esperaba una escena de furia, gritos e impotencia. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Shaoran le habló en voz baja y con tranquilidad.

-Le agradecería que me ayudara... -miró la insignia con el nombre que llevaba en el bolsillo de la pechera-, señora Misaki. Ha habido un accidente y están atendiendo a una herida de nombre Sakura o Ying Fa. Soy el novio. Por favor, dígame todo lo que sepa. Rika Misaki le contestó con la verdad.

-Le diré todo lo que sé. Pero le recomiendo que no se preocupe. Los mejores médicos del país se están ocupando de ella. Quédese aquí y yo iré a averiguar cómo anda todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Shaoran asintió y ella se alejó. Él no se movió: Kerberos se le acercó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Al volver, la enfermera Misaki le dio una palmada en el brazo a Shaoran.

-Dos costillas rotas, el pulmón izquierdo colapsado, contusiones y laceraciones, estas, sin mayor importancia. Y después está la cara. -Volvió a darle una palmada-. Todavía no es posible saber nada porque el doctor Yue no ha hecho el diagnóstico. Sólo las radiografías revelarán la gravedad de la lesión. Creo que, considerando que se trata de una modelo, no demorarán en operar. Es probable que lo hagan esta misma tarde.

Shaoran no hizo ningún comentario. Debía hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a temblar.

-En cuanto sepa algo más, lo llamaré -añadió la enfermera Misaki-. Por favor, siéntese. Ya sé que no es fácil, pero trate de conservar la calma. Su novia no morirá. Se pondrá bien. El doctor Yue es uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos de la ciudad. Su novia es Ying Fa, la modelo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-He visto muchas veces su fotografía. Es muy hermosa, y volverá a serlo.

-Gracias. Pero, además es mucho más que hermosa... Es...

La enfermera Misaki tuvo ganas de tomarle la mano, pero no lo hizo.

-Lo comprendo, señor Li. En cuanto sepa algo más, le avisaré.

Shaoran asintió y ella se dio cuenta de que luchaba por conservar el control sobre sí mismo. Odiaba ver sufrir de ese modo. Odiaba ese sufrimiento profundo, oculto, contenido. A veces era mejor gritar y maldecir a todos los médicos y enfermeras, y quejarse de Dios y del destino. Pero ese hombre siempre trataría de controlarse y controlar las circunstancias que lo rodeaban. Y esa pobre muchacha, que era una modelo, ¡nada menos!, ya no volvería a serlo, pensó Rika Misaki. A menos que tuviera mucha, muchísima suerte. Le había visto la cara al llegar. Todavía no se la habían limpiado, pero no era más que sangre seca, trozos de hueso y carne tumefacta cubierta de coágulos de sangre. Sí, no era fácil ser hermosa cuando uno tenía el rostro destrozado.

Observó a Shaoran, que se volvió y fue a reunirse con otro hombre.

Sakura deseó poder arrojarle una piedra a esa luz. Era demasiado brillante y le hacía daño en los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba encendida? Ella no la había encendido. Por qué no la apagaba alguien? No quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver nada; no quería ser, ni hacer nada. Quería permanecer sumida en lo profundo de su ser, en medio de esa oscuridad cálida. Allí se sentía segura, pero esa maldita luz se lo impedía. De alguna manera sabía que si abría los ojos, lo lamentaría.

-Shaoran. ¿Dónde está Shaoran? -¡Hablar le costaba tanto! Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba vendada. Sentía que algo le apretaba la cabeza. Hasta le dolía entreabrir la boca.

-Aquí lo tiene. Traté de impedirle la entrada, pero me amenazó con romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo si no lo dejaba entrar.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado. Sakura notó que Shaoran le tomaba la mano. Después notó sus dedos, los dedos de Shaoran, que le acariciaban el antebrazo con suavidad.

Su rostro estaba justo encima del de ella. Tenía una expresión seria que la asustó, pero le habló con voz suave y tranquila.

-¡Hola, amor mío! No te preocupes, porque te pondrás bien. Pero te suplico que nunca vuelvas a darme un susto como este. Aquí está la doctora Nakuru. Yo no me moveré de tu lado. No temas.

La doctora Nakuru era una mujer casi tan alta como Sakura.

-No se vaya, señor Li. Sosténgale la mano -indicó-. Usted ejerce una influencia tranquilizadora sobre mi paciente. Y queremos que esté tranquila al salir de la anestesia. -Luego se dirigió a Sakura-. Ha tenido mucha suerte. Yo me haré cargo de todo con excepción de su cara. Esa es tarea del doctor Yue. Ahora quiero explicarle que no le hemos vendado las costillas; así se soldarán más rápidamente. Hemos suturado algunos cortes que tenía en el pecho, los hombros y el cuello. Prácticamente no le quedarán cicatrices. Tendrá que permanecer un tiempo con nosotros. Quiero que descanse y que mueva la cabeza lo menos posible.

La doctora Nakuru examinó las vendas que cubrían la cara y la cabeza de Sakura.

-Su cara quedará bien. Ha salido perfectamente de la anestesia. Le daremos algunos calmantes y podrá dormir toda la noche.

-¿Shaoran?

-Aquí estoy, Sakura. No tengas miedo, no me apartaré de tu lado.

Observó a la enfermera que inyectaba un medicamento en el tubo del gota a gota. Sintió deseos de llorar.

-¿Usted es el novio de la paciente? -preguntó la enfermera.

-Sí.

-Le diré lo que haremos. Hablaré con la enfermera jefe de la cuarta planta. Si lo desea, no hay motivo que le impida quedarse con ella. Haremos colocar otra cama en la habitación. ¿La señorita Kinomoto tiene otros familiares a quienes habría que llamar?

Shaoran la miró fijamente. La señorita Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.

-Kinomoto -dijo en voz alta-. Se llama Sakura Kinomoto. Es un nombre muy bonito.

La enfermera lo miró con curiosidad.

-No debe preocuparse por el papeleo. El señor Ishihara nos ha proporcionado todos los datos del seguro.

Exactamente a las nueve de la noche, lo recordó. Estaba solo con ella en la habitación. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido sibilante del respirador artificial, y su propia respiración. De pronto, lo asaltó un recuerdo agudo, claro y brutal. Shaoran se irguió de golpe.

Sakura Kinomoto.

La muchacha del compartimiento contiguo al suyo en la sala de urgencias del hospital St. Catherine, en abril de 2012. La muchacha que había sido violada por el marido de su hermana -un maldito príncipe italiano- y que gritaba y luchaba contra esos médicos que la trataban con tanta rudeza. Recordó lo que los médicos decían de ella y lo que le hicieron. Meneó la cabeza. ¡Era increíble! Y ahora esa muchacha había crecido, y él la amaba y sería su esposa.

Sakura Kinomoto.

¡Por eso había cambiado de nombre al empezar a trabajar de modelo! ¡Por eso se negaba a decirle cómo se llamaba en realidad! En una oportunidad dijo algo acerca de que no quería que él la odiara. Callando, sólo trataba de protegerse. Protegerse del mundo entero, y también de él. ¿Cuándo se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Cuándo habría decidido confiar en él hasta el punto de confesarle la verdad?

Shaoran pensó en Naoko Akimaya, la Principessa, la hermanastra de Sakura. Había sido su marido quien había violado a Sakura, y Naoko, esa zorra engreída a quien había conocido hacía cuatro días, le había pegado dos tiros.

Miró a Sakura. Dormía. Su respiración era superficial. Cerró los ojos y volvió a imaginar a esa jovencita la que habían sacado en camilla mientras él esperaba a que lo atendieran. Era muy joven, y estaba terriblemente sola. No había nadie con ella, absolutamente nadie.

Y en ese instante comprendió que debía de amarlo mucho. A pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, se había entregado a él, le había confiado su cuerpo, segura de que no le haría daño. ¿Qué importaba que todavía no le hubiera dicho su verdadero nombre? Eso no tenía la menor importancia. Shaoran apoyó la frente sobre la mano de Sakura y rezó en silencio.

Naoko se presentó cerca de la medianoche.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó desde el vano de la puerta. -Baja la voz. Está dormida -le indicó Shaoran, mirándola con nuevos ojos. Naoko asintió, entró en la habitación y se quitó el largo abrigo de visón. Su aspecto era regio. Shaoran deseó arrojarla por la ventana.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaban filmando un corto publicitario cerca de la Torre de Tokio. Hubo una explosión y el decorado se vino abajo. Ella estaba de pie allí mismo. La policía y los bomberos trabajan en el asunto. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Bueno, sin duda no fue por ti, porque ni se te ocurrió telefonearme.

-Habla más bajo. Y a ti, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que no lo hice porque no sé dónde vives?

-Aunque lo hubieras sabido, tampoco me habrías llamado, ¿no es cierto, Shaoran? Bien, ahora no tiene importancia. Estaba viendo la televisión y allí topé con la imagen de mi hermana, a quien metían en una ambulancia. -Naoko miró a Shaoran. Estaba pálido, pero además parecía furioso, y la miraba con los ojos entornados. Tenía a Sakura tomada de la mano. La de él era fuerte y dura; la de ella, pálida y laxa.

-Veo que ella te ha contado que soy la hermanastra malvada.

-No. Si quieres saber la verdad, prácticamente no me dijo una sola palabra. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Pero el hospital lo necesitaba y Kerberos se los proporcionó.

Naoko lo miró. A Shaoran le parecía oír sus pensamientos y sus conclusiones.

-¿Y entonces has recordado ese viejo escándalo? -preguntó ella por fin- ¡Dios mío, eso ocurrió hace años! ¿O Kerberos también te proporcionó esa información?

-En realidad no hizo falta que Kerberos me dijera nada. Sucede que yo estaba en la sala de urgencias del hospital de París cuando llevaron allí a Sakura. Yo acababa de sufrir un accidente de moto y tenía un brazo roto, jamás podré olvidar sus gritos, su miedo, su dolor y el hecho de que estuviera completamente sola. Tuve ganas de matar a esos malditos médicos que supuestamente intentaban curarla. Sakura no hablaba francés y a ellos no les importaba lo que le sucedía, porque no era más que una extranjera. También tuve ganas de matar al maldito cabrón que la había violado. Tu marido, según creo.

Naoko estaba sorprendida. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar en voz baja y tranquila, pero no le resultaba fácil.

-Es verdad que no estuve con ella en la sala de urgencias. En ese momento, mi vida tampoco era demasiado apacible. Supongo que estaba histérica, aunque es una palabra que no me gusta utilizar para referirme a mí. Y el maldito cabrón que la había violado se encuentra muy bien, gracias. Siguen gustándole las jovencitas. Sigue teniendo bastante dinero y es tan encantador que las consigue en abundancia sin necesidad de violarlas. Sólo parece tener problemas cuando sale de Italia. Y eso sólo una vez, en París, con mi hermana. Yo ya no le doy importancia al asunto. Y si te hace sentir mejor, Shaoran, recuerda que fui yo quien le disparé. Yo salvé a Sakura. Es una pena, pero él no murió.

A Shaoran le resultaba difícil conservar la calma y no arrojarse sobre ella y estrangularla.

-Si se supone que lo que acabas de decirme es una especie de disculpa, te diré que no es suficiente. Tal vez puedas explicar por qué, después de dispararle a tu marido, te pusiste de su lado y acusaste a Sakura de haberlo seducido. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No lo habías visto violándola? -Al ver que Naoko se encogía de hombros, añadió-: ¿Por qué permitiste que tu padre la atacara como lo hizo? Porque fue eso lo que sucedió, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No seas tan melodramático! Las cosas eran muy complicadas, sobre todo en esa época.

-Las complicaciones surgen de las mentiras. Por lo general, la verdad es muy simple.

-¡Cuánto altruismo, Shaoran! En realidad no sabes nada, sólo estás adivinando.

-¿Para qué has venido, Naoko? De repente Naoko sonrió.

-Llamé a papá y le dije que Sakura había tenido un accidente, al parecer muy grave. ¿Quieres saber cómo reaccionó? Me preguntó si ella viviría. Respondí que no lo sabía. Me pidió que lo llamara en cuanto lo supiera. Si ella llegara a morir, él heredaría todo su dinero, y no quería perder tiempo en iniciar los trámites legales. Shaoran estaba enfurecido.

-¿Y tú qué contestaste, Naoko?

Naoko soltó una carcajada. -Bueno, como es natural, le dije que lo llamaría.

-El cirujano plástico de Sakura es el doctor Yue. La doctora que se encarga de ella se llama Nakuru. Puedes hablar con ellos. Sakura vivirá, Naoko. Díselo a tu padre, ¿quieres? Dile a ese cabrón que puede ahorrarse la burocracia legal. Y dile también de mi parte, que si trata de acercarse a ella, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. -Shaoran se volvió hacia Sakura y no se movió hasta oír que se cerraba la puerta.

Eran las diez de la mañana siguiente. Sakura estaba despierta y dolorida. Shaoran no soportaba el verla sufrir tanto. Por fin la enfermera le administró otro calmante. Entonces se sumió en un sueño ligero. La enfermera le explicó a Shaoran que lo que más dolor le causaba era la tumefacción de la cara.

En el momento en que Shaoran estaba por ir al apartamento para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, el sargento Wei Hitoko entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -preguntó Shaoran al ver a su antiguo sargento.

-¿Shaoran? Vaya sorpresa, aunque a mi edad ya no debería sorprenderme de nada. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Conoces a la chica?

-Es mi novia. En este momento está dormida. Pero dime, ¿por qué has venido, Wei?

-Es una visita oficial, Shaoran. Alguien trató de matarla. La explosión no fue accidental; fue una bomba de plástico, y la hicieron estallar desde unos ciento cincuenta metros de distancia, cuando ella estaba allí, apoyada contra la estructura del telesilla. No había nadie más por los alrededores. Sin duda fue un intento de asesinato.

Shaoran se sintió mareado.

-Discúlpame un momento, Wei -dijo, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

saludos


	21. 20 Me quieren matar

**Hola! Si les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia... ya va quedando poco para terminar la historia... **

**Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios.. me alegra que la historia les guste.**

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... **

**:::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 20**

Apenas hacía dos minutos que Kerberos había abandonado la habitación de Sakura. Shaoran salió corriendo al pasillo. Al verlo de pie frente a las puertas de los ascensores, gritó:

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No te muevas!

Kerberos se volvió y vio, horrorizado, que Shaoran corría hacia él. Sin dudar un segundo pulsó los botones del ascensor, pero Shaoran se arrojó sobre él y lo cogió por la corbata y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Maldito jugador! -exclamó, golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared-. ¡No se trató de un accidente sino de una bomba, y estaba dirigida a Sakura! ¿Por qué esta vez no me advertiste del peligro que corría? ¡Tiene la cara destrozada porque tú eres un tramposo que no paga sus deudas de juego!

Enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego otro en la mandíbula. Después siguió maldiciendo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared. De repente sintió que tiraban de él para apartarlo de Kerberos, pero no lo soltó. Quería matar a ese cabrón. -¡Déjalo ya, Shaoran!

Wei Hitoko era fuerte como un toro. Pese a sus cincuenta y cinco años, seguía siendo uno de los hombres más fuertes del Departamento de Policía de Tokio. Fue instructor de Shaoran en la Academia de Policía, y siempre lo vencía en las prácticas de lucha.

Separó con esfuerzo a Shaoran de Kerberos, y este cayó al suelo. No estaba inconsciente; levantó la vista para mirar a Shaoran, gimoteó y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, adoptando una posición fetal.

-No fue por mi culpa, Sharoan, créeme.

-¡Mientes! ¡Maldita sea, Wei, suéltame! Deja que le saque la verdad a golpes a este hijo de puta.

-No, Shaoran. Y ahora, domínate y dime qué sucede aquí.

Shaoran estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Wei lo soltó. Shaoran no intentó agredir de nuevo a Kerberos.

-Bien -dijo Wei-, me alegro de que hayas decidido comportarte como un ser civilizado, muchacho. Mira, voy a ayudar al señor Ishihara a ponerse de pie, y luego iremos todos a la habitación de tu novia. Tengo la impresión de que ese será el lugar más seguro para él. Porque supongo que no querrás molestarla a ella en estos momentos, ¿verdad, Shaoran? -Se volvió hacia el tembloroso Kerberos-. Y usted, confíe en mí. Soy oficial de policía.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Kerberos.

En cuanto hubieron entrado en la habitación de Sakura, Shaoran se acercó a la cama. Sakura estaba profundamente dormida. Entonces se volvió hacia Wei.

-A principios de noviembre, Kerberos me contrató para que cuidara a Ying Fa, que es modelo, porque les debía dinero a los muchachos de Tokio y estos iban detrás de él. Como no les pagaba, lo amenazaron con vengarse, no en él, sino en alguno de los que trabajaba para él. Le advertí que debía pagar, porque si algo le sucedía a Ying Fa, él sería responsable y yo llamaría a la policía. ¿Recuerdas a ese individuo que encontraron golpeado y encerrado en el maletero de su coche? Pues bien, esa fue la demostración que los muchachos le hicieron a Kerberos. Era el director de uno de los anuncios que protagonizaba Ying Fa. Kerberos me juró que les había pagado y que no reincidiría -se volvió hacia Kerberos-. Y ahora, miserable, ¿cuánto debes y a quién?

Kerberos por fin estaba de pie y erguido. Con la cama de Sakura entre ambos, miró a Shaoran directamente a los ojos, hizo caso omiso del sargento y dijo:

-Cumplí con mi palabra, Shaoran. ¿Crees que hubiera sido capaz de volver a correr el riesgo de que le hicieran daño a Ying Fa? Siento un gran cariño hacia ella, te lo aseguro. ¡Mírala! ¡Jamás permitiría que le ocurriese algo así! -Y se echó a llorar.

-Creo que está diciendo la verdad -masculló Shaoran, mirando a Wei. Suspiró.

-Eso significa que esta chica tiene un enemigo que no vacila en utilizar explosivos en un lugar público donde podría haber resultado herida mucha gente. Sin embargo, no ha sido así, lo que significa que ha sido bastante cuidadoso. Y ahora, conversemos un poco. Necesito saber quién puede estar interesado en acabar con ella.

-Nadie -contestó Kerberos en tono seguro-. Ni siquiera... ¡oh, no! -Se interrumpió y miró fijamente a Shaoran.

Shaoran se acariciaba la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

-Acaba de heredar una fortuna enorme de su abuela y de su madre. Ambas murieron en un accidente hace una semana y media. Sakura heredó todo el dinero de su madre y casi todo el de su abuela. Es muy rica. Su hermanastra no se lo perdona, y su padre tampoco. Él considera que debió heredar la fortuna íntegra de su madre.

-¿Supones que la Principessa podría estar involucrada en esto? -preguntó Kerberos, espantado-. Yo creía que... -Dejó la frase sin concluir, porque le pareció más prudente callar.

-¿Quién es ésa? -preguntó Wei.

-La hermanastra de Ying Fa, la princesa Naoko Akimaya-explicó Kerberos con lentitud-. También es modelo. Ella y Ying Fa no se llevan bien. Todo se remonta a hace mucho tiempo.

-Llamémosla Sakura para no confundirnos -propuso Wei-. Bien, por los papeles que tengo acá, veo que su nombre completo es Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Dónde vive esta familia, Shaoran?

-En Kyoto. Gozan de poder y fortuna desde hace generaciones, y son enormemente codiciosos.

-¿Se trata de la hija del juez Subaru Kinomoto?

-No lo sé -confesó Shaoran-. ¿Lo es, Kerberos?

-Sí. Y por lo que dice Naoko, el padre es un cabrón muy inteligente. De él heredó ella su inteligencia. Estudió derecho y después se casó con ese príncipe italiano que violó a Sakura en 2012, en París.

-¡Joder! -exclamó Wei mirándolos alternativamente a ambos-. ¿Es cierto eso? ¿A esta pobre chica la violó su propio cuñado? ¿Y en 2012? ¡Pero en esa época debe de haber sido poco más que una chiquilla! -Permaneció unos instantes pensativo. Luego se volvió hacia Shaoran-. Kerberos sólo puede hablar de los parientes de Sakura como posibles sospechosos. ¿Y tú, Shaoran?

Shaoran miró a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer que, podía haber muerto asesinada. Se sentía impotente, y eso le producía un regusto amargo en la boca.

-Déjame que lo piense. Sakura tiene una amiga íntima; hablaré con ella. Otra cosa, Wei, ¿no crees que habría que protegerla aquí, en el hospital?

-Ya he ordenado que envíen dos agentes jóvenes a montar guardia. Pero necesito hablar con ella. Buscaré a su médico y averiguaré cuándo estará en condiciones de conversar conmigo. Hasta luego.

-He oído que tenía la cara destrozada -dijo Kerberos.

-No te preocupes, quedará bien -contestó Shaoran.

-¿Crees que ella pudo haber visto algo?

-No lo sé. Pero te aseguro que Wei interrogará a todos los que intervinieron en la filmación. Espero que alguno recuerde algo.

Sakura estaba despierta. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y muy quieta. Alcanzaba a oír el silbido del respirador artificial. Le dolían las costillas, era un dolor sordo que no la abandonaba ni por un instante. Y tenía la sensación de que su cara estaba constantemente oprimida por dos toneladas de hormigón. Al menos podía respirar; al menos estaba viva. Lo demás era soportable.

Se sentía capaz de resistir el dolor. Y lo haría porque tenía que pensar en lo que había sucedido. Había oído a ese hombre, a ese policía, hablando con Shaoran y con Kero. No había sido un accidente.

Alguien había tratado de matarla.

Domina el dolor, se dijo. Sí, tenía que dominarlo porque debía pensar. Era absurdo. ¿Quien podía desear su muerte? Sintió que una mano le acariciaba el antebrazo con suavidad.

-Todo está bien, amor mío.

Era la voz de Shaoran, cariñosa y tranquilizadora.

No se había dado cuenta de que él se encontraba allí. Le estaba secando los ojos con un pañuelo de papel. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Entonces la besó con increíble ternura.

-Estoy aquí, a tu lado. No tienes nada que temer. ¿Te duele mucho?

-Lo puedo soportar -¡Le resultaba tan difícil hablar! Cuando lo hacía la cara le dolía horriblemente-. Agua -susurró.

Shaoran le introdujo la pajita en la boca, ella succionó, y, al hacerlo, la recorrieron relámpagos de dolor. Shaoran volvió a enjugarle las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

En silencio, continuó acariciándole el brazo, en un gesto que ya era casi una costumbre que posiblemente conservaría durante el resto de su vida. Por fin sintió que Sakura se relajaba.

-Ahora tendrás que quedarte sola un minuto, porque debo ir a buscar a tu enfermera -explicó-. Me pidió que le avisara en cuanto despertaras. No estás atendida por un médico sino por dos, y ambos quieren verte. Sakura cerró los ojos.

El primero en llegar fue el doctor Yue. Ella lo recordaba, y trató de sonreír.

-Tiene muy buen aspecto -fue el primer comentario del médico.

-Siento como si la cara me pesara dos toneladas.

-Lo sé. Es a causa de la hinchazón que le produjo el golpe, unida a la inflamación que produjo la cirugía. Necesitará grandes dosis de calmantes durante un par de días. Después el dolor cederá y será menor cada día que pase. En una semana aproximadamente le sacaremos los puntos de sutura. Entonces conoceremos los resultados de mi trabajo.

¡Era tan difícil hablar! Las vendas que le rodeaban la cabeza y el mentón apenas le permitían abrir la boca.

-¿Quedaré muy horrible?

-No. Lo más probable es que quede como antes. Como ya le dije al señor Shaoran, usted tuvo mucha suerte. El golpe le dañó los huesos, pero no la piel, lo cual significa que prácticamente no quedarán cicatrices. Volverá a ser hermosa. No se preocupe por eso.

-Gracias.

Shaoran acompañó al médico hasta el pasillo. El doctor Yue le sonrió.

-No le he mentido -aseguró-. Su novia quedará perfectamente bien. En cuanto a su belleza, sé que es modelo y que su rostro es su medio de vida. Creo que debería prepararla para la posibilidad de cambiar de profesión. Tal vez no sea necesario, pero no lo puedo asegurar. Es casi imposible predecir el resultado exacto de una operación como esta. Por eso considero prudente que pensase en otras salidas laborales. La operación fue un éxito, insisto, pero a pesar de ello nunca se puede predecir con seguridad el resultado final.

Shaoran estuvo por decirle que Sakura no sentía un deseo especial de ser modelo. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba ansioso por volver a su lado.

El agente Kurogane montaba guardia en una silla, junto a la puerta de la habitación, con un ejemplar de la revista People sobre las rodillas.

-¿Ha visto a alguien sospechoso? Kurogane meneó la cabeza, casi con tristeza. -Ni siquiera he visto una enfermera bonita.

-Manténgase alerta -dijo Shaoran antes de entrar en la habitación. Se sentó al lado de Sakura y enseguida empezó a acariciarle el brazo. Notó que se relajaba.

-Lo sé -susurró ella. Resultaba difícil entender lo que decía, porque apenas podía abrir la boca.

-¿Sabes que no fue un accidente?

-Sí.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? -Shaoran lo preguntó con tanta tranquilidad que Sakura parpadeó, extrañada.

Shaoran sonrió, convencido de que ella aceptaba la realidad, sin dejarse dominar por la histeria. En ese momento la admiró más que nunca.

-Quiero que pienses en la filmación. Hazlo con mucha lentitud... ¡Pero mira quién viene aquí! Sakura, cariño, este es el sargento Wei Hitoko del Departamento de Policía de Tokio. Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ha venido para averiguar quién es el culpable de lo que te ha sucedido. Wei la miró a los ojos y en ese instante comprendió por qué Shaoran, como le habría ocurrido a cualquier otro hombre, se había enamorado de esa mujer. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, llenos de misterio, profundos, tiernos e increíblemente atractivos.

-¡Encantado de conocerla, señorita Kinomoto! -dijo el policía.

Sakura asintió, luego se sobresaltó. ¡Kinomoto! Volvió la mirada hacia Shaoran, abrumada al comprender que él lo sabía y que no había sido ella quien se lo había dicho. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Shaoran dijo:

-Sakura Kinomoto es un bonito nombre, cariño, pero personalmente creo que Sakura Li suena mucho mejor. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Ella no dijo nada. Lloraba de alivio, de vergüenza, de pesar. Notó que Shaoran le enjugaba las lágrimas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Por qué lloraba tanto! No sabía que le ocurría, pero no podía contenerse.

-No, amor mío. Todo está bien. Después hablaremos de eso. No es importante. Por favor, créeme, Sakura, no es importante. Ahora Wei desea hacerte algunas preguntas. Quiero que pienses muy bien antes de contestar. Cuéntanos todos los detalles, por insignificantes que sean o tontos que parezcan. Quiero incluso que nos digas quién fue al lavabo y cuándo. Dinos absolutamente todo lo que sucedió ayer por la mañana. Y Sakura lo hizo, hablando con lentitud. Olvidaba algunas cosas, y después las recordaba. Shaoran le formulaba preguntas y entonces ella recordaba más detalles. Wei le hacía otra clase de preguntas y en su mente aparecían otras imágenes. Fue un proceso lento.

Y entonces yo estaba de pie junto a la estructura del telesilla y Sasha se puso a gritar. Pero yo no reaccioné con suficiente rapidez. La miré, porque no comprendía el motivo de tantos gritos, y después seguí su mirada y alcé la vista, y entonces empezaron a caer sobre mí toda clase de cosas.

-¿Quiere decir que no vio a nadie que no tuviera que estar allí? ¿No le llamó la atención la presencia, de ninguna persona en particular?

-No.

-Hay algo que me resulta extraño, señorita Kinomoto. Cuando se produjo la explosión, usted era la única persona que estaba junto a la estructura del telesilla. No había nadie más cerca. ¿Por qué estaba ahí justo en ese momento, y sola?

Sakura cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? -¡Oh, no! -exclamó-. ¡Oh, no!

-¿Acabas de recordar algo? -preguntó Shaoran-. ¿Qué viste? ¡Dínoslo!

Sakura advirtió el tono de urgencia de su voz, aunque él seguía acariciándole el brazo con el mismo ritmo pausado y tranquilo.

-Uno de los auxiliares se acercó a mí. Yo estaba mirando una partida de ajedrez. Me dijo que querían hacerme unas tomas de prueba y me pidió que me ubicara junto a la estructura del telesilla.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Wei-. Y ahora piense antes de contestar, señorita Kinomoto, ¿ese hombre era miembro del equipo de filmación? ¿Lo reconoció?

-No.

-Muy bien, probablemente sea el tipo al que buscamos. Haga memoria. Descríbalo lo mejor que pueda. Sakura lo recordaba con tanta claridad como podría recordar al sargento Hitoko, si cerraba los ojos. -Medía alrededor de un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, no mucho más. Tenía la tez clara, ojos pardos, cabello castaño claro, lacio, más bien largo y bastante sucio. Estoy segura del color porque lo tenía tan largo que sobresalía por debajo de la gorra roja de lana que llevaba puesta. -Y así prosiguió con su detallada descripción del individuo.

Wei estaba sorprendido.

Shaoran no lo podía creer. No había sabido qué esperar, pero eso no. La descripción de Sakura era casi una reproducción fotográfica.

-Mandaré a buscar un dibujante de la policía, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Estaría dispuesta a trabajar con él?

-Sí.

-Y registros con fotos de sospechosos -le dijo Wei a Shaoran-. Pero eso podemos dejarlo para después. Tengo la sensación de que ese tipo fue contratado para que hiciese el trabajo. No fue obra de un profesional, pero tampoco de un aficionado. El hombre sabía lo que hacía, aunque no fuera uno de esos a quienes les gusta enorgullecerse de su trabajo. Evitó comprar material al que pudiéramos seguirle la pista. Sí, lo más probable es que sea un asesino a sueldo. No quiero asustarla, señorita Kinomoto, pero esto es importante. ¿Existe alguna persona que pudiera tener interés en sacarla del medio?

-Supongo que se refiere a alguien que quisiera verme muerta -señaló Sakura sin rastro de emoción en la voz.

-Exactamente -confirmó Wei en el mismo tono que utilizaba Shaoran, como quitándole importancia. Lo hacían para tranquilizarla. Sakura estuvo a punto de sonreír ante la táctica que empleaban con ella, pero el dolor iba en aumento y no estaba con ánimo para sonrisas.

-No, nadie -contestó.

-Naoko Akimaya, la hermanastra de Sakura, vendrá a verla dentro de unos minutos. ¿No te gustaría quedarte para conocerla? -le propuso Shaoran a Wei.

-¿A quién no le gustaría conocer a una princesa de carne y hueso? -contestó el policía.

Naoko no se presentó sola, sino acompañada por el juez Subaru Kinomoto y la esposa de este, Kotori. Al verlos entrar, Shaoran se puso de pie. Miró al juez, que entraba detrás de Naoko. ¡Dios mío!, pensó sin poder apartar la vista de él. Sakura tenía los ojos idénticos a los de su padre. Sólo los ojos, nada más. Bueno, tal vez tuviese también la estatura. Pero los ojos... Era como mirar los de Sakura...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Kinomoto en tono áspero.

Frío, directo y duro, pensó Shaoran. No, los ojos de ese hombre no se parecían en nada a los de su hija. En los suyos no había calidez, ni ternura; sólo hielo, un hielo terriblemente frío y duro.

Wei se presentó y luego se volvió hacia Shaoran. -Y este, por supuesto, es Shaoran Li, el novio de su hija.

Subaru Kinomoto miró al hombre que, según Naoko le había asegurado una y otra vez, pensaba casarse con Sakura. No sabía con qué esperaba encontrarse, pero nunca con un individuo como ese, a todas luces seguro de sí, con experiencia de la vida, que había visto cosas que muchos hombres nunca llegaban a ver. Era bien parecido, admitió Subaru, pero parecía peligroso, y posiblemente fuera cruel. Decididamente despiadado. ¿Ese era el hombre que iba a casarse con Sakura? Meneó la cabeza. No tenía sentido. Se inclinaba a creer que debía de tratarse de un montaje.

Saludó a Shaoran con una inclinación de la cabeza. Shaoran tenía ganas de propinarle un puñetazo, pero sabía que no sería prudente. No podía hacerlo ahí, ni en ese momento.

-Creo que somos demasiados en esta habitación. Sakura está durmiendo y no quiero que se despierte. Vayamos a la sala de espera.

Subaru miró a su hija. Tenía un aspecto penoso, absurdo en realidad, con la cabeza vendada como la inválida imaginaria de una mala comedia. Sonrió y giró sobre sus talones. Wei miró a Shaoran y advirtió que estaba rojo de furia.

Le guiñó un ojo. Al verlo, Shaoran meneó la cabeza. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin hablar.

Wei no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto hubieron llegado a la pequeña sala de espera que había en un extremo del pasillo, se dirigió al juez Kinomoto,

-Me han dicho que está usted muy enfadado porque su madre le dejó toda su fortuna a Sakura.

-Su actuación no está mal, sargento -replicó Subaru Kinomoto-. No es nada del otro jueves, pero quizá mejore con la práctica.

Shaoran le guiñó un ojo a Wei. Aquel hombre no se dejaba amedrentar.

-Bien, pero ¿no se llevó usted un disgusto? ¿No intentó que Sakura renunciara a la herencia en favor de usted?

-Desde luego que lo hice. Es lo que corresponde. Yo soy el único, el verdadero heredero de mi madre, no ella. Mi madre era vieja. No sé qué habrá hecho Sakura para engatusarla, pero lo averiguaré; y entonces ella perderá la herencia. Pero a pesar de todo, no sería capaz de asesinar a mi propia hija. -Rió. Su risa fue un sonido suave, dulce-. A lo largo de mis años de juez, he visto muchos padres extraños, sargento, pero en mi calidad de magistrado no estaría bien que asesinara a mi propia hija. Por ningún motivo.

Kotori señaló a Shaoran con un dedo cubierto de anillos.

-¡Esto es absurdo! -exclamó-. ¡Todo esto es absurdo! Apuesto a que Sakura se enredó con él y como ahora está llena de dinero y él no tiene un centavo, ella ha perdido el interés en ese hombre. Por eso él trató de matarla.

-Mi mujer no será muy culta -dijo Subaru dirigiéndose a Wei-, pero lo que dice tiene bastante lógica, ¿no le parece?

-¡Esto es absurdo, sargento! -intervino Naoko-. Ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura. ¿Tiene alguna pista fiable? Tal vez después de todo haya sido un accidente. '

-No, no fue un accidente -afirmó Shaoran-. Además, les informo de que la policía investigará la situación financiera de todos ustedes. Usted sabe hablar muy bien, señor Kinomoto.

-Juez Kinomoto.

\- Pero la última palabra aún está por decir. Yo fui policía y, al igual que usted, he visto muchos padres extraños.-Considero que usted es uno de los más extraños que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

-Me refería a la violación que sufrió Sakura en 2012 por parte de su cuñado, y a la forma en que usted se volvió contra ella y la ridiculizó y humilló ante la prensa.

Subaru Kinomoto palideció de ira.

-De modo que eso es lo que ella le contó, ¿verdad? Esa maldita ingrata, esa zorra... la... -Se interrumpió, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ¡y delante de un policía! Hizo un gesto negligente con la mano y consiguió dominarse-. Mi mujer y yo nos alojamos en el Plaza -agregó enseguida-. Si quiere seguir hablando con nosotros, sargento, estaremos a su disposición por supuesto. Sólo nos quedaremos dos días en Tokio. Ya que Sakura está fuera de peligro, no hay motivo para prolongar nuestra estancia.

-Sí, juez, puede desechar la idea de un funeral -dijo Shaoran. Y permaneció inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Kinomoto hasta que este se alejó por el pasillo.

Esa tarde, cuando Sakura despertó, Shaoran le dijo: -He tomado una decisión, cariño.

De inmediato, vio una expresión de miedo en los ojos de ella, y se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco. -Me tiene sin cuidado que no me hayas dicho quién eras. Te aseguro que comprendo por qué no lo hiciste. Pero ahora lo sé, y me gustaría darle una tunda a tu padre. Es un ser miserable. Todo lo contrario de ti. Te amo y te amaré siempre. Si no te parece mal, esto es lo que me gustaría hacer...

-No, espera -lo interrumpió ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, presa del dolor, tratando de dominarlo. Por fin lo logró-. Sé que me amas, me parece un milagro, y creo que siempre me amarás. Nunca me has mentido y sé que nunca serías capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente no eres así. Dices que no te importa quién soy. Te creo. Y te aseguro que te estoy muy agradecida.

"Sinceramente -continuó-, no se me ocurre nadie que pudiera querer matarme, con excepción de mi familia. -Hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada. Luego lo miró a los ojos y agregó en voz tan baja que era apenas un susurro-: En el caso de que sea alguien de mi familia, existe una solución. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo lo antes posible? Así, si mi familia trata de matarme para quedarse con el dinero, ya no tendrán un motivo, porque mi heredero serías tú.

Shaoran sonrió. Había estado a punto de pedirle que se casara con él por el mismo motivo.

-Eres bastante inteligente, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde? Traeré los papeles y al juez de registro. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió, y el alivio y la felicidad fueron más fuertes que el dolor.

Shaoran trató de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, pero no tuvo todo el éxito que esperaba.

-El comportamiento de tu padre me parece completamente irracional. Y otro tanto el de tu hermanastra. En cuanto a tu madrastra, creo que esa mujer ha perdido por completo la razón. Si uno de ellos, o dos, o los tres, están detrás del atentado contra tu vida, realmente creo que tienes razón. Una vez que estemos casados, desaparecerá todo peligro. No te lo perdonarán, pero olvidarán.

-¿Y qué me dices del príncipe?

-El sargento Hitoko ha averiguado sus movimientos. Está aquí, en Tokio. Llegó el domingo. Se aloja con su mujer. Si el motivo del atentado es el dinero, la policía lo descubrirá sin pérdida de tiempo. -Percibió que Sakura se ponía rígida y que el terror volvía a invadirla.

-Tengo miedo.

-Yo también, pero deja que te diga algo, Sakura, si ese hombre trata de acercarse a ti, yo me encargaré de él. Y te pido que me creas, porque estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Eso significa que le harás lo mismo que a Kero?

-Quiero decir que eso no será nada, comparado con lo que recibirá.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que con este aspecto un velo de novia no me sentará nada bien.

-Una vez que te recuperes por completo, repetiremos la ceremonia. Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo mañana?

-Sí.

Sakura cerró los ojos. ¡Casada con Shaoran! Imaginó la cara de su padre. Imaginó su furia, porque sin duda montaría en cólera al no poder obligarla a renunciar a la herencia cuando Shaoran se convirtiera en su marido. ¿Era posible que hubiese ordenado matarla? Pensó en Kotori e imaginó que debía de estar tan furiosa como su marido. Ambos la odiaban, pues suponían que había utilizado alguna estratagema para conseguir que su abuela le legase toda su fortuna. Sakura todavía estaba intrigada, no comprendía por qué le habría dejado su abuela tanto dinero. Estaba muy cansada. La cara le dolía. Pero Shaoran había aceptado casarse con ella. Todo iría bien.

Shaoran la besó y se marchó, no sin antes prometerle que regresaría al cabo de dos horas.

Había contratado a una enfermera particular, la señorita Mikami. La mujer entró en el momento en que él salía. Tenía unos grandes pechos, unas caderas generosas y lucía una alegre sonrisa en los labios. Sakura sabía que no debía estar sola ni por un instante, pero se preguntó si sería prudente dejarla en manos de una mujer a la que le excitaba la idea de cuidar de una hermosa modelo. Sakura apretó los dientes y permaneció en silencio. Se llevó una mano a las vendas que le cubrían la cabeza y un lado de la cara. No creía en lo que había dicho el doctor Yue. No era ninguna tonta. Shaoran le había hablado sobre su carrera, haciéndole preguntas sobre el futuro y lo que quería hacer. No, no era tonta. Shaoran estaba preparándola. Lo único que rogaba a Dios era no quedar desfigurada, con un ojo más bajo que el otro, por ejemplo. Rogaba que Shaoran no le tuviera asco cuando le quitaran las vendas y los puntos de sutura. Rogaba que Shaoran la amara de verdad.

Por lo menos estaba viva.

¿Quién habría tratado de matarla?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos leemos pronto!

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios...

Saludos!


	22. 21 Encuentros desagradables

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo! **

**Espero que les guste**

**Recuerden que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 21**

Fue una hermosa boda, pese a que la novia estaba en la cama, apoyada contra una fila de almohadas, vestida con un camisón del hospital bajo una bata de raso blanca, por supuesto con un ramito de rosas en la mano derecha y la cabeza envuelta en vendas.

Tomoyo Daidouji y Kaho Hiragizawa habían puesto manos a la obra y en el término de veinticuatro horas, gracias a la ayuda de enfermeras y médicos, lograron convertir la habitación en un jardín lleno de rosas rojas y claveles blancos. Llegaron incluso al extremo de envolver la cama y el marco de las ventanas en papel pinocho rosado. Un gran lazo blanco adornaba la reproducción de Monet que colgaba frente a la cama.

El doctor Yue le regaló a la novia un cepillo para el pelo y un espejo antiguos, y mientras Sakura abría el paquete le dijo que, puesto que muy pronto se vería hermosa, quería que tuviera un espejo a mano para admirarse y admirar al mismo tiempo su trabajo de cirujano. Kerberos no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás. Encargó a La Viande que enviara comida para dos docenas de invitados.

El día de la ceremonia, Shaoran y Eriol se dirigieron en taxi al hospital. Después de mirar a su amigo, Eriol exclamó:

-¡Venga, Shaoran, sonríe, hombre! Estás por casarte, no camino de un funeral.

-Tengo mucho miedo -confesó Shaoran en voz baja.

Eriol le dio una palmada en la mano y asintió con aire de profunda sabiduría.

-Mira, ya sé que después de lo de Tomoe juraste que no volverías a casarte. Y ahora te encuentras con que es probable que Sakura sea más rica aún que Tomoe, pero...

-No se trata de eso. Lo que me aterroriza es ese maníaco que quiere matar a Sakura.

-Perdón, yo creía que...

-No te preocupes. -Shaoran suspiró-. Es gracioso. Quizá esto de casarme por segunda vez debería darme miedo. Pero no es así. Amo a Sakura y creo que seguiremos juntos toda la vida. Es extraño, pero simplemente no tengo ninguna duda. En cuanto a su dinero, ya nos encargaremos de eso.

-¿Piensas seguir trabajando?

Shaoran miró fijamente al hombre que hacía seis años era su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Eriol parecía incómodo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Eres rico.

-No, la que es rica es Sakura -lo corrigió él-. Yo sigo siendo el mismo de antes. No, no me interpretes mal. Creo que el hombre que se burla de la fortuna de su mujer y exige que ella sólo viva de lo que él gana es un imbécil.

-Esa fue exactamente tu actitud con respecto a Tomoe y su dinero.

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy tratando de encarar esta situación con madurez, Eriol. Sakura puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con su dinero.

\- Sakura es una gran mujer, Shaoran. Y ha cambiado mucho desde noviembre. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú también. Además me presento a su amiga y Tomoyo es espectacular.

Shaoran recordó la noche del regreso de Sakura de Kyoto, su sorpresa cuando la besó y la acarició, su pasión, su urgencia. Recordaba la tersura de su cuerpo, su suavidad cuando la penetró.

-Sí, es cierto, ha cambiado mucho -reconoció. Y recordó con idéntica claridad sus propios sentimientos cuando ella se le entregó-. Y yo también -se apresuró a agregar.

-¿Wei ya ha descubierto algo? -preguntó Eriol.

-¿Recuerdas la descripción que hizo Sakura del hombre que estaba en el lugar de la filmación?

-Sí, y todavía me resulta increíble. Jamás he conocido un testigo tan bueno.

-Tiene una memoria extraordinaria para las caras. Un policía que lleva mucho tiempo en el cuerpo vio el dibujo y reconoció enseguida al individuo. Se llama Kamui, es un matón a sueldo, ha estado entrando y saliendo de la cárcel toda su vida. Por lo general es un perdedor, pero de vez en cuando consigue que algún trabajo le salga bien. Aunque después le signifique volver a entrar entre rejas. Es barato y, como ya te he dicho, no demasiado fiable.

-Afortunadamente, esta vez fracasó. El taxi se detuvo delante del hospital.

-¿Qué tal aspecto tengo? -preguntó Shaoran con un tono de ansiedad que Eriol percibió de inmediato.

-Estás mal afeitado, tienes los ojos enrojecidos, se te ve delgado, pero... en conjunto estás bien. Eres un verdadero Romeo.

Tomoyo y Kaho ya estaban en la habitación echando una mano a Sakura, que se había maquillado discretamente. Shaoran se inclinó a besarla, y se llevó con él casi todo el carmín.

El juez del registro, había conocido a los padres de Taylor y conocía a su hermana. Saludó con una amplia sonrisa al novio y le dijo que se alegraba de verlo después de tres años.

El juez notó que los novios estaban realmente enamorados, y eso lo complació. Le gustaban los casamientos, sobre todo cuando no saltaba a la vista que la novia estaba embarazada. En esos casos siempre se preguntaba si la unión sería duradera. Pero esos dos... seguirían juntos. Observó a Shaoran cuando deslizó la alianza en el dedo de Sakura. Estaban... muy unidos, decidió. `

Cuando el juez los declaró marido y mujer, los ojos de Shaoran resplandecieron. Su actitud severa desapareció por completo. Besó a la novia. Los médicos y las enfermeras aplaudieron.

-Considerando que sólo hace cinco días que te han operado, eres una novia hermosa -dijo Shaoran al oído de Sakura -. ¿Te sientes capaz de beber un poco de champán?

-¡Por supuesto! Es el día de mi casamiento. La doctora Nakuru me autorizó a beber media copa.

Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron. Y Sakura supo que pensaba en la única noche que habían podido compartir. Tenía la sensación de que habían transcurrido siglos desde entonces. Era casi como si esa noche no hubiera existido. Pero había existido, y ella todavía recordaba los ecos de placer, de un placer tan intenso que casi la atemorizaba, y Shaoran le había prometido que siempre sería así entre ellos. Y le creía.

Había seis botellas de champán, más que suficiente para el personal que entraba y salía constantemente de la habitación, y para el agente Kurogane y la señorita Mikami. Wei entró a felicitarlos e informó a Shaoran que todavía no habían podido apresar a Kamui, pero que pronto lo harían.

Shaoran miró a su esposa, que en ese momento conversaba con Kero.

-No sé si será prudente que abandone el hospital. El doctor Yue dice que, siempre que descanse, se puede recuperar tan bien en su casa como aquí. Pero en su casa quizá no esté lo bastante protegida.

-Sería preferible que siguiera en el hospital, Shaoran. Aquí estaría completamente a salvo.

-Sí.

-Una sola copa de champán, pero nada más -advirtió sonriente la doctora Nakuru cuando Eriol intentó volver a llenar la copa de su paciente-. Aún no conviene que beba mucho alcohol. La felicito, señora Li.

Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida en cuanto terminó de beber el champán. La doctora Nakuru propuso amablemente que todo el mundo saliera de la habitación.

-La paciente debe dormir un rato -agregó. -¡Vaya por Dios! -exclamó Wei, mirando a la flamante señora Li-. ¡Una novia que se queda dormida antes de la noche de bodas!

-Supongo que lograremos compensarlo a lo largo de los próximos cincuenta años -apuntó Shaoran.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Wei llevó a Shaoran aparte.

-Hemos investigado a toda la familia -dijo-. No hemos descubierto nada que no imagináramos ya. El padre tiene problemas financieros; es bueno como juez, pero no se le dan bien los negocios. Su mujer se casó con él por el dinero, y no la hace feliz que la hija de su esposo haya heredado toda la fortuna de su suegra. Al parecer, es alcohólica. Naoko, la hija mayor, gana mucho dinero como modelo, pero gasta más de lo que gana, y no en sí misma. En cuanto al marido, el príncipe, va en camino de dilapidar lo que resta de la fortuna familiar. Todos están en graves problemas. Naoko envía a Italia buena parte de lo que gana, para que las cosas no terminen de irse al garete. Pese a todos sus defectos, no ha abandonado a su familia.

-Y además tiene una hija en Italia.

-Sí, y parece ser que es una verdadera princesa. Muy malcriada, según nos ha informado la policía de Milán. Le encanta dar la nota en público. De modo que, Shaoran, es posible que uno o varios de los integrantes de esa familia quisiera sacarse de encima a tu mujer para hacerse con el dinero. Pero una cosa es desear sacártela de encima y otra muy distinta matarla. Simplemente, no sé qué pensar.

-Bien, puesto que ahora estamos casados, si alguno de ellos estuvo detrás del primer atentado, no debería haber otro, puesto que si Sakura muriera no heredarían un centavo.

-¿Quién se encargará de avisarles que la gallina de los huevos de oro se ha instalado en otro gallinero?

Sucedió con tanta rapidez, que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba somnolienta, con la mente embotada y tranquila. No sentía dolor, lo cual era una bendición, pero notaba la garganta seca. Ya habían transcurrido seis días desde la operación.

Y ahora estaba casada. Sonrió.

Y entonces oyó la voz, tan cálida y familiar que pensó que debía de ser fruto de su imaginación. Pero era realidad.

-La pequeña Sakura. ¡Pobre Sakura! No sé si ahora seguirás siendo tan hermosa. Pero decididamente ya no eres joven. ¡Ah, pero tu pobre cara! Naoko me dijo que está destrozada. Que no era más que sangre y huesos triturados. Pera ahora ya no te resulta tan importante, ¿verdad?

¿Dónde diablos estaba Mikami? ¿Por qué había permitido el policía que montaba guardia junto a la puerta que entrara ese hombre?

Entonces vio que Mikami estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta, sonriendo y con la vista fija en la espalda del príncipe. Y que el agente Kurogane estaba detrás de Mikami, sólo que en lugar de mirar al príncipe, contemplaba el trasero de la enfermera.

-Su cuñado quiso entrar un momento para saludarla -explicó Mikami, mostrando sus blancos dientes, toda buena voluntad. Cuando el príncipe se volvió a mirarla, su sonrisa se hizo más radiante.

No había cambiado, pensó Sakura. Incluso se lo veía más apuesto. A sus cuarenta años, parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas, alto, delgado y elegante: el hombre perfecto.

Le gustaban las adolescentes. La había violado. ¿Qué comentaría Mikami si se lo dijera? Posiblemente sonreiría y diría que lo que le hacía falta a ese pobre hombre era una verdadera mujer que le enseñara como se hacían las cosas.

-¿No piensas saludarme, Sakura? -preguntó el príncipe, volviéndose hacia ella-. He venido a verte desde muy lejos.

En ese momento, sucedió algo extraño. El viejo terror que la paralizaba la abandonó. Al volver la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarlo directamente, algo cambió en su interior. Algo creció dentro de ella, algo fuerte y poderoso, y en cierto modo mezquino. De pronto Sakura se sintió maravillosamente bien.

-¡Vaya, príncipe, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Me sorprende que te hayan dejado entrar en el país. Pero supongo que aquí no saben a qué te dedicas, ¿verdad?

Por un breve instante, él frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

-Tu voz suena distinta. ¡Ah, ya comprendo! Te resulta difícil hablar a causa de las vendas.

-No, no es eso -repuso ella-. Ahora las vendas no están tan apretadas. Y bien, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscas nuevos cotos de caza?

Él contestó con tranquilidad, como si se dirigiera a una criatura malhumorada:

-He venido a verte a ti. Eso es todo. Y a pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión de casarte con ese estúpido proletario. Naoko me ha hablado de él, Sakura, y no puedo por menos que estar de acuerdo con ella. Lo que ese hombre busca salta a la vista. Quiere casarse contigo por tu dinero. Es un hombre deshonesto. Fue policía, ¿no es verdad? Entonces está acostumbrado a la violencia. Es capaz de hacerte mucho daño. No te cases con él. Reflexiona. Tómate tu tiempo.

Sakura tenía ganas de reír. Se sentía cada vez más fuerte; se sentía bien. Cuando el príncipe tendió la mano para tocarla, no se echó atrás, sino que lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No lo hagas -advirtió, hablando lentamente, con una gélida sonrisa en los labios-. Si te acercas un sólo centímetro más, lo lamentarás. Ya no soy la adolescente a quien intimidabas.

Él apartó la mano. La expresión de sus ojos cambió. Ya no eran cálidos y acariciantes. Apretó los labios. Era extraño, pero eso lo hacía parecer aún más apuesto, y le confería un aspecto levemente peligroso. Sakura miró hacia la puerta buscando con la mirada a Mikami y al agente Kurogane. Se habían alejado un par de pasos, pero la puerta seguía abierta. Sin duda así lo había ordenado Shaoran.

El príncipe se inclinó apenas, y dijo con suavidad, mirándole la boca con ojos resplandecientes:

-¿Te gusta hacer el amor con ese proletario, Sakura? ¿Es rudo contigo? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta?

Sakura lo miró. A lo largo de los últimos años, cada vez que trataba de pensar objetivamente en él, intentaba imaginar cómo funcionaría su mente. Se preguntaba qué lo habría convertido en un ser tan despreciable. ¿Habría empezado en su infancia? ¿Quién era responsable de lo que era? ¿El padre? ¿La madre? ¿Sus genes? Pero en ese momento simplemente no le importaba. Lo único que quería era que se fuera. ¡Ah, pero qué poderosa se sentía, y qué libre, a pesar de estar confinada en una cama de hospital!

-¡Ah, sí, Itachi! -le contestó en susurros y con los ojos relampagueantes-, el proletario me viola casi todas las noches. Me ata las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama con sus corbatas, ¿sabes?, y me pega, y a veces es tan rudo que hasta me hace sangrar. ¡Me encanta! Tú me enseñaste todo eso, ¿lo recuerdas? La necesidad de los golpes y del dolor... Debo confesar que te debo mucho.

El príncipe se enderezó.

-Veo que no eres la misma, Sakura, y no me gustas. A nadie le gusta tu actitud actual. Y me estás mintiendo con respecto a ese hombre. Pero ya verás que cambiará en cuanto te cases con él. Tú eres rica; él no tiene nada. ¡No te cases! He venido a pedirte que vayas a casa conmigo, a Milán. Yo te cuidaré. Serás parte de mi familia. Eres la querida tía de Yuki. ¡Ven a Italia conmigo, Sakura!

-¿No crees que ya estoy un poco vieja para ti, Itachi?

-Te trataré como lo que eres, mi querida hermana -contestó él.

-Me temo que llegas con un día de retrasó, príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

Una voz profunda le contestó desde la puerta. -Quiere decir que regresará solo a Italia. Y ahora, príncipe, usted decidirá cómo quiere volver a su casa. Puede hacerlo acostado en un bonito ataúd o en un asiento de primera clase, como corresponde a un ser tan encantador.

El príncipe se volvió con lentitud. Sakura observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Por un instante lamentó que hubiera llegado Shaoran. Quería decirle al príncipe que al fin se había librado de él; de él y del pasado que le había impuesto. Quería que percibiera su libertad, que la reconociera, que reaccionara ante ella.

-¡Hola, cariño! -dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran-. Este es mi cuñado, el príncipe Akimaya. ¿No te parece increíble? Por primera vez, desde que lo conozco, me doy cuenta de que es un ser extraordinariamente generoso. ¿Sabes? Quiere hacerse cargo de mí, cuidarme, porque soy su querida hermana. No por otra cosa. Ya que soy muy vieja para otra cosa. Para él, cualquier mujer de más de dieciocho años es una anciana. Después de violarme, parece ser que me perdió el respeto. Y creo que ahora está dispuesto a aguantar mi vejez en razón de mi recientemente adquirida fortuna. ¿Crees que querrá llevarme de regreso con él para que le compre sus adolescentes?

Antes de contestar, Shaoran miró al príncipe de arriba abajo.

-Creo que tienes razón, cariño. Pero creo que la palabra "generoso" no lo define íntegramente.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece "pervertido"? -preguntó Sakura en voz alta, para que lo oyeran Mikami y el agente Kurogane.

Mikami dio un respingo.

El agente Kurogane soltó una risita.

Shaoran se volvió y les indicó con un gesto que podían irse.

-El espectáculo ha terminado -dijo en tono tranquilo, antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia el príncipe-. ¿De modo que ha estado hablando con mi mujer, príncipe?

-Así es; no estoy dispuesto a permitir que usted la hiera, y lo hará, porque sólo desea su dinero, y quiero que Sakura venga a Italia conmigo y... ¿Qué ha dicho?

-He dicho "mi mujer". Sakura es mi esposa. Ahora se llama Sakura Kinomoto Li. Suena bien, ¿no le parece? -Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le tomó la mano izquierda. La alianza soltó un destello.

-¡No, no puedes haberte casado con él! ¡No es posible! ¡Dios mío, esto no puede ser...!

El príncipe enmudeció, estupefacto, incrédulo. Sakura no sabía en qué estaría pensando. ¿En el dinero, que ahora nunca conseguiría sacarle? ¿Habría sido él quien había ordenado su muerte?

Sólo faltaba Naoko para completar la escena, y llegó instantes después. En la habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto. Después de mirar a su marido, Naoko dijo, sin, preámbulo alguno y en tono de disgusto:

-Supuse que vendrías. ¡Eres un imbécil! Estuve buscándote por todas partes. No podías mantenerte alejado, ¿verdad?

El príncipe miró a su mujer. No demostró el menor interés. En su frente se formó una leve arruga de desagrado.

-¡Maldita sea, te advertí que la dejaras en paz! ¿Por qué será que nunca me escuchas? ¿Para qué demonios has venido a Tokio? ¡Yo no quería que te acercaras a ella! ¡ Sakura jamás creerá nada de lo que tú le digas!

-En cambio, a mí me alegra que haya venido, Naoko -dijo Sakura en voz baja-. Ahora veo las cosas con mucha claridad.

Naoko miró a su hermanastra y sonrió.

-¿Tu pulso volvió a latir con fuerza al verlo entrar? -preguntó-. ¿No te parece el hombre más guapo del mundo? Y su cuerpo es tan espléndido como el de un modelo.

-Todo cuanto quiere -la interrumpió Sakura es que vaya a Italia con él. Desea cuidar de mí. Y me inclino a creerle, considerando que tengo veinticinco años y soy, por lo tanto, muy vieja. Esa es la edad que tenías tú cuando te casaste con él, de modo que deberías saberlo. Supongo que también quiere tener acceso a mi dinero.

-Ahora eso ya no importa, Naoko -dijo el príncipe en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que no importa?

Ante el tono perentorio de Naoko, por un instante Shaoran se descubrió compadeciendo a ese hombre.

-Ya se ha casado con él. ¿No te parece increíble? Al oír la noticia, Naoko meneó la cabeza, boquiabierta.

-Es cierto -confirmó Shaoran-. Decidimos no invitaros para que vuestras maldiciones no molestaran a los demás pacientes.

-Se ha casado con él -repitió el príncipe.

-De manera que aquí termina todo -dijo Shaoran-. Si alguno de ustedes, intentó acabar con ella para quedarse con su dinero, será mejor que se olvide del asunto. Si Sakura muriese, yo heredaría todo lo que tiene. Ustedes no recibirían un centavo. ¿He sido lo bastante claro?

-¡Qué hombre desagradable! -exclamó Naoko. Aferró el brazo de su marido y lo arrastró hacia la puerta-. ¡Me niego a creer en esto! -Al llegar a la puerta se volvió-. ¡Ah, hermanita! Mis mejores deseos. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-Creo que sí, Naoko. Le pedí a Shaoran que se casara conmigo, y él contestó que sí.

-Apuesto a que sacó provecho de inmediato de la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Es verdad -contestó Shaoran-. Acepté de inmediato.

-¡Se ha casado con él! -seguía repitiendo el príncipe mientras meneaba la cabeza-. ¡Con él!

-¡Oh, cierra esa boca! -gritó Naoko.

Por fin salieron, el príncipe todavía murmurando, Naoko silenciosa y pálida, aferrando con fuerza el brazo de su marido.

Shaoran permaneció largo rato en silencio. Estudiaba a Sakura. Por fin dijo:

-Lo siento, te arruiné el espectáculo. Al llegar, no me di cuenta de que tenías la situación perfectamente controlada. Esta vez no te hizo daño, ¿verdad? Lo has visto como es, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de admiración. -¿Cómo es posible que entiendas todo tan rápidamente? Tienes razón. No me dio miedo. En cierto modo lamenté que llegaras, pero no tiene importancia. Es penoso, ¿no te parece, Shaoran?

-Sí que lo es.

Shaoran le besó los dedos, la boca, la nariz.

-Me gusta lo que dijiste, Shaoran. Que tenía la situación controlada. Sí, es verdad. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Me comporté con sarcasmo, como una tía dura. Fue maravilloso.

Él siguió besándola. Luego preguntó: -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo la mente embotada, pero casi no me duele nada.

-¿Mikami aún no te ha vuelto loca?

-No; a quien creo que volverá loco es al agente Kurogane.

Conversaron un rato más en voz baja. Después Shaoran miró su reloj y dijo:

-He de encontrarme con Wei. Kurogane y Mikami estarán aquí. Le daré una buena reprimenda por haber dejado entrar al príncipe. Ahora será mejor que descanses, querida.

Shaoran se encontró con Wei para conversar acerca de la marcha de la investigación. Todavía no habían logrado echarle el guante a Kamui.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Wei? -dijo Shaoran, de pronto-. En realidad no acabo de creerme que uno o todos los familiares de Sakura sean responsables de esto. Son gente despreciable, pero no son asesinos. Y, en el peor de los casos, no creo que hubieran decidido asesinarla tan poco tiempo después de la lectura del testamento. Debe de haber tomado tiempo planear ese atentado. Además, había que saber a quién contratar para que hiciera el trabajo.

-El juez Kinomoto debe de conocer a toda clase de malvivientes, Shaoran, tanto de la en Kyoto como en Tokio.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero insisto en que dispusieron de muy poco tiempo; es casi imposible actuar con tanta rapidez. Era necesario que alguien propusiera en voz alta: "Matemos a Sakura. Así nos quedaremos con el dinero y solucionaremos el asunto." Después habría sido necesario que todos se mostraran de acuerdo. Y sólo entonces el juez podría haberse puesto a buscar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo. No hubo bastante tiempo para todo eso.

Wei soltó un suspiro.

-Por desgracia, creo que tienes razón. Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo, Shaoran?

-¡Maldita sea! No lo sé.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A ver a mi mujer- repuso Shaoran, y sonrió.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **

**nos vemos pronto!**


	23. 22 Atentado parte dos

**Holaaa! Si les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste ya solo nos queda uno o dos capis mas... asi que espero subirlos en poco tiempo... **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CAPITULO 22**

-No se mueva, señora Li, por favor. En unos instantes le sacaré las vendas.

"Señora Li." ¡Qué extraño sonaba! Sakura trató de pensar en su marido, en sí misma como esposa, pero no pudo. Estaba muy tensa. Tenía miedo. Advirtió que Shaoran lo sabía, porque la tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien -comentó él mientras el doctor Yue retiraba con lentitud las vendas. Un rato antes, en el corredor, le había preguntado: -Cuando le saque las vendas, ¿sabrá cuál ha sido el resultado definitivo de la operación?

-Lo sabré con suficiente certeza. El rostro estará hinchado y habrá algunos morados que le darán un aspecto extraño, pero todo eso es pasajero. Sí, esta vez lo sabremos. Yo lo sabré. No se preocupe, señor Li, le aseguro que soy un excelente cirujano.

Sakura tenía el pelo sucio allí donde había estado cubierto por las vendas. Había adelgazado cinco kilos y se le notaba en la cara. Donde no había moratones, se la veía muy pálida. Tenía todo el aspecto de una persona que ha estado terriblemente enferma. Los puntos de sutura sobresalían, absurdos, como negros hilos que entraban y salían de su piel. Le habían rasurado el pelo sobre la oreja derecha, y eso le daba un aspecto vulnerable. Shaoran sintió deseos de llorar. La observó desde más cerca. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y sabía que no los abriría hasta que no le quedara más remedio. El doctor Yue le había advertido que la cara todavía estaría un poco hinchada, pero de forma irregular. A decir verdad, Sakura no tenía buen aspecto, al menos para alguien que la viera por primera vez. Para Shaoran era imposible saber cuál sería el resultado final de la operación.

-¡Estás hermosa! -afirmó pese a todo, sin vacilar.

-Sí, es cierto -confirmó el doctor Yue con toda naturalidad-. Ya le dije que soy el mejor cirujano plástico de Tokio. Espero que tenga un buen seguro, porque mis honorarios son muy altos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sakura, y abrió los ojos para mirar a Shaoran. No vio en su rostro ninguna expresión de disgusto ni de pena. No percibió un tono falso en su voz. Esbozó una sonrisa y añadió-: ¿Me pasas el espejo que me regaló el doctor Yue?

-Todavía no -intervino el médico-. Antes quiero terminar de sacar los puntos de sutura, después limpiaré la sangre seca con un poco de alcohol. No se mueva. Sentirá unos pinchazos.

"Pinchazos" no es la palabra indicada, pensó Sakura, pero permaneció completamente inmóvil. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando el médico le pasó un algodón con alcohol sobre las tres suturas de la cara.

-No le quedará ninguna cicatriz -aseguró el doctor Yue-. Aunque esto, por supuesto, no me sorprende. Es una suerte que no fume, pues si lo hiciera tendría que prohibírselo. Además, durante tres meses, nada de vitamina C. Es mala para las cicatrices. Le daré una lista de todos los alimentos que debe evitar. Aparte de eso, lo único que necesita es descansar durante las próximas dos semanas. Ninguna actividad extenuante como correr o trotar; lo único que debe hacer es dejar que su marido se desviva por usted. Tiene que recuperar un poco de peso. La doctora Nakuru me aseguró que sus costillas han soldado bien, pero mis órdenes también se aplican a las costillas. Por lo menos dos semanas de descanso, ¿de acuerdo, Sakura?

Ella se llevó los dedos a la cara. Al sentir la piel fría, le resultó extraño, y retiró las manos con rapidez.

-Y ahora, antes de que se mire en el espejo, quiero que comprenda que todavía quedan algunas zonas hinchadas y que los moratones no han desaparecido por completo. Pero su marido ha decidido que está hermosa y así será dentro de una semana. Aquí tiene, mírese.

Después de tantas advertencias, Sakura no estaba segura de querer mirar. Pero cogió el espejo con aire decidido y se obligó a posar sus ojos en él. Después de tragar saliva con dificultad, estudió las tres líneas de puntos de sutura, la curiosa hinchazón irregular que le daba el aspecto de un sapo, sobre todo alrededor del ojo derecho. Pero fueron los moratones verdosos y amarillentos los que la hicieron sonreír. Tenía un aspecto completamente ridículo. Parecía una prisionera de guerra. ¿Cómo era posible, que al mirarla, Shaoran no se echara a reír? Permaneció un rato muy largo en silencio, contemplándose.

Shaoran empezó a sentirse inquieto.

El doctor Yue parecía muy nervioso.

-Estoy tan hermosa que creo que llamaré a Kero para que organice una sesión fotográfica para esta misma tarde -dijo Sakura por fin, con voz risueña.

-Te aconsejo que antes te laves el pelo- dijo Shaoran, inclinándose a besarla.

-Ya le he dado instrucciones a su enfermera acerca de la manera de asearla -señaló, sonriente, el doctor Yue-. Ella sabe lo que debe hacer.

-¿Mañana podré regresar a casa?

-Mikami, la enfermera, vendrá con nosotros -intervino de inmediato Shaoran-. La instalaremos en el tercer dormitorio. No quiero que te quedes sola todavía, cariño. Además, Wei hará que el agente Kurogane monte guardia. Lo más probable es que él no tenga ojos más que para Mikami, pero por lo menos habrá más gente en la casa. No quiero que te quedes sola hasta que sepamos quién estuvo a punto de matarte.

-¿No es ninguno de los de mi familia?

-Lo más probable es que no. No tuvieron el tiempo necesario para planearlo.

Sakura suspiró. Entonces, ¿quién? Se volvió y estrechó la mano del doctor Yue.

-Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Cuándo volveré a verlo?

Concertaron cita para el lunes siguiente. En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Sakura dijo:

-Por favor, Shaoran, no simules que estoy hermosa.

-De acuerdo -repuso él, sonriendo-. Pero ya sabes que me encanta ver a las Tortugas Ninja por televisión. Te les pareces.

-Has adelgazado mucho.

-Tú también.

-Si me tapo la cabeza con una bolsa, ¿dormirías conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa?

Shaoran se preguntó qué significaría eso de dormir. El sueño puro y simple, o sexo, no tan puro ni tan simple, pero mucho más divertido.

-Tal vez sea yo el que se ponga la bolsa en la cabeza.

En cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de que ella no se refería a hacer el amor, pero en ese momento lo pensó, y por su rostro pasaron un sinfín de expresiones.

-Bien -contestó, y a continuación bostezó.

Shaoran la llevó a casa a la mañana siguiente. Sakura se puso gafas oscuras, pero tenía el cabello suave y brillante, y tan ondulado que él se moría de ganas de enterrar en él la cara y las manos.

Kurogane llevó a Mikami al apartamento en un coche patrulla, algo que, como confesó a Shaoran, siempre excitaba a las mujeres.

Para su sorpresa y desilusión, Sakura descubrió que al llegar a su habitación ya estaba extenuada.

\- No te quejarás si te sugiero que te metas en la cama, ¿verdad?

-Es una tontería -contestó ella, meneando la cabeza.

-No, querida, debes reponerte.

-¿Y qué va a ser de nuestra noche de bodas?

-Me había olvidado par completo de ella. Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo, bromeando. Durmió toda la mañana y hasta las primeras horas de la tarde. En cuanto despertó, Mikami le sirvió la comida y le informó de que Shaoran había salido, pero que el agente Kurogane estaba sentado en la sala. Posiblemente analizaba las mejores tácticas para seducir a Mikami.

A las dos de la tarde sonó el teléfono. Mikami atendió y le pasó el auricular a Kurogane. Sakura lo oyó hablar, pero no alcanzó a comprender lo que decía. Instantes después el policía entró en el dormitorio, sonriente y con expresión de alivio en sus facciones juveniles.

-Era el capitán Hitoko. Dice que capturaron a Kamui y que debo volver a la comisaría.

Como si sólo entonces comprendiera el significado de lo que acababa de decir, Kurogane se mostró muy deprimido.

-¡Mierda! -masculló, y mirando a Mikami, agregó-: ¿No quieres acompañarme hasta el coche patrulla?

-Aguarde un momento -intervino Sakura -. ¿El capitán Hitoko no le informó de nada más? ¿Quién contrató a Kamui?

-No me lo dijo, señora Li. ¿Quiere que lo llame y se lo pregunte?

Sakura advirtió que Mikami estaba decidida a complacer a Kurogane en lo que fuera. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-No, gracias, deme el número y lo llamaré yo misma. Buena suerte, y gracias por su ayuda.

Kurogane le dio el número de la comisaría. A continuación, él y Mikami se pusieron los abrigos y salieron del apartamento tomados del brazo.

Sakura marcó el número de la comisaría. El teléfono llamó una vez, dos veces. Contestaron al tercer timbrazo.

-Habla Kazayuki, comisaría tercera -dijo una voz de hombre.

-Por favor, ¿puedo hablar con el capitán Hitoko? -Aguarde un momento.

Sakura esperó. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Lo habían apresado. ¡Habían apresado a Kamui! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Quién lo habría contratado? Pronto todo habría terminado, pronto Kamui declararía la verdad. Sintió que tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas y frías. Pronto, muy pronto sabría quién había querido matarla.

-¿Sí? Me dicen que desea hablar con el capitán Hitoko -dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, por favor.

-Hace cuatro días que el capitán está de vacaciones, señora. No volverá hasta el próximo lunes. ¿Usted es amiga de él?

¡Era una trampa para alejar al agente Kurogane de su apartamento!

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto Li. El capitán Hitoko acaba de llamar a mi casa para informar de que han apresado a Kamui. Le ordenó a Kurogane que regresara a la comisaría.

Silencio.

Luego una repentina exclamación cuando el policía que hablaba comprendió la situación.

-¡Maldita sea! Escuche, señora Li, asegúrese de que la puerta de entrada de su apartamento esté bien cerrada. Los refuerzos estarán allí en...

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que...? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El teléfono había quedado mudo de repente. Al otro lado de la línea sólo había silencio, un silencio profundo.

Sakura alejó el auricular de su oído y se lo quedó mirando. Entonces comprendió que el policía no había cortado la comunicación. Tampoco había dejado caer el teléfono. Alguien acababa, de cortar los cables. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró hacia la puerta. Tenía que cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Mikami seguramente no lo había hecho al salir con el agente Kurogane. ¿Y si la hubiera dejado completamente abierta? ¿Estaría besando a Kurogane en el coche patrulla?

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Al levantarse, sintió un ligero dolor en las costillas, pero no hizo caso. El miedo envió una descarga de adrenalina por todas sus venas. Cruzó el dormitorio a la carrera. El largo camisón estuvo a punto de hacerla tropezar y caer, pero recuperó el equilibrio y siguió corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento.

En ese momento, la puerta empezó a abrirse. Sakura se detuvo en seco, con la mirada fija en la puerta. No podía moverse, estaba como paralizada. Sólo podía mirar y rezar.

No le sorprendió ver entrar al hombre. Tampoco le sorprendió que empuñara un arma y que le apuntara con ella. Era el mismo individuo que el día del atentada le había dicho que no se apartara del telesilla. Sonrió al verla con la cara cubierta de morados y cicatrices, vistiendo un anticuado camisón, muy pálida y con aspecto enfermizo y aterrorizado.

-¡Hola! -exclamó-. ¿De modo que todavía sigues viva? ¿Qué pena! Eres una zorra con suerte. -Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas e hizo girar la llave en la cerradura-. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por la enfermera gordinflona. Por el momento está demasiado ocupada con el policía del coche patrulla.

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Disfrutaría ese hombre viendo su terror? Se oyó decir con voz casi inaudible:

-Pero ¿por qué quiere matarme? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

Kurogane se encogió de hombros.

Entonces Sakura se volvió y echó a correr. Oyó un ruido seco y a pocos centímetros de su cabeza se produjo un orificio en la pared. Lo oyó correr tras ella, oyó otro ruido. -¡Oh, Dios, era una bala!- y esa la hirió en el brazo. Sintió un dolor agudo, y después nada. Tenía el brazo entumecido. Logró llegar al dormitorio, cerró de un portazo y echó llave a la puerta. Gracias a la cantidad de películas y series de televisión violentas que había visto, se alejó de la puerta con rapidez. Fue una suerte. Una bala atravesó la puerta, desparramando una lluvia de astillas en todas direcciones.

Se apoyó contra la pared, aterrorizada. Sabía que debía pensar, actuar, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse. ¿Cuánto demoraría Kamui en destrozar la cerradura a tiros? ¿Cuánto demoraría en entrar y dispararle?

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Abrió los ojos y recorrió el dormitorio con la mirada. Algo en su interior le dijo que allí no había nada que pudiera ayudarla. Corrió al cuarto de baño, sin vacilar. Otra cerradura, más protección. Pero en cuanto él entrara allí, todo habría terminado.

Cerró con llave la puerta del baño. Era de madera sólida, más gruesa que la del dormitorio. Entonces se maldijo por no haber pensado en colocar muebles delante de la puerta del dormitorio para ganar algo de tiempo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Encendió la luz del baño. Al mirarse en el espejo no reconoció a esa mujer de ojos enloquecidos que parecía haber visto al mismo Satanás.

Un arma. Necesitaba un arma. Cuando Kamui entrara no pensaba quedarse quieta y dejar que la matara. ¿Qué podía ser? Abrió el botiquín. Tiró los frascos que había en los estantes. Cayeron al suelo y se hicieron pedazos. Oyó que la puerta del dormitorio golpeaba contra la pared. Kamui ya se encontraba en el dormitorio. Debía de estar mirando alrededor. En un segundo comprendería que ella se había refugiado allí. Gracias a Dios que el baño era antiguo, amplio, de techos altos. Tenía bastante lugar. En el botiquín no había nada que pudiera servirle para defenderse.

Cayó de rodillas y abrió la puerta del armario que había debajo del lavabo. Artículos de limpieza. Un cepillo, esponjas, un rollo de papel higiénico, varias bolsas de plástico y... una botella de lejía ¡pero estaba casi vacía! La arrojó al suelo. Entonces lo vio, allí, al fondo, un spray de líquido limpiador. Lo cogió y lo sacudió. Estaba casi lleno. Pulsó el botón y brotó un chorro de líquido. Ya era suficiente. Debía reservar la mayor cantidad posible para defenderse de él.

Oyó la voz de su perseguidor a corta distancia; sin duda apretaba la cara contra la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, mi dulce pequeña, y no tengo mucho más tiempo para perder contigo. ¿Sabes?, he cortado los cables de teléfono y sólo Dios sabe cuánto tardará en presentarse alguien de la compañía telefónica. Y no tengo ganas de hacer daño a tu enfermera de las grandes tetas. Bien, ¿me abrirás la puerta? Si lo haces, te prometo que será rápido y no sentirás nada. De lo contrario... -Interrumpió la frase, con la esperanza de aterrorizarla, pero ahora Sakura sonreía; había olvidado todo su miedo.

Empuñaba el spray de líquido limpiador. Pero ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo llegar hasta él?

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cuidando de no colocarse directamente frente a ella por si Kamui disparaba.

-¡Vamos! -insistió él. ¿Acaso creía que Sakura era tan imbécil como para dejarlo entrar?

Sonó un disparo y una bala atravesó la puerta y fue a estrellarse por encima de la bañera. Volaron trozos de azulejos. Sakura sintió que algunos la pinchaban como alfilerazos, pero no les prestó atención.

Había llegado la hora, lo sabía.

Se inclinó hacia la puerta. Estiró la mano derecha hacia la llave. Vio que la manga del camisón estaba empapada de sangre, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia. Lo único que vio fue una mancha extraña, fea, húmeda y roja en la tela blanca. No sentía dolor alguno. Justo cuando Kamui volvía a disparar contra la cerradura, Sakura hizo girar la llave.

Kamui volvió a disparar, maldiciendo en voz alta, furioso, y ella cogió con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de un tirón hacia afuera.

La puerta golpeó a Kamui, que se vio impulsado hacia atrás. Todavía tenía el arma en la mano, y no era tonto, pero aquello lo sorprendió, y eso le proporcionó a ella un instante precioso.

Kamui gruñó, haciendo un esfuerzo por reaccionar, pero Sakura fue más rápida. Levantó el spray de líquido limpiador, apuntó a la cara de su agresor y apretó el botón. El líquido se metió en los ojos de Kamui, en su nariz, en su boca.

Kamui gritó y dejó caer el arma, trastabilló hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de enjugarse el líquido que le hacía arder la boca y los ojos. Sakura arrojó al suelo el spray, se inclinó y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. Después retrocedió y le propinó un puntapié en la entrepierna. Kamui aulló y cayó de rodillas. Sakura alzó la pierna derecha y le pateó el cuello.

El hombre gritaba, tendido de costado en el suelo, apretándose el estómago con las manos. Sakura jadeaba y él la miraba con una expresión de tanta furia en los ojos irritados que ella sintió que el miedo volvía a paralizarla.

Retrocedió. Volvió a percibir olor a miedo, y no emanaba de ella, sino de Kamui.

-¡Me vengaré! -la amenazó éste-. ¡Te arrepentirás de esto! -Estaba arrodillado, tratando de ponerse de pie. Vio el arma en el suelo y tendió la mano hacia ella.

Sakura alzó una pierna y la dejó caer sobre sus riñones. El hombre se desplomó, gritando.

En ese momento entraba Shaoran en el apartamento, seguido de dos policías. Al oír el horrible aullido, se detuvieron por un instante, alarmados.

Shaoran se lanzó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo contra la puerta del dormitorio perforada a balazos y entró como una tromba. Se detuvo en seco. Miró fijamente la escena que tenía ante los ojos. Vio que Sakura golpeaba en los riñones a Kamui y que este caía de espaldas al suelo y se encogía hasta quedar en posición fetal, gritando de dolor. Al ver que Sakura volvía a levantar la pierna, Shaoran gritó:

-¡Ya basta, Sakura!

Una extraordinaria sensación de poderío recorría el cuerpo de Sakura, la convertía en un ser invencible. Era monstruoso y espléndido a la vez, y la hacía desear acabar con la vida de aquella alimaña cuanto antes.

-¡Lo mataré!

Se disponía a darle una patada en la cabeza, pero Shaoran le cogió la pierna y la hizo caer contra él. La tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Percibió los acelerados latidos del corazón de Sakura, la tensión de sus músculos, y supo lo que le estaba sucediendo. -Has conseguido atraparlo -dijo-, y ahora lamentará lo que te hizo. Está mal herido, Sakura. Todo ha acabado, cariño.

Ella estaba muy rígida, muy lejos de él, de sí misma. La tensión demoró varios minutos en desaparecer de su cuerpo. Entonces lo miró.

-El líquido limpiador -explicó-. Se lo arrojé a los ojos y la boca. Tenía los ojos rojos como un pimiento. -Soltó una carcajada-. Tal vez se los haya quemado. -Hizo una pausa y entonces, de repente, gritó-: ¡Mi brazo!

Miró la manga empapada de sangre del camisón, las gotas que caían al suelo. Se quedó callada, tratando de comprender. Palideció, miró vagamente a su marido y se desmayó por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Suéltala!

Shaoran giró sobre sí mismo. Kamui acababa de coger el arma. Uno de los policías, que tenía la suya en la mano, le ordenó que la dejara caer.

-¡Suelta esa arma, maldita sea! -repitió el policía. Rabioso de dolor, Kamui apuntó a Sakura.

El policía disparó.

Kamui lanzó una especie de gemido. Volvió la cabeza hacia el policía, trató de decir algo, y luego se desplomó de costado.

-Creo que necesitamos dos ambulancias -dijo Shaoran. Habría preferido que Sakura no presenciara esa escena. La alzó, la depositó sobre la cama y rasgó la manga del camisón. al tiempo que preguntaba- ¿Kamui ha muerto?

-No -respondió uno de los policías-, pero está mal herido. Recibió el disparo en la cabeza, aunque espero que no sea una herida mortal.

-Sí. Hemos de intentar mantenerlo con vida hasta que declare quién le pagó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Li? Shaoran examinó el brazo de Sakura. -Afortunadamente, la bala no afectó ningún hueso. Está sangrando mucho, pero no es grave. -Miró la cara hinchada y amoratada de su mujer. Sonrió-. Se ha defendido bien y ha conseguido salvar su vida. Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, creo que habría matado a Kamui. Por favor, intentad mantenerlo con vida.

Uno de los policías envolvía la cabeza de Kamui con una toalla.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia Sakura.

-Te amo -susurró, y la besó en la boca.

-Espero que su esposa nunca se enfurezca conmigo -oyó que decía uno de los policías-. ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a este tipo!

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama del hospital, pensando en la suerte que había tenido. Después de haberle hecho más radiografías por orden del doctor Yue, que se mostró muy preocupado por el incidente vivido por su paciente, se comprobó que todo andaba bien. Sólo le habían aplicado esparadrapo sobre las cicatrices para conservar tirante la piel después del esfuerzo realizado. Las costillas no resistieron tan bien, pero sanarían. La herida de bala no era grave, aunque había perdido mucha sangre. Afortunadamente Shaoran tenía su mismo tipo.

No se encontraba en estado de shock, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo. Cuando volvió en sí, se miró la herida del brazo y simplemente le preguntó a Shaoran: -¿Me quedará cicatriz?

Shaoran no pudo por menos que saltar una carcajada. Seguía riendo cuando la enfermera vendó el brazo de Sakura.

Más tarde, después de revisarla, la doctora Nakuru se detuvo a hablar con Shaoran en la puerta. -Convendría que se quedara aquí esta noche -le aconsejó. Sakura la oyó. ¿Por qué se lo decía a Shaoran y no a ella? No era precisamente una virgen victoriana en peligro de morir de miedo. Apretó los dientes-. Debemos tener en cuenta que ha sufrido una serie de traumas -agregó la doctora Nakuru en voz baja-. Conozco un buen psiquiatra que podría ayudarla a superar esta situación.

-¡No necesito un psiquiatra! -exclamó Sakura desde la cama-. Lo que quiero es saber quién le pagó a Kamui para que me matase. Si no lo averiguamos pronto, les aseguro que entraré en estado de shock y tendrán que ingresarme en un psiquiátrico.

\- Sakura tiene razón-dijo Shaoran-. Me ocuparé de que no le ocurra nada, doctora. Mi esposa no es tonta y me dirá si el miedo la domina. Y aunque no me lo dijera, yo me daría cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando por fin quedaron a solas, por primera vez desde que Kamui intentara matarla por segunda vez, Shaoran dijo:

-Acabo de hablar con Wei. Kamui está en el quirófano. Sus posibilidades de que salga con vida son de un cincuenta por ciento. No, no es por culpa de ninguno de tus golpes, sino por el balazo en la cabeza que le disparó el policía. Y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes? Shaoran no cabía en sí de alegría. Sakura estaba de buen humor y se lo demostraba. Eso significaba mucho para ambos. Se recostó a su lado en la cama y la miró fijamente.

-Estoy horrible, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero como soy un poco corto de vista no me molesta.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Shaoran? Él le estaba besando el cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que te conozco, no me he aburrido ni un solo instante. Pero por otra parte, no sé si mi cuerpo podrá seguir resistiendo tanta diversión.

De repente él quedó inmóvil en medio de un beso.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Shaoran?

Él se apoyó sobre un codo, la miró y dijo con mucha lentitud:

-Creo, cariño, que acabas de decir algo sumamente importante.

Ella lo miró en silencio. Le dolía el brazo, pero en ese momento no tenía importancia.

-No entiendo cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. Tal vez hayamos estado considerando este caso desde un punto de vista equivocado. Acabas de decir que soy yo el que siempre proporciona nuevas diversiones. ¿Y si esos ataques no estuvieran dirigidos a ti sino a mí?

-¿Lo crees posible? -preguntó Sakura, mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo enemigos. He sido policía durante bastantes años. Sí, tal vez hayamos estado mirando por el extremo equivocado del calidoscopio. Le diré a Wei que venga de inmediato.

Wei contestó que iría en cuanto terminara de cenar. ¿Ninguno de ellos dos pensaba jamás en la comida?

-Y ahora -dijo Shaoran, volviendo a recostarse al lado de su mujer-, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Explícame por qué te odia tu padre.

Ella le dirigió una mirada clara y sincera.

-No lo sé, te aseguro que no lo sé. Hace años que pienso en ello y trato de sacar alguna conclusión. Se lo pregunté a mi madre y a mi abuela, pero ellas siempre me contestaban que eran imaginaciones mías, y que mi padre estaba sometido a muchas tensiones. Por fin mi abuela admitió que papá quería a Naoko más que a nadie en el mundo. Me dijo que tenía la impresión de que era uno de esos hombres que sólo son capaces de amar a una sola persona en la vida. Es casi como si estuviera obsesionado con ella.

-¿Siempre te ha tratado mal? Sakura meneó la cabeza.

-No, creo que todo empezó un poco antes del casamiento de Naoko, más o menos cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Ahora que lo pienso, fue entonces cuando también comenzaron los problemas entre él y mi madre. Ella engordó y empezó a beber más de la cuenta, lo mismo que hace Kotori ahora.

-Naoko es nueve años mayor que tú, ¿verdad?

-Sí. De modo que debe de haber estado en la universidad cuando todo comenzó. Y en esa época se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la facultad y casi nunca estaba en Kyoto.

-¿No recuerdas nada que pueda haber provocado ese comportamiento por parte de tu padre, ese odio hacia ti?

-No. ¿Qué estás pensando, Shaoran? Él la besó.

-Creo que por fin encontraremos algunas respuestas. Además, si Kamui sale con vida, lo obligaremos a decir todo lo que sabe.

-¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? -preguntó ella, con una sonrisa-. Todavía me queda un brazo sano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado...

muchisisisissimas gracias por sus reviews los amo...

besos


	24. 23 El culpable

**PERDOOOON! de verdad lo siento, se que no es justificación pero me regalaron un bebe perro de 45 días y es muy mamon.. en fin como penitencia subiré los dos últimos capítulos seguidos... **

**Espero que los disfruten... **

**Recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenece... **

**saludos... **

**...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...**

**CAPITULO 23**

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, Wei Hitoko y Shaoran miraban fijamente las puertas del quirófano por el que saldría el médico que estaba operando a Kamui.

Las puertas se abrieron. Salieron dos enfermeras conversando. Ningún médico.

Transcurrieron otros tres minutos. Ellos se paseaban inquietos. No había ningún cirujano a la vista. Entonces, por fin, salió el cirujano, un hombre mayor de ojos pálidos y cansados. Todavía llevaba puesta la bata verde, ahora manchada de sangre. Antes de hablar se quitó la gorra.

-Lo siento. La bala había afectado partes vitales del cerebro. Aun cuando hubiese sobrevivido, habría quedado convertido en una planta. Lo siento.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Wei, y soltó un suspiro-. Gracias, doctor.

Shaoran se encaminó hacia los ascensores, completamente deprimido.

-Con lamentarnos no ganamos nada -lo animó Wei-. Hace un rato me dijiste que se te habían ocurrido otras ideas. Volvamos a la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura toparon con Naoko, que discutía con el policía que montaba guardia, quien se negaba a permitirle la entrada.

-Lo lamento, señora -repitió el policía-, pero no puede entrar.

Antes de que Naoko tuviera tiempo de replicar, intervino Wei:

-Está bien, agente, nosotros la vigilaremos. -Miró a Naoko con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. Shaoran no pronunció una palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro.

Sakura estaba dormida, con la cara hinchada y cubierta de moratones. Tenía el aspecto de una persona que hubiera peleado en una guerra, lo que en su caso se acercaba a la verdad.

Naoko clavó la vista en su hermanastra.

-¡Qué mal aspecto tiene! ¿Logrará sobrevivir esta vez?

-Sí.

-He venido a hacer un trato. -Naoko miró al sargento Hitoko-. Pero no quiero hablar delante de extraños. Esto es entre tú y yo, Shaoran. Cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte, no creo que quieras que Sakura esté involucrada en el asunto.

-¿Puedes esperar fuera, Wei? No creo que esto nos tome mucho tiempo -dijo Shaoran.

Naoko no volvió a hablar hasta que la puerta se cerró tras Wei. Entonces se alejó ostensiblemente de Shaoran.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó él.

-Se trata de mi padre. Supongo que debes de haberte preguntado por qué odia tanto a Sakura. Pues he venido a decírtelo.

Shaoran se aseguró de que Sakura estuviera dormida antes de decir:

-De acuerdo, pero habla en voz baja.

-He de aclararte que no supe nada de esto hasta después de la muerte de mi abuela, hasta después de la lectura del testamento, cuando Sakura salió de regreso a Tokio.

"Después de llevarla al aeropuerto, Fye Flourite, el abogado de abuela, volvió a la mansión. Papá le advirtió que iba a impugnar el testamento. Dijo a voz en cuello que Sakura jamás lograría salirse con la suya, y que le diría la verdad a todos los periodistas del estado, que el honor de la familia le importaba un bledo. Aseguró que el nombre de la familia Kinomoto sería el hazmerreír de Kyoto. A la mañana siguiente pensaba dar una conferencia de prensa en la que haría el anuncio, y a partir de ese momento se quedaría con toda la herencia.

Yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Kotori, tampoco. Entonces dijo que Sakura no era hija suya. Que había descubierto la verdad diez años antes, y que se lo contó a su madre. Ella ya lo sabía, y le advirtió que debía callarse la boca. Que no toleraría que dijera una sola palabra del asunto. Papá aceptó, dijo que mantendría la boca cerrada, pero sólo si ella le prometía que sería el único heredero de toda la fortuna de la familia".

-De modo que el juez no es su padre... -Shaoran meneó la cabeza-. Eso es una locura. Los he visto juntos. Tienen los ojos idénticos, de un esmeralda y tan profundo como no he visto igual. Y también son idénticos en muchos otros aspectos. ¿Está ciego ese hombre? ¿O estamos hablando de un hermano mellizo de tu padre?

-Papá le dijo a Flourite que su primo hermano Fujitaka era el padre de Sakura, y que podía probarlo.

-¿Un primo de tu padre? -preguntó Shaoran-. Sakura nunca comentó que tu padre tuviera un primo que se parecía a ella. Jamás habló de otros parientes.

-Porque no lo conoce; ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre era la última interesada en decírselo. Por lo visto ese primo vivió poco tiempo en Kyoto y después se marchó y nadie volvió a verlo. Murió a finales de los años noventa, en un accidente en una excavación arqueológica. Te advierto que me enteré de todo esto cuando mi padre se lo dijo a Flourite.

-Pero ¿qué clase de familia es ésta? Sigue, Naoko, termina de una vez.

-Este tal Fujitaka era hijo del hermano menor de mi abuela, y por lo visto su viva imagen. Parece que el color de los ojos es hereditario. Recuerdo que muchas veces me pregunté a qué se debería la antipatía que papá sentía hacia Sakura. Por supuesto que yo a ella nunca le presté atención, pero recuerdo haber notado que algo había cambiado, aunque no sé exactamente cuándo, porque, compréndelo, yo prácticamente no vivía en casa. Papá empezó a rechazar a Sakura cada vez que ella se le acercaba. Por supuesto que a mí siempre me adoró, en gran medida a causa de mi madre. Dice que me parezco a ella. Amaba a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo. De modo que por ella me dio todo su amor, toda su devoción.

-Y tú lo imitaste y decidiste hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermanastra.

Naoko se encogió de hombros.

-Me molestaba, siempre se cruzaba en mi camino, y además apenas estamos emparentadas.

-De acuerdo, Naoko. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Cómo piensas impedir que tu padre le diga la verdad a la prensa?

-Antes de venir al hospital llamé al abogado Flourite y le conté lo que papá amenazaba con hacer. Flourite rió y dijo que la abuela había previsto que sucedería y que había tomado medidas para impedir que papá tuviera éxito.

-¿Y cuáles fueron esas medidas?

-No lo sé.

-Supongo que alguna clase de adopción legal -dijo Shaoran-, hecha conjuntamente entre tu abuela y la madre de Sakura.

-Sería típico de ella -reconoció Naoko-. ¡Esa vieja miserable y...!

-Sigue con lo que querías decirme, Naoko.

-Bien. A cambio de cinco millones de dólares, permaneceré callada con respecto a esto; Sakura nunca se enterará de la verdad. -Al ver que Shaoran enarcaba una ceja, agregó-: De acuerdo, por cinco millones de dólares tu mujer no se enterará de que su madre era una puta y ella es una bastarda.

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que su ex padre no gritará la verdad a los cuatro vientos sólo para vengarse?

-No dudes de que él también intentará llegar a un acuerdo contigo. En cuanto se tranquilice y reflexione acerca de la situación.

Shaoran permaneció largo rato callado. Naoko, una excelente abogada, supo que no debía moverse ni hablar.

-De acuerdo -dijo él por fin.

-¿Así de simple? ¿Me darás los cinco millones sin más?

-De eso, nada. No te daré un maldito centavo.

-¿No te das cuenta del mal que esto le causaría a tu maravillosa y fabulosamente rica mujercita?

\- Sakura nunca se enterará, al menos por ti. En cuanto al juez, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

-De manera que no estás dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

-No.

-Muy bien. Despertemos a Sakura para decirle la verdad.

Cuando trató de pasar junto a Shaoran, él la cogió del brazo.

-Baja la voz, Naoko. Me niego a que la despiertes. Escucharás lo que tengo que decirte. Verás, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-No tienes nada que ofrecer -contestó ella, pero Naoko advirtió una expresión de cautela en sus ojos.

-Tu maravillosa madre -dijo él en voz muy baja-. La mujer a quien tu padre adoraba, la que murió, y a raíz de quien todas las siguientes sólo fueron malas copias de esa mujer perfecta. Eres idéntica a ella y por eso tu padre te idolatra.

-¿Qué pasa con mi madre?

Sakura notó temor en su voz, un temor disimulado, pero real.

-¿Te gustaría que te diera las señas de tu madre, Naoko?

Ella se alejó como si acabara de darle una bofetada.

-¡Mientes!

-¡Baja la voz o te sacaré a empellones de la habitación!

No fue necesario que lo hiciera. Naoko pasó corriendo por su lado y salió. Shaoran fue tras ella. No sonreía, pero era algo que debía hacerse y él era el indicado para llevarlo a cabo. Y sería él quien pusiera fin al asunto.

Ella estaba de pie en el pasillo, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

-Mientes, ¿verdad? -preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

-Pregúntaselo a tu encantador padre.

-Mamá ha muerto. Murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Papá pasó a recogerme por la escuela y me dijo que se había ido al cielo. Lloró y me abrazó. Está muerta. Yo odié a Nadeshiko cuando él la trajo a casa. Y ella demostró lo que era, ¿verdad? Una zorra que tuvo a Sakura, una bastarda. ¡Al año de estar casada con papá ya se acostaba con otro! ¡Mi madre ha muerto, maldito cabrón!

-No, no ha muerto. -Tuvo ganas de decirle que posiblemente su madre había abandonado al juez a causa de las infidelidades de éste, y que también la había abandonado a ella, su hija, pero simplemente no tuvo valor para pronunciar esas palabras.

Entonces, en un instante, Naoko cambió y su mirada se volvió tan gélida como su voz.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato, Shaoran? Es posible que lo que dices sea cierto, pero ¿qué importancia tiene? Carece de cualquier valor.

-En primer lugar, es muy probable que a tu padre le importara. Dudo que tenga ganas de enfrentarse, no sólo con su mentira sino con la mujer en sí. ¿Quién sabe? Ya que crees que la amaba tanto, tal vez cuando la vuelva a ver consiga convencerla de que se divorcie de su actual marido y regrese a su lado.

-¡Está muerta!

-Tal vez ella esté dispuesta a volar a Tokio para que se la presentes a todos tus amigos de la alta sociedad. Quizá hasta le gustara conocer a su nieta de Milán, ¿no te parece?

-¡Lo que dices es mentira!

-Me pregunto cuántos hermanastros y hermanastras tendrás. ¿Crees que todos serán inteligentes, hermosos y encantadores como tú?

Ella le dio una bofetada. Con mucha calma, Shaoran le tomó ambas manos y las sostuvo mientras seguía hablando.

-Debo admitir que estoy encantado de que no seas mi cuñada. Es probable que tengas algunas cosas buenas, todo el mundo las tiene; pero ¡basta de tonterías! No le dirás una sola palabra a Sakura acerca de su madre. Volarás a Kyoto y le dirás a tu papaíto que en cuanto abra la boca, tendrá a su ex esposa ante la puerta de su casa. Si quiere un escándalo, lo tendrá. ¿Me has comprendido, Naoko?

-Espero que Sakura te abandone.

-Todavía ni siquiera hemos tenido una luna de miel -dijo Shaoran, y soltó la carcajada. Pero de inmediato añadió en tono grave-: Debo confesar que le agradezco a tu padre el que no te haya contado lo de Sakura, porque en ese caso la habrías atormentado más de lo que lo has hecho. Y ahora vete, Naoko. Vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

Le soltó las muñecas. Ella se las frotó. Después se alejó caminando lentamente, pero sin mirar hacia atrás. Shaoran suspiró. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. En realidad, lo que Naoko o su padre hicieran carecía de importancia. Cuando llegara el momento indicado le diría a Sakura la verdad acerca de su padre y su madre. Tenía la impresión de que, a la larga, le haría bien saber que no era hija del juez.

Se preguntó si la madre de Naoko seguiría con vida.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba despierta y Wei y Shaoran se sentaron en el borde de su cama.

-Bien, Sakura -dijo Wei-, prácticamente hemos desechado a los miembros de tu familia como sospechosos. Creo que la dirección correcta es la que supone Shaoran.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que alguien quiere vengarse de él. Y lo quieren hacer a través de ti.

-¿Y se te ocurre quién puede ser? -preguntó ella mirando a Shaoran.

-Sí, se me ocurren varias posibilidades. Por desgracia... -respiró hondo- Kamui ha muerto. Pero no te preocupes, cariño, llegaremos al fondo de esto, y muy pronto.

Sakura sintió deseos de llorar. ¡No era justo! Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable e indefensa. Shaoran comprendió lo que le ocurría y con mucha tranquilidad, sacó la 38 de la sobaquera y se la entregó.

-Guarda esto en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. El seguro está puesto. Si alguien se acerca a ti con intenciones de hacerte daño, no vaciles. Quita el seguro, apunta y aprieta el gatillo. ¿De acuerdo?

Wei estuvo por mencionar que había un policía de uniforme montando guardia en la puerta, pero no lo hizo. La vez anterior eso no había servido de nada. Le dio una palmada a Sakura en el hombro, y se marchó.

Shaoran dormiría en la habitación, para cuidar mejor de ella. Entró en el cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes y tomar una ducha. Pocos minutos después salió vistiendo una bata que ella no le conocía. Lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-Es nueva -dijo él-. No quise escandalizar a las enfermeras ni a los médicos. Aquí no puedo ir desnudo como a ti te gusta.

-¿Piensas dormir conmigo?

Shaoran suspiró. Le hubiera encantado, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño,

-¿Qué te parece si te tengo abrazada hasta que te duermas? -La tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y Sakura suspiró.

-¡No puedo creer que Kamui nos haya jugado la mala pasada de morirse! -exclamó ella.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Repasaré todos los casos de que me ocupé durante mis últimos tres años en el cuerpo. Me tomará algún tiempo, pero llegaré a la solución del asunto. No debes preocuparte. -La frase le resultó completamente hueca.

-No me preocuparé -aseguró ella, acomodándose contra él.

Shaoran comprendió, sorprendido, que Sakura estaba ahí, que era su esposa y que lo amaba. Le dio un beso en la sien.

-Eres valiente y dura...

-¿Y la mujer con quien más has gozado en la cama?

-Sí. Hay una historia que quiero contarte. Tal vez debí hacerlo antes, tal vez no. Se trata de una muchacha...

-¿Una de tus antiguas novias?

-No. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estuve en París en 2012, en la misma época que tú? - Sakura asintió, pero él se dio cuenta de que se retraía, trataba de ocultarse tras su caparazón, de defenderse. Se apresuró a agregar-: Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdas. Amo Francia, también te lo he dicho. De todos modos, cuando iba por París en moto, un maldito Peugeot chocó contra mí. Tuve suerte. Volé por los aires y caí sobre unos arbustos. Pero me rompí un brazo. Llamaron a una ambulancia que me llevó a la sala de urgencias del hospital St. Catherine. Mientras estaba completamente solo en un cubículo, esperando, a que un médico se ocupase de mí, entraron en el cubículo contiguo con una chica que había sido violada. Ella y yo sólo estábamos separados por una cortina.

-¡No, Shaoran! ¡Maldita sea, no...!

-Chist. Déjame continuar -dijo él-. Oí sus gritos, sus exclamaciones, su llanto y escuché lo que decían los médicos, que no se interesaban demasiado por ella porque era extranjera. Y por fin vi cuando la sacaban en la camilla. Después, ya en el aeropuerto, listo para volver a casa, compré un periódico y leí toda la historia. Nada de lo que decía me pareció cierto, y yo debía saberlo, puesto que había estado en esa sala de urgencias. Y nunca olvidé su nombre. Se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto. Recuerdo haber pensado que no era posible que alguien tuviera que soportar tantas humillaciones, tantas mentiras, por parte de los medios, y eso modificó algo en mi interior.

Ella lloraba en silencio.

Él la abrazó y continuó en voz baja:

-Tu violación cambió algo muy importante dentro de mí, Sakura. Hasta entonces no había comprendido la indignidad de una violación, la humillación que significa, la desesperanza que produce en una mujer. En realidad, uno de los motivos por los que renuncié al cuerpo fue una violación, una chiquita de catorce años que fue violada por su tío.

Tú tuviste más suerte que ella, Sakura. Sobreviviste porque eres fuerte. Y afortunadamente para mí, te encontré y ahora estamos juntos para siempre. ¿De acuerdo? -Se sentía maravillosamente liberado de algo que necesitaba decir-. Muy pronto solucionaremos este otro problema, y después nos espera Tomoeda, una casa blanca, un perro y media docena de hijos. ¿Te parece bien?

Silencio.

-También hay muchas cosas aquí, en Tokio, Shaoran -dijo Sakura por fin-. Nuevas experiencias, cosas que nunca he hecho y que siempre he querido hacer. ¿No quieres que las hagamos juntos? Además, adoro nuestro apartamento. No quiero dejarlo.

-Ya te dije que soy un tipo fácil de contentar. Haremos lo que tú prefieras.

Shaoran y Wei estaban en la comisaría, revisando viejos expedientes. Shaoran le había dicho a Sakura que le llevaría algunos para que juntos les echasen un vistazo. Ya debía de estar por llegar.

A Sakura le dolía el brazo y tenía ganas de frotárselo, pero cuando intentó hacerlo el dolor la hizo desistir. La cara también le dolía, y de vez en cuando se llevaba los dedos a los trozos de esparadrapo que cubrían las cicatrices.

Tenía ganas de levantarse y caminar. Por fin no pudo aguantar más. Apartó la sábana y la manta que la cubrían y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

Se sintió mareada, de modo que bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Entonces le dolieron las costillas. Soltó una maldición. Tenía veinticinco años y se sentía vieja y débil.

Pronto terminaría todo. Muy pronto. Debía tener paciencia. Pero ya no aguantaba más.

Oyó que la puerta se abría y, sin volverse, preguntó:

-¿Eres tú, Shaoran? ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto! ¿Qué has encontrado?

Pero en el vano de la puerta vio a un médico de bata blanca y estetoscopio al cuello. Tenía una historia clínica en la mano. Sonreía. La saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el doctor Len. El doctor Nakuru me ha pedido que pasara a aplicarle una inyección. -Sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo y se acercó a ella-. Se la daré en el brazo. ¿Puede volver a acostarse, por favor?

Sakura estaba paralizada. Nakuru no era doctor sino doctora. Era mujer.

El hombre avanzaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa profesional. Sakura nunca lo había visto. No, no, se estaba comportando como una tonta... Era médico, tenía que serlo... Lo estudió con detenimiento, pero estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes. Ese hombre había ido a matarla.

No tenía modo de huir. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Abrió la boca y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, una y otra vez.

En un instante él saltó sobre ella y la arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando a un costado. Trataba de inmovilizarla apoyando el brazo derecho contra el pecho de Sakura. En la mano derecha sostenía la jeringuilla.

Sakura volvió a gritar.

-¡Cállate, zorra! -El hombre levantó la mano para pegarle, pero ella se echó hacia atrás y levantó las piernas. Cuando sus rodillas le golpearon la espalda, el hombre gritó y cayó de costado.

Sakura se sintió presa del pánico; pero enseguida sonrió. Sonreía cuando abrió de un tirón el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Sonreía cuando empuñó la 38 y le apuntó. Él meneaba la cabeza, pálido de furia. Se levantó de inmediato con la jeringuilla en alto para que ella no pudiera arrancársela de la mano de un puntapié. Entonces vio la pistola.

-¿De modo que ese cabrón te dio un arma? -inquirió, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Sakura apretó el gatillo. La jeringuilla voló por los aires. El individuo se llevó una mano a la muñeca. Los dedos empezaron a cubrírsele de sangre.

La miró fijamente.

-¡No, maldita zorra! -gritó.

Sakura volvió a disparar. Esa vez no sucedió nada.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Sakura arrojándole el arma. No le dio, pero no importaba. En un instante había saltado de la cama y estaba sobre él, pegándole frenéticamente. El hombre se retorció y consiguió liberarse, trató de pegarle, pero el dolor de la muñeca lo inmovilizó. Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el cuello. El falso médico salió corriendo de la habitación. Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, jadeando.

Cuando Shaoran como Wei entraron en tromba, Sakura estaba de pie y empuñaba la pistola.

-¡Maldición, Shaoran, no se puede confiar en la tecnología! -exclamó, mirándolo-. Esta cosa ha disparado una vez, pero la segunda ha fallado.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Shaoran, mirando a Sakura y luego la pistola.

Cinco minutos después encontraron al policía que debía montar guardia delante de la habitación. Se encontraba inconsciente en el lavabo de hombres. Nadie había visto al individuo que había tratado de matar a Sakura. Pero no tenía importancia. Shaoran sabía de quién se trataba.

Una hora y media después, Shaoran, Wei y otros dos policías llegaron a la agencia de corredores de bolsa de Shiro, Humeko, Derisuke y Seishiro. Ya habían estado en la casa del sospechoso, donde sólo encontraron toallas manchadas de sangre y una agenda.

En ese momento, mientras subían al piso catorce del edificio de oficinas, Shaoran dijo:

-He telefoneado para confirmar lo que habíamos leído en la agenda. La secretaria me ha dicho que Kazuhiro Shiro tenía una reunión de directorio en veinte minutos. Es decir, en este momento.

-El tío Kazu -dijo Wei, meneando la cabeza-. ¡Vaya sobrenombre!

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia ahora o más tarde, Wei?

-Ahora.

Shaoran procedió a contarle la historia de la violación de Subaki por obra del tío Kazu. Aclaró que había descubierto que el tío Kazu era un hombre rico e influyente. Que en el momento del juicio la hermana había modificado su declaración y había salido en defensa de su hermano. Que la grabación de la declaración de Subaki había sido insuficiente para incriminarlo. Que el juez había supuesto que el acusado debía de haberle pagado una fuerte suma a su hermana para que no declarara en su contra, pero que creía firmemente que a partir de ese momento Subaki estaría a salvo.

-No resultó así -continuó Shaoran-. Dos semanas después la chiquilla se arrojó por una ventana de su colegio.

-¿Y fue entonces cuando renunciaste a la policía, Shaoran?

-Sí. Pero tenía que hacer algo para vengar a Subaki. Esperé al tío Kazu frente a su elegante casa de un millón de dólares y le di una paliza. Deseaba matarlo, pero no lo hice. Me dijo que se vengaría. Y yo me reí, Wei, me reí. No lo miré a los ojos. De haberlo hecho, le habría creído.

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Wei cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Al verlos, una mujer se puso de pie. Fruncía el entrecejo y Shaoran comprendió que sabía que no eran miembros del directorio. Su aspecto no correspondía a ese lugar.

-Lo siento, señores -dijo enseguida-, pero el señor Shiro está en una reunión. Denme sus nombres y veré si...

Wei le mostró sus credenciales.

-Soy el sargento Hitoko, señora. Y este es Shaoran Li. Debemos ver al señor Shiro de inmediato.

-Iré a avisarle v...

-¡No! -exclamó Shaoran-. Quiero verlo exactamente donde está en este momento. En la cabecera de su larga mesa de caoba, hablando con una serie de caballeros de más de sesenta años, ¿verdad? Quiero humillarlo.

En ese momento llegó el otro ascensor con los restantes policías.

-Mantened los ojos bien abiertos -indicó Wei-. Ustedes ya han visto la foto de ese individuo. Si trata de huir, disparen, pero no a matar.

Shaoran abrió silenciosamente la doble puerta y entraron. La sala de conferencias tenía nueve metros de largo, estaba alfombrada de un extremo al otro y tenía las paredes recubiertas de madera. En el centro de la habitación había una larga mesa donde había varias bandejas de plata con botellones y vasos de cristal llenos de agua.

De pie en la cabecera del extremo apuesto, el señor Kazuhiro Shiro, el tío Kazu, analizaba el gráfico que colgaba de un trípode.

Había diez personas sentadas en las elegantes sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Sólo seis eran hombres ancianos. Había tres mujeres, todas de más de cincuenta años y muy bien vestidas, y un hombre negro, también anciano. Todos tenían aspecto de personas opulentas, conservadoras y muy respetables.

Shaoran notó que la mano derecha de Shiro colgaba a un lado. Sakura lo había herido en la muñeca derecha.

-Deja que sea quien hable -le dijo Shaoran a Wei.

-De acuerdo.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta. Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarlo. Shiro retrocedió y palideció. -Lamento interrumpir la reunión, señores y señoras. Somos de la policía y hemos venido a arrestar al señor Shiro por intento de asesinato.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Kazuhiro? -¿Quién es este hombre?

Shaoran esperó a que se disipara la agitación. Shiro permanecía en silencio, blanco como el papel. -Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes está enterada del intento de asesinato sufrido por la modelo Ying Fa en una explosión. Pues bien, este individuo, conocido como tío Kazu, le pagó a un hombre llamado Kamui para que la matara. Cuando Kamui fracasó por dos veces, él mismo fue al hospital a hacer el trabajo. Por desgracia para él, su víctima es inteligente y valiente, y le disparó, hiriéndolo en la muñeca derecha. ¿Por favor, tío Kazu, quiere levantar el brazo derecho?

Todos los presentes miraban a Shiro como si se tratara de un desconocido, un ser de otro planeta a quien no comprendían, ni querían comprender.

Kazuhiro Shiro alzó el mentón. -Esto es un error ridículo, señores. En cuanto a la mano vendada, es algo aún más absurdo. Ahora, si quieren pasar a mi oficina, se lo aclararé todo.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a las personas que rodeaban la mesa.

-¿Quieren saber por qué trataba de matar a Ying Fa? Hace algunos años tuve oportunidad de ayudar a una chiquilla de quince años que acababa de ser violada. Se desangraba. Su tío Kazu la acababa de violar, pero abusaba sexualmente de ella desde los diez años. La pobre chica acabó suicidándose, el tío Kazu quedó en libertad, y yo le propiné una paliza. Juró que se vengaría. Ahora ha tratado de matar a mi mujer. Pero esta vez la justicia no lo dejará escapar sin castigo.

-¡Está loco! ¡Salga de aquí!

-Además -continuó tranquilamente Shaoran-; Sakura Kinomoto o Ying Fa, que es su nombre profesional, tiene una memoria extraordinaria para los rostros. Y lo describió hasta el último detalle.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa, especulaciones, frases de indignación, murmullos dubitativos. -Sospecho, señor -dijo Wei, adelantándose-, que encontraremos una herida de bala en su muñeca derecha. Además, tenemos el retrato robot que el dibujante de la policía realizó de acuerdo con la descripción de la señora Sakura Kinomoto. -Extrajo un papel de su bolsillo y se lo pasó al hombre más cercano. El anciano estudió el dibujo sin decir palabra, y se lo pasó a la mujer sentada a su lado.

-Eres tú, Kazihiro -dijo ella en el tono de voz más carente de emoción que Shaoran había oído en su vida. Y lo pasó al siguiente. Cuando el dibujo rodeó la mesa, Shaoran volvió a hablar.

-Ahora les propongo que voten. Los que hayan reconocido al señor Shiro en el dibujo, por favor, levanten la mano.

Reinó un profundo silencio en la habitación. Uno de los ancianos lanzó una exclamación de disgusto y levantó la mano. La siguió otra y luego otra. Hasta que por fin los diez integrantes del directorio tenían la mano en alto.

-¿Está listo, tío Kazu? -preguntó Shaoran.

-Esto es una locura. No iré a ninguna parte con ustedes.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero vendrá. De eso puede estar seguro. -Wei se acercó a Shiro y sacó un par de esposas del bolsillo.

-¿Vendrá voluntariamente o por la fuerza? -preguntó.

-¡Aléjese de mí, maldita sea! ¡Se arrepentirá de esto, Li! Estaré en libertad en menos tiempo del que demoré la vez anterior, ¿me oye? ¡Y entonces esa zorra morirá!

Shaoran se quedó mirando en silencio a Wei, que arrastró al tío Kazu fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir, Shiro se volvió y gritó:

-¡Saldré muy pronto en libertad, Li, y entonces me encargaré de usted, y cuando haya muerto, le llegará el turno a esa zorra!

Shaoran sonrió.

-No es una zorra. Es mi esposa -dijo.

**...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...**

**Nuevamente me disculpo, pero espero que les haya gustado... **

**muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios... **


	25. Epilogo

**Bueno acá el epilogo... espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esta novela adaptada como yo lo hice... **

**nos vemos en algún próximo proyecto... **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EPÍLOGO**

-Ya ha pasado todo, Sakura. El tío Kazu ha sido declarado culpable y estará tanto tiempo entre rejas que tendríamos que reencarnarnos por los menos dos veces para que pudiera molestarnos.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Nunca creí que un juicio pudiese alargarse tanto!

Y tenía razón. Pasaron nueve meses y dos semanas antes de que Shiro fuera declarado culpable. Sakura tuvo que ocupar el banquillo de los testigos, y Shaoran también. Shaoran experimentó un enorme alivio. Estaba desnudo y todavía húmedo tras tomar una ducha. Se sentía espléndidamente bien. Miró a su mujer, su hermoso rostro y la abundante cabellera. Ahora no estaba tan delgada, pero seguía trabajando como modelo y parecía sentarle.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado.

-Estaba pensando... -dijo Shaoran mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda-. ¿No te gustaría que voláramos a Hawai por un par de semanas? Podríamos quedarnos allí hasta que la prensa se olvidara de nosotros, y hacer el amor hasta que no pudiéramos tenernos en pie.

-Me parece bien. - Sakura suspiró y se le acercó más. Apoyó la mano en el vientre de su marido. Él deseó que bajara un poco más los dedos, pero sabía que lo haría. Siempre le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, y aunque al principio eso lo ponía frenético, luego lo hacía enormemente feliz.

-¿Preferirías no ir a Maui? Es un largo viaje, pero si quieres podríamos quedarnos algunos días en Los Ángeles.

Ella se apoyó en un codo y lo miró fijamente.

-No, no se trata de eso.

-¿De qué, entonces?

-Quiero que me muestres Francia.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. -¿Francia?

-Sí, creo que no le di oportunidad de impresionarme.

-¡Francia! -exclamó él con aire soñador. Hacía más de un año que no iba. Sintió que le bullía la sangre. -¿Qué te parece el martes?

-Francia -repitió el.-¿El martes?

\- Te quiero, Shaoran.

-Yo también a ti, Sakura. ¿De modo que de verdad quieres que vayamos a Francia?

-Sí. El martes. ¿Y me la mostrarás íntegra?

-Íntegra -contestó Shaoran, besándola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos vemos... nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios...


End file.
